Heaven Help My Heart
by jmolly
Summary: Leah finally finds her Imprint. But can she accept him? He is so different from what she expected. A sideshot to my story, 'Little Angel of Forks'. You can follow this story without reading the other. I hope you'll love both. Canon vamps& couples, AU.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Heaven Help My Heart**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

**A sideshot to my story, 'Little Angel of Forks', corresponding to LAF Ch20 and beyond.**

**My title is taken from the song from the musical 'Chess'.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**Thank you to all my readers for not giving up on this story. I hope you enjoy the chapter:)**

**February 15, 2014: **

_**Muskoka, Ontario: The Cullen Ranch**_

"I dunno why you aren't worried about leaving a newborn alone with Jake," I toss over my shoulder. Leech and Bella follow me into the kitchen, stopping to stomp off their boots on the mat.

"Jacob is perfectly safe, Smurfette. I wouldn't leave him alone with her if he weren't. Trust me, attacking him is _not_ what she has in mind," Leech says softly. Bella passes him to speak with Esme and Carlisle about her granddaughters, who are drinking formula out of little glass bottles.

"I still think it's a ris-" I protest.

"Leah?" Edward stops and faces me, gentle as usual. Annoying vampire.

"Yeah, Leech?"

"They're mates. Let them be."

He might as well have struck me. I recoil, lost and alone. Always alone. Always the freak. Nobody special. Not worth loving. That's me.

Edward steps closer and draws me into a one-armed hug. "Give it time. Have faith."

"What if there isn't-" I choke. Damned mind-reading Leech.

"There will be. Don't give up."

Why, oh, why does he have to be so sincere? So kind? It ... hurts to hope. But if there's anybody who understands 'not giving up', it's Edward Cullen. Trouble is, he found his mate. Obviously, his God loves him.

But nobody loves me, except my mother and my brother. And maybe some leeches. And they're supposed to be my mortal enemies. How screwed up is that!

I want to believe him. I want the happiness I see around me. A soul mate.

But it hurts too much to hope.

And watching the others? The mated pairs? It's getting unbearable.

But I want so badly to believe Edward Cullen.

I stifle a sob, leaning against him, then push away and run from the room. I need to be alone. Get my game face back on.

"Typical Leah," Embry mutters from the corner. "Always upset about something." I sob, barrelling up the right staircase to my room.

"Embry," Edward remonstrates, not even raising his voice. "That's enough."

"Yes sir, I'm sorry," he says meekly. But he isn't really. None of the Kwali understand. None of them care. Bunch of idiot sticks.

I used to be happy. I used to have a future. A lover. Hopes for marriage. Babies. The white picket fence, the house, the whole enchilada. And then? Sam left me for Emily. Not that he could help it.

Imprinting. I hate it.

And now, they have two kids. Adorable kids. And what does Leah get? Leah, who was kind-hearted, and attractive, and full of exuberance?

Leah gets shafted by the Creator. That's what.

"Leah is not to be teased," Sam reminds the Kwali warriors sternly. I experience a strange mix of thankfulness and hatred.

It's a good thing Jacob split from Sam's pack, because being in Jake's pack means I hardly ever have to see Sam.

Living with the leeches in what amounts to a commune means I can get away from witnessing that happy little life of his. And my pack is better with Jake in charge. He doesn't let them tease me, either. He follows my favourite Leech. The bloodsucker I respect.

Well, _that's_ not fair of me.

You know what? I respect the Cullens. I respect them more than I respect my own kind. They're highly moral. They are thoughtful. They are unfailingly kind. And they think before they speak.

All of them.

But they just love their mates so damn much.

I need a break. Well, I need the Creator to give me a break. There's a joke. He doesn't care.

I wish.

I wish, harder than I've ever wished before...

If only I had some hope. If only the annoying pixie could see my future, like she saw her brother's. Like she saw my brother Seth's, nine years ago, when he was only fifteen.

So why, if she Saw his success, can't she See anything for me?

Wait. He _wanted_ her to See. What if I wanted her to See? What if I...

_I wish Alice Cullen could See my future. I wish._

_Alice? See me. I am twenty-nine years old, even if I look twenty. I want a life. See me._

I lie on my bed, sobbing. I cover my ears, trying to shut out the conversation in the kitchen. The worst thing is, they all pity me. Every single one of them. Both species.

It is excruciating.

And the only way to escape is to die.

And I'm just too damn stubborn to die.

If I am honest, I want to live.

I want a life like Edward Cullen's.

I want a mate.

I want a kid. Well, I want lots, but I would settle for one.

_Why, why, why? Why me? _

It's the constant cry in my head. Jake has to hear it. Seth has to hear it. Why me? Why can't I get past it? Why can't I just settle? Why must I want something I'm not intended to have?

I _hate_ myself.

I _hate_ my life.

Someone taps on the door. "Leah?"

"Please, Emily. Please, go away. I know it's not your fault. I know you're sorry. But I just need to be alone. Please let me be," I sob. I hear her hesitate by the door. She's not leaving. She's sitting by the door, probably feeling wretched. Another wave of guilt assaults me.

I can't stay here anymore. Not even to be with the few people who can tolerate me. Who like me, even. But where to go? Not home to LaPush, to Mom and Charlie and my half-brother. No, they have their life, and they don't need an adult daughter cluttering it up.

Where, then?

Well ... I could change my Course. I've been doing Correspondence since September.

I could go to University of Toronto. Live there. It's a big city. Vibrant. Like the Big Apple of Canada.

Yeah, maybe I can find some distractions there.

I'll leave tonight. I'll leave them a note, and sneak out. That way, Leech won't be able to talk me out of it.

There is a soft, respectful tap on the door. Edward. And Alice. They smell so damn sweet. But I'm pretty used to it now. It doesn't burn my nose.

"Fluff?" he calls softly.

"Come," I whimper into my pillow.

He pays no attention to my tearful, snotty face. He pulls me over, and into his arms, and he rocks me. And I clutch him like he's my lifeline, while he hushes my whimpers and bears my burdens. At first, it's so humiliating. He has everything I want. A mate. A daughter. A son-in-law who looks up to him. Twin newly-born hybrid granddaughters. He behaves like a grown up even though he barely looks old enough to shave. He ... takes care of one hell of a lot of people. Not just people here, people in Brazil and Peru, too. And Biloxi. And Florida. And Forks. And LaPush. And he even hears what I'm thinking of him, which is super-humiliating.

But I can't help myself. The floodgates are down, and I'm finished with trying to keep a stiff upper lip. I've been doing that since 2002. I think I'm entitled to a nervous breakdown.

"There, there, Fluff, let it out, it's okay," he croons, and to my complete mortification, he kisses me on the forehead, just like I'm one of his Newborn vampire kids.

But... he's my friend. One of the few people who can really understand me.

So, I let it all out. The grief, the jealousy, the tears. And he lets me. He takes my garbage bag of feelings without complaint. I cry it all out until I'm pretty much empty. I just wish I could stay empty, and not have the well of tears fill up again. I wish, if I couldn't be happy, that I could just be numb.

The coldness of his body is calming. The Cold Ones: with a body temperature of 64ºF, next to my Kwali Ute 108ºF. "Come on, Smurfette. We have good news for you," he coaxes, wiping my eyes dry with freezing cold fingers.

I push back, leaning against the headboard, surprising him with the intensity of my reaction. I look at him in shock. My eyes whip over to his sister's. The bottom falls out of my gut.

The pixie is beaming. She reaches for my hand, and takes it between her own. Leech is stroking back my hair from my forehead, smiling at me gently. My eyes move warily back to his sister.

I am suddenly terrified.

My legs are juddering. Edward presses them against his side, calming me more. He always knows how to help, but he's never touched me like this. Always kept a respectful distance.

"You tell her there's good news, and she freaks," Alice Cullen says, smiling like the Cheshire Cat.

"You Saw something," I say through numb lips.

"Yes," she says smugly. "You finally let me in. And it's Providential, because if you hadn't, you might have missed meeting your mate."

"What?" I bark.

"Your mate. You decided to leave. To finish your schooling at U of T. Well, get packing. You have ten minutes to be out of here. You need to be on the train to Toronto at 9pm. He'll be on the train."

I am blank. I laugh hollowly. Then, slowly, it sinks in.

My mate. My imprint. He's going to be on the train to Toronto.

Leech draws my attention. He's holding something out to me. A charge card. Black. No limit. I am being presented with a Cullen Family credit card.

I gawp at Edward Cullen, stunned. He takes my hand and closes the card within my palm. "Go get him, Fluffy," he orders me, gentle as always. "And don't forget to call home and tell us how you're doing. Get Vonage. It's better than Bell."

With a light kiss on top of my head, he stands and exits the room, bouncy Alice right on his heels.

I sit in my bed, gazing at the credit card in my hand.

And my life lights up, like a light bulb.

My imprint. He's on the train to Toronto.

HE'S ON THE TRAIN.

IT LEAVES AT 9pm.

With a cry of joy, I leap out of the bed, and start throwing necessities into one of the saddle bags. What do I need? My identification, my laptop. Hairbrush. Toothbrush. To hell with stopping for anything else. I'll buy what I need there.

Yeah, Leech might regret giving me that credit card.

I throw open the door and hurl myself down the stairs. Everybody is waiting by the foyer. Alice, Edward and Emily are behind me. I fly into the coat room, and grab my suede boots, hat, mittens and buckskin coat. Everything goes into the saddle bags.

I feel alive for the first time in twelve years.

"Tell Seth I'm sorry I missed him," I say quickly, while hugging various people good-bye. "You'll look after him, right?"

"He'll be fine with us," Edward reassures me. "Your mother, too. Besides, we'll probably see you again before long."

"And tell Ren and Jake I said 'good-bye'," I order, hopping up and down, trying to remove my shoes quickly.

"Of course."

Esme confiscates my bags and stuffs some sandwiches and Coke cans inside. "Don't forget to eat," she warns.

"I couldn't eat now," I laugh, beaming. "See ya around, bloodsuckers," I tease.

"See ya, mutt," Emmett shoots back.

I dash for the door, and stop. Something has to be said, and heaven knows if I'd ever get another opportunity. But I'm not about to turn and look at him. I'll go to pieces if I do.

"Leech?"

"Yeah, Fluffy?" Edward answers, his voice sad.

"Love ya."

"Yeah. Love you, too."

I steel myself.

I grasp the knob.

I open the door to my future.

I run.


	2. Chapter 2:  Arrows

**Chapter 2: Arrows**

**Don't expect an update every day, my friends. It's just that Leah's Imprint has been asking ever-so-nicely to get out of my head for over 6 months. So here he is. **

**No, the fic is not complete. There will be lots more, assuming you like him. You will tell me, won't you? How else will I know whether you want more?**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Any resemblance to persons living or dead is merely coincidental.**

**Please check out my new playlist for this fic. Go to my channel, youtubedotcom/jmollytwilight2, and pick the playlist to hear great music that I guarantee will enhance your reading. I spend hours picking it. Please use the new channel to subscribe or contact me. And please do subscribe and contact me. I love hearing from you. This chappie's vids start at #1:**

**'Heaven Help My Heart', sung by Judy Kuhn**

**'The Climb', by Miley Cyrus**

_If it were love I should give that love every second I have  
And I do  
Did I know where he'd lead me to?  
Did I plan  
Doing all of this for the love of a man?  
Well I let it happen anyhow  
And what I'm feeling now  
Has no easy explanation  
Reason plays no part  
Heaven help my heart  
I love him too much  
What if he saw my whole existence  
Turning around a word, a smile, a touch?_

_One of these days, and it won't be long, he'll know more about me  
Than he should  
All my dreams will be understood  
No surprise  
Nothing more to learn from the look in my eyes  
Though I know that time is not my friend  
I'll fight it to the end  
Hoping to keep this best of moments  
When the passions start  
Heaven help my heart  
The day that I find  
Suddenly I've run out of secrets  
Suddenly I'm not always on his mind._

_Maybe it's best to love a stranger  
Well that's what I've done -  
Heaven help my heart.  
_

**February 15th, 2014:**

**8:45 pm**

I run, barefoot, across the slick expanse of field snow, flying for the tree line. As long as no trucks rumble past, I can run on the road or hide in the ditch. It must be safe, or Alice would have told me. Besides, there is a blizzard. Who would be out here, except other freaks?

I start to shuck my clothes, and realize it's wasting time that I can't spare.

Jaw clenched, I phase to wolf, exploding out of my clothes, shredding my jeans and sweater. Damn. I liked that sweater. Esme made it for me.

But my mate is waiting.

At least... he doesn't _know_ he's waiting.

But I do.

Snagging the long strap of the saddle bags, I scoop them around my neck and step through the loop so they sit behind my shoulders. I pound the frozen ground with my silver paws, huffing with exertion. I am fast. Faster than the Cullens, usually. We often race for fun.

I turn the corner at the end of the road. Do I take the highway? Or cross the fields and woodlands? I stand and listen.

It is silent. There is no traffic.

Highway.

My claws click as I pound the pavement, muscles rippling. It is the best part about being a Kwali. Fur blowing in the blizzard. My ears twitch. The tufts of fur keep them plenty warm. No weather on earth will deter me. Yes, it is well that I stuck to the road. Nobody sane is out in this weather. I can't even smell anything, it is so icy.

Yes, I will stick to the road. It would be stupid to get lost and lose the prize.

It is black, and silent. The only sound comes from the gusting wind, and the swirling flakes of snow. It's like being inside one of the souvenir glass globes that children shake and admire.

Paws digging into pavement. It is my only reality. How much time has passed? The road goes straight to Bracebridge. I cannot have made a mistake. It has the closest train station. But where are the lights? I push myself faster, claws biting into the ice. It hurts my toes. It does not matter. All that matters is finding my mate.

A hundred footfalls later, I see them: soft golden lights. Pinpoints in darkness, saying 'there is life here'. Triumphant, I redouble my efforts, peeling into the sleepy town like a bullet.

It is there: the station. I take to the shadows, and fall on human knees in the snow, panting. Frantically, I open the saddle bag, and pull out my spare shirt, jeans and boots. I scramble into them, hastily.

Oh, god! The train! The train is sitting there, behind the station. There is no time to waste. I snatch up my remaining things. I do not care if the people in the station wonder why I do not have a coat on. I don't care that my clothes are wet. I do not care if my hair is wild and tangled. All that matters is the train.

Barging through the door. I get a dirty look from the man behind the desk. He is afraid I'll break the glass. He is the only person in the building. I run up to the counter, rummaging for my new credit card.

Yes, it's _here_. I yank it out and thrust it at the agent. "May I have a ticket to Toronto, please?" I wheeze. Canadians always say 'please' and 'thank you'.

"Hmmph. What class?"

"I dunno. It doesn't matter. Just get me on there, please. I'm going to meet my boyfriend." For the first time.

"Business Class. Toronto, via Gravenhurst ,and Washago. Got a student card?"

"Uh, no."

"Native Tax Exemption?"

"_Please_, I have to get on that train. Just gimme the ticket."

"Hundred and twenty dollars. Good thing you're not travelling alone. Pretty little thing like you. You should be careful."

Ew. Squicky.

"Hey, you haven't signed your card. You should do that or people might think you stole it." He hands me a pen. What a charmer. I scrawl my signature on the back of the card. Then, for good measure, I add 'Cullen' to the end of it. I don't want anyone else insinuating I stole it.

"My Dad just gave it to me tonight. It's a family card," I explain.

"That would be why it says 'Cullen Family Inc', then," he says grumpily. The old guy processes my payment. "You just made it, missy. It leaves in three minutes. You'll have to hurry."

The agent prints my ticket. I twitch, impatiently. The minute it's out of the printer, I snatch it from his hand with an insincere 'thank you' and pelt for the train.

The train guy is standing on the platform, rubbing his arms despite his winter coat. I push the ticket into his chest, and step on the stool that helps humans get up onto the train steps. I've never been on a train before.

"Whoa, young lady," he laughs. I stop, alarmed. He hands me back my ticket. "Hold onto this. You'll need it later. I punch it inside. Going to Toronto? You're in the front car," he informs me kindly.

"Thank you," I gasp, slowly climbing up the steps. It is warm, and nearly dark inside. I scent the air curiously.

He's on the train. He's on the train. But where?

I step into the car. There are sets of four seats, facing each other. There are a smattering of passengers in the compartment.

Train Guy is behind me. I'm not really listening. "Welcome aboard the Northlander, beautiful. You can sit where you like unless a lot more passengers get on later. If it gets full, you'll have to sit in your designated spot, or go to the Lounge Car. It's in the middle. There's another coach at the back, but there's only one guy in it right now. He's _apparently_ antisocial." Train Guy laughs at his own wit, trying to flirt. Lame. He's not my guy. I ignore him.

I walk down the aisle, looking surreptitiously at each passenger. Not the big fat guy. Not the ninety year old geezer in the corner. Not the guy with the laptop. Too bad, he's kinda cute. Not the guy with the little girl curled up on his lap. I discount the women, of course.

That's everyone. He's not here.

The train pulls out with a lurch. I steady myself between the seats, holding onto the head rests. The Lounge. He has to be in the Lounge Car. Alice said he was on the train. He has to be here.

My heart is pulsing in my throat, like a bird trying to escape a snare. I fix my eyes on the doors, desperate. He has to be in there. He has to be.

I walk to the double doors. Train Guy beams. "You care to go to the Lounge? Have a nice snack?"

I focus on him with difficulty. "Yes, if that's alright," I say weakly. Train Guy helps me open the doors, telling me to watch my step. As if.

The door opens. I walk into the Lounge.

There is nobody there.

A lump swells my throat. He is not here.

Alice was wrong.

Or maybe I'm being my typical loser self, and I've come to the wrong station.

Wait. What did Train Guy say? There's a guy in the back car, but he's antisocial.

Perhaps my Imprint has an aversion to making small talk with fellow travellers.

Yeah, that sounds like somebody I'd get along with.

I steel myself, and push open the connecting door to the back compartment. Another train guy is between the doors. Again, it's not my guy. My guy is in the back. I just know it.

The Northlander man pushes open the door for me with a smile, and goes through the door I've just come through, back to the Lounge. I turn slowly to look in the new compartment.

It's him.

Oh, god! It's him.

It's him, and he's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.

He's sitting in the very back row of seats, a laptop on his thighs. His feet, clad in suede boots not unlike mine, are resting on the opposing seat. His hair is a straight, glossy black. It falls into his eyes and onto his shoulders like it was poured there. It is so black that the overhead lights shining on it turn it blue. His fair-yet-coppery face is all planes and angles. He's tall, and he's about thirty, and a heavy, old-fashioned, white parka lies on the seat beside him. It's lined with fur. Hand made. Embroidered with blue symbols, that are obviously a language. His silk shirt is black. His jeans are black.

He is Inuit.

He is stunningly beautiful.

I cannot help myself. I whimper out a relieved sigh. This is why I had to come to Canada to find him. He probably lives up in Cochrane with the polar bears or something.

I draw in a breath, and my heart seems to spill right out of my chest.

I can smell him, and he's the best thing I ever smelled. He smells like leather. And mint. And sagebrush. And ... something unexpected. Familiar. _What is it?_

Our eyes meet, and I am drawn to him like a fish on a line. He stares at me, and his dark eyes flare momentarily in alarm.

Way to go, Leah. Rush at him like some weird sexual deviant.

I stop, and smile at him, and try to look harmless. I wait for him to make the first move. Guys like that, don't they?

His laptop crashes to the floor and smashes. He ignores it. He looks as stunned as could be. He puts his feet down slowly. He rises fluidly to his full height.

In his velvety eyes, there is hope.

I blink, and smile at him encouragingly. His lips twitch up tentatively.

We stare at each other, four yards apart.

Finally, he breaks the silence. "What are you?" he blurts, looking like he wishes he could take it back.

I huff a laugh. Not _who_. _What._ "Does it matter?"

He blinks, and wets his full, kissable lips. "No," he says softly. His tenor voice is like brushed suede.

How soon will I get to kiss him?

"How long have you been waiting for me?" he asks gently, and I know I am safe. Somehow, he knows about mythical creatures. He must be one himself.

"Twelve years," I whisper.

"Hah. Not as long as me," he chuckles. His smile is breathtaking. His teeth are straight, and white.

"Why?" I blink. "How long have you been ... waiting for me?"

"Promise you won't be frightened?" he asks, biting his lip. His brow crinkles in worry.

"I don't think I could ever be scared of you," I admitted. "You are ... really not scary. You are... too beautiful to be scary." I blush hotly, mortified with myself. I just told a complete stranger he was beautiful.

He chuckles again, and sighs, hanging his head. His hair swings forward in a sheet. Wow. I want to comb my fingers through it, and watch it spill down again.

"How long?" I ask again.

"Two hundred and forty-four years," he says, closing his eyes wearily.

I look at him in shock. "Are you a Shifter?" I demand, a smile spreading over my face.

"A shape shifter? No. Is that what you are?" he asks curiously.

"Yes. I'm a wolf warrior. I'm Kwali Ute," I beam. For the first time, I'm glad of it.

He laughs again. "Quileute. A Defender of Humanity. Wonderful."

I don't understand it.

Rolling his eyes, he sighs, putting his hands on his hips. "So. You're going to be the death of me? Well, I can't think of a better way to go, than by the teeth of my own mate."

I stare at him, confused. Lost. The words have a familiar ring. Why? Who has said something like that? I frown. Was it ... Edward? My heart is breaking for the man in front of me. What on earth is the matter? He's depressed. My Imprint is depressed.

"May I ... have your name, before you do me in?" he asks, smiling. There are tears in the smile. His lip trembles.

"I could never, ever hurt you," I protest, stopping myself from hurtling over, and grabbing him up, with great difficulty.

Why on earth would he think that? I am desperate to wipe away that tragic look. Desperate to tell him that I am going to love him forever and ever. But he'll think I'm a nut. He'll think I'm psychotic. He'll run from me, as fast as he can get away, and I will never, ever see him again. And it will kill me.

"Please," he begs, not looking at me. "Your name?"

"Leah."

"Leah," he repeats, drawing it out like it is the most delicious meal. I am drooling like a moron. "Do you know what it means?" he asks, peeking at me with his head cocked to one side.

Sigh. "Yes. It means 'Weary'. Not very pretty," I lament.

"Are you weary? Leah?" he asks mournfully. "Weary of fighting? Weary of being alone? Weary of living a half life? An empty existence?"

I am stunned. "Yes. Yes, I'm weary of it. I want a fulfilling life. I want a mate."

"Even if it's not ... easy?" he enquires.

"Yes."

"Do you... think ... perhaps... I might do?" he asks softly, not meeting my eyes.

My heart bursts out of my chest. Joy goes out of me, like an atom bomb. I open my arms, inviting him in.

Yes. Come here. Make me whole.

He steps around his broken laptop, kicking it out of the way. He takes one slow step toward me. Two. He looks wary. He stops walking. Why does he hesitate?

He is so graceful. Altogether lovely. Like a dancer. I wonder if he is a dancer.

"Your name?" I ask, overflowing with joy.

"Do you want the name my mother gave me? Or my common name?"

"The name that matters to you," I demand.

"_Tiriaq_. In _Kalaallisut_ it means 'Ermine'. It's a common name. Only special because my mother gave it to me. But I don't use it. It reminds me of sad things. Loss."

"Oh," I blink, feeling my heart pang. I cannot pronounce it. The language has clicks and stops in it.

"The humans I meet call me 'Ivo'. I picked it myself, after I was made. It means 'The Archer' in German," he shrugs. The train rattles along noisily on its tracks.

"I don't think I can pronounce your real name. At least not yet," I say sadly. "But your common name suits you." My smile creeps back.

Ivo looks at me shyly. "I used to be a very good archer," he tells me. The ghost of a smile rests upon his mouth.

"Can I ... have a hug?" I ask, terrified of rejection.

"You ... won't want me," Ivo says regretfully. It pierces me like an arrow. Where does this pain of his come from?

"Don't be like that. Try," I coax him.

"Well, if you decide to kill me, do it fast," he says stiffly. "Let me die at least ... thinking ... perhaps you wanted me, beautiful Leah."

Something is not right about him. I sniff the air. He smells so good to me. I want him. What woman in her right mind _wouldn't _want him!

I open my arms again.

Ivo approaches me, moving as though I am a snake about to strike. His heart must be thrumming like a frightened rabbit's.

His heart.

I ...

I cannot hear it.

He steps into my embrace, and rests his face in the crook of my neck, and I realize how brave he is. And I feel pretty brave myself, even if I don't have a choice but to love him. His hair is like silk. God, he feels so, so good to me. My arms slide around him, holding him close.

His arms creep around me, and he sighs brokenly. "Leah," he moans.

I hush him, placing a soft kiss on his cheek.

He tightens his hold until he is clutching me.

I am soaring.

I am home.

He is so cold.

I don't mind.

After all, my best friend is also a leech.


	3. Chapter 3: Bumps

**Chapter 3: Bumps**

**I'm honoured to be nominated for Best Writer in the Hidden Star Awards. Please vote for me?**

**thehiddenstarawards dotblogspot dotcom**

**Thank you so much to all the new readers who added me to their favourite lists this month. Normally, I'd write to each of you personally, but my kids went back to school this week, and I went back to work, so it's been too hectic. I appreciate each and every notification that I get. I'm still up to date responding to reviews, though. If you take your precious time to review or pm me, I take the time to respond. Always.**

**Check out my Unforeseen Events Facebook fanpage. I'm sketching. A lot. You will soon find a sketch of Ivo there, promise. Hyperink is on my Profile.  
**

**Caution: Do not drink or eat while eating this chapter. I read it aloud to my daughter and she snorted pop out of her nose. Ouch. And got it all over her big brother. Ew.**

**Please send up a little prayer for my pals in New Zealand, and those hit by Hurricane Earl.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Any resemblance to persons living or dead is merely coincidental. Opinions expressed are those of the characters, and may not reflect those of the author. Ivo belongs to me. And to Leah. Hands off or she'll tear you a new orifice. Grr.**

**Please check out my new playlist for this fic. Go to my channel, youtubedotcom/jmollytwilight2, and pick the HHMH playlist to hear great music that I guarantee will enhance your reading. I spend hours picking it. Please use the new channel to subscribe or contact me. And please do subscribe and contact me. I love hearing from you. This chappie's vids start at #3:**

"**Wild is the Wind", by David Bowie**

"**As the World Falls Down", by David Bowie**

_Love me, love me, love me, love me, say you do  
Let me fly away with you  
For my love is like the wind, and wild is the wind  
Wild is the wind  
Give me more than one caress, satisfy this hungriness  
Let the wind blow through your heart  
For wild is the wind, wild is the wind_

_You touch me, I hear the sound of mandolins  
You kiss me  
With your kiss my life begins  
You're spring to me, all things to me  
Don't you know, you're life itself!_

_Like the leaf clings to the tree,  
Oh, my darling, cling to me  
For we're like creatures of the wind, wild is the wind  
Wild is the wind_

_You touch me, I hear the sound of mandolins  
You kiss me  
With your kiss my life begins  
You're spring to me, all things to me  
Don't you know, you're life itself!_

_Like the leaf clings to the tree,  
Oh, my darling, cling to me  
For we're like creatures in the wind, and wild is the wind_

_Wild is the wind (5X)_

**February 15-16th, 2014, after midnight:**

The wheels _clack-and-clack-and-clack_, and every once in a while the car bangs and shunts to the side, rocking me against him. We have just left Gravenhurst, and once again, we are sitting together chastely, our feet up on the opposing seat, ankles crossed. My steaming heat pours off me from the run, relieved by Ivo's chill. The entire length of his cold body is pressed against me. I feel like an electric current is running through me. It is ... pure pleasure.

First, I called my mother. She informed me that Charlie and Caleb went to Seattle, looking for some outrageously stupid toy. One that an eight year old boy just will _die_ over if it isn't presented on his birthday. Which is in three weeks.

When I told my mother, shaking in my boots, that I found my Imprint, there was yelling and rejoicing in La Push. And an immediate demand for grandchildren. I reminded her that _that_ was still not likely to happen. She informed me that anything is possible. After all, the family had pretty much written off the idea that I would ever find a mate.

"Thanks so much," I replied acerbically.

"_So what's the lucky guy like?_" she asked, turning herself inside out with excitement.

_He's a vampire. Just say it, Leah. Sigh._

"He... he's the most beautiful man I've ever seen," I said. Ivo looked down bashfully, playing with my fingers.

"_Details, Leah!_" my Mom barked.

"He... he's ... Inuit," I supplied. Coward.

"_Wow. Is he Canadian, then?_" she demanded.

"Um... kinda?" I said weakly.

There was a moment of silence. "_Explain, 'kinda',_" Mom growled.

"He... he's... a vampire," I said, eyes squeezing shut.

On the other end of the phone, there was dead silence. The kind thick enough that you can cut it with a cleaver. Then, the noise began, and it went on and on.

"Mom," I protested, blushing. Ivo could hear every word, after all. The racket continued.

"Mom," I growled.

"Mom! It isn't funny!" I barked. "If you don't stop laughing right now, I'll hang up."

"_Oh, Leah. Oh, dear heart. I'm sorry. I couldn't help it. You used to hate the Cullens so much. The tongue-lashings you delivered to Jacob! The cautions you gave Seth! You hated the Cold Ones more than I did, for sure. And now you're going to marry one of their kind,_" she squee'd.

Women her age should not be allowed to squee.

"_What's his name?"_

"Ivo," I murmured.

"_Put him on_," she ordered. I passed Alice's phone to him. Yeah, somehow, without my knowledge, Alice's phone ended up in my saddle bags. Hooyah for me.

"Hello?" Ivo squinted anxiously.

"_Welcome to the family, Ivo_," my mother said, still laughing a little.

"Thank you," he responded shyly.

"_Will we meet you when we go up to the Cullen's place in three weeks?_" she asked.

"I don't know," Ivo blinked. "We haven't discussed it."

"_When did you meet?_" my mother demanded.

"About an hour ago," Ivo stated, smiling softly at me.

"_An hour!_" Mom exclaimed. "_Well, you were certainly quick to return my daughter's affections_."

"I've been... lonely," he admitted.

Mother guffawed. Thank. You. Mother. "_Well, you'll never be lonely again. Not in this big old family._"

"You ... have a big family?" Ivo asked hopefully.

"_You'd better ... chat. And then, Leah will want to call Edward. I wish I could be a fly on the wall for that!_" Mom choked. "_Give Leah my love,_" she said, forgetting as usual that I could hear her easily.

"Yes, I will," my mate promised.

"_Take care of my baby girl,_" she added.

"Yes. I will."

She hung up without another word, dying of laughter. Ivo looked at me with a most serious expression.

"You have a ... big family," he stated.

"Yeah. Well, mostly because of the vampires-in-law."

"Vampires," he frowned.

"The Cullens. See, my Mom is a widow. My Dad's name was Harry. Harry Clearwater. He died in 2004, while the _Kwali _were out hunting an evil vampire named Victoria. She frightened him, and, well, he had a heart attack."

"I grieve for you. Then what happened?"

"Then, Mom had a whirlwind romance in the summer of 2005 with Charlie Swan. His daughter Bella married a vampire named Edward Cullen. She was still human when they married, and she conceived and bore a daughter, named Renesmee," I explained.

"A daughter? For my kind? This Edward ... he's fertile?" Ivo demanded eagerly.

"Yes. Young males are fertile. Older ones are not. You are probably too old. And I? I'm ... not fertile."

His face fell. He was disappointed.

"Cheer up. We have quite a few hybrid children in the extended family. Sometimes, we find a stray baby whose mother has died. We might find one to adopt."

"Oh."

"Where was I? Oh, telling you about my family. The leader of my pack, Jacob Black, imprinted on Ren," I continued.

"On a baby," he growled.

He's following me, I'm pleased to note. It's a lot of new information about vampire counter-culture for a recluse to absorb.

"Yes. But hybrid children mature rapidly. Ren and Jake got married in the fall and they have twin daughters now: Charlotte and Valentine. They call them Lottie and Tina."

"And the vampires and the _Kwali_ don't fight?" Ivo checked, amazed.

"Of course not. Nobody has a reason to fight," I shrugged.

He looked out into the whirlwind of snow, amazed. Quiet.

"Nobody has a reason to fight," he murmured softly.

**o~o~0~o~o**

They stopped the train temporarily, to reroute some other one that was heading up the wrong track, thanks to some moron in the south. Yeah, possible train wreck averted. Wouldn't _that _have been peachy! I _finally _meet my mate, in the middle of twisted metal and screaming humans? Not.

But the stop was lucky, because he was thirsty. It's why he was sitting alone, as far as possible from the humans in the front car.

The Northlander's crew let the passengers off, and told us the train would be leaving in about thirty minutes, and not to wander away.

We slipped into the black night, flakes of snow as big as peppermint candies drifting onto our hair. No one noted our passage.

"What are we hunting?" Ivo asked curiously, snow catching in his long, black lashes.

"Whatever we come across. Probably deer. Maybe black bear," I shrugged.

"Oh," he said, strangely surprised.

In the nearest field, I stripped out of my clothes, feeling ridiculously self-conscious. I was unable to ignore the soft groan that issued from my mate. Being the only female in a large pack, that could read each others' thoughts, and where people experiencing high emotion often burst out of their clothes, I had long since abandoned the idea that a body is anything but a body. Westerners are generally so uptight about nudity.

However, it was neither the time nor the place to acknowledge my physical response to Ivo.

Running for the tree line, I phased, feeling the familiar energy and power surge out of me. Bounding over the deep snow on my four strong legs, I laughed joyfully, and then he was beside me, an incandescent smile lighting the velvety blackness of his eyes.

"My beautiful Leah is a Timber Wolf!" he shouted euphorically, words disappearing in the blurring snow.

I sped up, and he matched me, light and fast, hair streaming out behind in the biting wind. He laughed with delight, the sound like brook water over little river stones, smooth and perfect.

I almost ran over the moose, I was so distracted. Sinking my teeth into its neck, I crushed its heavy bones. It fell limply at my feet. I turned to my mate, blood on my muzzle. Proud. Triumphant.

Ivo walked up to me, eyes shining, and reached up with both hands to caress the fur of my throat. Tracing the contours of my _Kwali _face, he hummed contentedly, and drew closer, burying his face against the softness of my hot neck. He stood there for a couple of minutes, just loving me.

He was not as tall as I first thought. In my initial enthusiasm, I had made him literally larger than life. He must be a good head shorter than Edward. That was still much taller than me, though. I felt absurdly happy about it. It made us a better match.

I whined, startling him, and he backed up. I nosed my kill, offering it to him.

"You want me to ... feed _first_?" he asked, hesitating. Vampires are not really good at sharing their kills. They restrain their thirst with difficulty for their mate, or their hybrid child. Ivo was remarkably patient, considering how thirsty he looked. I must mean a lot to him.

"Yarf," I replied.

Ivo chuckled again. "You are too cute," he declared. He bent down to the moose's head, turning it to access the soft tissue of the carotid, and its sustaining fluid. I offered up silent thanks to the moose, for surrendering its life.

My mate's head reared back, and descended so fast that his features blurred.

I watched him puncture the artery, and drink.

I have seen vampires in action. Good vampires, and bad ones. I have watched the Cullens kill traditional vampires. Even Carlisle is a killing machine. Relentless and efficient, they use their teeth and hands, moving like cobras.

I was in the front line, assisting Edward, the day he set aside his angelic demeanour and shredded the monster who threatened his family. The monster who had tortured and murdered his cousin.

The Ticuna call Edward The Panther. That day, he had not been a panther. Not a mountain lion, either. That day, he was The Shark.

It has always been weird watching them feed. It is their nature. It is necessary. And my vampire family only hunts animals. They are noble.

But they drain their kills with such enjoyment. Oh, they are not debauched. They do not revel in it, usually. But they enjoy the feed. Even the young hybrids do.

It is like witnessing a car accident. Repulsive, and yet enthralling.

But Ivo?

Ivo, draining a moose, was a startlingly sensual ... experience. And when he was done, about ten minutes later, he tipped back his head, and swirled his tongue over red lips, collecting every drop.

Grr-wow.

He finished, and held up the animal's head, offering it to me, a predator's white smile flashing through the darkness. He sat beside its body, its heavy head in his lap, while I snarled and sank my teeth into the warm, buttery flesh.

I stripped the flesh from its bones, rapidly, not wishing to miss the train. The meat steamed in the frigid air. My mate watched me, curiously at first, then with increasing wonder. I stopped to look at him quizzically.

"Where do you put it all?" he wondered tactlessly. "You're so little. How do you eat this much and not explode when you change back?"

Growling playfully, I knocked him down with a _whump_, resting my dinner-plate sized paw on the middle of his silk shirt.

He froze, black-eyed. Eyes rolling, I huffed a laugh. I licked him, from throat to temple, and he squirmed, attempting unsuccessfully to push me away. Joining in my laughter. "Sorry," he cackled impishly, not sorry at all.

He tasted delicious. I wanted more of him. Greedy Leah.

Sighing, I melted down into my preferred form. "It's all part of the magic," I shrugged, squatting on my hands, one foot, and one knee. "There's no logical explanation for it."

I realized that he was fixated on my chest, and I blushed, lowering my eyes. He reached out and cupped my chin, running his thumb over my bottom lip, and I became very much aware that leech or not, he was a man. And I was his woman.

Shyly, I bounded away from him, phasing back to wolf.

He caught up with me easily, and swung himself up onto my back. He nuzzled his face into my scruff, exhilarated.

He trusted me. I bounded back to the field, paws hardly touching the ground. Immune to gravity.

I threw myself to the ground beside my saddle bags and our coats, panting, and he rolled off. Again, I melted down into myself.

My mate reluctantly turned his back, shrugging into his long, pale parka, while I scrambled back into my clothes.

Holding hands, we hurried back to the train, giggling, and scooted on board just as its horn blew. The Northlander man's mouth turned sour with disapproval. He did not like my choice of Ivo over him. I smiled at him brightly, and pulled my vampire by his hand, back into our compartment.

So now we are sitting, our legs pressed together, as the train continues south.

The vamps always look prettiest after they feed. Ivo's cheeks are flushed red. His venom has not yet absorbed the blood into his cells.

We are talking about everything and nothing.

For most of his existence, he has been a nomad. He does not know where he was born. He remembers how he was made, by a vampire tracking the Hudson's Bay _Raftsmen_. He remembers that he is not 'all' Inuit. The blood of another, taller people made him stand out in his village.

He remembers being clad in silver sealskin from head to toe, throwing harpoons at a narwhal. He remembers clubbing seals, and he remembers journeying south, following the caribou, and discovering the use of a bow.

He cannot remember the name of the archer who taught him, but he remembers the feel of his arm, demonstrating the draw, his skin rubbed slick with animal fat. The hand is gnarled, he says. Callused from shooting. But he is grateful to the old archer who taught him, because he loved to use the bow.

Young Ivo became sleek and muscled. Well-fed. A provider for his tribe for many seasons. The villagers ate the meat he brought with gratitude.

He killed more than he ought to have, he realizes now. He killed to collect the pelts.

He took the pelts to the men from the Hudson's Bay Trading Company.

And the monster with red eyes attacked his family group, as they slept in their summer camp.

Ivo burned, and woke alone. Confused. The bodies in the camp were meaningless. He did not recognize them. He does not remember a wife or children. He did not mourn them. He mourned for himself. He wandered away from the camp, taking nothing with him but his new scars, the drum bearing his old name, his weapons, and his new nature.

He picked a new name for himself, in that way that the Inuit have.

In his culture, he tells me, if you take a new name, you take the strength of the new name's meaning into yourself. That is how many old names were lost, when the missionaries came to the Inuit. The missionaries offered new names. The Inuit took them gladly, absorbing their strength, and forgot their own.

He wandered ever after, belonging nowhere. Living on the fringe of humanity. Listening. Learning. Becoming increasingly convinced he wanted to preserve traditional cultures to which he could no longer belong.

He remembered how to read. He remembered smatterings of different languages: _Kalaallisut_; _Inuktituk_; _Ojibwa; Metis; _French; and English_. _He learns stories. He records them. He documents them, hoping someday to give them back to The People. That's what is -was- on his laptop.

No matter that it is unsalvagable, he shrugs. He has perfect recall. He can replace the few stories that he has not backed up.

In the winter, he carves. Whalebone. Soapstone. Sometimes wood.

He still wanders close to the human summer camps. Yes, The People still camp in the summer. Not only do they need the meat from the hunt, they long to preserve traditions almost lost.

He made his coat himself, last summer, he reveals, and a grandmother embroidered the story onto it for him. He asked her to pick a story about his birth name. So the parka tells a story about the ermines, and how their fur changes colour in summer and winter, to trick the wolf.

I ask if he intends to trick me, and he laughs, saying it is well that he picked a new name for himself.

The coat is made of sealskin. The outside is the softest suede imaginable. In the old days, he tells me, the grandmothers chewed on the tanned hides to soften them. The young people do not like to do it anymore. It wears down the teeth. Because his teeth do not wear down, he softened the hides for the coat and his boots himself.

At the Cullen's ranch, we make deerskin leather from the vampires' kills. It's a different process.

"How many seals did it take to make your coat?" I ask curiously.

"Only three. I used adult seals."

"Oh, you don't like to kill the babies?" I wonder.

He scoffs. "I did not kill them during the annual seal hunt, but a few weeks later. I am _not _walking out on ice soaked with blood, amongst prey, just to get white fur. The silver is just as warm."

"So you have no objection to the seal hunt?" I ask. "Many countries are up in arms about it."

He grimaces a little. "I like animals," he begins.

"But?"

"Well, you eat deer, right? And humans eat deer, and use their hides for leather?"

"Yes," I agree slowly. "Those who do not _object_ to eating venison, at any rate. Some people do refuse to eat it. They say they can't eat 'Bambi'."

"Because the deer are cute," he states.

"Yes."

"And when the humans refuse to hunt deer, they over-populate?" he asks.

"Well... yes," I concur.

"And the herds of deer encroach on human land, and strip the forests and fields of foliage, causing other creatures to go hungry?"

I see where he is heading. "That's true," I admit.

"And nature is out of balance." The pinkness in his cheeks has faded. His dark eyes are flecked with amber. I guess the venom in the eyes takes a long time to convert the blood he ingests. Perhaps he does not eat as often as the Cullens. Their eyes are nearly always golden.

"Yes."

"The seals are like deer. They over-breed. If nothing hunts them, their population rises. They eat the fish. All the animals, including man, end up going hungry, because the fish are not plentiful enough for all. So, we have too many seals, and not enough great whales, and not enough fish to feed the humans."

"But it's so brutal, clubbing them over the heads," I murmur. He looks at me thoughtfully, but offers no further explanation. Perhaps he cannot explain why it is still done this way. Perhaps brutality is something to which he has become accustomed. A fact of life.

"What do seals taste like?" I ask.

"How would I know?" he mutters broodily. Colour glints in his eyes. "I don't remember being human well enough."

"Oh. You eat polar bears? Or ... caribou?" I suppose.

"No," he frowns, not following. "Why should I do that?" He stares into my eyes without guile, looking for answers, and his kaleidoscope eyes change before me.

The gold flecks are there. But his eyes are burgundy. I pull back in shock. He reaches out slowly, and takes my hand between his own.

"What is wrong, Leah?" he asks softly. "I thought ... you accepted me."

"I ... you ... you're not a vegetarian," I lament through bloodless lips.

"A what?" he asks blankly. "A vegetarian? Are not _those,_ humans who eat only grains and vegetables?" he asks. "Leah, I am a _vampire_. I am not an eater of plants."

"My vampires. The Cullens? They... don't kill humans. They only eat animals. They ... call themselves vegetarians," I explain, feeling faint.

"Why?" he asks simply. "I don't _often_ kill humans," he shrugs. "It becomes too noticeable. I just knock them out, nick a vein, and steal some of their blood. As long as I don't get carried away I don't get caught. And I only really get carried away if I come across somebody who reminds me of the Jesuits and the Catholic Missionaries. I get mad at _them_. Then, the government took The People's children away to residential schools, and destroyed their roots," he says.

Oh, boy. He is prejudiced against whites and Christians. The Cullens are both. I am reeling.

"The Cullens don't drink from humans because it makes vampires less compassionate. Less guided by morals. More impulsive. Harder to control. It is ... wrong to drink from humans," I tell him.

"Do they not weaken from lack of a proper diet?" he asks, shocked.

"A very little bit. But they protect each other, living in groups. They live fulfilling lives. They don't have to isolate themselves. They interact with humans all the time without being detected. In fact, there are humans who know the secret, who _live_ with the Cullens all the time," I explain.

"The vegetarians ... do not grow weak? They manage their thirst? They ... have homes?" he asks, gobsmacked.

"That is correct," I tell him.

"They eat nothing but animals such as deer?" he asks, still gawping in disbelief.

"Ivo... if ... if you want to be my mate, you cannot drink from humans," I assert, terrified he will disappear.

"You ... want me to ... subsist on animals?" he asks, cringing.

"I cannot condone you hurting humans," I say stubbornly. "You say you want to preserve Inuit and First Nations cultures. History. _I _want you to preserve human lives. To revere their lives."

"If that's what you want..." he says weakly.

"If ... you want to be part of my family, you must control your thirst. My mother is human. So is my baby brother, Caleb. So is Charlie. And the _Kwali _have human mates, that live with them at the Cullens' ranch. If you want to be part of my family, this is not open to compromise."

"I see," he says softly. "Then, I promise."

"You promise what?" I check.

"I shall never feed from a human again," he tells me. "I need you, Leah. I want ... a family. But I have been alone nearly 250 years. You must teach me," he begs.

I put my arms around his neck, and rest my forehead against his. "I will teach you," I promise. "Can you control your bloodlust?"

"I have been acclimating myself to humans during the past three years, hoping to be close to other sentient creatures. In the winter, I live in an apartment in Toronto, and sculpt. I listen to their stories while I work. Then, I sell the sculptures for money. I make enough to meet my needs. Shelter. Clothing."

"So if I take you to meet my vampires, you won't harm my humans?" I check.

"I will not harm _any_ humans," he corrects me. "But for now? I want you all to myself. I am taking you home with me," he declares, velvet over steel, putting his leg over mine.

"Okay," I affirm. "But first, you must let me call Edward, and tell him about you."

Ivo's eyes flash black, and he freezes. He is jealous. Of _Edward_. How adorable. I can't help giggling. Ivo gets even more still. He is pouting.

"Don't be jealous," I smile, stroking his cheek with the back of my hand. "Don't," I beg. "Edward is only a friend. But he's my best friend. He will be your friend, too."

"I don't want to share you with him," Ivo snaps.

"But how are you to be part of my family, then?" I ask him, brows raised.

"I don't know. I've never had a family," he says, perplexed.

"Family members support each other," I tell him. "They take care of _you_, and you take care of _them_."

"They take care of each other," he repeats. "They ... protect each other from harm."

"It's more than that. They take joy from your existence," I explain. "They share your life."

His brow is furrowed. He is apprehensive.

"Hey," I say, stroking his cheek. He leans into my palm. "They will _love _you."

"Why?" he says sadly.

He does not like himself, I realize. And he has been alone too long. Perhaps, while isolating himself, he told himself that he was no good, and that _that_ was why he was alone.

"Because _you_ have made me _happy_," I tell him, pulling his head so that his cheek rests against mine. He sighs, and his taut muscles uncoil. "Now. Let me tell my family about you, so they can be happy for us."

He nods, reluctantly. I take up Alice's phone, and push the speed dial.

My favourite Cullen answers on the first ring.

"_Fluffy?_" Edward barks.

I grin. "Hi, Leech." Ivo looks at me in surprise. I will have to explain to him how the nicknames started.

"_I didn't think we were going to hear from you_," he says cheerfully.

"I've been a little busy," I grin. I hear Alice laugh in the background like a demented hyena.

"_You found him_," Edward smiles.

"Yes. I found him," I say, feeling warm all the way through.

"_Would you care to explain why Alice has been driving me mad for the past three hours, reciting sonnets in her head in Mandarin?_"

"Please don't laugh," I beg.

"_Why would I laugh, Smurfette?_" he asks blankly.

"Um... my Imprint... is a vampire," I say, biting my lip.

"_Come again?_" he asks tonelessly.

"He's a vampire," I repeat.

Edward Cullen is silent. He's not breathing. He's busy biting his tongue. He's laughing at me. On the inside, at least.

"Don't laugh, Edward!" I growl.

"_I'm not laughing_," he says mendaciously. I can hear the grin in his voice. I can imagine his yellow eyes, beaming with pleasure. He will look like the cat who ate the canary.

"Seriously. If you laugh at me, I will mess you up," I threaten. He loses it, then. I listen to him, seething. "Ed-ward!" I huff, furious, with angry tears gathering in my eyes.

Ivo is disappointed. He wanted to be accepted.

Edward, the arrogant bum, brings himself down, swallowing his amusement. "_I'm sorry, Fluff. It's just ... so ironic. I'm happy for you. Seriously. Jacob and Ren can help you through the ... adjustments. We all love you, you know. We'll support you in whatever capacity you need. And I know we'll love your mate. Anybody who loves you has got to be top notch."_

"He is," I snap. "He's wonderful. He's beautiful. And he sculpts. And he preserves the history of dying cultures. He loves stories and history. You should appreciate that."

"_Hey, Smurfette, I do. I'm sorry I laughed. Truly. He and Jazz should get on like a house on fire."_

"And it won't be easy for him, because he's old. And he's not a vegetarian," I declare, the hot tears escaping from my eyes. "And rather than making fun, you could offer to help him adjust," I add.

Edward is quiet. I realize he already did make that offer. "_He's going to change his ways for you?_" he asks solemnly.

"Yes," I huff, quivering. "He's been alone for 244 years. He wants a family. He wants me. And he wants children, eventually," I sniff.

"_Fluffy?_" Edward asks softly.

"Yes?" I sniffle. I so wanted his first words to be congratulatory. Ivo's arm is around me. He is looking down, depressed as hell. Crap.

"_Fluffy?_" Edward coos.

I sniffle, wiping my eyes. "Yeah?"

"_Don't cry, dear."_

"Whatever," I say, dismissing him.

"_Honey?_"

"_What,_ Edward!"

"_Your mate is old. Almost as old as Canada. Ingrained in his habits. He loves human history. He's willing to change his entire lifestyle to be with you, and after less than a couple of hours, he calls you his mate. He wants you. He wants to be part of the family, here. And he wants kids. Have I missed anything?"_ Edward checks.

"That about sums it up," I say sarcastically.

"_I love him already_," Edward declares.

I stop dead in my tracks. "You ... you do?"

"_What's not to love? So is he the best thing since sliced bread?_" my vampire teases.

"He's beautiful. He looks about my age. He's Inuit," I say, a smile breaking out. Ivo is looking at me, hope kindling. "He's not as tall as you, which is better for me, really," I say quickly. "And he has the most silky hair. And he's graceful as a dancer," I enthuse.

"_Hah. Finally. Somebody male in the family, who's shorter than me. Ever since Seth shot up, I've been feeling inferior. Now I love your mate even more,_" Edward claims. I giggle. "_And you're laughing. How great is that! Give me the name of this perfect specimen."_

"Ivo," I announce, thrilled.

"_The Archer. You sure he's not Cupid, Smurfette?_" Edward teases. I forgot that he likes studying the meaning of names.

"He may as well be," I admit.

"_Wonderful, dearest. I'm so happy for you. Both of you. We'll have him trained up in no time. When are you coming home?_"

"Uh, Ivo says he wants me all to himself for a while," I blink.

"_I bet he does,_" Edward says. I can almost see his eyes rolling. "_Put him on, Smurfette_."

I pass my vampire the phone. He takes it gingerly. " Hello... Edward," he says hesitantly.

"_Hello, Ivo. I can't tell you how glad I am to hear your voice_," Edward declares.

"Oh. Thank you," Ivo blinks.

"_We're going to help you adjust, okay? We have other mated pairs that come from two different species. And we've had lots of traditional vampires who chose to switch to vegetarianism."_

"Okay," Ivo says again, looking marginally more cheerful.

"_You love my girl?_" Edward asks, direct as usual.

"I do."

"_See that you treat her well. She has been the focus of a lot of disrespectful teasing over the years. You treat her like less than a princess, I will personally rough you up. Understand?_"

"Yes," Ivo cringes.

"_Good. Congratulations. You have wonderful taste_," Edward says cheerfully. "_I'm pleased to see that you value Leah as highly as she ought to be valued. She's brave. She's taking you on, and that tells me just how brave she is. She's fierce and loyal, and she has a wonderful sense of humour. She's fun. And she makes a nice warm fluffy wolf, too. She's going to give you 110 percent of her love. I've been praying for years that she'd find you, and I couldn't be happier. Welcome to the family. When are you coming to see us?"_

I can see that Ivo is overwhelmed. His complicated brain is trying to process all that Edwardian complexity. Apparently, I have a new father. "Um, I want her to come and see my home," Ivo delays.

"_Of course_."

"But Leah's mother says the family is gathering at your home in three weeks," Ivo says.

"_Yes. Seth and Caleb would like to see their sister,_" Edward suggests. "_We could... arrange a wedding,_" he adds.

I hear Alice The Demented Pixie squeal in the background. Now, she's jumping up and down, yelling, "_Yes! Yes! Yes!_" It ought to frighten me. It doesn't. _That_ frightens me.

I can hear Bella in the background, too. "_Leah is going to tear you a new orifice,_" she warns. Edward snorts.

"Uh, yes. Alright," Ivo answers my other leech, looking gobsmacked.

"_Excellent. We'll let you two alone. Bye bye kids. Be safe. We love you,_" Edward sings.

"Love you, too, Leech," I murmur, looking at my mate, and feeling like I've been hit by a rather large truck. I can't decide who Edward is channeling: Alice, Renée, or Carlisle.

Maybe it's all three of them.

Apparently, I'm getting married in 3 weeks, and the groom hasn't even asked me to marry him yet.


	4. Chapter 4:  Lark Rising

**Chapter 4: Lark Rising**

**I'm honoured to be nominated for Best Writer in the Hidden Star Awards. Please vote for me?**

**thehiddenstarawards dotblogspot dotcom**

**If you want to see Edward's reaction to Leah's phone call, you'll have to read 'Little Angel of Forks', Chapter 22, which posted last week. I think you'll enjoy it, and as an added bonus, you'll get to see how the Cullens and the Pack live, 9 years after Edward and Bella's wedding.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Any resemblance to persons living or dead is merely coincidental. Opinions expressed are those of the characters, and may not reflect those of the author. Ivo belongs to me. And to Leah. Hands off or she'll tear you a new orifice. Grr.**

**Please check out my new playlist for this fic. Go to my channel, youtubedotcom/jmollytwilight2, and pick the HHMH playlist to hear great music that I guarantee will enhance your reading. I spend hours picking it. Please use the new channel to subscribe or contact me. And please do subscribe and contact me. I love hearing from you. This chappie's vids start at #5:**

'**The Lark in the Clear Air (from the Tempest), by Cara Dillon**

**'To Make You Feel My Love (Bob Dylan)', by Adele**

_Dear thoughts are my mind and my soul it soars enchanted,  
As I hear the sweet lark sing in the clear air of the day,  
For a tender beaming smile to my hope has been granted,  
And tomorrow he shall hear all my fond heart longs to say._

_I will tell him all my love , all my soul's pure adoration,  
And I know he will hear my voice and he will not answer me nay,  
It is this that gives my soul all it's joyous elation,  
As I hear the sweet lark sing in the clear air of the day. _

**February 16th, 2014:**

**Toronto, Ontario**

He uses his key to pass through the entrance into the lobby of a beautiful, modern building near Toronto Harbour. Pulling me by the hand, he takes me through the fireproof door just past the elevators. Oh, he must live on the first floor. Huh.

He stops at a door and knocks. There is a flurry and some scuffling inside, and the door bangs open rapidly before our faces. A young girl stands there, beaming up at Ivo. She is thin as a rail, and mousy blond, with braces on her teeth. And as soon as she notices me, her smile morphs into a perfect 'o'.

"Hello, Kobe," Ivo says softly, bowing politely. "Tell your father I am sorry for the lateness of the hour."

"I was up anyhow. Ivo! Who's your friend? You've never brought a friend home before!" she asks, squirming excitedly.

"This is my girlfriend, Leah," he announces happily.

"Wow. Gosh. You're... so pretty. I'm so glad you weren't alone for Valentine's Day."

We give each other a shifty look, which Kobe misses. "So how did you meet?" she wonders.

"On a train," I supply. This is apparently good romantic pulp. Kobe is delighted. And delightful. "I'm so glad. This guy needs somebody to take care of him, eh? Try and force him to buy some furniture, will you? He seriously lives like a monk. Even my father, who decorates _this_ place like it's a frat house, does not approve. I mean, where do you sleep, Ivo? On the floor?"

Ivo chuckles a little, ducking his head. "On skins. It's my tradition. So how is she? Has she forgotten about me? Decided to move in with you?"

Huh?

"Perfect," Kobe says smugly. "I just checked on her an hour ago. Plenty of water, and I fed her her meat just like you told me. But I wouldn't worry about losing her heart to little old me. She just goes about her day like always. Seems to know you'll never leave her."

Huh? What?

"Thank you." Ivo hands the girl something. Oh. Money.

"Any time," she beams. "Nice to meet you, Leah."

"Nice to meet you too, Kobe," I smile.

She disappears and I hear the locks snick into place. Hopefully, she'll go to bed. There's school tomorrow.

Ivo takes my hand again and we walk back to the elevator. We get on, and he presses the top button. Oh, holy cow. He lives on the tippy top floor.

It's not just the _tippy top floor_, it's the _penthouse_. Holy cow. My Imprint has a penthouse.

The elevator opens, and the first thing I see is a wall of glass, showcasing a spectacular view of Toronto Harbour.

The second thing I see is flying, snarling fur.

Ivo holds the furry thing down, speaking to it firmly, but kindly. I pant, pressed up against the back wall of the elevator.

It couldn't have hurt me, really. It just startled me.

Ivo is looking up at me with concern. "I'm sorry, Leah. I did not think Kaya would react to you that way. I do not know what has gotten into her."

I look down, and realize that it's a dog. Not a wolf. Not a Husky, either. It's a Malamute.

Kaya is the biggest dog I've ever seen, if you don't count wolves and shape shifters. Ivo lets her up, and holds my hand within his, and moves it under her nose while he continues to hold onto her collar. The dog sniffs me all over, and apparently decides I'm not a threat to her master. She wags her tail, and snuffles into our chests. Ivo pulls a treat out of his pocket. Oh, that explains the snuffling.

"Holy crow, Ivo. Thanks for warning me."

"Sorry. It didn't occur to me. I ... don't socialize... much... at all. Ever." The dog is trying to stand on her back legs, trying to lick my boyfriend, uh... fiancé, uh... and she's wriggling all over with joy. He strokes her quietly, and makes her sit. She obeys, trembling all over.

"You are friends with Kobe, obviously," I say, thin-lipped.

He lifts one shoulder and drops it, continuing to pat his dog. "I advertised for a dog sitter. She answered. Her father did not object. So. She knows that I have a dog. She knows that I am an artist, and that I travel. That's about it. She is twelve. It would be inappropriate for me to socialize with her. She is more curious than I would like, but she is a nice child. I would not wish to hurt her feelings."

I am irrationally jealous and I feel churlish. But his twelve year old dog sitter knows more about how he lives than I do.

Well, that's just silly. I know more about his personal life, and I'm about to find out for myself how he lives. Besides, I'm his mate. She's just a little kid.

Ivo takes my hand and drags me off the elevator, into his living room. If you can call it that. Kobe is right. He has very little furniture. No human charade here, unlike the Cullens, although if he lives in this place, it's not a question of money.

'There's no furniture."

Ivo shrugs. "I don't need it. As you know, I do not sleep. I do not tire. Sometimes, I like to sit and watch the harbour, so there's the one chair."

"Well, I do sleep. And eat. And get tired," I hint. The dog is sitting on my foot. I can't shift her. "How much does Kahyah weigh?" I wonder.

"She's large for a Malamute, isn't she? Oh! Silly Kaya. Get off Leah's foot." He goes back to talking to me. "Although there are many larger ones. She stands 36" high, and weighs 130 pounds. Some Malamutes weigh 140 pounds or more."

"She's beautiful, Ivo. I'm glad you have her."

He chuckles. "More like she has me." Ivo stops in the middle of the room, looking at me expectantly with his arms crossed. I guess he wants my opinion.

The only furniture consists of a medium-sized wooden desk -conspicuously laptop free- and a file cabinet in the south-east corner by the window, a boxy black armchair with a matching ottoman, placed near the middle of the window, a barstool-type kitchen counter -without stools- in the south-west corner, and a work table buried in hand tools that sits in the north-west corner.

"You don't have a belt sander?" I wonder.

"Unnecessary. I can do it just as well by hand. I try not to disturb my neighbours. I do have a wet-saw, though. Breaking the stone by hand can lead to inaccuracies."

There's a plain white door next to the desk. I assume that's the bedroom. There are no other doors. Not even a closet for outerwear.

It's a good thing the floor is hardwood, because everywhere else, there are sculptures. Some are finished and sitting on display. Some are beneath glass, others on pedestals. Other works have barely been started. There are many blocks of stone -marble, granite and soapstone- plus whale bones and pieces of jade, just stacked up, around the space.

Considering how many pieces there are in the room, and that it is a workshop, it is remarkably tidy. No dust or anything. Of course, for all I know, he has a cleaning lady.

I look about, fascinated, while Ivo watches me. The dog follows us around, and Ivo scratches her fluffy ears every once in a while. She watches him adoringly with her black-rimmed ice blue eyes.

I reach down and scratch the dog's head, and she leans against my leg. She's amazingly heavy. "This is amazing, Ivo. You are incredibly talented."

"Thank you, Leah."

"Is it your talent, then? Sculpting?"

"No. It is just a skill I have honed."

"You have more talent in your little finger than I have in my whole body," I say, a little sadly. He writes, he sculpts, he paints, what next?

He tips up my chin. "You have a talent that no-one else possesses," he declares.

"And what might that be?" I wonder.

"You make me smile," he says, and does.

I feel warm all the way through. I am blushing again.

"I would very much enjoy telling you the stories of the pieces," he suggests.

"I'd like that." There is a huge piece of white alabaster on prominent display. It must be a yard high, and a couple of feet in diameter, at least. It is of a man, using a spear to fight a polar bear. "May I touch it?" I ask tentatively. "I know that the oils of the skin can erode stone."

"Would you mind washing your hands first?" he asks me, eyes shining. "I like to touch them, too. It is the joy of working with such smooth materials. But you are right, the oils in your skin are not good for the stone. And that's an important piece. Very old."

"Perhaps I shouldn't touch it," I muse. Of course, it calls to me to do so, all the louder. I bite my lips, fingers twitching.

"Leah," Ivo sighs, sounding exasperated and affectionate at the same time.

I peek up at him and he is regarding me wryly. There is a blur, and he's no longer beside me. He's in the kitchen, pulling something out of a high cupboard. The lines of him blur again, and he is back at my side. I giggle. It is baby powder. He tips some into my hands, and it floats up in a cloud. It's on me, and its on his black clothes, but he doesn't mind it. He takes our hands, and rubs them together, thoroughly coating my palms and fingers with it. It feels nice. Then, he puts his hands over the backs of mine, and draws them up to the alabaster.

I touch its wonderful smoothness, marveling. His cold hands guide me. Our hands run over its curves together, as a man's might pass over his lover. I touch every inch of the sculpture: the man's parka. His mukluk boots. The snow. The bear. His face.

"Is it you?" I ask, mesmerized.

"No. I would not kill a polar bear. It would not be right. I was angry with the man. It is just something I saw, once, that I could not forget. Being unwise, the man decided to kill the bear when it attacked him. That was a mistake."

"Decided?" I protested. "Should he have allowed the bear to kill him?"

"Ah, Leah. Anyone who listens to the elders knows that it is not necessary to kill an attacking polar bear," Ivo explained.

"It isn't?" I wondered.

"No. Even a human can stop one, just by punching it in the nose," Ivo laughs, speaking against my cheek. He makes me feel all fluttery.

"Have you... ever punched one?" I blink.

"No. But people say it feels like sinking your fist into raw hamburger. I think I can live without experiencing that," Ivo smiles against my cheek.

The spear is a different material. "This is ivory," Ivo whispers in my ear. He wraps my fingers around it, and draws them downward. It almost feels like plastic, but it's a natural substance. How interesting.

"Ivory," I murmur. "But it's illegal to use ivory now," I say, turning to him for an explanation.

"It was not illegal to use it two hundred years ago, my sweet," Ivo informs me.

"Two-? I'm touching a work of art that's _two hundred years old_?" I gasp.

"As I said, it is precious. Both for its age, and my inability to duplicate it, but also because it is symbolic to me."

"Oh. What does it mean?" I ask, expecting to hear something profound.

"It means, 'if you stab a thousand-pound polar bear in the throat with a spear, you had better get out of the way before it falls on you'."

I gape at him.

"Common sense," he shrugs.

"You're telling me this guy died, aren't you?"

"Absolutely. Hundred and twenty pound man versus thousand pound bear, out in the middle of nowhere, with nobody to help him. He takes on a big huge bear and kills it, but then, he doesn't manage to get out of the way. It falls on him: _ Bump_! Squishy. Not much left of him, I fear. It was a shame. By the time I found them, only the bearskin was usable."

"Oh, Ivo!" I laugh incredulously.

"_Common sense_, Beautiful Leah. When a bear might fall on you, if you don't want to be crushed, you'd better stand out of the way."

"Sort of like imprinting," I muse. He finds that delightful.

"Yes," he chuckles, taking our hands off the alabaster and kissing the backs of my fingers. He grins at me. "And there's something else about it that's like our mate bond."

"Really?" I ask. Swoon.

"Sure. If the bear falls on you so hard you can't budge, at least it's warm and snuggly," he jokes.

"Ivo!" I gasp.

"Well, it is. And I have the skin, if you want me to prove it," he says smugly.

"You... tanned the hide?" I gawped.

"Of course. Wasting it would have been bad."

"Oh, boy. I hope the police never find out you have these objects," I shudder.

"They're registered antiquities, Leah. I sometimes loan them to museums," Ivo grins mischievously. "It's great fun listening to curators wax on about how brilliant my ancestor was, and how I must hope to ascribe to a _portion_ of his knowledge and talent."

"Do you have any works in museums right now?" I ask excitedly.

"Yes. In fact, I've got a big one on loan to the ROM. That's a self-portrait: Man Tanning Seal Hides'," he tells me proudly.

"Oh, Ivo! I... I've seen it before. Can we go? I want to look at it. I want to see you in it."

"Sure. But I think we need to look after some other things first. And I'm not ready to leave Kaya just yet. Okay?"

"Of course."

"Come and sit in the chair, and we shall love up my _meggusuk_. My shaggy dog." He pronounces it 'mik-kuh-soo(k)'. Thank heaven the dog's name is easier to pronounce.

Ivo pulls me over to the chair and he sits in it, putting up his feet. I crawl up beside him, and manage to squash myself in. The dog, summoned by a smack on Ivo's leg, jumps up and lies down on his legs, setting her head on his chest with a contented sigh. "This chair is going to break," I moan. Kaya is like an extremely heavy, hot, white-fawn-grey-black blanket. Mostly white. "What does 'Kaya', mean, Ivo?" I ask, ruffling the dog's hair.

"It means, 'Stay and Don't Go'," he tells me. "I found her out in the snow last year. She was a lost puppy. I took her to my tent to warm her up, and she wouldn't leave. But I think I ought to have named her Pakak."

"Why? What does Paw(k)aw(k) mean?" I smile.

"One That Gets Into Everything."

We laugh together, snuggling under the dog. "That's a very, very good dog name," I tell him. "but you'd better leave it as it is, now. She might not answer to something different."

"Oh, I don't know. The People like new names, as I told you."

"She's a dog, Ivo," I insist. "They aren't like people."

"Oh, yes. They are just like people. And they are precious members of the family. They hunt for people. They transport people. And they keep people warm. They love us. In much of the North, people treat their dogs just like they treat their children. They enhance the quality of life greatly."

"Oh. I see," I muse. And I do.

Letting my head fall back against Ivo's shoulder, I look out at the dark sky. Before long, it will be light. My eyes drift around the large room. The walls are white and plain. But they are not stark, because the art adds warmth, life, and fluidity.

The wall opposite the window has a mural-sized canvas on it. A Modern. It is the night sky, over Nunavut, with the Northern Lights. His name is scratched into the lower left corner. White on indigo.

The chair in which we are sitting is very modern: black and boxy, made of fabric. It's very comfortable, sitting with him.

The shorter walls also have interesting things on them. One displays some ceremonial drums made of animal hides. They have black tribal figures painted on them. Another wall sports a sealed glass frame. Inside it? A woman's whalebone corset, yellowed with age, it's pale blue ribbons badly faded.

"So ... many of the vampires I know are ... talented," I volunteer.

"You wish to experience my talent?" he wonders.

"Uh... that ... depends," I blink uncertainly.

"Lie your head on my shoulder, and close your eyes," he says softly.

"Uh, okay." I rest against him.

He starts singing, softly, almost under his breath. It is _Inuktituk_, I think. Full of stops and clicks. And in my mind, colours swirl and coalesce. A man stands before a furious bear, that rears on its hind legs, threatening him. It roars fearsomely. The man hauls back a mittened fist and smacks the bear in the nose. It turns, bawling, and runs away as fast as its large paws can carry it.

"You are showing me your story," I say, marvelling. He nods.

"You fascinate me, Ivo," I declare, looking at the small details that are important to him.

"I hope so," he says softly, wrapping a section of my hair around his finger. "I hope so, Leah."

We are so close. I breathe him in, tipping my head a little. Leaning in. Closer.

Oh, my. He's going to kiss me. He really is. He's going-

He tips my head up, cradling my chin in his hand, and kisses me. I decide that I have a new favourite pastime.

I finally understand what Bella has been saying for years. And Jacob. How we sentient creatures are alike is more important than how we are different. Bella always calls the male vampires 'men', which disconcerts the new ones we meet, but she's right. He's a man. He's ... oh, my. He definitely is.

He pulls back, reining in his desire. He is maddeningly in control. "Sorry," he tells me.

"Well I'm not," I say, pulling him down again. He chuckles, grinning against my face.

"Leah," he groans, and not in the right way. "This is not appropriate."

"Ivo," I protest, annoyed. "It's _totally_ appropriate."

"Your kinsmen would not approve," he informs me.

I open my mouth to argue, and realize he's totally right. My kinsmen are walking poster boys for outdated thinking. Even Seth has absorbed a Cullen-esque concept of dating. "My kinsmen aren't here," I tell Ivo, pulling at him again. He captures my wrists. He's totally amused. Damn-it.

"Your kinsmen are not here," he agrees, "which is all the more reason why I should act honourably."

"But-"

"Leah. For your protection."

"I can protect myself, thanks," I growl, pulling him down again.

"No. Not yet."

"Ivo," I whine. He silences me with butterfly kisses. Oh, well. As long as he's going to kiss me. I mean, I can talk him into it later. I'm sure I can.

"We hardly know each other," he says silkily. "Let us ... slow down."

Kaya interrupts by licking my face, and his, pretty much simultaneously. We both squeal, pushing her back. Some doggy is jealous.

"Naughty dog," he scolds her mildly. "You missed me, poor Kaya. Well, I shan't be leaving you alone any more." He ruffles the fur of her neck.

"Why not?" I wonder.

"Wherever we go, I will bring her, too. If you do not mind, that is."

"Oh. Of course not. She's lovely, Ivo. I'll be glad to have her around."

"You are going to be great friends. She will be with you, for me, whenever I am out hawking my wares. There will be no need for you, or Kaya, to be lonely anymore."

I have just done the poor kid downstairs out of a job. Oh, well. Her family must be well off, if they live here. She'll just have to dog sit for somebody else.

"That sounds ... really nice," I admit. I have always wanted a dog.

"Mmm," he agrees, honing in on my mouth. He kisses me again, and it's like I'm on fire. It has been so long. My hand is wandering of its own accord. Again, he captures my wrist, snickering. "If you don't mind your manners, I shall be calling you 'naughty' as well," he warns me.

"Call me 'naughty', call me 'forward', call me anything you want," I tell him, reaching for his top collar button.

Again, I am prevented. "I think I had better call you out on your behaviour," he teases me.

I blush a furious, boiling red. He tries, and fails, to tip up my chin.

"Hey..." he drawls. "No, no. I did not mean to embarrass you, my sweet. It has just ... been a very, very long time since I..."

"I pushed you, Ivo. I'm sorry," I murmur, beet red.

"Tell me about him," Ivo demands. There is steel under the velvet. I glance at him, panicked, but he pulls me down into his arms and strokes my hair. "Tell me about the fool who used and left you." He soothes my stiff form until I begin to relax. To feel safe.

"How do you know he used me and left me?" I ask narrowly.

"Beautiful Leah, I cannot see you as the kind of girl who plays with men. So there was indubitably someone about whom you were serious. Someone you loved enough, to allow him to touch you. And now you are alone. So, correct me if I am wrong. He used you, and he left."

I blink. "He couldn't help leaving me. We were going to get engaged. I was certain that he loved me. He was the first of our tribe to shift his shape into a wolf, and he was terrified. He didn't talk to me for weeks. Then, we worked it out and we continued to see each other for some time. But then, he met my cousin Emily, and imprinted on her. Life has been a mess ever since."

Ivo is silent for a few minutes. "So, he slept with you, but he made no plan to get married?"

The need to be honest claws at me, even though I'd _like_ to paint Sam as a cad. "Well ... I was half of that couple, you know. I ... gave myself to him, without having his ... promise." I am afraid to look at my mate. Does he think less of me?

"And that is why I want us to marry first. I know I have loved someone before. But I cannot remember her at all. It is rather sad. So, I will not take you casually, Leah."

I still can't meet his eyes. Sam and I were pretty young, and neither of us knew what we were doing, and he wasn't exactly Mr Romance, but it wasn't casual, either. "He didn't use me, Ivo. I have to be fair, there. He was always good to me, before he..."

"Changed. Alright. I will not put him down if you... loved him," Ivo says, a little glumly.

He's upset. Yes. He would have had an easier time if I had made Sam out to be a villain. I put my hand on his face and make him look at me. "Ivo? I was young. I thought I loved Sam. But since he left, there have been times when I have truly hated him. Hated the things he thought about, and how he goes on about the majesty and nobility of imprinting. I hate how he compares me, in his mind, to Emily. I hate how bossy he can be, and how for a while I had to follow his orders. But I am glad I didn't imprint on him."

"What do you mean, 'in his mind'?" he frowns anxiously.

"_Kwali_ from the same pack can hear and see each others' thoughts. Thankfully, I'm in Jacob's pack now, so I don't have to share thoughts with Sam anymore."

Ivo regards me with undisguised relief. "I'm glad. So glad, Leah. It may not be nice to say that I am not sorry he did not love you. But I'm not sorry. I never shall be, for his loss is my gain. And I shall never ever take you for granted, my sweet."

"He was never one tenth as important to me, as you already are. I don't love him, Ivo. I love you."

"Are you certain, Leah?" he asks quietly.

"I love _you_, Ivo. I want to belong to you. In every way."

"Then that is how it will be," he says simply.

We sit, silently, and watch the winter sun rise, and my heart sings in time with his stories.


	5. Chapter 5: How to Love a Kwaliette

**Chapter 5: How to Love a Kwali-ette**

**I'm honoured to have been nominated for Best Writer in the Hidden Star Awards. **

**thehiddenstarawards dotblogspot dotcom**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Any resemblance to persons living or dead is merely coincidental. Opinions expressed are those of the characters, and may not reflect those of the author. Ivo belongs to me. And to Leah. Hands off or she'll tear you a new orifice. Grr.**

**Please check out my new playlist for this fic. Go to my channel, youtubedotcom/jmollytwilight2, and pick the HHMH playlist to hear great music that I guarantee will enhance your reading. I spend hours picking it. Please use the new channel to subscribe or contact me. And please do subscribe and contact me. I love hearing from you. This chappie's vids start at #8:**

**'To Make You Feel My Love (Bob Dylan)', by Garth Brooks**

**'Inuit Musical Tribute: Throat Singing followed by _Wedding Song_', by unknown Inuit Throat Singers, and Sainkho Namptchylak**

**Also check out the documentary 'Don't Call Me Eskimo', in my YouTube Faves. **

**This is Ivo's school: wwwdot trentu dotca/frostcentre/**

**This is what he studied at U of T: wwwdot chass dot utoronto dotca/complit/**

**This is Leah's Faculty: wwwdot physicaltherapy dot utoronto dotca/home**

_When the rain is blowing in your face,  
and the whole world is on your case,  
I could offer you a warm embrace  
to make you feel my love._

_When the evening shadows and the stars appear,  
and there is no one there to dry your tears,  
I could hold you for a million years  
to make you feel my love._

_I know you haven't made your mind up yet,  
but I would never do you wrong.  
I've known it from the moment that we met,  
no doubt in my mind where you belong._

_I'd go hungry; I'd go black and blue,  
I'd go crawling down the avenue.  
No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do  
to make you feel my love._

_The storms are raging on the rolling sea  
and on the highway of regret.  
Though winds of change are throwing wild and free,  
you ain't seen nothing like me yet._

_I could make you happy, make your dreams come true.  
Nothing that I wouldn't do.  
Go to the ends of the Earth for you,  
to make you feel my love _

**February 16th, 2014:**

**7:50 am**

"You will stay with me, won't you?"

"I'd like that," I say shyly.

"We shall buy whatever you need, Beautiful Leah. Whatever you need to be comfortable in my home."

I blush a little. He has not actually asked me to live with him, and I don't exactly want to club him over the head and drag him off by the hair. Although he makes it tempting. "Edward... gave me a family credit card, to buy whatever I need." I pull the black credit card out of my saddle bags so he can see it.

"Oh," he blinks, surprised.

"Yeah, I, um... do a lot of work at the Ranch. The commune supplies everything we need and if someone wants to go away to school or something, their needs are met." I didn't want him to think I was allowed to spend unlimited money on it., even if the Cullens were nearly as rich as the Pope. Ivo already knew I came to Toronto to finish my university, and I should spend in ways that reflected that.

"It's just like mine," he finishes, holding up an identical card.

"Oh," I echo, lamely. My Imprint is obscenely wealthy, too? Sheesh.

Ivo hesitates. "At the risk of sounding like a caveman..."

I start to quiver a little. I can feel it in my knees and the small of my back. "Yes?"

"Well, I'm wondering..." he pauses.

I'm squirming now. "Yes?"

He's squirming, too. "If you would do me the honour of moving in here with me."

Inside, I am jumping up and down. But I don't want to scare him too badly.

"I'm tired of living alone, and you need a home. I do not mean to be too forward or imply-"

"Yes!" I shriek, leaping into his arms. "I thought you'd never ask." I plant an enthusiastic kiss on his surprised mouth. He freezes, making me shy. "Sorry. Was that ... too ..."

He's peeking at me shyly, holding me up by my backside. "No. That was ... very nice." He sets me back on my feet, and I smooth down my shirt. "Until the wedding, the bedroom shall be all yours, although we shall have to share the closet."

I peek up at him shyly. "There's something else ... you haven't asked me." I bite my lip nervously.

My mate moves closer, his hair hanging over his left eye in a glossy sheet. He's so close I can feel his breath tickle my face. "And what might that be, Beautiful Leah?"

I may just draw blood from my lip. "Um... Edward said..."

Another smidgeon closer. "Yes?"

"... the family would be planning our wedding." I am blushing like... well, like Bella used to. I won't ever laugh at her again, I swear.

Ivo looks faintly surprised. "Oh. Yes. What about it?"

He doesn't have a clue.

"Um..." I try.

He frowns, a bit perplexed. "Do not be shy, my love. What troubles you?" His hands rest on my hips.

I ... oh... What was I going to say?

"Leah?" he presses me.

"Um... it's customary... to ask me," I tell him.

"Ask you what?" he wonders, totally clued out.

Well, isn't this going beautifully?

"To marry you," I blurt out, completely mortified.

Ivo is surprised. "Oh. But your senior kinsman... gave his permission. I thought it was all settled."

Naturally, my eyes roll. "Well, Edward kinda lives in the last millennium, you know?"

"Really?" he beams. "Me, too!"

I am not getting through to him. I must remember he has been a nomad for centuries and hasn't spent a lot of time learning about modern culture. He doesn't have a TV and he's probably never seen anyone propose. "Yes. Well... usually, the ... guy asks the girl to marry him, and then if she says 'yes', he tells her father -um, her senior kinsman- just as a courtesy. An old-fashioned man sometimes tells the ... senior kinsman that he's going to ask the girl before he does it, but it's really ... up to the girl."

Ivo panics, gripping my hips tightly. "Are you going to say no?" he yelps.

"No!" I yelp back. "No, no, no. I definitely want to get married. To you. But ... I'd like to be asked." I fidget. Why must I explain this? I'm all flustered.

"Oh. Good," he says, happy again. "Want to get married?"

"Uh... that's not how you ask," I wince, shaking my head.

"Oh." I can see he's turning silver around the cheekbones, even if his skin is darker than Edward's. Watching Edward blush, which Bella and Emmett both make him do frequently, is highly entertaining. And now I know why Bella does it. Ivo looks good enough to eat when he blushes. "Perhaps you'd better teach me what is proper," he suggests. All silver.

"Um, okay," I pause. "First? You need to get me an engagement ring."

Ivo's eyes widen. "I choose a piece of jewelry for you? What if you don't like it?" he demands. He is highly anxious now. Way to go, Leah.

"I'm sure I'll love anything you choose for me, Ivo," I reassure him.

He unwinds a bit, peeking at me shyly. "In ancient China, you know, girls hoped to receive a piece of green jade as a symbol of their betrothal."

"Really?" I ask. "Did they carry it around and show it off to people?"

"Um... I don't know," he admits, looking bashful again. "Jade is very hard to carve, you know. At least, for humans. It cannot be cut or chipped away. It must be filed down. It is a symbol of perseverance that I like. Perhaps I should combine the two customs, by giving you a piece of jade set in a gold ring."

I find this a very appealing idea. "Could you? Would you ... design it, and carve it for me?"

He looks dreamy. Already planning it out, I suspect. "It ... would take time," he answers finally.

I am thrilled. "I wouldn't mind," I declare.

"Then that is what I shall do," he promises.

"I'd like that," I smile. "And then, when you have it ready, you take me somewhere ... romantic-"

"Romantic?" he asks, brow furrowed.

"Yes." I rest my hands on his forearms. "And private. Don't ask me in public. It's rude. Okay. And then, you kneel down..."

"Okay," he drawls.

"And you present the ring to me."

His brow is more wrinkled than ever. "Okay," he agrees.

"And then you ask me."

"Okay."

"And I say 'yes'." I beam smugly.

"Well, I'm sure I can... do that," he agrees, biting his lip.

Hah. I'm all perky now. "Of course you can. And you already know I'll say 'yes'. Most guys have to worry that the girl might say 'no'."

The furrows start to undo. "Oh. Well, thank you for reassuring me that you will not toy with my affections. Once we are betrothed, what happens?"

"Well, my family is taking care of the wedding, and knowing them, we'll have nothing to do but show up. Is there anyone you want to invite?"

He is stumped. "Uh..."

"Any friends?" I suggest.

"Uh... no. The only people I know are buyers and agents, or my donors, and they are not ... privy to my secrets."

"Donors?" I ask, wondering if I'm hearing him right.

"Toronto has four bars catering to humans who believe they are vampires. They aren't like my kind. They age, they are not as strong as us, and they don't usually take more than four ounces from their volunteer donors. I don't often go there. I don't want to be recognized. But it can be ... nice not to have to... overpower somebody in order to feed."

"People volunteer to be bled?" I ask. That's sort of squicky.

"I don't pretend that they are normal. A lot of them are Submissives. A lot are cutters. They choose to bleed, so why waste it?"

"Don't they get sick?" I wonder.

"Yes, sometimes. But not from me. Don't worry, Leah. I'm not going back there."

"And none of them are friends?" Something horrible occurs to me. "Or lovers?"

"I don't want their friendship. Or their bodies. I only want their blood, and they get a sense of satisfaction out of giving it. It's a convenience for me, that's all. But I promised you I wouldn't drink from humans anymore. Even willing humans."

"I can't say I'm not relieved. Thank you. So, there's nobody to add to the guest list. That's okay." Back to the topic of getting married. "The only other things we probably need to buy, other than furniture and stuff, are the wedding rings."

"Okay," he says hesitantly.

"And those are something that we go to pick together," I grin smugly.

Ivo is suddenly excited. "Wonderful! Want to go shopping now?"

I am about to give him a resounding 'yes', but something stops me. "What if it's sunny?" I wince.

"Um, it is winter. Grey sky, lots of clouds?" he suggests.

"Well, it could still be sunny. Southern Ontario gets sunny, even in the winter, right?"

He looks pensive, then brightens. "I know. We shall go to the Eaton Centre. It is five minutes from here, even as humans walk. We can shop all day if you want to."

"That sounds... great!" I beam. I have a Cullen Charge Card and everything! "It doesn't open yet, though, right?"

"It will not open until 10 o'clock, but the Food Court will be open soon. You can get something ... humans seem to like. Like ... doughnuts and coffee?" he suggests.

"I love coffee," I inform him. "It sounds... perfect. I peek at him shyly.

"And I shall take you to Greenjeans for lunch, okay?" he asks.

Swoon. "You are perfect."

Ivo rolls his eyes. "Kaya, down," he orders, and with a huge sigh the Malamute shifts away from our legs, where she has been leaning throughout our little discussion.

We are completely covered in dog hair. I start to brush at it. Ivo runs his hand down my front, and freezes. "Sorry," he says lamely, drawing his hand back.

"That's ... okay."

I wonder, if I go and roll in Kaya's bed of animal skins, if Ivo will brush me down again.

Kaya's hair does not want to come off.

"You could borrow some of my clothes if ..." he says hesitantly.

"Yes, please," I agree with alacrity. "And ... would you mind if I... have a shower?"

We both blush furiously.

"Make yourself comfortable," Ivo tells me. "The en suite is inside the bedroom. So is my wardrobe. Pick whatever you want."

"Thank you," I murmur, opening the mysterious, plain white door.

Ivo sits down to sculpt, with his adoring dog at his feet, her tongue lolling.

Well, this room certainly will have to change.

Where the bed should be, there is an enormous work table with a wet saw on it. I am certain that Ivo has never brought a girl here, ever. Hah. He has installed plastic curtains from ceiling to floor, to control the dust.

The off-white carpet is pristine.

I think my mate is OCD. Yeah, it was fun discovering Bella's. They're pretty much all OCD, but some of the obsessions are more prominent than others. I think Ivo's OCD must be vacuuming and dusting. Which is great as long as he's willing to do the housework.

The view from the windows is stunning. Peering around the curtains, I discover two more doors. One is the bathroom. It's on the left. The other is the walk-in closet. It's on the right. I step inside, flicking on the light. It is fabulous.

I am totally immersed in Ivo's scent. It permeates everything, surrounding me like a cozy blanket. I have thoughts in this place that I should not be thinking yet. I look at the racks of clothes, some of which are from times long gone, and try to find something that might fit me. I run my fingers along the clothes. He favours soft materials in cool colours, much like the Cullens.

Hidden in the back of the closet, I find a pair of brushed cotton knit, legging-like pants. They are ecru-coloured. I pull them out. They shouldn't be too long or too loose on me, and I can scrunch up the bottoms.

Moving back to the shirts, I choose a peacock blue silk button-down, and then grab one of his belts.

I don't have any clean underwear in my bag.

I really can't ask Ivo for underwear. And I'm not snooping in his drawers. Either kind. Heh heh. Hey, _trying_ to behave, here.

Okay, who needs panties? He won't know that I don't have any. Yeah, it'll be fine.

I carry my finds into the bathroom. Just as I start to strip, Ivo knocks on the door. I jump out of my skin. "Yes?" I call through the door, clutching my clothes to me, and try not to pass out.

Maybe I'm not ready to make love with him after all. Yet.

"I have towels and soap for you," he calls back.

I open the door two inches, and peek out. "Thank you, love," I say, sticking my bare arm out. Carefully, he passes the items to me, and then I shut the door before I can do something stupid we're not ready for. Damn hormones.

I can hear my mother in my head. I'm lucky to have had a mother who was down to earth and not too scared to talk to me about embarrassing stuff. She always said to me, if I was feeling panicky at the thought of being with somebody, it wasn't the right time. Not that it wasn't necessarily the right person, just that the timing was off.

I hadn't listened to that advice with Sam. Oh, he didn't push me. I tumbled willingly into his bed. But it was like ... I _had_ to take the step. To make the relationship feel valid. For fear of losing him.

I could acknowledge the stupidity of that, in retrospect. If you have to use sex to make the relationship feel real, then it isn't.

How many times have I heard Bella tell Ren the same thing? How she was glad she'd only been with Leech, and they'd both waited for marriage. 'Sex is holy', she told her daughter. It never felt holy with Sam. I always felt... a little wistful, after. Maybe it was because he wasn't great at cuddling.

I think I'm beginning to comprehend that sex is holy.

Ivo is a snuggler. I already know that. I think he likes my body heat.

I'm suddenly, ridiculously, relieved that Ivo told me 'no'. Surely, when we know each other better, I won't be afraid of having him see me naked.

I wonder what he looks like. I mean, I've seen most of the pack naked by accident, right? When they phase. He's probably ...

Thoughts _up_, Leah! Patience.

I can tell that Ivo is a bachelor. The towels are perfectly clean and soft, but he probably bought them in about 1960. They're black, sculpted into a paisley pattern, and they're all ratty on the ends.

I self-consciously fold up my dirty clothes and place them neatly on the counter, hiding my underwear in the middle of the pile. The counter is beige, with a slate-grey black line and pattern around the edges that looks kind of tribal. The tiles in the tub match. There's a stylized slate sun in the middle of the back wall. He must have designed it himself.

I shut the glass door. Damn! I didn't think to grab my razor when I left home. Should I use his? Wait! Does he shave? The Cullens shave. At least, I know that Leech and his brothers do, so I assume they all do. But they're not Inuit.

A lot of the guys at LaPush don't shave. Not hairy.

Geez!

I don't dare borrow Ivo's razor without asking, even if he has one. It's too ... personal.

I'm not asking. I'll wait to shave. I'll just have to hope he doesn't... notice. I'll have to buy a razor today. And some eye shadow. Make-up. Yeah. Definitely.

I adjust the water to my liking, and step under, allowing the hot water to penetrate my over-excited muscles. My ears prick up.

Ivo is chanting something rhythmic, punctuated by fascinating sounds: an Inuit Throat Song. I listen, soothed, while the water cascades down my over-heated skin. His song takes me to strong, angular vistas, punctuated with worn rock and scrubby trees. I see caribou running, and hear my brothers the wolves howl as they hunt. The sky is a weak blue, tinted with peach.

And I am in the story, running amongst the wolves on my four gigantic paws. Prancing and playing. I'm much bigger than the real wolves, of course. In the dream, I crouch and phase down, on one knee and two hands, skin glistening warm brown, watching the wolves play. My eyes are large and expressive, and thoroughly happy as I sit on the rough earth, my brothers gambolling about me. My hair is longer, I note.

There is a brown ermine watching from rocks nearby. The wolves do not bother him. I open my arms wide to the ermine, without shame, and he runs to me, fearless, straight between the wolves, and phases to human. His eyes are gold. I take him in my arms, and press my face into his neck. We hold each other. His hair is longer, too.

It is Ivo's way of telling me that time has passed.

On my finger is a simple gold band.

I am cherished. I have never felt so beautiful. So wanted. I know he wants me. But he will never push.

Love is holy.

The colours swirl and slowly fade as Ivo's singing tapers off. I use his shampoo and soap. It has no scent, which is a little surprising. I thought part of his scent was cosmetic.

I exit the shower, towel off, and dress in his clothes. I comb out my hair. I have been letting it get too long. It is difficult to manage when I phase. But I like my hair long. I like it, the way it looks in his story.

I join Ivo quietly. He has taken a small piece off of the large green jade block, and has it in a vise, and he's grinding it. He peeks at me shyly. "You smell pretty," he says.

"Thank you." I notice he is laughing a little. "What's so funny?" I demand.

He peeks at me, smirking. "Well... those... pants."

"What! They're comfortable. I didn't think I'd fit in your jeans," I protest.

He squirms a little, setting down his sandpaper. "It's just that..."

"Yeah?"

"Well, in the North, we..."

"Spit it out," I say narrowly.

"... wear long underwear." He finishes, looking like he's scared I'm going to hurt him for laughing.

I blush furiously. OMG I'm wearing his underwear. Only you, Leah!

He grabs my arms, shaking his head. "It's fine. It's fine. Poor Leah. Not to be upset. It looks like the garments that the human women wear, does it not? Nobody will know. Except me," he smoulders. "It shall be our little secret. It looks well on you. Certainly better than it looks on me. And that shirt! How well it contrasts with your skin."

I blink, unused to compliments. "Thank you."

"You are welcome. Come, now! Shall we go before the streets become busy?"

"Yes please." I pull on my boots and coat, as does Ivo, and grab my credit card out of the saddle bags. There's nothing else in the bag that I'll need.

"Okay," Ivo says, summoning the elevator. "Kaya? Guard."

Kaya lies down outside the elevator, sighing.

**o~o~0~o~o**

We have been in the jewelry store for two hours, looking at settings. I can see Ivo cataloguing styles in his head for future reference.

The setting of the engagement ring will match the wedding rings we have chosen. He will design it, and the Master Goldsmith here will make it to order, and fit the stones.

Ivo has let it slip that there will be more then one stone in the ring.

The jeweller hands back Ivo's credit card, fawning over him. He is apparently familiar with Ivo's jade museum pieces, and has asked my mate to design some small pieces for him to display and sell in the shop.

"Your fiancé is a very talented artist," the goldsmith says to me. "You must be very proud of him."

"I am, yes," I affirm, looking at my future husband, who looks down bashfully, with a soft, contented smile. How happy he looks...

The clerk passes Ivo his credit card, and holds out the black velvet ring box. "Would you care for a bag, Mr Iluak, or would you rather carry this?"

Iluak: _a person who does good things_. He picked it himself. Yes, he is remarkably good, for a Trad.

Ivo takes the little box, secreting it away. "I will put it in my pocket, thank you."

"Congratulations," the jeweller says. "I wish you both every happiness."

We thank him, making our way out, to Eaton's. Which is no longer Eaton's. It is Sears. Sigh.

He has unresolved issues about shopping at The Bay.

Ivo insists on us buying something in virtually every department of Sears, using his card. Finally, I tell him that Edward will be very put out if I don't spend anything on _his_ card, so Ivo tells me that I can buy my own clothes.

I talk him into letting me replace his shattered laptop. He grudgingly agrees. I buy him one that is state of the art, despite his protests.

It's the first time I've ever had money to splurge on anything I want. So, with Ivo showing me things and exclaiming over everything, I have a pile of new things: jeans and sweaters and business-style attire to wear to his book signings and jackets. I'm like a kid in a candy store.

Ivo has three book signings this week.

Then, he tells me that I must have at least three formal dresses to wear to art shows, and wine and cheese parties. There are two of those this week, too.

"I had no idea you were such a hot ticket," I say smugly.

He shrugs. "It's not always like this. It's only because of the new book and the show at the ROM.

Yes, he has a show starting at the Royal Ontario Museum next week. The launch party is Saturday night. How thrilling.

We step out to one of the dress shops in the mall. I end up with three dresses. The first is sea-foam green satin, long and drape-y. The second is oyster-coloured taffeta, short, sleeveless, and sexy. The third is a simple, pale pink linen shift with a matching jacket. The bill is $1700. I gulp and pass over the card. To my surprise, Ivo drags me into a tuxedo shop. He buys matching ties and cummerbunds to go with my dresses. Then, he insists on carrying everything.

It turns out that he has a Doctorate of Canadian Studies, and a Masters of Indigenous Studies and Canadian Studies, from Trent University. He also has a Masters from the University of Toronto, in the field of Comparative Literature. He starts to tell me about it and I get a little lost. He promises to take it more slowly, and not bore me with it. And he really wants me to finish my training. Despite the fact that I need to do five internships in order to graduate.

I'm still finding myself hard-pressed to explain why I chose to be a physiotherapist, because I'm no longer sure it's what I want to do. According to Ivo, if I've done enough courses to get to the specialization stage, I should finish it.

When I decided to do the course four years ago, my only thought was to get away from LaPush and Sam. I saw how much physio was helping Billy. Since Jake brought home the dog, and Billy got trained on how to use it, and started physio training, he was a lot stronger. Of course, the Cullens, then Jake, were paying for the sessions.

Once in a while, I drove Billy into Port Angeles when his trainer couldn't make it out to the house, and I saw people working with kids. Kids who had been injured, and kids who had been born with joints out of socket and stuff like that. For some reason, the career really appealed to me. I thought I would be good at it.

Well, I got my Bachelor's. Now, I don't know what I'm going to do with it. I had been planning to stop phasing. Planning to have a normal life and lifespan. Now, I'm marrying a vampire, and intending to stick around forever.

To top that off, I want to be able to accompany Ivo on all his wanderings. I don't want to be stuck in an internship. A career isn't going to fit that lifestyle very well. And I don't want it anymore. I want to spend my time with him, and he's rich enough that there's no reason for me to take a job away from somebody who needs it.

We have so many bags now that Ivo drags me into Bentley's and buys two large suitcases on wheels. With the amused clerk's help, we pack all our stuff into them. They are so full, they won't shut, and we still have the laptop box and the garment bags. Ivo chuckles and buys a third case.

"Time to shop more," he chuckles. "We have to fill this case, too."

"Ivo!" I protest. "I have enough clothes. And we bought new towels and kitchen stuff. I don't need-"

"Accessories! To wear to my events. I should have bought you jewelry for every day use when we were at the shop. Come on!"

"Ivo!"

"No 'buts'. Indulge me." He drags me into another store.

Holy! It's like shopping with Alice. Only he's quiet whereas she's bubbly.

Before I have time to squeak, there are several little velvet boxes, and drawstring bags, being packed carefully into our case. They contain a classic gold Cartier watch, several pairs of earrings, a long, heavy gold chain, and some bangles, and an anklet. On top of that, there are two dressy clutches, and half a dozen belts.

Then, he takes me to buy shoes. Not just any shoes. Manolos. In addition, I insist on a few normal pairs: white cross trainers, knee-high black biker boots, brown suede hiking boots, and some moccasins. The moccasins are not as nice as the ones I made myself, but I can't wait three weeks to get mine. My feet are tired. He's actually wearing me out.

"Ivo? Can we go and buy a bed now?" I plead.

He smoulders at me. "Whatever you desire, sweet Leah."

"How long until they deliver it, do you think?" I ask, smothering a yawn.

"It shall be there for you tonight, dearest," he assures me.

We are now in the mattress department. "You have to help me pick," I tell him. I want him to cuddle with me at night like Edward did with Bella before she turned. At least sometimes. The vampires all seem to be big on cuddling. I suppose it makes up for not being able to sleep. Although they don't get physically tired, they still get mentally tired sometimes, and the snogginess seems to help.

Ivo's demeanor just seems to shout 'money' at the sales associates. Within seconds, I am directed to try out several mattresses. The clerk claims, since I am petite and Ivo is _-ahem-_ slender, that we should try out the memory foam set.

Ivo regards it warily, but we try it out anyway. The clerk bee-lines off to help another customer.

"What do you think?" he wonders.

"I dunno. It's kinda weird," I say, squirming. "What do you think?"

I realize that my mate has sunk into the contour-absorbing foam about six inches. "I don't think this will work," he admits. And then, he can't get up. He laughs. It's like quicksand.

I have to get up, walk around, and help him out of it. It's like pulling Winnie the Pooh out of Rabbit's front door. By the time I extract him, we're giggling hysterically. He's bent double, clutching his stomach, when the clerk comes back. The Ivo-shaped indent is only just starting to fade from the mattress.

The look on the clerk's face is priceless. She is stunned.

"I'm heavier than I look," Ivo laughs.

"Yeah, he's all muscle. Hard as a rock," I declare.

My mate snorts. "I think we need something ... with more support," he claims.

The sales associate is still stunned, but she points us toward a top-of-the-line pillow-top coil.

"What do you think?" I ask, facing my still-laughing man. He looks so handsome with his hair fanned out on the pillow.

"If I don't sink in, then I am good," he declares, and the bed shakes with our laughter. "It is you who must be comfortable, as I can lie on nails and feel rested. The only thing at risk is that the nails might get bent. Do you like this one?"

"Spoon with me," I direct him.

Ivo scoots up behind me. We lie together for about ten minutes, and then I feel him poke me. Not with _that_, with his finger! I startle. "Wake up, silly Leah," he teases.

"I guess this is the one," I say wryly.

Igo goes off to haggle delivery with the clerk. I just lie there and snooze until he comes to drag me off to the bedding department.

We look at bedding. Ivo is partial to the black and silver comforter, but I point out that Kaya will doubtless make use of it whenever we are not around. He enthuses over a sea-green set that he tells me will 'look well' with my skin. I roll my eyes. Done. Ivo adds the bedding to our growing pile of shopping.

"What next?" he asks. He is really enjoying this let's-turn-the-apartment-into-a-home thing. I wonder what else we could possibly buy. Eaton Centre will be in the black this year because of me.

"Um... there _is_ something I need," I admit, gnawing my lip.

Ivo gestures enthusiastically. "Lead on!"

"Um... underwear?" I blink shyly.

"Oh," Ivo says, searching for an escape route. "I'll be in the... Men's Department," he gulps, jerking his thumb vaguely behind himself. This store is huge. Ivo kisses me swiftly, and departs with most of the baggage. I pick up the handle on the remaining suitcase, and drag it to the Lingerie section.

There is so much to choose from... Where to begin?

A clerk approaches. "May I help you?"

"Um, yes, please. I ... need some ... stuff."

"Anything in particular?" the clerk wonders.

"Yes. Um... I'm... getting married. I need some..." sexy stuff.

The clerk claps her hands. "Ooh. A Trousseau! How exciting! I'm Kendra. I would be delighted to help you, Miss?"

"Leah."

"Leah. Lovely. Let's start with some bras. What size do you need?"

I can't meet her eyes. "I don't know, really. I don't normally... bother."

Kendra looks at me meaningfully. "A good foundation is important."

Kendra measures me, and collects about 800 things for me to try on. It turns out that I really should be wearing one of these all the time. They really lift my chest and they make my boobs look great.

By the time I leave the Lingerie Department, the Cullen Account is another $800 lighter. Who knew things so small could cost so much money? But I have a nice Trousseau now. Alice will be proud of me.

I also have two killer bikinis. Admittedly, they are not as nice as the one Bella brought me from Rio, but I love them all the same.

I am just leaving the department when Ivo appears, carrying the two suitcases, the laptop box, the bedding, and a small plastic carrier bag of his own.

"So what did you buy?" I grin. I'm in a flirty mood, now. That will teach me for going lingerie shopping.

"Oh. Uh, just some ... underwear," he murmurs. He tries to hide the bag so I try to snatch it.

"I'll show you mine, if ..." I tease.

Yeah, he's drooling. Leah, you are so bad.

I root around and pull out a demure, pale pink bra in a soft cotton knit. It has eyelet lace around the edge. Ivo's eyes just about fall out of his head. "Your turn," I whisper, smouldering at him.

He backs up a step. "No. I can't. I mean... it's not. I..."

"Well," I croon. "I bet it feels nice. Let me touch it?" I flirt.

He has lost the power of speech. "I... How do you know?" he blinks.

"Every piece of clothing you own is soft."

Ivo blinks again. "Oh. Alright." He opens the bag enough for me to dip my hand in. Sure enough, it's silk.

Quickly, I pull it out. Black silk briefs. I moan. "Beautiful." I rub them against my cheek.

Ivo looks like he's died and gone to Heaven. Totally dazzled. Then, he recollects where we are. "Leah!" he hisses. He grabs the underwear and stuffs it back in its bag, turning silver around the ears.

I wonder if Leech used to be this shy.

Suddenly, I have a strong pain in my abdomen. What the? I press my hand over it, wincing. An unfamiliar, hot, wet feeling floods my ...

Something runs down my leg.

Ivo's eyes morph to black. He turns so pale, he looks white. I reach a hand down surreptitiously, and come up with fingers covered in blood.

Ivo looks like I feel. Whirling, I dash back to the Lingerie Department. "Kendra! Help!" I yelp as I pass her. She follows me.

"Leah, what's wrong?" she asks through the door, her heartbeat elevated.

I am hiding in a dressing room cubicle, shaking. My leggings are soaked through. "I ... I have my period. I haven't had one in ten years. I don't have any supplies."

"Oh, no. I don't have any either. Oh," she says, sounding surprised. "You must be Leah's fiancé."

"Yes. Hi. I'm Ivo. Leah, are you okay?"

No, I'm reeling. "Ivo? I seem to... have my period. I haven't had one in ten years." I blush so hard he can probably feel the heat from outside the door.

"Oh," he says lamely. "Well... that's good news, dearest."

"Look, I'm really sorry, but there's blood everywhere. I can't come out."

"No! Don't come out. I'll ... go and get you ... something." He sounds bemused.

"Where did you find him? I want one just like him," Kendra jokes.

I'm not laughing. "Thank you, love. Please hurry."

"What do I need to get?" he wonders.

My mind goes blank. "I have no idea." Why oh why do these things happen to me? The Creator is playing a joke, surely.

Kendra hisses, "Leah? Are you bleeding a lot?"

I gulp. "I would call this a lot."

Kendra turns to Ivo. "Get her some MaxiThins, and some Super Tampons. Oh, and get some baby wipes."

Ivo is silent. Probably thinks she's speaking a foreign language.

"Oh, heck! Just ask for help when you get to the drug store, okay? No, no. Leave all your stuff here. I'll mind it."

"Thank you, Kendra. I'll ... be back as fast as I can. Hang on, love."

**Oh, what a first date! Poor Leah. What will Ivo do? We'll follow him next, as he ventures into uncharted, intimidating territory: Shoppers Drug Mart.  
**


	6. Chapter 6:  Malls Mean Adventure?

**Chapter 6: Malls Mean Adventure?**

**I'm honoured to have been nominated for Best Story ( I Hunger For Your Touch) in the Glosp Awards. Please vote:**

**glospawardsdotblogspotdotcom**

**Happy Thanksgiving to my fellow Canadians. We got turkey on Sunday. Yippee!**

**What am I thankful for? Friends, family and my dog, Molly. And a roof over my head. And a job. And the ability to write. And an audience. Which would be you. **

**Thank you for reading. And a special thank you to those who review, pm me, go on the Thread and the Facebook, and generally laugh at my jokes. I am so glad to know you.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Any resemblance to persons living or dead is merely coincidental. Opinions expressed are those of the characters, and may not reflect those of the author. Ivo belongs to me. And to Leah. Hands off or she'll tear you a new orifice. Grr.**

**Please check out my playlist for this fic. Go to my channel, youtubedotcom/jmollytwilight2, and pick the HHMH playlist to hear great music that I guarantee will enhance your reading. I spend hours picking it. Please use the new channel to subscribe or contact me. And please do subscribe and contact me. I love hearing from you. This chappie's vids start at #11:**

**'Grieg: Piano Concerto, Movement 1', played by Rubenstein**

**'Grieg: Piano Concerto, Movement 3', played by Rubenstein**

_**Ivo's pov:**_

I steel myself and walk into the Shopper's Drug Mart. I am a vampire on the hunt. For feminine hygiene products. And I have no idea what I am doing.

So many little packages... so much choice. What if I choose wrong? I do not wish to disappoint my mate.

I am confounded. I am a male, for goodness's sake. How am I supposed to choose?

A young human male of indeterminate character approaches me. "May I help you, sir?" he asks politely.

I seize the opportunity gratefully. "It's my fiancée. She has obtained her period, for the first time in ten years, and I have no idea-"

He leaves me. He just turns around and leaves me. Maybe I should drain him. Rude neanderthal.

"Kandy!" he bellows. "Help the poor guy in Aisle Three. _Please_!"

Ah. It is not a feeling of dominance over me that drives him away. It is a feeling of inadequacy. I understand. He is unable to help, so he has obtained help for me. Wonderful.

Kandy comes to the rescue. She is about 18, and looks like Avril Lavigne, complete with eyeliner and everything.

"Need some help?" she smirks, blowing a disgustingly ugly pink bubble at me. It makes her look like a manatee.

Gum. How revolting.

"Please," I say, latching onto the idea of 'help'. _Yes, focus on the goal, Ivo. You need this human's help. Leah is suffering embarrassment in front of humans. Help Leah._

"What's the matter?" Kandy asks sympathetically.

"It's my fiancée. She has obtained her period, and she hasn't had one in ten years. I have no idea what to get her. At the moment, she is bleeding heavily all over the change room cubicle in Sears' Lingerie Department, through light-coloured leggings. It is somewhat of an emergency," I declare, blinking innocently at her.

Kandy stares at me like I am an alien. Which I might as well be. Finally, she drawls " 'Kay...". She pulls three things off the confusing shelves and hands them to me.

I examine them carefully, to see if they match Leah's new friend Kendra's specifications: Maxi Thins. Check. Super OB Tampons. Check. Feminine Wash. Well, not on the list, but I am not going to question it.

"Thank you. It was also recommended to me, by the Sears sales associate, to bring my mate something called 'baby wipes'."

Kandy stares at me like I have said something strange. I wonder what I have said that could be interpreted as strange. She blinks. "You don't watch much TV, do you?" she asks me.

"No, I do not own one," I admit. Perhaps I shall have to get one. Perhaps Leah will want one.

"Ah," Kandy nods, raising her eyebrows. "I will get you some baby wipes."

She does so. "Here."

"Thank you," I say politely.

Kandy motions for me to follow her to the back of the store, where she gets a pill bottle off a shelf next to a desk marked 'Prescription Pick Up'. "Give her some Midol, too," she orders me. Then, she picks up a little red shopping basket and holds it out while I drop everything in.

It is strange to have a human girl give me orders. Most of the human females I meet defer to me, because of my position as an artist and writer. Rarely do I have to interact with someone upon whose help I must rely. And this girl thinks that because she has knowledge that I do not possess, and she is taller than me, that she outranks me on the food chain. Yes, it is strange.

"Thank you," I smile slightly, taking hold of the handle of the shopping basket. "You have been most helpful."

Kandy nods, dropping a small bottle of drinking water in my basket. "If you want to earn some brownie points with her, buy her some chocolate," she suggests.

"Oh," I say, surprised. Brownie points. Translation: _make Leah happy_. "What is good?"

Kandy's eyes flick over me. She definitely thinks I am strange. She is not like the kind young woman, Kendra, who works at Sears. I do not like this girl. She is impertinent. However, I need the assistance. I want to please my mate.

"Please, I do not eat it. You choose," I direct her a little sternly.

"She'll like these," Kandy shrugs, and hands me something called Lindt Dark Chocolate Balls. I pick up two more packages in different coloured cartons, listing different flavours. Just to be safe.

"Thank you," I say again.

"You're welcome. You're a pretty nice guy to do this for your girlfriend. If things with her ever go tits up, give me a shout," she directs me, slipping something into my shirt pocket.

I take it out and look at it. It is like a business card, but it is not. Or perhaps it is. Is she a prostitute? Who makes up business cards with the idea of finding a mate? On the card is her name and contact information. Yuck.

Woodenly, I pass back the card. "No, thank you. I am getting married in nineteen days."

Kandy pouts and walks away.

Not an attractive specimen.

I head for the till, and buy everything that the predatory Kandy has obtained for me. Then, I hurry back to Sears.

***~o~o~8~o~o~***

Kendra is waiting anxiously. Her dark eyes are troubled. I wonder where she is from. Jamaica? Bermuda? Now here is a human worthy of a friendship with my Leah. I shall have to encourage it.

Kendra visibly relaxes when she sees me, and her heart rate slows. "She's been crying," she whispers to me, not realizing Leah can hear. But I am not annoyed, because Kendra is kind. Rather, my still heart pangs as I look toward Leah's cubicle.

"Why?" I ask stupidly.

"She's embarrassed," Kendra explains. "Especially since it happened in front of you."

"That is silly," I declare. "It is of no import." But I am torn. Do I help Leah more by giving her personal space, or by helping her personally? I do not wish to appear inconsiderate. I want my mate to be pleased with me.

"Kendra, will you take her these?" I ask softly. "If Leah is embarrassed, I do not wish to make it worse. I will comfort her when she's ready."

"You are a prince," Kendra declares. She takes the bag from me and riffles through it. "You are better than a prince. You are a god. She is going to be all better in a minute."

Kendra takes Leah her things, and I hear Leah open them. Leah stifles a sob.

I start counting seconds. "Don't cry, my love," I whisper, knowing she will hear me.

Kendra is explaining how to use the things in the bag. It takes a _lot_ longer than a minute. I frown, perplexed.

A few minutes later, Kendra emerges from the change rooms, carrying a spray bottle and a roll of paper towels. She secretes them beneath the sales desk. "She's just getting out some of her new clothes," Kendra explains to me.

Odd noises come from the change rooms. Plastic-y, crackly noises. Leah is unwrapping some of the things, and I hear her move around as she uses them.

Kendra stands next to me, arms folded, and stares a little worriedly at the change room. I hand her a tip, and her jaw falls slack. Humans really like money. However, Kendra tries to give it back. "You don't need to tip me," she declares.

A fine female. Very old-fashioned. However, I'm not leaving without giving her the tip. "Please take it," I plead. "You have been indispensable today. I would not have known what to do, had you not directed me."

Kendra looks shy. "You didn't have to tip me. But thank you. I'll buy a treat for myself and my son."

"Good. I'm glad," I declare.

Leah calls my name, still sounding tearful. I walk into the change rooms. "Yes, Beautiful Leah?"

She opens the door and pulls me into her arms. "Thank you," she says weakly, trying to keep her tears from me.

I pat her consolingly. "Come now. No more tears. It is all solved. Why do you still look so sad?"

"Because," she moans, "it doesn't do any good, for me, to be fertile."

I pat her a bit faster. "Have you seen the movie, 'Jurassic Park'?" I ask her.

My mate sniffs, and smiles. "You watched a dinosaur movie?"

I huff a little. "Well, the computer graphic technology was remarkable for the time. Not a bad story, either. So, have you watched it?"

Leah smiles. "Yes."

"Then, I quote: 'Life will find a way'."

Leah sniffs. "You think?"

"Why not?" I suggest, caressing her hair and kissing her forehead softly.

Leah chokes a laugh. "You're pretty smooth, you know that?" she smiles.

I would do anything to make her smile. It is like the first day of sun after the blackness of winter. I cannot resist making a joke. "Smooth all over. My kind are known for that." I arch one brow at her. How fun it is to flirt.

Leah runs a hand over my face and neck. "Is that so. Do you shave?"

What a perplexing question. "Why?"

Leah is still caressing me. This has an interesting effect, considering the circumstances in which we find ourselves.

Baby wipe residue does not smell very pretty.

"Your skin is very smooth, Mr Iluak," she croons. " A lot of the men at La Push, well, they don't need to shave," she shrugs.

I smile at my mate. Smoothly. "No. I do not shave."

"Do you mind if I stop off at the washroom?" Leah squints at me.

"Of course not," I smile. That's a relief. She will wash off the baby wipe nastiness.

We leave the dressing rooms, lugging everything with us. Back in my day, we would have left all our things in the sled, and let the dogs mind it, and carry it. Not that this load is tiring. It is merely an awkward load.

Life was much simpler then. I amuse myself now, imagining a cart, and dogs, waiting patiently outside Sears, loaded up with parcels. Kaya would get a lot of attention from the humans. That would be funny.

I am awakened from my reverie. "Ivo?" Leah asks tentatively.

"Yes, love?"

"Um... how bad do I smell?"

"You're fine," I lie.

Leah's eyes narrow. "You're lying."

I am sheepish. "Sorry."

Leah gulps. "Is it... difficult for you? To smell it, I mean?"

I chuckle. "I am not going to bite you, Leah."

She blushes. "So I smell like food?"

I wince. "No. Actually... you smell like baby wipes. And to me, they smell..."

"Just say it."

"Sour," I admit, cringing.

Leah cringes. "Sorry."

"My love, you never smell like food to me," I tell her.

"Well, what do I smell like?" she asks curiously. "Normally, I mean."

I hope she does not get angry with me. "I like the way you smell. Very much."

"Go on," she says, a trifle nervously.

"I am hesitant to say. I do not wish you to be embarrassed." _I do not wish you to murder me._

Leah bristles. "Do I smell like a dog, Ivo?" Angry tears gather at the corners of her eyes.

"Oh, please do not be offended, Leah," I beg, turning to take her hands. I hold them against my chest. If she cries, my still heart shall be rent in two. "You smell like sunshine on the hottest summer days."

She peeps up at me, reassured.

"And like a freshly-washed puppy. I know not everyone loves that scent, but I do. It reminds me of the day I found Kaya, my first companion in so many years." I rub the backs of her hands soothingly.

"You... don't mind?" Leah asks, thawing.

I chuckle. "Quite the contrary. But I fear that I am not a fan of baby wipes."

"Better than blood," she corrects me wryly.

"I don't think so." We have reached the washroom. "Take all the time you need," I instruct her.

My mate turns back and kisses my cheek. "You really are a prince." She goes into the washroom.

I cannot believe how happy I feel. Mere days ago, life was bleak. I have watched the stories of others unfold, wondering if I might ever be more than a chronicler of tales. Perhaps now, more of my own story may be written.

Something tickles my throat.

A chubby boy of about eight years is wailing, his nose pinched between the fingers of a large, annoyed mother. "This is what you get for picking your nose in public!" she hisses and huffs like a bull seal. They push past me into the Ladies' Room.

What! It is alright to pick your nose in _private_ until it bleeds?

Silly human.

Leah emerges from the washroom, looking sallow. "Boy, this isn't your day for blood, is it?" she moans.

"I am used to it," I say dryly.

Leah speaks to me very quietly. "Doesn't it burn your throat?"

My face twists. "That kid is making me queasy, actually."

Leah grins. "Let's go."

"Lunch?" I suggest.

"Yes, please," she enthuses. "I'm starving."

"I do not understand how on earth you can be hungry after that moose," I say, shaking my head.

My mate shrugs. "High metabolism."

"Obviously," I tease, shoving my hands in my pockets.

Leah pokes me in the ribs, making me squeal. I poke her back and she squirms away from me, giggling. So we have a little poking match.

Yes, she is the sun after a long, barren winter.

We have reached the main escalators. Beneath them, the humans have erected a sitting area with trees. A young woman sits there, nursing her baby. She has pretty hair. Strawberry blond, it curls about her head. A middle-aged man ogles her lasciviously.

I nudge Leah.

The young mother has noticed the pervert. Her large blue eyes dilate. I smell her fear. Her heartbeat escalates.

Leah, to my surprise, walks straight over and sits down beside the girl on her bench. The mother is surprised, too.

I sit down on her other side, and glare at the pervert.

"Oh, hi pal," my Leah grins. "I haven't seen you in a while. We used to go to school together, remember?" she says pointedly.

The girl seizes on it. "Yes. But I'm sorry, I don't remember your name."

"Leah Clearwater. And this is my fiancé, Ivo Iluak."

"Hi," I say, not taking my eyes off the pervert.

"Hi, Ivo," the girl says softly. The baby sucks noisily. How cute. Greedy little calf. "I'm Marley Williams," she tells Leah.

"Oh, yes. Of course," Leah says warmly, rolling her eyes.

I am still glaring. The man refuses to look away. He is a predator, I am certain. It takes one to know one.

I growl subliminally. The humans cannot consciously hear it, but they pick up on the menace nonetheless.

Leah peers at the baby. "Is your little guy about done?"

Marley is flustered. "Oh. Almost."

"Perhaps we can walk you somewhere," Leah suggests.

"Oh. Yes. Thank you. I think I want to go home. My car is in the parking garage." The baby is finished. Marley adjusts him in her arm, and tries to fix her clothes.

"May I hold him?" Leah asks helpfully.

"Oh. Yes. Thank you. But you'd better put his blanket on your shoulder in case he spits up," Marley warns, putting her little flannel blanket on Leah's shoulder. Leah lifts the baby onto it. He bites his fists, and squirms a little. Leah pats his back, very gently, while Marley reassembles her garments, and collects her things. The baby lets out a colossal burp, and contributes some methane, from his hind end, to the atmosphere.

Were I not preoccupied with glaring at the pervert, I would laugh. I'm still growling at him.

Maybe I should eat the pervert.

Leah stands up, rocking from foot to foot. She presses her lips to the baby's head. Lucky baby.

Marley slips her baby sling over her shoulder. With Leah's help, they get him into it. He sighs contentedly, and goes to sleep.

The three of us collect our shopping, and head toward the elevator.

"Is he gone, Ivo?" Leah whispers. Marley's frightened eyes swivel over to me.

"No. He is waiting out of sight, hoping we will leave Marley unattended. He is just over there by the juice bar," I inform them, cocking my head toward him slightly.

"Pervert," Leah growls.

"I have a very bad feeling about him," I admit.

"Maybe we should alert Security," Leah suggests.

"Yes," I agree, a growl thrumming in my chest. Marley looks at me, disconcerted. I must be more careful.

We find the mall cops, and fill them in. They take down a report and a description, but the man is gone.

The elevators here are always fun. They are fast, and smooth, and made out of glass so that you can look around as you go up or down. I stand protectively beside Marley as the three of us, with baby, climb inside.

"Thank you for helping me," she husks. "That man. He's really creepy."

"Hopefully, we'll lose him in here," Leah murmurs.

I test the air. The predator's scent is nearly overpowered by the scent of car exhaust, but I can smell his traces.

The elevator door opens.

"Ivo, is he gone?" my mate mutters as we stand within, with Marley huddled between us.

Some of the traces are stale, but there is a fresh scent. He is here. "He must have seen Marley when she parked the car," I inform my companions. "He is here. Behind a pillar. He is lurking. Don't worry, Marley. We shall not leave you and the baby in danger. But we must catch him, Leah."

I pass Leah one of the suitcases I am carrying, and grasp Marley by the elbow. Her eyes are wide and frightened. We walk her to her car, and guard her while she straps the baby into his car seat with shaking hands.

Marley hugs Leah, pats my arm, gets in her car, and drives away.

He is lurking in the shadows. I growl, and Leah pretends ignorance of his presence. She walks ahead of me, pretending to hunt in her pockets for nonexistent car keys. She sets down her baggage next to the driver's side door of a sleek BMW, and I add the suitcases I am carrying to the pile.

"I'm okay," she informs me. "Don't worry about the bags. I'll put them in the car. You'd better go, or you're going to be late for work."

"Not without a kiss," I state, zoning in on her mouth. Leah chuckles under her breath, and tips her face up. I bend down eagerly, drinking in her rich scent. I flick my tongue against her lip, and she opens for me. She is a sunflower. She tastes of summer berries. Sweet, and young. Shimmering heat on fields of wheat. I would like to give her a _kunik_, but not in front of the pervert.

"Stand clear," I mouth into her ear.

"Don't kill him," she mouths back.

I draw back, and exchange a meaningful look with my fiancée. Her eyes hold passion and aggression, two kinds of fire that I understand.

"Enjoy your afternoon," I tell her, backing up. With a cold smile, I head back toward the elevator.

As soon as its doors open, I enter it, then jump out at vampire speed, disappearing into shadow.

The pervert wastes no time. He pushes Leah up against the car, furious. "You and your boyfriend think you can prevent me from having my fun?" he hisses, rubbing his body against her.

He is pushing his erection against my Leah.

I am livid.

Leah, however, is colder than Greenland. And that is saying something. "Absolutely," she says sardonically.

"Bitch!" the man spits. Obviously, he has no sense of self-preservation.

Before he can blink, my mate has him pushed down against the side of the car, his arm twisted behind him. I grab his arm, and switch places with Leah, growling. The pervert resists, cursing us. The hair on the back of his neck stands at attention. Something pops. His elbow is dislocated. Oopsie. He screams, but continues to wriggle around.

"Stop resisting," I bark. "Or I will kill you."

"I'd like to see you try, pipsqueak," he sneers, twisting as he tries to look down at me.

What is it with these humans? They don't think I am scary, because I am not tall. I have never understood this. But many who have been arrogant, have also fallen victim to my thirst.

I could really go for a snack right now.

"Citizens' arrest," Leah snarls.

"Just wait 'til I get my hands on you!" he yells, struggling uselessly against me.

"Leah, go get the cops," I instruct my mate. She flies to the elevator, and disappears.

The pervert attempts to drop to the ground, in order to escape me. I pin him against the car.

"Let me go, Jackie Chan!" he snaps. "Help! I'm being assaulted. Help!" he bellows.

Much more, and I am going to drain this insect in public. "I would stop resisting, if I were you," I say silkily. "I only need a little more provocation to kill you. I do not like people who pick on the vulnerable. And you rubbed yourself against my mate like a cur in heat. Do not push me."

"Who the fuck do you think you are? Let me the fuck go, Fu Manchu," he yelps, writhing. Oh. This name I know. Apparently, he thinks I am a Japanese crime fighter. How amusing. He kicks my shin, and howls, hopping on his other foot. I laugh.

The pervert manages to look in my eyes, and the high colour fades from his face. Again, he drops like a stone, in hopes that I will be unable to maintain my hold on him.

I clench his wrist. He screams as it shatters, and starts to blubber about suing me and coming after me and my mate.

Luckily for him, Leah is back with a pair of armed police officers.

The pervert rants and cries the whole time we are giving our report, promising that he will see us in court because Leah and I dislocated his elbow and I broke his wrist. Regardless, he is handcuffed as a potentially dangerous offender.

The cops look at us. Leah cannot be more than five feet tall. I am 5'6". The pervert is at least six feet tall. The cops compare us. Hmm... Big, burly, ugly guy versus two small, harmless-looking native people.

No contest.

They do not know any better.

"I want to press charges on him," pervert pouts. "He broke my wrist."

"He resisted arrest," I protest. "After accosting my fiancée with his erect penis."

"She came onto me," the perv wails.

"In your dreams," Leah says, giving him a filthy look.

"We'll sort it out, down at the station, Cop #1 drawls. "It will all be on the security cameras."

Leah looks at me, wide-eyed. I shrug slightly. I have done nothing that cannot be explained away. Fast movement? Glitch in the tape. Super strength? Martial artist. Champion.

Cop #1 stuffs the pervert into the back of his cruiser, while Cop #2 runs the man's identification. A red flag comes up.

"Hey, Chris!" he says excitedly to his partner. "This guy has an outstanding warrant."

"That so, Doug?" Officer #1 -Chris- growls, delivering his best intimidating look to the pervert.

"For speeding tickets," the pervert howls.

Toronto cops hate speeders. My sharp teeth snap together involuntarily, and my smile flashes dangerously. Perv flinches as Officer Chris slams the cruiser door shut on him.

Just this week, some speeders raced on the QEW Highway, and clipped a car, which caused a chain reaction and resulted in a five car pile up, and the death of two innocents. Our police will not be thrilled with Mr Speeder Pervert. Leah and I beam at each other. Officer Chris waves, and gets in the driver's seat. He ignores our complaining adversary.

"Thank you for your assistance, Mr Iluak, Miss Clearwater," Officer Doug says to us smugly. "We have your contact information. I'm looking forward to your new show, sir. You are both excused."

Leah and I thank him, retrieve our shopping, and head for Greenjeans.

After Leah has her lunch, we do a little more shopping. Then, it is time to go home, rearrange my possessions, add hers, and wait for her bed to be delivered.

The bed arrives, and in no time at all, it is assembled. Leah says she is exhausted, and wants me to cuddle her.

I shut the curtains, and turn off the lights. Tentatively, I get into bed with her, and, following orders, place my body close to hers. All that shopping, and she claims she did not buy an appropriate pair of pyjamas. She is wearing one of my t-shirts, and it hangs nearly to her knees.

"Ivo," she yawns. "Your jeans are hurting me. Take them off, please."

I tense, shyly.

"I'm not going to rape you," she says sleepily. "Edward used to hold Bella, when she was human, and she slept. I want that, too," she declares.

I am touched by a little sadness. Her kinsman, and his wife, are evenly matched. Leah will never be a vampire. She is not human. If life were to find a way, and we were to make a child, who knows what it would do to her body? Leah told me how Bella changed, as her pregnancy progressed. How all the hybrid mothers changed, as their infants developed. But they were humans. Not_ Kwali._

I ought not to have raised her hopes.

"Of course," I say quietly, and get up, to take off my jeans. I slip back into the bed, and Leah moves back so that her back touches my front. She squirms. An unfamiliar, yet pleasant, sensation overwhelms me.

"Gee, here I thought _Edward_ was shy. Can you put on a t-shirt or something? Just so you know, most people don't wear dress shirts to bed."

"Oh," I say lamely, very distracted. The air whooshes by as I go to the closet, take off my shirt, and put on a t-shirt.

Leah snickers. "You could have done that more slowly," she says, winking.

"Brat," I declare, crawling in beside her for the third time. I nestle up behind my mate, attempting not to touch her inappropriately, and she hums happily. It is time for a _kunik_. I rub my nose and mouth against her cheek and hair, snuffling up her scent. She smiles, and turns to face me, throwing her leg over mine. I smile against her neck, relishing all that is Leah. Her spirit and humour. Her scent, her closeness, her softness, and her heat.

A few minutes later, Kaya jumps heavily up onto the bed, turns three bouncy circles, and lies down on our feet, sighing. We snicker, and huddle up under the covers. I lean my forehead against Leah's neck, and shut my eyes.

Someday, hopefully soon, I will be her lover. Her husband. But for now, this is enough. This is bliss.

Leah sleeps, and I match the rhythm of her breathing, and listen to the music of her heart, and bask in her warmth, and the warmth of Kaya.

This is what happiness feels like.


	7. Chapter 7: Marley

**Chapter 7: Marley**

**Heigh ho, peeps! I am still alive, and still writing this story. Thanks for sticking with me!**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Any resemblance to persons living or dead is merely coincidental. Opinions expressed are those of the characters, and may not reflect those of the author. Ivo belongs to me. And to Leah. Hands off or she'll tear you a new orifice. Grr. And that also goes for Caleb Swan, Marley Williams, Kobe and Daniel Harris, Bastion and Kendra Dixon, Shyann King, and Prunella Dockworker.**

**Please check out my new playlist for this fic. Go to my channel, youtubedotcom/jmollytwilight2, and pick the HHMH playlist to hear great music that I guarantee will enhance your reading. I spend hours picking it. Please use the new channel to subscribe or contact me. And please do subscribe and contact me. I love hearing from you. This chappie's vids start at #12:**

**'Songbird', by Susan Aglukark**

**_Memory Bleeds_ is right. In the original, Leah is a smaller wolf than the males, not a tiny one (and she gets big when she phases) and Julia Jones is not a tiny girl. But I liked the idea of feisty Leah being small. Not quite as small as Alice, but not much bigger. And yes, beautiful Julia is my visual concept for beautiful Leah. I was just mean and stole some inches off her. Which should make me feel so awful because she is so nice.**

**Don't kill me for that. I come from a long line of short people. My one grandmother was 5'1" and the other was 4'8". I was lucky. I made it to 5'4". So I apologize to Leah for making her short. I just want her to be dynamite (big things come in small packages).**

_For you, there'll be no more crying_

_For you, the sun will be shining_

_And I feel that when I'm with you_

_It's alright, I know it's right_

_To you I'll give the world_

_To you I'll never be cold_

_'Cause I feel that when I'm with you_

_It's alright, I know it's right_

_And the songbirds are singing_

_Like they know the score_

_And I love you, I love you, I love you_

_Like never before_

_And I wish you all the love in the world_

_But most of all, I wish it from myself_

_And the songbirds are singing_

_Like they know the score_

_And I love you, I love you, I love you_

_Like never before_

**February 20th, 2014**

_**Leah's pov:**_

"Urrrgh!" I growl in frustration, my hair falling in front of my eyes as I cuddle my backpack. "I dunno. I'm just really sick of this placement already. That stuck up witch is just pushing my buttons on purpose, ya know?"

"I know," Marley says, eyes rolling. "Somebody needs a boyfriend."

To my great surprise and delight, Marley is in my degree program, and all of my classes. Pretty funny, considering I was pretending to have known her from school when I met her. We're on our way to pick up her son from the campus daycare. It's nearly suppertime, and I haven't had a meal break since 10:30 am, and I'm famished. So is Marley.

"You wanna come over?" I ask, even though I've brought her home for the past two evenings. "We could take home a pizza or something."

"Oh, pizza! I could go for that. One of the nice ones, from the place crisscross from your condo?"

"Yeah. That's the best," I quickly agree. My new friends -Marley, Kendra, Shyann- and I are going to keep the pub in business.

Our building (I am daring to include myself in the ownership even though I've only known him five days) is on Queens Quay West, a stone's throw from Yonge Street. I love the Harbour, and the little park, and there's a sausage vendor outside the Westin Harbour Castle who is not afraid to stay open all winter.

It's still bitterly cold outside, grey and slushy, but there hasn't been too much snow. I'm so tired of winter, but Ivo keeps reminding me that winters are a lot shorter here than they are up in the Arctic Circle.

Marley slips a little on the ice, and I catch her elbow. We go into the daycare, and pick up Brody.

Soon, she's got him strapped inside her sling, on her front, with a little polar fleece red winter hat on his head. Nothing else is visible. He's snug as a bug.

I don't like Marley going back to her apartment. She lives in a dive a few blocks behind the campus. It's a dingy walk-up, and she lives in a studio apartment on the main floor. It's damp and mouldy, and makes me wish we had a second bedroom. But that would be problematic, since she doesn't know what Ivo is.

"Did you bring your car today?" I wonder.

"No. I'm thinking about selling it, actually," she shrugs.

"So you're staying here, then?" I wonder. "Not going back to Ingersoll?"

"Ingerhole," she corrects me. Yeah, that's what the local kids call it. But it doesn't sound so bad to me. So it only has a couple of restaurants, and not a lot for kids to do. It can't be that different to LaPush. Well, except Ingersoll isn't on the water, it's near a valley. But there's a fairly big city only a short drive away, so I just don't get why she detests it so much.

"Is it really that bad there?" I ask a little sadly.

"It is with my father," she grimaces. "Trust me, I am not taking Brody anywhere near him. We're better off on our own."

We take the stairs down to the subway, and hop on the Yonge Line toward the Harbour. It's not very long before we're there, and it's time to emerge from the bowels of the Earth into the weak light.

"Is it too far to walk?" I check, turning right onto our street.

"No, it's fine," Marley says, her lips a little thin.

"Gimme your stuff," I demand.

"No, it's fine, Leah. I have to be able to carry it myself," she says stubbornly.

"Marley, friends help each other," I pout.

"Fine," she sighs, passing me her backpack. "Happy now?"

"You have no idea."

She has no idea. Having my mate makes even this training placement, with Ms Prunella Dockworker, bearable.

Oh, the clinic where I'm doing my first placement is owned by one Prudence Docstator. She's Oneida First Nation. She thinks she invented being Oneida. It's kind of tiring, because she's dead serious about everything she says. And she hates the government passionately. I think she'd bring down the government if it were at all possible for her to accomplish it.

I've vowed to keep my political opinions to myself.

On our first day, she announced to the three of us that it was fortunate I was beautiful, because it's an asset in our chosen profession, and that it was a shame Shyann and Marley didn't have my good looks.

Yeah. She's one of those types. Thank goodness they're rare.

She was interested in Shyann for three seconds, until she found out there's no Cheyenne blood in her body. Shyann is black, and her people come from Niagara Falls. They go waaay back to the days of the Underground Railroad. End of story, as far as Prunella is concerned. To me, it makes Shyann more interesting, but there you go. And Marley is strawberry-blonde, with big blue eyes and freckles. The three of us couldn't look more different, right?

Marley and I start walking, and after a while I begin to notice that I'm feeling tired, which just shouldn't be happening. _Kwali_ Warriors don't tire that easily. I notice that the backpack, which probably has about ten pounds of books in it, feels heavy. It's odd.

Perhaps it's because I had my period. It was killer, too. I'm still spotting a little. Well, at least I'm presumably no longer sterile. I shouldn't complain. Maybe I need an iron pill. Or some dinner on the hoof. There must be wild game afoot somewhere around here. Of course, there are always raccoons. At least, that's what Edward told me last night.

Marley and I push into the sports bar, jackets steaming a little from the cold. We ignore the advances of a couple of guys who are hitting the bar after work, and pull up on the bench to wait for our pizza: Hawaiian: ham, cheese and pineapple.

I wonder if real Hawaiians eat it, or if this is a Canadian thing. Well, who cares? Anybody who puts fruit on pizza is okay by me.

Ten minutes later, we're getting out of my elevator, and Kaya is getting _onto_ my elevator.

Nobody's going anyplace until Kaya says so. And she adores Brody. She thinks he needs washing. All the time.

"Kaya! Behave!" Ivo chastises her, hauling her back. "Marley! You brought the _piaraq_ (wolf cub)! Come on, get in. Oooh, hello little man. _Tuunga-sugitsi _(you are welcome here)."

Marley and I argue our way past the slathering, whining Kaya and the overexcited vampire, who has by this time managed to liberate Brody from the baby sling, whisking him into the main room.

"Oh, Ivo! You spoil him," Marley protests, dropping her stuff inside the door. "I think somebody wants a baby of his own, Leah."

"I am perfectly happy to entertain yours, and hand him over when his diaper needs changing," Ivo says, giving the baby a _kunik_. He takes Brody and lies him on a pile of skins on the floor. "Which will be soon. I already ate, Leah. You and Marley go eat, and I'll mind the baby."

"Thanks, Ivo, you're a prince," Marley says, beaming.

Ivo liberates the squirming baby from his bunny bag: a sort of sleeping bag for babies with arms and a hood. Brody makes tiny baby noises at him, trying without much success to eat his own fist. "He won't behave for long," Ivo warns. "He's trying to swallow his fingers. Best to hurry, _Tamaunngataatuk_ (Single mother).

I wonder what Marley would think if she understood her new nickname. I've asked Ivo not to call her that, and he says there's no harm meant by it, it's simply a more accurate title. Apparently calling her 'mother' just wouldn't be precise enough.

"Yes, Kaya, isn't he _mamaqtualuk_ (very delicious)? Does Brody want a_ qilautjag_ (drum dance)? Yes? Yes?"

Brody is going to get one whether he wants it or not, and that is fine by me, because I could watch my mate dance all day. No protests here.

Marley and I inhale our pizza, while Kaya sits at our feet begging for people-food, and Ivo entertains the three of us with the smaller of his sealskin drums. Who needs TV when you have a vampire around?

Finally he stops, squats, and picks Brody up, and laying him along his forearms, he croons to him in Inuktitut. I wonder if he's giving the baby a dreamsong, and if the baby likes it.

Brody's certainly smiling like he does.

My heart gives a little pang. There will be no baby to swell my belly. Even if I were fertile, my mate is too old. But perhaps we can play Aunt and Uncle to other peoples' babies, as Emmett and Rose did before managing to adopt a son of their own. And maybe someday, there will be one for us.

After dinner, Ivo has a surprise. "Beautiful Leah? I bought you something. I thought perhaps it would be something you missed."

"Another present?" I gawp.

"Yes," he says, looking through his thick lashes. He looks odd with his brown contacts in. I wonder when he slipped into the bathroom to put them on. Probably when Marley and I were coming up in the elevator. "It is nothing fancy."

"What is it?" I beam. I love his presents.

"It's in the bedroom. I hope Marley will not object to coming in there, but I thought it a more suitable room. This room does not have a lot of places to relax."

Relax? Marley and I exchange a bemused look. Ivo is not suggesting anything inappropriate, I'm certain of that. And he's right. Although the main room is huge, it's full of art and tools, not furniture. "Okay," I shrug.

He gathers up the baby, and leads the way into the bedroom, practically skipping.

"Let's go see," I suggest, and Marley and I follow him in.

The wall behind our bed is glass, and it curves. The one opposite it houses the bathroom and the closet. So the only wall left for Ivo to put his present on is the one between the great room and the bedroom. He's gesturing at it, hoping for a big response. And we give him one.

'Cause it's a huge TV. Like, 60 inches.

"Ivo, you got us a TV?" I squeal. Not just a TV, all the equipment for a home theatre system. Speakers everywhere...

"Yes. And all the services for it that you might wish: cable with all the stations, and a Playstation5, and Netflix. I thought you could teach me more about this culture. I fear sometimes I miss people's jokes. Also, we can hook up the webcam to talk to your family."

"This is fantastic, Love. Thank you," I beam.

"You are welcome," he beams back.

"Well, we should put on a movie," I suggest. "How do we get to Netflix, Love?"

"Allow me to help you, Beautiful Leah," he bows, and in a thrice we're on the Search screen. Then, he sits on his side of the bed, settling the baby on a pillow on his chest, while he leans back against about a zillion new throw pillows. I crawl into the middle and Marley gets my normal spot. Kaya leaps up on the bed, turns three bruise-threatening circles, and plops down at our feet with a sigh. The 'New Releases' appear onscreen, and I start scrolling through them with the Playstation remote.

"How about 'Harold and Kumar End the War' ?" Marley squeals. I know she's happy because her laptop doubles as her TV. She doesn't have the money for cable.

"I dunno, that one's pretty hard to explain," I muse. "How about we watch that one when Ivo's at his meeting on Thursday night, and we find something a bit easier for him to follow tonight?"

"Okay," Marley says agreeably. "What do you think we'd _all_ enjoy, then, Leah?"

"Um, do you guys mind if we start with a classic comedy?" I ask.

"Which one?" Marley wants to know.

"How 'bout '_Weekend at Bernie's'_ ? I know Ivo will get the humour in that."

"Yeah, that one's great!" Marley enthuses, making herself comfortable.

So I snuggle into Ivo's side, and we watch, and once he understands why the boys are trying to make it look like their boss, Bernie, is still alive, he's laughing just as hard as we are. And later, we watch a really old one: _'Arsenic and Old Lace',_ which is one of Edward's favourites. I remember one time when he and Bella bickered over whether they should watch that, or 'Bringing Up Baby', which she swore was very like life with him and Ren. She didn't say which one of them was the leopard, and which one was Cary Grant. I'm assuming Ren was the leopard.

After a while, Marley nurses the baby, and falls asleep.

"Just let her sleep," Ivo directs. "She is fine."

"What if the baby isn't safe there?" I ask anxiously, looking at the way Brody's neck is a little crooked in her arms.

"Hmm. We should try a cliché," Ivo decides.

"What do you know about clichés?" I tease. "You keep telling me about how little you know about modern culture."

"Some clichés are pretty old," he says wryly. He opens our closet and pulls a laundry basket out of the bottom. He lines it with a single sealskin, fur side down, creeps over to Marley, reaches for Brody, and stops. "I can't do it."

"Do what?" I ask blankly. He doesn't seem the type who might be concerned about getting an eyeful of her boob. I mean, the Inuit from back in his day must have nursed their kids, right?

"My hands will be too cold," he whispers.

"Oh." I get up quietly, and liberate Brody from Marley's arms, cover her up, and carefully, carefully lower him into the basket. He must be the best baby on the planet, because he doesn't wake up.

I remember Renesmee. She woke up every time we tried to put her down. Leech used to threaten to reveal, at her wedding, how many times she had interrupted something. Then, my niece grew up and eloped, which might be another reason why the Pixie Tick wants to marry me off with bling.

I'm going to get changed," Ivo informs me. He takes one of his pairs of long underwear into the bathroom. Sigh. No black, silky sleep shorts, for me to ogle him in, tonight. Damn.

I, meanwhile, scoot out of my jeans and under the covers, and in a flash my mate is back, still wearing his t-shirt, but minus his jeans and belt. After turning out the lights, I hold up the covers and he slides in. I rest my head on his chest, sighing.

"Why does Marley's blood smell thin?" Ivo wonders.

I tingle with alarm. "What do you mean?"

"Her blood is not as thick as it should be," he says, looking worried. "It is as though she has not sufficient food to eat."

"Oh," I blink. "I haven't known her long enough, Ivo. Perhaps she doesn't. Her apartment is horrible. It takes a lot of crilla to live in Toronto."

"Crilla?"

"Money."

"That is bad for a nursing mother," he frowns. "You must bring her here as much as possible, and feed her whenever you can. Treat her to lunch and supper."

"She might feel badly for not being able to reciprocate," I worry, biting my lips.

"Hmm. Perhaps she can house sit for us when we go away," he muses.

"Kobe won't be happy," I remind him.

"That's it!" he exclaims, suddenly perky.

"Huh?"

"I will talk to Daniel in the morning. Introduce them," he says with pleasure.

"Lost, here, Sweetie," I tell him, lips puckering.

He cups my cheeks and kisses me. "It's perfect."

"Still lost," I admit.

Ivo sighs and brushes back a strand of my hair. "Daniel is Kobe's father. He's been complaining for months that he has to travel so much for his job. He is a marketing executive servicing international accounts for a big company, see? And Kobe is too young to be left alone, and she complains about all the school she misses, and how she has to leave her friends all the time to go and sit in hotel rooms while he goes to his meetings. He's supposed to leave for Japan in two weeks and Kobe is being difficult."

"So... you're thinking Marley could babysit?" I ask, hope kindling.

"I'm thinking she could live with Kobe while Daniel travels," he smiled smugly. "Or go on the trips so Kobe could sight see and not be bored. And Daniel might just get a nice mate out of it."

"Ivo!" I gasp. "Marley is 26. How old is this Daniel?"

"He is 38, so he was the same age as Marley when Kobe was born."

I think about it. Lots of men marry younger women. Like Ivo, for instance. Surely humans could handle a twelve year age gap. But will Daniel give Marley a chance to meet Kobe? It's a big deal, trusting a stranger with your kid.

"His unit has three bedrooms," Ivo supplies.

"What's he like?" I fret.

"He reminds me of James Bond, but blond," Ivo shrugs.

"Which one? The new guy?" I fret.

"No, no. The Irish one."

Irish one... Brosnan. "Brosnan?"

"That is the name, I believe."

"And does he go through women like James Bond?" I worry.

Ivo huffs a soft laugh, and gives me a _kunik_. "No. Daniel does not date. Kobe's mother died five years ago. Hit by a car."

"I'm so sorry. She was awfully young."

"Yes."

I think about Marley, involved in Kobe's life, right at the time when a little girl most needs a mother. I think about Kobe, and wonder if she will like Brody. I think about Marley living in a clean, warm place with plenty of food. I think it's worth a shot.

"Set it up," I murmur.

"I'll pop over now," Ivo says, "and see if he can come here for breakfast." The sheets rustle as he gets out of bed.

"Isn't it a little late?" I hint.

"Not at all. It's only eleven. They'll still be up," he says, pulling on a black velour robe.

I lie in bed, looking out at the harbour lights, waiting. Marley is curled on her side, and I can feel her breath against my shoulder. She is so tired that she is almost snoring. I realize how hard it must be, all alone in a big, expensive city, with a one month old baby, school, co-op, and no paying job.

It is nearly midnight when I hear the elevator door whoosh open.

Ivo glides into the bedroom, dropping his robe. "It's all settled. Perhaps you can help Marley to look pretty in the morning?"

"Yes. What time is he coming?" I wonder, thinking about Marley, dressed in Ivo's blue silk shirt, with a pair of my leggings and my knee-high moccasin-boots.

"Eight o'clock," he tells me, slipping into bed.

"What did he say?" I beg, wrapping my arm around him. It's a little lower than I intended. To my surprise, he does not move my hand. After a few minutes, I start rubbing small circles on his hip. He lets me.

I may just drop dead.

"He thanked me, and said he values my judgement. He says if Marley seems an appropriate candidate, he will bring Kobe here to meet her tomorrow evening. He said it would feel less intrusive to Kobe if she meets Marley on neutral ground. Oh, and he said if it works out, then it is a godsend."

"Yes," I agree. Tentatively, I send up a little prayer for Kobe, Daniel, Marley and Brody. Perhaps all things do happen for a reason. Perhaps Leech was right about that. He was right when he told me not to give up on finding love.

Perhaps the Creator cares after all.

If that turns out to be true, Leech is going to be unbearably smug.

"Go to sleep, Beautiful Leah. Morning comes early," my Imprint croons, tracing my lip with his thumb.

"I'm too excited to sleep," I protest.

"Then kiss me," he says flirtatiously.

"With Marley here?" I yelp.

"Ssh. I said 'kiss me', not 'let's get giggedy-boo'," he says, completely seriously. Is he cute or what? Now I've got the giggles.

"Did I say it wrong?" he asks anxiously. I can _just_ make out his eyes in the darkness.

"No, Love. You got it completely right. I'm just not accustomed to hearing you say things like that," I whisper, doing my best not to laugh at him.

"Would it be better if I were to say that I didn't ask you to get freaky with me?" he wonders.

That tears it. I snort, and bury my face in his neck, under the covers, and make the whole bed shake with my silent laughter. I am clutching the poor guy. There are tears running down my cheeks, and poor Ivo is completely bemused. I feel him start to draw back, so I throw my leg over his hip.

"Don't," I plead. "I'm not laughing at you. You're so cute. You're so hot. I just didn't expect to hear stuff like that come out of your mouth." To prove how cute I find him, I press my lips under his jaw and trail kisses up to his mouth, and before I know it his hand has crept around the back of my hip to pull me closer.

We are busy necking like a couple of teenagers when Brody goes off like a house alarm. Ivo and I break apart quickly, and then Marley groans, "Go back to sleeeep."

Giggling, we get up, and Ivo grabs Brody, who is dripping wet.

"Oops," my mate says, holding him over the basket. "He's leaking."

I motion for him to carry the baby into the bathroom, and I go in search of a diaper, fresh clothes, and change pad in Marley's backpack. By the time I walk back to the bathroom, Ivo has somehow worked the little guy out of his soggy sleeper.

Baby Stuff in hand, I lie the baby down on his pad, and pull apart the tabs on the diaper, and get a surprise. First, a stream of pee squirts over my shoulder, and then Brody fills his pants with something noxious. Hah. Cold air hits Wee Willy. I remember my mother saying that happened with boys. I slap the diaper back on.

How the heck am I supposed to do this? I haven't changed a boy since Seth was a baby. I avoided the job whenever Caleb needed it. I mostly allowed the leeches to do it, 'cause they don't need to breathe.

I pull the backpack closer, holding Brody down so he can't squiggle. Or pee on us. I rummage around in the backpack. No cloths.

"Baby wipes," Ivo suggests, looking like a light bulb has gone off in his brain. He helpfully fetches mine from the back of the toilet.

"Thank you," I mutter, taking out a big handful. The poopy looks like caramel pudding, but it sure doesn't smell that good. With one hand, I hold Brody down. With the other, I use the front of the diaper to wipe him off. Then, I shove down the baby wipes onto his little thingy and give him a good polish. Tentatively, I take a peek. It's not clean, but it's getting better. I get a fresh bunch of wipes, pull up his legs, and scrape him down. Looks better.

Brody flexes his little legs up and down, looking impressed. Hey, Auntie Leah can do this! I grab the new diaper, and pull out the old one from under his bottom, setting it aside. I tuck the new one under him, and move to do it up, and freeze. I realize he's got ... ew... poopy under his foreskin. I look up at Ivo. I'm lost. The only thing I know about babies' foreskins is you're not supposed to retract them.

"Let me," he offers, and I happily surrender the job. In a couple of seconds flat, everything's tidy and we're taping Brady into his new diaper.

Now, the new sleeper. Marley has had it wadded up in the bag. With dismay, I realize all the snaps are undone. It looks like one of Ivo's animal skins, laid flat on the floor.

I pull the baby up, and lie him down on the sleeper. Then, Ivo and I spend the next ten minutes trying to figure out which snap snaps to which snap where on a kid who won't keep still. Holy crow. I would never buy one of these things.

Finally, Brody is assembled. And he's now squeaking for food. After Ivo and I both scrub our hands, I take him out to his mother.

"Marley? Wake up, honey. Brody is hungry," I coo.

"Mmph. Did I fall asleep?"

"Yeah, it's okay. We changed him and put him in his dry sleeper, but he wants to eat," I tell her.

"Thanks guys." Marley lifts her shirt and latches the baby on. She dozes while he sucks her dry.

"Greedy calf," my mate whispers, going to clean up the mess in the bathroom.

Ivo reappears suddenly, looking pensive. "Leah, did you clean up the dirty diaper?"

I frown back. "No."

My mate leaves the bedroom and I hear a bit of a scuffle in the main living area. "Bad Kaya," he scolds. "Ew."

I hear rustling, and then Ivo appears with a plastic bag containing things I'd rather not know about. "Kaya decided to clean up," he grimaces. "She ate half the diaper."

"Eeeeew," I shudder.

"I do not think there is anything toxic in diapers," my mate muses, disappearing into the bathroom. "It is simply yucky."

Soon, he has everything cleaned up, and bungs the trash down the garbage chute in our front hall. After washing his hands again, he comes back to bed.

Brody is asleep with his mouth open, and Marley's boob is kind of ... leaking. After some shared hand signals, Ivo lifts the baby onto his shoulder, and I get Marley covered up. Now I understand why she is so tired.

Brody lets out a colossal burp, and spits milk up all over Ivo's t-shirt. Ivo kind of ... squawks.

"Sorry, I didn't think to get his blankie," I whisper, wincing.

Edward would be killing himself laughing if he saw this.

"I'm the one with perfect recall," Ivo shrugs, looking a little squicked out nonetheless.

I take the baby and put him back in the basket, realizing too late that the sealskin under him is wet. He starts to squeak and his face gets all red with temper. Great!

Off comes Ivo's shirt. Off comes the sleeper, and out of the basket comes the sealskin. All go in the hamper to be washed.

Yeah, there is no washer or dryer in the unit. _They are downstairs_.

"Think you can dress him by yourself?" Ivo whispers. "Because I'll go wash these before he runs out of clothing."

"Okay. Sorry, Love," I cringe.

"Hey, I do not think it is a bad first attempt," he says, looking like he might just laugh.

"You're a prince among men," I tell him, batting my lashes.

"Aw. I was aiming for a god," he sighs, heading for the door. "Get some rest, Love."

"Thanks. Love," I whisper. Brody is still out like a light. I snag a new sealskin and tuck him back into the basket. Then, I crawl wearily into bed.

Kaya jumps back up on the bed and snuffles my face.

"Ew, Kaya! No kisses. No way. You need to brush your teeth!" I push her away.

She sighs, and settles in her usual spot, and I drift away, imagining a baby with shiny black hair, flexing his legs and feet to the beat of a drum.


	8. Chapter 8: Daniel

**Chapter 8: Daniel**

**Told ya Ivo and Leah were bugging me to write their story, right? Even Edward is rolling his eyes, here. He says they're annoying him and I need to settle them down. Yeah, I've already got half of Chapter 9. You all happy? Write me, eh? I'll give you a teaser if you review.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Any resemblance to persons living or dead is merely coincidental. Opinions expressed are those of the characters, and may not reflect those of the author. Ivo belongs to me. And to Leah. Hands off or she'll tear you a new orifice. Grr. And that also goes for Caleb Swan, Brody and Marley Williams, Kobe and Daniel Harris, Bastion and Kendra Dixon, Shyann King, Mr Jannsens, and Prunella Dockworker.**

**Please check out my new playlist for this fic. Go to my channel, youtubedotcom/jmollytwilight2, and pick the HHMH playlist to hear great music that I guarantee will enhance your reading. I spend hours picking it. Please use the new channel to subscribe or contact me. And please do subscribe and contact me. I love hearing from you. This chappie's vids start at #13:**

**'Our House', by Crosby, Stills & Nash**

**'Goodbye Sadness', by Roberta Flack**

_I'll light the fire  
You place the flowers in the vase  
That you bought today_

_Staring at the fire  
For hours and hours  
While I listen to you  
Play your love songs  
All night long for me  
Only for me_

_Come to me now  
And rest your head for just five minutes  
Everything is done_

_Such a cozy room  
The windows are illuminated  
By the evening sunshine through them  
Fiery gems for you  
Only for you_

_Our house is a very, very, very fine house  
With two cats in the yard  
Life used to be so hard  
Now everything is easy  
'Cause of you  
And our  
la la lala la la la lala la la lala lala la lala lala lala la la lala la la la la la_

_la la lala la la la lala la la lala lala la lala lala la lala_

_Our house is a very, very, very fine house  
With two cats in the yard  
Life used to be so hard  
Now everything is easy  
'Cause of you  
And our_

_I'll light the fire  
While you place the flowers in the vase  
That you bought today _

**Wednesday, February 21****st****, 2014:**

_**Leah's pov:**_

"W-w-w-what if they don't like me?" Marley stammers, clutching me by the front of my sweater. Her eyes are huge, and she's actually shaking. Her normally pale freckles stand out distinctly on her cheeks.

"Impossible," I declare, eyes rolling. "You only have to impress Daniel for now, Kobe will already have left for school. Man up girlfriend. I'm sure once he discovers what a good mother you are to Brody, there won't be any problem."

"This job would make so much difference to Brody's life," she moans, staring anxiously at the elevator door.

_Yeah, and it would mean you'd get fed on a regular basis._

My elevator opens, and Kaya does her usual shtick. "Let me in, silly woof," Ivo commands. "Honey? I'm home."

I throw my arms wide, then clasp my hands under my chin, crooking one foot out like I'm June Cleaver. All that's missing is the apron. "Oh, _Darling_! Did you bring me food?" I trill.

Ivo walks into my arms, and gives me a slow kiss, and reaches around me to set his bulging paper box and tray of takeout Timmies' coffee on the breakfast bar. "Yes."

"He loves me," I say, giving him a _kunik_, and then grin when he looks down bashfully. I give a little tug on his hair, coaxing him to meet my playful eyes, and he huffs a small laugh. I just can't get used to the brown contacts. He looks so unlike himself.

"Do you guys eat takeout all the time?" Marley asks quizzically from her perch on one of the new kitchen stools.

"Pretty much," I shrug. "Neither one of us can cook."

"Yes, my woman burns coffee," he says, pretending to sip at one of the steaming brown paper cups while he leans on the counter.

"Like you should talk. You make tar," I scoff. He does, actually. We had to throw out the coffee percolator, it was so bad.

"I can cook. You just have no interest in _eating_ what I can cook," Ivo smirks.

"Well I don't normally eat things like seal or caribou, Sweetie," I say, setting out plates in front of the new stools.

"Well I don't normally eat things like burnt hamburger, Beautiful Leah," he jokes, with a melodramatic nose-wrinkle and shudder.

"You don't know what you're missing," I tell him.

"I prefer my food rare," he winks.

"You prefer your food to crawl right off the plate," I tease. Well, it's true.

"Nothing wrong with raw, Dearest," he tells me.

"Uh-oh. Trouble in Paradise," Marley sighs mendaciously, the side of her mouth crooking up.

I mouth a 'thank you' at my mate. She is distracted from her worries.

Ivo puts one hip on his stool. "Not really. We both agree on one thing to eat."

"What's that?" I smile.

"Muffins. I just _love_ muffins," he growls and pouts, giving me the once-over.

I am gawping. Did he mean what I think he means? S'cuse me while I pick up my mind out of the gutter.

Marley snorts. "How long have you guys been together?"

"Valentine's Day," I manage to grunt out at the same time as Ivo says "A long time."

Crap! Marley is looking from one of us to the other, curiously.

"Um, we were friends for a long time, but we kinda just got together on Valentine's Day," I squirm.

Marley's jaw hits the floor, and she shuts it with a snap. I know I'm blushing. I just know it. She turns an appraising eye on Ivo. "You don't move slow, do you?"

"Um, not once I decide what I want. Not that Leah's family will let me. We're getting married in a couple of weeks."

Marley's eyes fly to me in shock, then to my hand, which is conspicuously lacking a ring.

"Only if you manage to ask me first," I say archly. "The Pixie sister of my _Umialik _(Senior Kinsperson) will not be impressed if her over-the-top plans are ruined by your not proposing and all."

Marley's head swivels back to Ivo.

"I'm finishing the stones today, Leah," Ivo says with a sly look, 'sipping' his coffee. "So be on your guard. You never know when I might spring it on you."

"You're making the ring?" Marley moans.

"The stones," Ivo says smugly. "And then Mr Jannsens will set it in platinum for me. I'd have liked to use silver, since it's symbolic of prosperity for my people, but it would tarnish, and it's not very durable.

"I must remember to take in some small pieces Mr Jannsens asked for. Let me show you." He hurries to a case and opens it, removing some apple-sized items. He brings them over and sets them down in front of us on the breakfast bar.

One is a humpback, made of something very black with streaks in it. "Marble," he says, touching a finger to the top. The next is a translucent jelly fish, its tendrils waving. "Pink jade. That one took a long time." The third is a person, dancing with a drum. "Soapstone." The fourth is a ptarmigan. "Alabaster." The fifth is of a pair of salmon, spawning. It is so intricate: all the scales three-dimensional. "Green jade."

Marley hesitantly reaches out and touches each object with one finger. "Beautiful."

"Thanks," Ivo says, looking up as a door chime dings. "Here's Daniel."

Ivo crosses to the entryway and pokes a button, allowing the elevator to ascend to the top. Kaya rushes to his side, paws dancing and tail wagging. "Daniel," my mate greets the man inside. Our dog bounds in to greet him. "Get down, naughty Kaya!" Ivo moans.

"Morning, Ivo," Daniel says, getting out of the elevator, one hand absently scratching Kaya's ear. His eyes take in the room. I get the impression he hasn't seen it before. "Wow, you've certainly filled this place up since last I saw it."

"Aw, you know, I'm an artist. We tend to clutter up our homes, eh?" Ivo shrugs. "Come and meet my girlfriend, Leah. And our friend Marley. I got us muffins and coffee. I hope that is alright?"

"Sure. Sounds great." Daniel joins Marley and me at the breakfast bar, looking at us a little uncertainly. He does, indeed, look a lot like Brosnan, except for his colouring, which is fair, and his hair curls a little. He's wearing a blue grey sports jacket, white shirt and navy dress pants.

"Daniel, this is Leah," my mate says proudly.

"Kobe hasn't stopped speculating about you," Daniel says, amused. "She's very curious. She says it's about time Ivo brought a female home. I hope you won't mind her. She's twelve."

"I don't mind. Her directness is refreshing," I smile. "This is my friend Marley. We go to school together."

Daniel turns to Marley, and I'm pleased to see that his look is approving. She does look nice in the peacock blue silk shirt that's cinched in by one of Ivo's belts, and her hair is all soft waves because we used my straightening iron to curl it. This morning, Ivo presented her with a necklace: three polished stones -turquoise and something pearly- strung onto a silver chain, which draw attention to her neck.

She holds out her hand, and Daniel takes it, holding it. He's not letting go! Ivo and I sneak a happy peek at each other.

Marley clears her throat. "Hello," she says clearly.

"Hi," Daniel says. "So you go to school together?"

"Yes," she says, looking meaningfully at their joined hands. Daniel lets go quickly. "We're both finishing up our degrees in Physical Therapy. A few more on-the-job training placements, and we'll be done school."

"Cool," Daniel nods, wiping his hands on the back of his dress pants. Ivo presents him with one of the coffees, and Daniel hitches his backside onto the stool next to Marley's. Ivo and I might as well not be there. Neither one of them is paying any attention to us. "What do you want to do with your degree?" Daniel wonders.

"I'll probably work in a physiotherapy clinic," Marley says. "I have my resume out at several places. I'll be happy to get anything where the hours are flexible, and I can get daycare close by for Brody."

The conversation takes off from there, into areas of parenting that my mate and I know nothing about, like how expensive daycare is in Toronto, and how challenging it is to find a good school, and the joys of buying uniforms for a child who outgrows them every three months, and how if you shop at the Bay and Zellers kids' clothes are guaranteed if they fall apart before the kid outgrows them, and what it's like to be a single parent, yada yada yada.

Ivo and I don't have to insert a word. In fact, our guests are so wrapped up in each other that Ivo is able to pass me all his bits of muffin and exchange my empty coffee cup for his full one without anyone being the wiser. Is that great or what!

At 9:45, Daniel looks at his watch and yelps that he's going to be late for work. He dives for the exit. "I'll bring Kobe after supper tonight, okay?" he says to Ivo, rushing back into the room.

"Sure," Ivo blinks as Daniel disappears back into the elevator and the door closes.

"That went better than I expected," Ivo says smugly. My mate looks at Marley. Expectantly. She's still watching the place where Daniel used to be, lips parted.

Ivo and I high-five each other and gang up on her.

"Well?" I demand eagerly.

She pulls her attention back to me. Then, she punches me on the arm. "You didn't tell me he was gorgeous. Are you setting me up?"

"Me?" I protest innocently. "Why would I do that? I only want what's best for you and Brody."

"And just what would qualify as 'best' for me and Brody?" she asks pointedly, crossing her arms.

"Um, a steady job, a nice place to live, with free food and cable and stuff, and ... life with a nice man and his enviably interesting kid?" I essay.

"And the life with the nice man wouldn't happen to include a gold ring or two, would it?" Marley asks, pressing her lips together.

"N-not unless you want it to," I stammer. "I wouldn't set you up, Marley."

"Of course she wouldn't," Ivo inserts.

"Good," Marley says, starting to walk away.

"That's my job," Ivo finishes.

Marley stops in her tracks and whirls, and Ivo pretends to take a sip from his empty coffee cup. "Ivo Iluak! You have no business interfering in my love life. I don't need anybody to set me up. Just think what it would do to Kobe and Brody if it doesn't work out!"

"I'm not interfering. Kobe needs a caregiver. You need a job and a better place to live. Daniel is a nice man, as Leah says. If you choose to keep your relationship with him formal, he is hardly going to molest you with his penis," Ivo says mildly, pretending to drink again.

"Ivo!" we yell. Marley flushes stoplight red.

"What?" he blinks innocently. "He won't. I'm sure if you keep getting along as well as you did this morning, bodily contact will not be an issue for long. He needs a new mate, and he would make a good _angutitsaq_. You like him, right?"

Marley can only squeak in outraged disbelief.

"See? I knew it was perfect," Ivo says triumphantly. "Give the Harrises a chance. At very least you would have a kind boss. You hardly want to end up working for the prune-face woman."

"Ivo, what's an _angutitsaq_?" I ask.

"Um," he says, gazing up at the ceiling. "Hard to translate. It's a man's title in the family. It's like ... when a man adopts his mate's kids from an ex-husband. Like... it means ... 'lover'."

Marley looks like she's going to pass out.

"I'll mind Brody today. You're both going to be late for work," he says cheerfully.

Marley and I lock eyes and go "aargh!" and sprint to snatch up our coats, hats, scarves and various belongings.

"_Ajurnamat (_It cannot be helped)," Ivo shrugs dismissively.

Tell that to Prunella.

"There's a baby bottle with formula powder in it, in Brody's bag. Just put four ounces of water in it, warm it a little, and store the rest in the fridge until he needs it, okay?" Marley yelps, wrapping her scarf around her neck and stuffing her wallet in her pocket.

"No problem," Ivo says confidently.

It takes us ten minutes to run for the subway, by which time even I am winded. The air is biting cold with frost, and it's a relief to get in the train car. We throw ourselves onto one of the few empty benches, panting.

Once Marley catches her breath, she gives me a serious look. "What planet is Ivo from?"

"Huh?" I gulp.

"Is he, like, from another century, or do the People of the North still have arranged marriages or something?" she pouts.

"Um, Ivo ... was definitely born in the wrong century," I answer. "I'm sure the ... modern Inuit culture isn't that different to ours. I know way-back-when there were a lot of arranged marriages, but I don't think that happens anymore. But Ivo tends to get a little ... caught up in his history. He's very old-fashioned. He just wants you all to be happy, though, Marley. Please don't be mad at him."

She sighs, pulling her toque off her head. "How old is he?"

"Ivo? Thirty-one," I answer. It's the age my vampire family assigned to him, when they met him on the laptop webcam night before last. They say there's no way he's in his twenties.

"Not Ivo," Marley says, rolling her eyes, "Daniel."

"Oh. Thirty-eight."

"Thirty-eight," she muses.

"My mother was thirty-eight when she married my Stepdad, Charlie," I supply. "And she was almost forty when my brother Caleb was born."

"Hmmph. Well, what's that got to do with it?" Marley grumbles.

"I'm just saying... Charlie was, like, almost forty-five, and they did alright with Caleb," I inform her.

"Now, not only does she have me married off, she has me bearing his children," Marley pouts.

"Well, he is gorgeous," I protest, using her word.

"Yeah," she admits, getting all goo goo eyed. "Did you see the dark freckle on his cheekbone?"

"He has lots of freckles," I murmur.

"I know, eh?" She falls quiet. "I'd like to get a marker and play connect the dots."

"Marley Williams!" I squeak, giving her a playful nudge. The subway train whirs to a stop and I chase her out.

"Okay," my friend says, eyes rolling. "I hope his kid is cool, because I totally want him for my ankuh..."

"An-kuh-tit-sah(k)," I grin.

"That even sounds dirty," Marley snorts. "How the heck do you remember a word like that?"

"You get used to it," I say, all dewy-eyed.

Laughing arm in arm, we run up the steps to the Rehab Center, where Prunella is glaring in the doorway, in disapproval.

Not a good way to start the workday.

But I bet we're going to have a terrific evening.


	9. Chapter 9: Prejudice

**Chapter 9: Prejudice **

**This chapter's not fluffy, but you'll get more fluff next chapter (and it's coming soon). Edward is still annoyed, and he's getting into it with Leah and Ivo. He says I'm to keep writing this fic, because you don't know all of the story, and the big stuff hasn't happened yet, and Smurfette is being a-**

**I'm not going to repeat that.**

**Esme just made him put money in the Swears Jar. He's going for a run so he doesn't bicker with the three of them. Didn't he just have a nap? He should be mellow.**

**Anyway, you'll see Kobe in Chapter 10, and then, we'll get on with the story.**

**Be ye kind to one another. And to me. Especially when you review. **

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Any resemblance to persons living or dead is merely coincidental. Opinions expressed are those of the characters, and may not reflect those of the author. Ivo belongs to me. And to Leah. Hands off or she'll tear you a new orifice. Grr. And that also goes for Caleb Swan, Brody and Marley Williams, Kobe and Daniel Harris, Bastion and Kendra Dixon, Shyann King, Mr Jannsens, and Prunella Dockworker.**

**Please go to my channel, youtubedotcom/jmollytwilight2, and pick the HHMH playlist to hear great music that I guarantee will enhance your reading. This chappie's vids start at #15:**

**'Where Is the Love?', by the Black Eyed Peas**

Verse I:

**_What's wrong with the world, mama  
People livin' like they ain't got no mamas  
I think the whole world addicted to the drama  
Only attracted to things that'll bring you trauma  
Overseas, yeah, we try to stop terrorism  
But we still got terrorists here livin'  
In the USA, the big CIA fightin'  
The Bloods and The Crips and the KKK  
But if you only have love for your own race  
Then you only leave space to discriminate  
And to discriminate only generates hate  
And when you hate then you're bound to get irate, yeah  
Madness is what you demonstrate  
And that's exactly how anger works and operates  
Man, you gotta have love just to set it straight  
Take control of your mind and meditate  
Let your soul gravitate to the love, y'all, y'all_**

Verse III:**  
_I feel the weight of the world on my shoulder  
As I'm gettin' older, y'all, people gets colder  
Most of us only care about money makin'  
Selfishness got us followin' our wrong direction  
Wrong information always shown by the media  
Negative images is the main criteria  
Infecting the young minds faster than bacteria  
Kids wanna act like what they see in the cinema  
Yo', whatever happened to the values of humanity  
Whatever happened to the fairness in equality  
Instead of spreading love we're spreading animosity  
Lack of understanding, leading lives away from unity  
That's the reason why sometimes I'm feelin' under  
That's the reason why sometimes I'm feelin' down  
There's no wonder why sometimes I'm feelin' under  
Gotta keep my faith alive till love is found  
Now ask yourself_**

**_Where is the love_**

**Wednesday, February 21st, 2014, 4pm:**

_**Leah's pov:**_

"Mrs Silverstein, are you still comfortable?" I ask, checking the timer. She's eighty years old, recovering from Frozen Shoulder. I have no doubt she'll regain her mobility. She's feisty. I want to be just like her someday.

"You could turn it up a little, dear," she says. "And I wouldn't mind a hot towel, please."

"Okay," I say, and fetch one out of the warming cabinet. I take it back to her, and turn up the Tens a notch, watch her muscles clench and unclench where the sticky pads of the electrodes stimulate them, then wrap her shoulder and secure the towel with a tenser bandage. "You're doing really well. It's up to 21 now. You weren't able to tolerate that a week ago."

"I'm gonna beat this thing," she growls.

"I have no doubt of that," I smile. "Want a magazine?"

"Got anything with that new cutie from the '_Vampire Chronicles'_ ?"

He's seventeen. I hold back a giggle.

The movie didn't get one thing right about vampires, except the blood drinking. Major, Em, and Leech snickered all the way through it, annoying the rest of the audience. But the lead actor is cute.

"Yep," I sing, handing over the current issue of _'People'_.

"I'm not dead yet, Tootsie."

I do laugh then. "I'll be back for you in ten minutes. If you need me, just ring the bell, okay?"

"Thank you, Leah." Then, she starts singing a conga riff in time with the whir of the machine.

"You're welcome."

I go into the next room, where Dale is lying a baby boy down on the examination table. Dale is a tall guy, without an ounce of muscle. He's doughy, with a Ken Doll haircut, but he's kind. "Leah, I want you to watch how I do this, and maybe have a little try if that's okay with Mom and Dad."

"Sure," the young father says, and the mother nods her consent.

"Okay," I say shyly, and move to stand where I can see properly.

"Austin was born breech, with a birth weight of nine pounds, and now he has a unilateral dysplasia affecting the left hip," Dale informs me.

Great.

"It is showing minimal abnormality and effect. Tell me the Class."

"Crowe I," I say confidently.

"He's not going to like me for this," Dale continues, "but it's necessary to get it to stay in the socket so that he will use it properly and learn to walk normally."

I nod. Dale grasps the newborn's legs and bends them toward his belly. There's quite the clicking sound and the baby starts howling. Like, earsplitting screaming. Dale tells me everything he is doing as he manipulates the poor little guy's hips in an attempt to get the head of the femur into a position that's closer to normal. The noise makes me feel like my teeth are growing.

"Now, Leah, I would like you to try," Dale directs me, while the baby pants in shock and flings his arms wide, and wails his heart out.

I nod, and put my hands in position, feeling up the back of Austin's hip cradle. "I can feel the head of the femur is not in the socket," I tell Dale.

"Good. What degree of abnormality do you feel in the angle?"

I prod the joint. "About ... twenty percent?"

"More like thirty. Now, I want you to attempt the manoeuver. Just think how happy he'll be as a big boy when his legs are the same length and he can play soccer." The parents titter nervously, clutching each others' hands.

"Okay," I say, and place the tiny legs in position. Then, I apply pressure, making the joint move and the bone give. Baby doesn't like it. At all.

Prunella sticks her head in the room, and watches me manipulate Austin's hips in opposing circles and bring his knees together. They don't meet. He is not a happy camper. My boss watches as I bend his legs toward his tummy again. "You're being too hesitant, Leah," she tells me. "Exert a bit more pressure. You must convince the joint to change."

"Yes Ma'am," I answer, and press harder. The baby is so red he looks like he's going to catch fire. His head is sweaty and he's covered in tears. It's heartbreaking.

"That's enough now," she tells me brusquely, directing me to switch places with her. She explores the squalling infant's hips and spine, and gives a grunt of satisfaction. "It's a little better. You're going to have to bring him a few more times, Mr and Mrs Hewitt. Leah, you're excused for the day."

"Shall I take Mrs Silverstein off the Tens Machine before I go?"

"That would be helpful." She continues to address the parents as I exit with a sigh of relief.

Marley and Shyann are in the locker room, fetching their winter clothes. We're all tired and somber, and ready for a hot meal and maybe some tea.

"I don't think I can wait to eat 'til I get home," I tell my friends. "You guys want to grab something? My treat?"

"Won't Ivo mind?" Marley wonders.

"Ivo eats weird things at weird times," I shrug. "I'll call him, but don't be surprised if he tells us to eat without him."

I call home, and surprise surprise, Ivo tells me to eat with my friends, and not to forget to come back in time to see Kobe and Daniel at 6:30pm. He says to tell Marley that Brody just finished his bottle, and there is only one more diaper left, so we had better stop off somewhere on the way home.

The girls and I go to a Chinese food place, where the dingy booths are made of old, cracked orange vinyl, and order a lot of fried rice, noodles, chicken balls and steamed vegetables. Shyann and I drown everything in sugary cherry sauce that's probably full of food colouring, but Marley is good and eats her dinner plain.

"I felt so badly today," I grumble.

"Why?" Marley wonders.

"I had to hurt a baby to try and get rid of a dislocated hip," I say sadly.

"But that's good, right?" Shyann asks with a crease between her eyes.

"It didn't feel good," I admit. "Prunella told me to push harder, because being too gentle wasn't accomplishing anything."

"You have to do it, Leah," Marley says firmly.

"I don't like doing it. I don't like making babies cry. Hurting them is... torture," I sigh.

"I thought you got into this business because you wanted to help rehabilitate children," Marley frowns.

"I did. I... do," I frown back.

"As a parent, I know what it's like when your child cries. You would do anything to get your kid to stop crying, and it's like having your heart pulled out of your body when they're in pain. When I take Brody to the doctor, he gets a shot. It's hard to watch, because I know it's going to hurt him, but it will keep him from catching horrible diseases. The pain is worth it, to prevent that. If Brody were born with hip dysplasia, I would want his physiotherapist to do whatever was necessary to make him better, so that he could have an easier life. Sometimes you can't avoid pain, Leah. Like when you're in labour. You go through it to get a kid. The pain leads to something good, eh?"

"Yeah," I murmur.

"And in most cases, you don't remember pain for very long. That baby might come back to see you in a few years, and thank you because his hips work properly, but he's never gonna come back and accuse you of hurting him."

I nod slowly. "You're right."

"If it were Brody, I wouldn't want you to worry about hurting him. I would want you to make him better."

I nod again, smiling. "Thanks, Marley."

"No probs, bb." She pops a piece of broccoli in her mouth with chopsticks.

"Leah, why do you dislike Prudence so much?" Shyann asks me gently.

"She's so grumpy," I shrug. "She's always criticizing, and she never uses any manners, and she thinks she's better than everybody else. And she's prejudiced, too."

"Word," Marley says, spooning up some more rice.

"Don't be offended, but what makes you think that?" Shyann asks us.

"Come on, Shy, it's obvious she thinks being Native makes her better than Canadians who 'immigrated' here," I say with an eye roll.

Shyann gives a surprised nod, and blinks. "I don't think so."

"You... don't?" I blink back, tipping my head to the side.

Shyann stirs her noodles. "No. I mean, it could easily come across that way, but the way she talks about people is pretty inclusive. I think she just wants us to know she's proud of her own heritage. She ever say anything racist to you, Marley?"

"Well, not specifically," Marley says, blushing. "It's just that she harps on so much about the government and how it ruined this country. How do you feel about it, Leah?"

I swallow my mouthful of food with difficulty. This is such a sensitive subject. "Um, I don't like to get involved. First of all, I'm not Canadian, even though I've lived here a few years, but I do like it here. I don't pretend that I understand the history, or can speak for Native Canadians. Sometimes local people in Muskoka can get pretty heated, discussing it with me and my family, and the issue is so complicated there's no simple right answer. I think it's wise to not be judgmental."

"You must have a personal opinion of some kind, though," Shyann presses. "You're still Native."

"How about what I tell you how I feel about it, being a WASP?" Marley suggests.

"Okay," I say softly, and some of the pressure disappears.

"Sometimes I feel like I get blamed personally for things that happened a couple of hundred years ago. Sometimes people of other ethnic backgrounds treat me badly, because I'm White," she says. "The truth is, the people who came to colonize North America really messed up. Some of the pioneers who came to the States seem to me like they came to the country, and took what they wanted, killed people who objected, or enslaved them, or hid them away out of sight.

"The original officials in Canada treated Native Peoples like children. They took away their cultures, their land, and forced them to assimilate through religion or schooling, but then they still ended up pushing them onto reserves to supposedly allow them to keep their cultures distinct. Thank goodness the mindset is not like that anymore. But the damage still has to get cleaned up.

"Now the people are trying to piece together fragments of ruined cultures, and I understand how angry they must be to not have their histories, you know? But I didn't personally put them in this situation, and I am just as furious as anybody about the conditions some of them live under, and the racism, and the addictions, and rates of depression and suicide.

"It's all so unfair, and it's so messed up that there are no easy solutions. And I don't know what can be done to fix things like land rights that should have been solved under treaties that have been ignored for a hundred years or more. I can understand both sides. These peoples' ancestors were robbed and badly used. But the problem is, everything was let slide for so long that now other people claim ownership of homes they worked and paid for. My family has been in Canada for three generations, and we've bought properties and stuff. So is it fair to say we aren't real Canadians, like some people claim?"

"Boy, you've taken a lot of worms out of the can," Shyann grimaces. "I think what people want and need the most are to have equal opportunities, equal rights and equal respect."

I finally feel like I have something I want to contribute. "Well, problems like poverty and addiction are a big hurdle when you talk about equal opportunity, but I have to say that a lot of people seem to think we're all just a bunch of drunk Indians, and they don't give us a chance.

"I grew up on a Rez in LaPush, and we have our share of those kinds of problems there, but it doesn't mean that most of the people I know don't lead productive, happy lives. Nobody in my extended family is an alcoholic, and the local schools are pretty good. The Cullens said so when they arrived a dozen years ago, and they've contributed a lot to the Rez since then by creating programs and opportunities there. Sure, they improved the place. We have solid educations, so we can get into colleges and universities, and there are sources of financial aid available. So anybody with ambition can improve themselves."

"The Cullens?" Shyann asks.

"Oh," I say, brows raised. I realize we haven't really discussed them yet. I've mentioned some of them, especially Leech, but not all about the family. "It's complicated."

They wait patiently while I sort out my head. I have to be careful what I say. And I'd best not state anyone's supposed age.

"A couple of years after my Dad died, my mother married Charlie Swan. His daughter, Bella, was married to Carlisle Cullen's son, Edward.

"Carlisle is a brilliant surgeon. Really young. He adopted-" _three, no four oh, heck _"- some kids with the same health condition as him, all of them orphans, and all of them married really young. The family has a lot of money, and they use it to do good. They help people in various communities, and for the past four years they've lived up in Northern Ontario.

"Carlisle works in various communities up there that don't have a doctor, and sometimes Edward helps. I call Edward 'Leech' -as in Doctor- because he's an obstetrician. Really young. He's a genius. He's often in the Amazon running an aid station for Ticuna Indians. Bella's a teacher, but she took some nursing courses so she can help him out. And Edward's brother, Emmett, has his degree in Social Work. He counsels runaway teens and single mothers down there, and the Cullens all fight the drug and slave trades."

"Slave trades?" Marley and Shyann gawp.

"Yeah, sometimes young kids are kidnapped into various sex industries, or kept in secret as slaves," I inform them. "It's bad in big cities because of poverty, child abandonment, and corruption, but it's also bad in the sparsely-populated Amazon, because of the vulnerability of rare, non-assimilated cultures to predators. The cultures needs protection.

"So, because Bella's Dad married my mother, and Chief Black's son married Renesmee Cullen, our group kind of all got adopted into the extended family. Through the Cullens, I, myself, and Quileutes my age have helped out during Hurricane Katrina, and at the aid station, and with a few other humanitarian efforts, like fighting the drug trade in Rio, and trying to get the Brazilian government to relocate poor people living in the _Rocinha Favela_, which gets hit by a mudslide every few years. We've been doing it for nine years now."

"Wow," Marley says.

"Carlisle and Esme own a big lodge up near Port Carling that's meant as sort of a cultural retreat for people from my Rez. Their family has twelve people in it, and they usually have a dozen or so long term visitors, sometimes from the Amazon or Rio, and sometimes from LaPush. The Cullens bring the young people up there, get to know them, and their strengths, tutor them, teach them about various cultures, and then they help them to identify and achieve their career goals. That's how I got to be here in Toronto. The Cullens encouraged me to get a degree, and they're paying my way. My little brother, Seth, is studying film on their dime. He's going to be a director."

"Wow," Shyann says. "So they aren't the kind of rich people who stay rich by not spending any money."

"I think scrilla isn't even a consideration for them," I reveal. "But don't tell anybody what they do. They don't like people to glorify them. They don't want any attention for it."

Shyann whistles. "Can you get them to adopt me?"

I smirk. "Yeah, but there's a pretty long line."

"Dang."

"Yeah, so they're White, and they're Christians, but they have this really great inclusive culture. The reason it works is that they don't judge other people, and they don't push religion at them. Their biggest rule is that everyone must be treated the same: with respect. It's a wonderful family. I've often heard Edward say that if God turned us inside out, we'd all look the same."

Except that probably wouldn't work for vampires. My friends don't need to know that.

"It's probably why hearing Prune- um, _Prudence_, go on about how being Native is such a great thing, bothers me," I realize.

"But isn't it a great thing, being Native?" Marley winces.

"Is it a great thing, being White?" I ask her.

"It's just what I am," she says slowly. "But it really shouldn't matter."

"And that's how I feel," I smile. "How you feel about your ethnicity, depends on how the people around you feel about it, and how they treat you as a result. I agree it's really important to know your history, and to have roots, but when you remove race from the equation, and just enjoy people for how they are, and embrace your differences and your likenesses, life is just better."

My friends nod in agreement.

I hope Ivo can embrace this philosophy. I think he will, but I'm still worried about it. I've been telling him about my vampire family, and he seems to like the idea that all of us live in peace, but it hasn't escaped me that he still hates the old missionaries and government officials. I know the Cullens will be careful of his feelings. I hope Ivo will be sensitive to theirs, too.

"That sounds like '_Star Trek_'," Shyann smirks.

"Ooh, Infinite Diversity in Infinite Combinations!" Marley squeals. "I love Mr Spock."

"Who doesn't?" I say with an eye roll. "I can't believe we all know about a TV show made almost fifty years ago. Well, it _was_ ground-breaking television. And Dr Fang is a huge fan, so he's always got the young people watching it. It's a bonding thing."

"Doctor Feng? Who's that? Is he Chinese?" Shyann asks curiously.

"Uh, no. Sorry. That's Carlisle's nickname, because he always seems to be taking blood from somebody," I say, with sort of a goofy smile.

"Well, I know Prudence is not very nice sometimes," Shyann says, "but I think it's because she's bitter about her past. I was talking to her after work one day, and she hasn't had an easy time of it."

I am about to say that having a hard time coping is not a valid excuse for being a witch, when I realize that I did the same thing for several years. All of a sudden, I feel bad about my behaviour toward her. For all I know, Prudence Doxtator was left by her lover, too.

"She actually only got her degree ten years ago," Shyann reveals. "Her husband was in a motorcycle accident. He broke his back. He refused to do rehab, and he didn't get better, so he was sent to a nursing home. He was like, thirty-five, you know? So, then Prudence said he lay in a bed for years, until he got bedsores, and then he got a blood infection and passed away. She wanted to help other accident victims get better, so she used her insurance money to buy the clinic. She sees a lot of patients who can't afford to pay for treatments, too. She's not that bad, you know?"

I drop my head, blushing. "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"Me neither," Marley murmurs.

Shyann pats my hand and Marley's. "It's okay. She _can_ be kind of mean when she gives her opinion. That doesn't mean she isn't good at her job, though, or that she doesn't care. I don't think she's as tough as she puts on."

I am going to have to rethink my opinion of her, and perhaps treat her more nicely. Maybe she'll be nicer if I give her the chance.

Marley and I nod, and I take a deep breath. "Actually, I can relate to her now."

My friends are paying close attention.

"I used to be really bitter, before I met Ivo," I admit, wondering if it's too soon to be sharing something so personal. But I decide to try for trust, because we're already talking about deep things, and I hope my story won't scare them away.

"I can't imagine that," Marley grins.

"Yeah, well, I was really unhappy. I was dating my high school sweetheart, Sam, and I thought I loved him. I realize now that he was really pushy, and I used to do whatever he said, to make him happy, you know?"

"Oh, yeah," both my friends commiserate.

"Well, when I was not quite eighteen, he pressured me to have sex, and it was awful. It was _always_ awful, and all about him, and not too long after we got intimate, he met my favourite cousin, Emily, and left me for her."

"Creep," Shyann declares, snagging the last chicken ball.

"Yeah, and pretty soon after that, they got married, and right away they got pregnant," I say sadly. "And then, I stopped getting my period. It all felt so unfair, ya know?"

"That's pretty tough," Shyann says.

"But now you have Ivo, and he's wonderful," Marley reminds me.

"Yeah, and if Sam had stayed with me, I'd never have been happy, like I am with Ivo. I understand now that Sam was really controlling. But I was alone a long time. I kept telling myself I loved Sam, and I shut everyone out. I was really hard to get along with, for a very long time," I admit, nodding my head.

"I bet Ivo's not a selfish lover," Marley says, looking at me slyly.

"Um, I don't think he will be," I say, blushing. "We haven't..."

Marley gawps at me. "You haven't? But you sleep together."

"He wants me to know he'll never treat me like Sam did. He wants to wait 'til we're married."

Shyann and Marley sit back and look at each other.

"He is a prince," Marley declares.

"Well, it's a shame you hung onto your feelings for Sam for so long, but you're happy now, right?" Shyann checks.

"Yeah. And if it hadn't been for my family, keeping their faith in me, I might not have ever found Ivo," I sigh. "My mother and brother never gave up on me. And my stepsister, Bella? I used to hate Leech for no good reason. Then one day, his brother-in-law Jasper, who I call Major because he's really into military history, included me in a group outing, at a time when I didn't have any friends. Then, I got to know Leech, and he's one of my best friends, and now we're all probably closer than I am to my extended family. Without him, I would have given up looking for love."

"Well, sometimes ... our friends become our real family," Marley shrugs.

"You got that right," Shyann smiles.

"So, you and Ivo are getting married," Marley says, sounding strangely sad.

"Yeah," I smile.

"Say what?" Shyann protests. "You've been holding out on me, girlfriend." She grabs my left hand and inspects it.

My eyes roll. "Yeah, yeah, I know. He's making the ring. He hasn't officially asked me yet. But Leech is as old-fashioned as Ivo, and he suggested Ivo make an honest woman of me. Somehow, it was agreed upon by all concerned that we will be getting married in a couple of weeks, during a family reunion that was previously planned."

"And Ivo hasn't officially asked you yet?" Marley asks softly.

"Well, actually he did, and I told him I would, but that it wouldn't be official until I get the ring," I say, eyes crinkling up.

"So, you're getting married at the lodge in Muskoka, and all your family is going to be there," Marley says, still looking depressed.

"Yeah," I confirm, a little lost. Isn't she happy for me?

"And what about Ivo's family? Are they coming?" she wonders.

"Ivo doesn't have any family," I tell her. "I keep bugging him to invite a couple of friends, but he insists he doesn't know anyone well enough to invite them."

Her eyes come up. "What about Daniel and Kobe?"

I am taken aback. "Maybe."

"And... what about Shyann and me?" she asks, eyes rather glossy.

"Would you... like to come?" I ask. It never occurred to me that either girl would want to come. And Maybe Kendra would like to be invited, too. I start to get excited. They could be bridesmaids. We've put on charades for humans before. I'm sure it wouldn't be a problem.

"Well, it's not like I can afford to come, but ... it would be nice to be invited, just for the sake of friendship," Marley shrugs.

"I'd love to have both of you there," I beam, grabbing their hands. "I just didn't think you'd be interested."

"I can't really afford it either, but I'd like to be there," Shy shrugs.

"Don't worry about that. I'll talk to Edward," I say, getting all kinds of excited. My wedding just morphed from being a chore, to being a lot of fun. "I'm sure he'll say it's fine. Besides, he's going to be part of my wedding party, so he'll have to keep me happy."

"Part of your wedding party?" Marley asks quizzically.

"I'm going to ask him to be my Man of Honour, and I want him to give me away."


	10. Chapter 10: Kobe

**Chapter 10: Kobe**

**Caution: This chapter gets a little bit snoggy.**

**Leah wishes you to know that you are all invited to the wedding. That's assuming Ivo gets on his game and asks her to marry him. Like that's gonna be a problem! Please indicate your (fake) name, bride/groom affiliation, dietary needs, and species. I'm collecting your answer so Alice can plan the seating. Please rsvp asap. Those who do not rsvp early risk being seated at the back. Those who rsvp soon risk being written into the chapter in minor roles. A couple of you have already sent me such entertaining personae that you will have an ongoing place in this fic, and make appearances in LAF.**

**Edward and Carlisle are cool as... you know, Cold Ones. But Sam's having kittens already. Something about Trads and unsuspecting humans occupying the same space.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Any resemblance to persons living or dead is merely coincidental. Opinions expressed are those of the characters, and may not reflect those of the author. Ivo belongs to me. And to Leah. Hands off or she'll tear you a new orifice. Grr. And that also goes for Caleb Swan, Brody and Marley Williams, Kobe and Daniel Harris, Bastion and Kendra Dixon, Shyann King, Mr Jannsens, and Prunella Dockworker.**

**Please go to my channel, youtubedotcom/jmollytwilight2, and pick the HHMH playlist to hear great music that I guarantee will enhance your reading. This chappie's vids start at #16:**

**'The King and I: Getting to Know You', by Deborah Kerr**

**Sources:**

**www(dot)everyculture(dot)com/multi/Ha-La/Inuit(dot)html**

**www(dot)gamesmuseum(dot)uwaterloo(dot)ca/VirtualExhibits/Inuit/english/bilbo(dot)html**

[Spoken] _It's a very ancient saying, _  
_ But a true and honest thought, _  
_ That if you become a teacher, _  
_ By your pupils you'll be taught. _

[Singing] _As a teacher I've been learning -_  
_ You'll forgive me if I boast - _  
_ And I've now become an expert, _  
_ On the subject I like most. _

[Spoken]_ Getting to know you._

[Singing] _Getting to know you, _  
_ Getting to know all about you. _  
_ Getting to like you, _  
_ Getting to hope you like me. _

_ Getting to know you, _  
_ Putting it my way, _  
_ But nicely, _  
_ You are precisely, _  
_ My cup of tea._

[ANNA AND THE MOTHERS]

_Getting to know you, _  
_ Getting to know all about you. _  
_ Getting to like you, _  
_ Getting to hope you like me. _

_ Getting to know you, _  
_ Putting it my way, _  
_ But nicely, _  
_ You are precisely, _

[ANNA]

_ My cup of tea. _

[ALL]

_Getting to know you, _  
_ Getting to feel free and easy_  
_ When I am with you, _  
_ Getting to know what to say _

_ Haven't you noticed_  
_ Suddenly I'm bright and breezy? _  
_ Because of all the beautiful and new _  
_ Things I'm learning about you _  
_ Day by day. _

_ Getting to know you, _  
_ Getting to feel free and easy_  
_ When I am with you, _  
_ Getting to know what to say _

_Haven't you noticed_  
_ Suddenly I'm bright and breezy? _  
_ Because of all the beautiful and new _  
_ Things I'm learning about you _  
_ Day .. by ... day._

**Wednesday, February 21st, 6pm:**

_**Leah's pov:**_

"-tell him he has to wear a dress," I snicker as the elevator opens. Marley cackles evilly as Kaya galumphs in and slathers all over her.

"You're evil, Leah," she grins, ruffling up the ecstatic dog's neck.

"I know, right?" I grin back. "Ivo, we're home!"

He appears instantly, a whimpering Brody snuggled into the crook of his neck. Ivo's hair is tied back, and he's looking a little... rumpled. And flustered. And adorable. "Thank goodness," he says. "I just changed him, and he's decided he's hungry. Again. Did you bring the diapers?"

"Right here," I say, holding the bag out.

"I'll take him," Marley says, and Ivo gratefully passes him over. Brody immediately starts to squeak. _Mommy's home! _ Apparently, he's starving. "Thanks for everything, Ivo. That made my day a lot easier."

"Any time," Ivo offers. "But you'd better leave some formula here for next time."

"I can express some milk and leave it in your freezer. It's better for him," Marley says, heading for the big chair. She's cooing at Brody, telling him how much she missed him all day, and he's still complaining about being abandoned with insufficient food.

I try not to be squicked out by the idea of storing breast milk in our freezer. It _is _better for him, after all.

"Daniel just called, and asked that we let him bring Marley at 7:30 instead of 6:30pm," Ivo tells me, after giving me a _kunik_.

"Oh," I say, smiling. I pull the leather thong out of his hair, and comb my fingers through it, loving how the light reflects off of it. "Will you mind if I call Edward now, then? I want to ask him to be part of the wedding."

"You're definitely marrying me then?" Ivo asks, voice and eyes velvety as a Hershey's Dark. He's wearing contacts again.

"You're definitely asking me?" I lilt back.

"Seeing as I happen to have this ring, which Mr Jannsens calls stunning," he sighs, "I suppose I will have to say good-bye to my bachelor days."

"You're a naughty boy," I growl against his grin.

He slides his lips to my ear. "You bet." His breath tickles, and I shiver.

"Mmm. You smell like baby," I say flirtatiously.

He breathes a giggle into my hair. "I never knew that was considered attractive."

"Get a room!" Marley orders.

Ivo turns to look at her, perplexed. "We have one."

Marley and I both chuckle, and I smooth my thumb over his cheek. "She means we're giving TMI."

"Oh. Hah, hah," he says, eyes rolling. "So what is it you wish to discuss with Edward?"

"I want him to give me away, and be my Man of Honour." I loop my hands behind Ivo's neck, and he settles his on my hips.

"Ah. Is it not meant to be '_Maid_ of Honour'?" Ivo asks, looking confused again.

"Yeah, but when the bride's best friend is a man, she can choose him to stand up with her instead. It's a modern idea," I shrug.

"As long as he is not expected to marry me, should you fail to show up," Ivo teases.

I snort. "I don't think there's any chance of that happening. But I might tease him about wearing a dress."

"Hmm. I don't think your Edward would like that."

"I also want to ask if our friends can come," I inform my mate. His eyes get huge. "I'm sure it would be okay. We've mixed with outsiders before."

Ivo nods slowly, but doesn't look convinced.

"I think you should invite your agent, too. She'll be upset if she's excluded," I tell him.

"If your _Umialik_ says it is alright," Ivo agrees. "But then I should also invite the museum curator and my boss at the Faculty."

"Let's go call Edward," I urge him.

"Marley? You okay if we go call home for a few minutes?" Ivo asks.

"Sure," Marley says, totally at ease in the chair.

I hurry into the bedroom, and make the bed while Ivo gets the connection going. A couple of minutes later there's a beep, and Edward hovers into view, way too close and larger than life. "Hiya Smurfette!"

He backs up, and quickly sits between Bella and Alice on the couch. It's one of the ones near the kitchen, opposite the big flat screen, so they must have the web cam sitting on a coffee table, tilted up.

"Hiya Leech!" I grin at him. "Hi everybody!"

Bella, Esme, Alice, Ren, Emmett and Jacob say 'hello'. Some are standing behind the couch, some are seated. Carlisle pulls up a spot on the floor in front, and Jasper sits on the far arm of the couch.

"So how many people are you bringing with you?" Leech wonders.

"Um, let's add them up," I suggest. "Ivo's Dean, Carl Turnbridge and his wife Elise; and the Canadian Sculpture Curator from the museum, Mickey Parsons and his wife Joan; and Ivo's agent Diane and her husband Bob Keene; our neighbours, Daniel Harris and Kobe; and our friends Marley Williams and Brody, Shyann King, and Kendra Dixon and Bastion. Bastion's eight, Kobe's eleven, and Brody's one month old."

Edward shakes his head. "Whew! You sure move fast, Smurfette. You've been gone less than a week, and already you're friends with ten adults and three kids? Took me three years to make friends in Forks."

Bella snorts. "You didn't want any."

"True."

"Well, I haven't met Ivo's people yet, aside from Daniel and Kobe," I say meekly.

"No problem. We'll instruct everyone here to enter stealth mode. Speaking of which, Eleazar will be bringing the Denalis, and fetching some of the people from South America. How about I have him swing down and pick your group up? Twelve seats on the plane. If Marley puts Brody in a baby sling, and Kobe and Bastion share one seat, everyone will fit."

I hesitate. Eleazar is such a... degenerate.

"I'll give him strict orders not to hit on anyone, and to take his um, adult-oriented items off display since kids will be aboard," Edward promises. "The 'art' painted on the outside can't be helped, but maybe you guys can cover the kids' eyes."

"Okay," I agree.

"Okay, Fluff. Don't forget you're loved. I'm gonna let the females interrogate you about colours and sh-"

"Swears Jar," Esme says coolly.

"-tuff now," Edward amends.

"He went from spying to find out everything about his own wedding, to sprucing off constantly for this one," the Pixie mutters.

"You wore me out, Titch. Besides, you were always accusing me and Bella of sprucing off."

"You did. You spruced off to Port Angeles. Then you spruced off all the way to Niagara Falls, Ontario," his sister pouts.

"One of the best weeks ever," Leech tells her. He pats his daughter on the head.

"Dad! TMI !" Ren hisses, turning silver.

"Life-changing night, Tigger. Sunday, July 17, 2005," he says with a goofy grin.

"Dad!" Ren howls as Bella and her family snicker.

"Precisely," he says, getting up. Ren chokes down an annoyed squeal.

"No, wait," I plead.

Edward sits down again. "Okay."

"Edward? Will you... be my Man-of-Honour?" I blurt out.

He looks a bit surprised, and then eyes me warily. Pixie Chick is giggling from her perch beside him, taking notes. "Am I expected to dress like a maiden? Because I'll have you know, the dresses Titch designed _totally_ won't suit me. The skirts are too short, and I'm not shaving my legs, and the things are ice pink. I won't wear one. It would clash horribly with my hair."

"How about ice blue?" I tease.

"Much better," he deadpans, and the few people who did not crack up are now daring him to wear a dress, making bets on whether he will, and giving each other high fives. Pixie Chick scribbles the bets down.

"I would love to stand up with you, Fluff," he says seriously, while Alice claps like a demented fairy.

"Then how about doing one more thing while you're at it?" I ask nervously.

"Sure," he says, glancing at his sister. She's obviously keeping him out of her head, to his consternation.

"Walk me down the aisle?" I ask softly.

He certainly didn't expect that. The rest of the family goes 'aw' and gives him pats. Edward's golden eyes meet my brown ones. "Are you sure, Fluff? I mean, Charlie or Billy could..."

"I want my best friend to do it," I assert.

Leech bites his lips, and nods. "Yeah. Yeah, I'd be honoured, Fluff."

Pixie Chick squeals, and scribbles it down. Like she's gonna forget! "Who's MC, Leah?" she squeaks.

"Um," I say hesitantly, looking at everyone's hopeful faces. "Major Sucker."

"Yes!" Jasper says, pumping his fist.

"Who's standing up with you, Ivo?" Leech asks.

I look at my mate. He grimaces. "I will ask Daniel to be my Best Man. I don't know any other males well enough." He looks at me. "You decide who will be best. Perhaps your brothers?"

"Well, I'm having Leech for Bestie, and Marley, and Shyann, and Kendra for my Maids, and Kobe for my Junior Bridesmaid. So... how about Daniel for Best Man, and Seth, Jasper and Jake for Groomsmen, and Caleb for Junior Groomsman?"

Jake and Jasper beam like they've just won a prize.

"You still have a Bridesmaid on whom you haven't decided, but you're probably going to ask her," Pixie Chick declares, black-eyed. "So you need to choose another Groomsman."

I'm taken aback. "That's a lot of attendants, Alice."

"You'll need them."

"Just how many people-? Never mind." I look at the men. Carlisle looks contented, but Emmett is trying his best to look disinterested Fail. "Emmett."

"Woo hoo!" he bellows, making everyone cover their ears. He jumps off the couch, literally, and Edward grabs him by the back of his neck and hauls him back down.

"Em!"

"Yes, Baby Bro?"

"_Big_ Bro. _Emmett._"

"Yes, Great Leader?"

"You are _not_ calling any Succubi for the bachelor party. _Especially_ not the ones from France."

"Aw, Edward!"

"No."

"But-"

"No."

"But-"

"Emmett?" Carlisle interrupts smoothly.

"Yes, sir?"

"No."

"But we at least got Edward to the Leather and Chains Convention in Seattle," Emmett whines. "There's nothing like that up here."

"TMI !" Ren screeches, covering her ears. Bella smirks and whispers something in her husband's ear. One side of his mouth tips up and he gives her the eye.

"You're going to scare Ivo," Carlisle says firmly.

Emmett deflates. "Can I at least-"

"No visuals," Leech interjects.

"Lewd party favours?" Em pleads with puppy dog eyes.

Leech looks at Ivo, who looks like he's too scared to say anything one way or the other. "Maybe," he drawls.

"Yay!" Emmett says, jumping up again, and runs off. This time Edward lets him. The men cackle and the women roll their eyes.

"Ivo, I'll need your playlist," Major tells him.

Ivo nods, looking a little lost. That should be interesting. I wonder if there are any recordings of traditional Inuit wedding songs. I wonder what our ears will make of them. I don't think Ivo likes pop music.

"I'll send you mine, too, Major," I tell him.

"Don't bother. I know what's on your iPod, General Beeyotch."

"Okay."

"Anything else while you've got us?" Leech asks, leaning forward a little.

"Can't think of anything off the top of my head," I shrug.

"You treating my girl well?" Leech asks Ivo.

"Yes," Ivo gulps.

"Good. Behaving yourselves?"

"Leech!" I say, rolling my eyes.

Ivo, quivering, says, "I promise not to accost her with my pe-" before I can slap my hand over his mouth. We turn to look at Leech like deer in headlights. Leech looks like he's doing his best not to swallow his tongue. Jasper looks delighted, and Carlisle's eyes are squeezed shut, with his fist jammed up against his mouth.

Edward swallows hard, and forces his eyebrows down off the ceiling. "I appreciate that." His eyes are dancing.

"Excuse me," Bella blurts, and runs off.

"Me, too," the Pixie squeaks.

"Bye," Esme says, diving off-screen.

We can hear them giggling as they run up the stairs. "He's so adorable," Esme declares.

Edward clears his throat. "So. Um... on that note?"

"Yeah. Thanks for everything, Leech."

"Tell Ivo I need his measurements!" Pixie Chick hollers from above, "and Kobe and Daniel's."

Edward gestures toward her with a wry face, then creeps up closer to his camera. "You're so lucky you're not here," he whispers melodramatically.

"I heard that!" Alice bellows.

Edward snickers. "See ya later, alligators!"

"After a while, you old croc!" I say sarcastically.

The screen goes dark. For a moment, I am sad.

The doorbell rings, and we hurry out of the bedroom. Marley is cuddling Brody in the chair, looking a little groggy. She sits up, eyeing the elevator eagerly. Not nervous? Heh heh heh.

"Ivo!" Kobe yells, running right into him to give him a hug. Daniel trails after her. Ivo freezes, then collects himself and gives her a pat on the head. Kaya runs circles around all three of them.

"Ivo," Daniel says, looking a little abashed at his daughter's exuberance. His eyes move around the room, and rest on Marley and Brody. He murmurs a quick hello to me and marches right over to her. Ivo and I exchange another triumphant look. Daniel pulls the ottoman out a bit and sits on it, almost knee-to-knee with Marley. He strokes a finger down the back of Brody's spiky blond head and starts asking all about him.

Kobe rushes over to me and beams upward. She's about a head shorter than me. "Hi Leah. I'm so glad Ivo has you now. He's terrible on his own, you know. There's never any food in the fridge and he has no furni- hey! You have furniture. Cool. I knew you were right for him! I just knew it. So is it serious?"

"We're supposed to be getting married on March 7th," I grin. "Providing he officially asks me."

Kobe gasps.

"Hey! Give me a chance. I only got the ring today," my mate laments.

"I wanna see!" Kobe demands, bouncing.

"I wanna see, too!" Marley calls from across the room.

Ivo stares at me, trying not to smirk. "Would you kindly step into the bedroom, Beautiful Leah?"

I cross my arms, wanting to stamp my foot. "No fair."

He clears his throat as our guests laugh at me. "I was under the impression you wanted a pretty presentation."

I pout a little, considering. "I do."

"You had better say that," he snickers, "but I haven't asked you yet. Step out, busy nose."

"Meanie!" I huff, stomping into the bedroom. Chuckling, he shuts the door.

I sit on the bed, arms crossed. Everybody gets to see the ring before me. Hmph! I creep up to the door, and eavesdrop. They're conversing in whispers. There are 'oohs' and 'ahs'.

"It's beautiful, Ivo," Kobe croons. "I love the w-"

"Ssh! She'll be listening," Ivo chuckles.

"She's going to adore it," Marley declares.

"Glad you're happy, Ivo. She's certainly lovely," Daniel says. He approves of me ! Yay!

"Um, she is. Daniel, I don't have many friends, but I consider you and Kobe important," Ivo says softly.

"Of _course_ we're friends, Ivo," Kobe says impatiently.

"Kobe, settle down," Daniel orders.

"I was wondering if you would be my best man," Ivo asks him. There's a moment of silence.

"I'd be glad to," Daniel says.

Everyone goes 'yay', including me.

"Naughty Leah, you can come out," Ivo calls. I rush back to join the group. "Have fun spying?"

"No!" I huff sullenly. I want my ring. They all laugh at me. Rotten conspirators.

"When's the wedding?" Daniel asks.

"March 7th, in Muskoka."

"Oh. Uh, I have to leave for Japan on March 9th," Daniel says sadly.

"Well, you could bring all your stuff up to Muskoka, and I'm sure my family could get you to the closest airport, and you could transfer and catch your flight," I suggest. "We'll pay for the trip, no worries."

Daniel's eyes flicker to Marley, then rest on Ivo, who's trying to look nonchalant. Daniel's mouth turns up. "Okay. I'd love to stand up with you. But I don't know how to fulfill my duties. I know nothing about planning a bachelor party in Muskoka." He looks kinda wary.

"Don't worry. My pal Emmett has that covered," I sigh. Daniel perks up. "It won't be too wild. Most of my family is kinda... conservative. Kobe? How would you like to be my Junior Bridesmaid?"

Kobe does a touchdown dance, singing "Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Junior Bridesmaid, and March Break in Muskoka!" and all of us laugh. She catches me in a bone-crushing hug. Wait, that's odd. She shouldn't feel so strong to me. Oh, well. I'll work it out later. "I love you, Leah. Seriously. Anybody who gets Ivo furniture is great in my book. I mean, the guy doesn't even have a TV."

I laugh. "Go look in the bedroom."

Kobe pelts into the bedroom. "Holy cat crap! It's a _bedroom_," she moans. She turns and stares at me accusingly. "Ew."

"Kobe!" Daniel gasps indignantly. Marley is giggling.

"He's been body-snatched," Kobe moans. "He's turned human."

He's also disturbingly silver. I must create a distraction. "Ivo, Love, do you have a measuring tape? Alice will need everyone's sizes. You know how she is. She'll want custom clothes."

He's already gone, rustling around in his tool drawers in the office nook. "Yes, my love. Sometimes I have to gauge circumference when I sculpt, especially with interlocking pieces. Just give me a second."

He's kneeling behind the desk. I think he's hiding his face. He's so cute it's almost painful.

After a few moments, he produces the tape with an 'A-hah!', and hands it to me. Trouble is, I have no idea what to do with it.

"Um, I've never measured anyone for a fitting," I admit. "Alice will have my hide if I measure wrong." An image of my wolf-pelt stretched out on on one of the tanning racks creeps into my mind. She'd do it, too.

"Gimme," Marley says. "Didn't you take Home Economics, Leah?"

"Well, I can sew moccasins," I plead. "I've just never made clothing."

"Can you sew clothes, Marley?" Kobe asks eagerly.

"Yep. I could teach you."

"Shiznit!" Kobe beams, wriggling like a puppy. Makes me think of Seth, when he was a teenager.

"You first, Kobe. Leah, you'll want to take the measurements down," Marley suggests.

"Okay," I agree, fetching a pen and some paper.

Kobe submits to being measured. She's a little pink from all the attention. When Marley wants to measure under her arms, around her chest, Kobe protests. She's not submitting to that in front of the men.

"Come on, girls," Marley says with an eye roll. "We'll do it in the bedroom."

The measuring is completed quickly. Next, it's Ivo's turn.

"I have a tuxedo," he protests.

I sigh. "Just humour me. Alice won't care. She'll be forcing all the men to match, trust me."

Marley takes several measurements off him, and then she makes him sit and measures from his waist to the top of his desk chair's back. She gets him to stand again, muttering as she records numbers. All I'm thinking is that he's built mighty fine. Ivo doesn't bat an eyelid the whole time, and finally, I think Marley's done, but she's not. What do I know about making clothes? She kneels, and hesitates. And reaches. And stops.

"Leah, _you_ have to do it," she commands, thrusting the tape at me.

"Do what?" I ask innocently.

Marley is redder than I ever saw Bella, which is a real accomplishment. Behind her, Ivo is turning silver again. Obviously, he's been measured for custom clothing before. Marley stands and whispers in my ear. "I need his inside leg, groin to floor, and his body rise, waistline to crotch, front and back."

Oh.

My.

Kweeti and the Wolf People.

Kobe fake-gags as I grab Ivo's hand and drag him to the bedroom. Daniel tells her off again. Then he and Marley start gabbing again, while Ivo and I stand in the bedroom trying not to die of embarrassment.

"You don't happen to know these measurements, do you?" I whisper, hoping against hope.

"Sorry," he whispers back. "I never bother asking tailors. I just let them do their job."

"Can you measure yourself?" I wince.

"The clothes won't fit properly. And you can't copy the measurement off these jeans. They're too loose in the back," he winces. "Just do it, Leah."

I decide I'll get the most embarrassing measurement over with first. "Not that I'm... reluctant to touch you, but I never envisioned getting this ... friendly in _quite_ this way."

"Likewise, I'm sure," he admits, silver everywhere I can see.

Quickly, I put the end of the measuring tape just above his belt buckle, and pull it back between his legs, then rush to scribble the number down.

"No," he tells me. "That's not right. You have to press the tape. Here." he takes my fingers and pushes them behind his ... and I really don't know what to do with myself. I don't know whether to be embarrassed or turned on or scared. I settle for nervous. He makes me nervous. After some fumbling during which he ends up holding the tape against his belt buckle, and I end up poking the tape behind his package, I manage to get a result that he says is accurate, and focus on the measurement long enough to write it down. He was right. His jeans are a little too loose, so if I had merely copied their inseam, the tuxedo pants would not fit properly.

"Back, now," I order. Pressing his lips together, and avoiding my eyes, he turns his back to me, and we go through the process again. This time I hold the end of the measure against his backbone, but he has to show me, again, where to place the end of the tape. Well, there is certainly no way anybody could manage to do this by themselves. He has to bend slightly to do it.

This may be the most embarrassing thing I've ever done.

I scribble down the number, and he turns back toward me, looking everywhere _but_ at me.

"Only one left," I manage to get out. I am face to face with his... you know. I reach out to put the tape against his inside seam, and I just ... can't.

Ivo huffs a sigh. "Give me the end, Leah."

Cringing, I pass the tape to him and he holds it against the top of his inside leg, but he has to twist a little to do it, and his jeans bunch and lift. It's no good. We both sigh again, and chuckle a little. "I promise to be good," he tells me.

Yeah, he's good alright. I take the tape and press it to his inner thigh, as high as it will go. It does not escape me that he's warmer there than other places. I stretch the measuring tape to the floor, and take note of the measurement. When I get up, his eyes are smoky, shot through with silver lights. Wow. He's looking at me like I'm something to eat.

"You promised you would behave," I say, clearing my throat. My mind is dwelling on his warmth. I'm really interested in his warmth.

"I think I've been very good," he growls.

Gulp. I really, really want to touch him. It's probably not a good idea.

"I think I deserve a reward," he whispers, advancing a step.

Oh, boy.

He advances another step. I am in trouble. I argue with myself. I know we should go slow. I don't want to. He draws me into his embrace, so welcome. So long awaited. He stoops to catch me up in a searing kiss. I thrust my hands into his hair, and anchor him against me. He feels so, so good, and I love him so much. I forget that we have company. I forget my name.

The door to the bedroom flies open, and Kobe goes "Eeeeew!" and runs back out again. "Ivo and Leah are making out!" she announces loudly to the adults.

My mate and I break apart, reluctantly, and suck in a couple of juddering breaths, eyes lowered.

"Kobe! You should never go into anyone's room without permission, especially an adult's," Daniel huffs. Raising a daughter is obviously hard work.

"Sorry, Dad."

"_Ajurnamat (_It cannot be helped)," Ivo manages to croak, and tucks my hair behind my ear.

"I thought you were going to be good," I whisper.

"I'm trying," he pleads. Shutting his eyes, he presses the heels of his hands against his temples. Then, clearing his throat, he grasps my upper arms and gives me a gentle push back. "Please excuse me... for a moment."

I watch him shut himself in the bathroom with mixed emotions. Part of me wants to chase after him. It's not a wise part. The other part of me is relieved, and wants to give him some space.

_Come on, Leah! It's only a couple of weeks until you can have him all to yourself._

Looking in the mirror on the closet door, I fidget, smoothing my clothes and my hair, and after clearing my throat, I rejoin our friends.

Marley is smirking. I roll my eyes at her. Daniel is rocking from foot to foot, with Brody tucked under his chin. He's patting the baby's bum, looking like he never wants to give him back to Marley. That's a good sign, right?

"Sorry I disturbed you, Leah," Kobe says timidly.

"It's okay, kiddo. Just knock from now on, okay?" I say, offering her a hug. She squeezes me hard.

"You're nice, Leah. I'm glad Ivo's marrying you."

"Thanks," I say gratefully. It's nice to be liked.

"Where's Ivo?" she asks, wide-eyed.

"Um, he's ... i-in the bathroom," I stammer. Marley smirks at me with one eyebrow raised. I roll my eyes at her.

"I wanted to ask if I can show Marley his _Ilukitatuk_ game."

"Oh," I say lamely. "Do you know where he keeps it?"

"Yep," she says, bouncing up. She hurries to the kitchen cupboard and opens it, and points at the top shelf. No way she's going to reach it. I won't reach it either.

"Is it okay, Leah?" Daniel wonders, gesturing at it.

"I dunno. I don't see why not," I shrug, hearing nothing from Ivo, who is still hiding out in the bathroom. I find myself wondering if he needs a cold shower. Perhaps that's no help for vampires. Perhaps he's...

I'm not gonna go there.

Now I'm distracted. Daniel rests Brody on his shoulder, reaches a small item off the shelf with his other hand, and hands it to Kobe. She unwinds the longish ... string, and carries the object over to Marley, thrusting it into her hands.

"Oh," Marley says, surprised. "I've seen something like this before, but made out of plastic. What's this made out of?"

"Ivo says it's muskox horn and sinew," Kobe supplies.

"Ew," Marley says, nose wrinkling as she examines the toy. One end of the sinew-string is tied to a cylindrical chunk of horn about an inch in diameter, and two inches long. Four small, deep holes are drilled into the end that's closest to the sinew. The other end looks like Wilma Flinstone's sewing needle, with the sinew attached to the hole-end. I wonder how old it is.

Kobe grabs the toy, holding onto the 'needle' with the point stuck out. She drops the other end, which dangles about a foot off the ground. Swinging the string, she attempts to catch the cylinder on the needle. "Ivo says it's good for improving hand-eye coordination. He's an archer, you know."

"I know this game," I beam, "but where I come from, the target end is like a hollow bone, not a solid thing with little holes in it. We call it Bilboquet."

"It's popular everywhere, but called by different names. It was brought here from Europe," Kobe tells me, still trying to catch the target on the needle. "You should see Ivo play it. He's amazing."

Said amazing specimen saunters over to join us, hands in his pockets. He looks... normal. I try not to speculate about what he's been doing.

Kobe takes the game from Marley and thrusts it at Ivo. Wordlessly, he swings the cylinder over his head, and catches it effortlessly on the pin. He hands it back to Kobe, who pushes it back at him, exhorting him to do it again. He does. Perfectly. Then, he passes it to me.

"You're going down," I say, winking.

"Good luck," he winks back, smirking at me. He doesn't know what he's in for. Backing up, I swing the cylinder, judging the weight of it. Then, I swing it up, catching it on the pin.

"Ho, ho!" Daniel says, eyebrows raised, while Marley and Kobe clap and laugh. I hand it back to my mate, who is looking like he died and went to heaven.

"We used to play something very like this at LaPush," I tell everyone. "I always beat everyone. The boys hated it."

"You do realize that now it's a competition," Ivo says, looking at me through his lashes. Cheater.

"What's the prize?" I ask flirtatiously.

"Mmm. You decide," he says suggestively, giving me a _kunik_ in front of everyone.

"Eskimo kisses!" Kobe crows.

Ivo rolls his eyes. "Both parts of that term are incorrect, Kobe. That is a _kunik_. I press my nose against Leah's face, and inhale. We do not rub noses. And I am not an Eater of raw meat. I am Inuit: one of the People."

"Ew! Stop making cow eyes in front of me!" Kobe protests. "You guys are gross."

"Sorry," Ivo says, looking anything but. Is it warm in here?

"Marley, Marley, come look at Ivo's drums," Kobe says excitedly, dragging my friend off by the hands.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming," Marley says, following obediently. She and Kobe even look a little alike, with their blonde hair, blue eyes and freckles, I think fondly. Daniel watches them go, still cuddling Brody. Daniel obviously really likes the baby.

"So what do you think of Marley?" Ivo asks softly.

Daniel is still watching her interact with Kobe. Finally, he seems to notice that we're waiting for an answer. "Hmm?"

"Marley. What do you think?" Ivo asks eagerly. Daniel's still staring at her as she and Kobe crawl around a sleeping Kaya, and through a pile of seal skins in order to look at various drums stacked in the corner.

"Beaut-_ahem_. I think she and Kobe are hitting it off," he says, absent-mindedly stroking Brody's back.

They aren't the only ones who are hitting it off. Ivo and I share another smug look. These two are goners. It's only a matter of time.


	11. Chapter 11: Getting Real

**Chapter 11: Getting Real**

**Caution: This chapter gets a little bit creepy.**

**Leah wishes you to know that you are all invited to the wedding. That's assuming Ivo gets on his game and asks her to marry him. Like that's gonna be a problem! Please indicate your (fake) name, bride/groom affiliation, dietary needs, and species. I'm collecting your answer so Alice can plan the seating. Please rsvp asap. Those who do not rsvp early risk being seated at the back. Those who rsvp soon risk being written into the chapter in minor roles. A few of you have already sent me such entertaining personae that you will have an ongoing place in this fic, and make appearances in LAF.**

**Edward and Carlisle are cool as... you know, Cold Ones. But Sam's having kittens already. Something about Trads and unsuspecting humans occupying the same space.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Any resemblance to persons living or dead is merely coincidental. Opinions expressed are those of the characters, and may not reflect those of the author. Ivo belongs to me. And to Leah. Hands off or she'll tear you a new orifice. Grr. And that also goes for Caleb Swan, Brody and Marley Williams, Kobe and Daniel Harris, Bastion and Kendra Dixon, Shyann King, Mr Jannsens, and Prunella -erm- Prudence Doxtator.**

**Please go to my channel, youtubedotcom/jmollytwilight2, and pick the HHMH playlist to hear great music that I guarantee will enhance your reading. This chappie's vids start at #17:**

**'O Siem', by Susan Aglukark  
**

**'Push the Limits', by Enigma**

_Basic instincts, social life_  
_Paradoxes side by side _  
_Don't submit to stupid rules_  
_Be yourself and not a fool_  
_Don't accept average habits_

_Open your heart and push the limits _  
_Open your heart_  
_And push the limits_

**Thursday, February 22, 2014, 9pm:**

_**Leah's pov:**_

I moan, flexing my sore feet, admiring the vanilla-scented candle, burning brightly on the new coffee table. I'm sitting on the floor beside it amongst friends. Marley's move has turned into an impromptu party of sorts. All Marley's stuff is now in Daniel's spare room, and Ivo is singing to a cooing Brody, dancing him a little, and Bastion and Kobe are busy playing chess in the corner.

I think Bastion has a bit of a crush on her.

Yeah, chess. I suggested they go fetch a kids' game from Kobe's collection, and instead they're playing chess. Earlier, they played cribbage with Ivo. Apparently that game was introduced to the Inuit a couple of hundred years ago. He's really good at it. I'm starting to wonder if there's anything he isn't good at, aside from cooking. The man is amazing. And he looks positively edible when he's loving up a baby.

"Do you and Ivo have an _employer_ in mind for me?" Shyann winks, staring at Daniel.

"Be careful what you ask for," Marley warns from her spot on the new royal blue couch, chugging some Pepsi. "That man is so hawt he should come with a warning label."

I snort Pepsi out of my nose, and Shy thumps me on the back. Ow. Note to self: pop burns when you spray it out of your nose.

"Don't wait to long to snap him up, Marley, or some other girl will get him," Kendra warns. "Good men like him don't stay single long."

"I think he'll pick you just for the baby," I choke out in the middle of coughing.

Daniel is in love with Brody. There's no question. And Kobe, rather than being jealous, is forever making moon-eyes at both Brody and Marley.

"Don't be silly, Leah," Marley pouts, eyes glued to Daniel. "He's my boss. Yes, he's a handsome, charming, intelligent, sophisticated, family-oriented, handsome, funny, absolutely drool-worthy man, but there's no way he's going to risk dating me. You might as well drop it."

"I think you said 'handsome' twice," Shyann declares, biting her pizza.

I look at Shyann and Kendra. "Fifty bucks says they're married by Christmas."

Shy rolls her eyes. "Psssht! Not even worth the bet. I say sooner. Thanksgiving."

"Nah. August," Kendra declares.

I look at Marley. She's watching Daniel with longing. He's taken Brody back from Ivo, and he's pressing a kiss to the baby's forehead.

Yeah. It's a done deal.

My eyes wander about the room, and come to rest on Prudence. She's admiring Ivo's sculpture of a man on snowshoes, virtually forgetting about her glass of wine.

I mentioned Ivo at work today, and it ended up that she's a big fan. I invited her to come over after work, and she's been in a state of excitement all evening, but now she looks quiet. I get up, and go over to her. "You doing okay, Pru?" I ask.

"Yes, thank you, Leah," she says. When she smiles, her eyes crinkle at the corners. I like it when she smiles. She looks back at the sculpture, thoughtfully. "You know, I've been thinking about offering you a job at the clinic when you're done your internship."

Colour me surprised. "Oh, that's very flattering." I feel strange, almost like I'm not in my body. I look at Ivo, chatting with Daniel, and I don't know what I want.

"You don't want the job?" Pru discerns.

I look at her, smiling a little self-consciously. "Four years ago, I decided to take this course, because I wanted to help people. I worked hard to do it, but I never actually did the job hands-on, and now that I've tried it..."

"You don't like it," Pru says, sipping her wine.

"Well, it _can_ be rewarding," I say, staring at my mate, "but I hadn't met Ivo when I started. When we get married, I won't need to work, and I don't feel like I should take a job that somebody else needs, if I don't need it or want it. I've missed two of his book signings this week. I really want to be able to go with him to his events. A job would get in the way."

"Maybe he _wants_ you to work and he's afraid to say so," Pru evaluates.

I shake my head. "No. Traditionally, in Inuit culture, the women stay at home. That said, he would never deprive me of working, if that's what I wanted. The thing is, he wants me to finish my degree, just so I have it."

"Yes, well that's wise of him," Pru blinks. "You're so close, Leah. You only have four more placements."

"I suppose," I shrug. I do like working with the older patients, like Mrs Silverstein. "But I'm missing his book signing again tomorrow, and I'm really upset about it. I haven't even made it to one, and there won't be another one until November when the next book is released."

"Oh, Leah. Take the day off tomorrow," Pru sighs. "I'll tell the teachers you were there. You know enough already, that I'd hire you on the spot. If you change your mind..."

"You'll be the first to know. Thank you, Prudence. Marley's the one with the passion for this career, though."

"I intend to hire Marley," Pru declares. "She's excellent with the patients. Like you."

I am beyond happy. "Oh, I'm sure she'll be thrilled with the offer."

"Yes. I'm sure we can accommodate her schedule so her family's needs are met," Pru says, staring at Daniel, who is rocking the baby again. I don't bother correcting her. They already look like a family. "Women should have their own money, so they can be independent of their husbands."

I know she's talking about me. "My stepsister, Bella, married into a family that's very well-off."

Pru waits, not sure where I'm going.

"She and her husband run an aid station for runaway kids near Manacapuru, Brazil. Bella has her degree and she works hard, but neither she nor her husband draw a salary," I reveal.

"That's lovely of them," Pru declares. "But if they ever divorce, she could be in trouble."

"No, they're very solid," I protest. "But the point is, she feels the same way as me. She says if she drew a salary, she would feel guilty, because she has more money than she could ever need. She also says she's neither independent, nor dependent, on Edward. She says they're interdependent."

"Hmm. That's what _I_ thought about my marriage. Then my husband became incapacitated, and totally dependent on me. I didn't have a job, or training to get one, and life became difficult."

"That will never happen to Bella," I assert. "She has her own money."

"Good," Pru declares. "Leah, being in love is wonderful. But love... isn't always enough."

I look at Ivo, my brow creasing. Ah, it's silly. He loves me so much. He'll never leave me. And I would shrivel up and die without him. My heart belongs to him, and he belongs to me. I just know everything's going to be great. Forever.

He turns, and catches my eye, and we melt into each others' gaze like freakin' idiots. Pru notices. She huffs a small laugh into her wineglass. "He is a lovely man, Leah."

"Yes, he is," I agree soppily.

She hands me her glass. "I should get going. Work tomorrow."

"Allow me to call you a cab," Ivo offers, coming up behind her.

"Thank you, Mr Iluak," she smiles.

"Ivo. Please," he commands, taking something from his back pocket. Tickets? "I wondered if you might like to attend the opening night of my new show at the ROM, Saturday night."

"Why... for me? Oh, that sounds... I can't believe it. Saturday night. How wonderful. Thank you... Ivo. I'll be there with bells on," Pru says, blown away. "But I only need one ticket. There's nobody special that I want to bring."

"Not even a friend?" Ivo coaxes.

"What about Dale?" I suggest.

Pru leans toward me conspiratorially. "Dale is very consumed with his new boyfriend."

"Oh," I say blankly.

"And his boyfriend's demanding mother," Pru reveals. "Besides. He likes Renaissance art."

"Well, we will see you, at least," Ivo smiles. "Let me escort you down to your cab."

"Thank you, Ivo. I appreciate that. Goodnight, Leah." Pru says, waving.

"Goodnight," I smile.

"Hey, Pru? Can I share your cab?" Shyann asks hurriedly.

"Certainly," Pru answers. Shyann runs to fetch her coat off my bed.

"Night, Leah," she says, giving us hugs. "Night, Ivo."

"If Shyann's with me, you don't need to come down," Pru tells Ivo.

"As long as you feel safe. Please wait inside the doors until the cab comes, okay?" Ivo asks, brow creasing.

"We will," Pru promises, pulling her scarf over her head.

"I am glad you came. It has been very nice meeting you," he tells her.

"It's been a thrill to meet you, Mr... Ivo. Thanks for having me," Pru says.

"Any time. Goodnight, Shyann. I hope you will come again soon," Ivo offers, smiling. For a guy who claims not to have any experience with friends or family, who didn't want to share me with anyone when we met, he sure has done an astounding job of welcoming everyone. Edward always told Ren that finding a mate was life-altering, that it created permanent changes in a vampire's psyche. I guess that's what has happened to Ivo. He's not a hermit anymore.

Kendra and Marley are chatting about living in Toronto. Kendra is my age. She comes from a little town outside of Kingston, in Jamaica. She moved to Canada as a young teen, to go to school, living with her aunt, Mary, who sounds rather formidable. She's divorced. Bastion's father is a successful defence attorney named Shelton Dixon. They were high school sweethearts.

Ivo pulls up a spot on the couch, and I sit between his feet. Daniel is in the big chair, opposite, with Brody asleep on his chest. He's still watching Marley. Heh.

"Bastion sees his Daddy every other weekend. It's just lucky that Leah and Ivo's wedding falls on the off-week."

"That's great," Marley says, shaking her head.

"What about Brody's father? Is he a good Dad?" Kendra wonders.

"I didn't put his name on the birth certificate," Marley says reluctantly. "We... had a fight, when I told him I was pregnant. He hit me."

We are shocked, but we don't want to overwhelm her. Instead, we all exchange cautious looks.

"He told me to abort Brody, so I told him that I did it, and I came back to school and stayed in residence for the summer so he wouldn't find out-"

Daniel looks livid. "He told you to have an abortion, and he _hit_ you?"

Marley swallows hard, and nods.

"How could anyone hurt you!" Daniel splutters, making Brody squirm in his sleep. "I'd like to teach him a lesson, picking on a pregnant girl. Who is he?"

Marley blanches. "He's nobody. He's gone, and I want him to stay gone. Please, Daniel, don't ask me. I don't want him to find me. I don't want him in Brody's life."

Daniel growls, scowling out the window. Brody nuzzles into his neck, and Daniel unconsciously gives him a kiss. Ivo and I sneak another smug look at each other.

"Brody is better off without him," Kobe declares, having wandered over to see why her father is upset. "I'll share my Daddy. He can be Brody's Daddy. They look enough alike that nobody will guess."

Marley turns white, then boils red. We all kinda hold our breath. "I- oh, Kobe, sweetie, all kinds of babies don't have f-fathers. Brody will j-just have to-"

"Get used to having me around. Marley, it's getting late. We should get the children to bed," Daniel says curtly, standing up. There are two spots of high colour on his cheeks. He is still seething.

"Awww," Kobe whines, fixing her big blue eyes on her father.

"You can show Marley where to find things she'll need," Daniel says gruffly. "Morning comes early. It's a school night."

"Okay," Kobe beams.

"Marley, get your things," Daniel snaps. She looks at him with big, confused eyes. His soften. "Please?"

She moves silently to the front entryway, and collects Brody's bag, and the sling. Kobe is saying goodnight to Bastion, thanking him for playing with her. It makes his little chest puff out with pride. He's such a little man.

Kobe takes the diaper bag from Marley, who then doesn't quite know what to do with her hands. It probably doesn't help when Ivo whispers in her ear, "I told you he would make a good _angutitsaq,_" and pats her on the head.

Daniel is busy saying goodnight to the rest of us, and doesn't notice.

The elevator arrives. Daniel sticks out his hand, and very, very slowly, Marley slips hers into it. They step into the elevator, and turn to face us. I expect them to look sheepish, but they don't. Daniel still looks fierce, almost defiant. Marley chances a timid look at him. Then, she looks at me, and her face lights as she squeaks a giggle. She waggles her fingers at us. We waggle ours back, and the door shuts.

"I've changed my mind," Kendra declares musically. "I give them 'til June."

Ivo and I high-five each other. "I knew he'd like her. I just knew it," he crows.

"He has good taste," I say with admiration.

"The question is, will he love Marley as much as he loves Brody?" Kendra muses.

"You didn't see the looks he was giving her yesterday, before he met the baby," Ivo confides. "The man is smitten."

"What's 'smitten' ?" Bastion wants to know.

"It means he really, really likes them," Kendra informs him, rubbing his closely-shorn head. Bastion yawns hugely, and Kendra chuckles. "Time to get you home to bed, young man."

Bastion is too tired to protest. I fetch their coats off the bed, and they quietly put them on.

"Thanks for having us," Kendra says, hugging me. "I'm glad you came back to see me, and be friends."

"I'm glad you're going to be a bridesmaid," I smile. "It must seem odd to you, that I'm choosing people to stand up with me whom I've known for so short a time."

"Friendship isn't measured in years, but in quality," Kendra says. "This city can be a lonely place. It's lovely when people take risks and reach out."

"Yes," I agree. Boy, do I agree. She has no idea what risks Ivo and I are taking. I wonder what they would all think, if they knew we only met six days ago.

I feel like I've known him all my life.

After Kendra and Bastion are gone, Ivo and I collect the glasses and the napkins and the empty pizza boxes, and soon, our unit looks like nobody has been in it. I am drying a glass when I notice his hands, rinsing the last one in the sink, are shaking. Badly. I set down the dry glass, and take the last one from him, placing it on the counter.

"Hey," I coo, cupping his face so he has to look at me. His lower lids look bruised, all of a sudden, as though he is ill. He raises his eyes to me, and I realize they're very black under the brown contacts. "Are you okay?"

"I'm... very thirsty," he says quietly, swallowing hard. With a start, I realize it has been almost a whole week since he hunted. The Cullens rarely go that long without feeding, and they're experienced Vegetarians.

"Oh, Sweetheart! I'm so sorry. I've been inconsiderate. If you were thirsty tonight, your control is amazing. We should go right away," I say, running to get our coats out of the bedroom closet. By the time I'm back, he has his boots, and his keys, and Kaya is whining for her leash.

"Not tonight, Kaya," Ivo says a bit sadly, stroking her massive head.

He's quiet on the ride downstairs. Socializing has taken its toll.

"Where are we going?" I wonder, as we stand on the sidewalk.

His forehead creases, and he bites his lip. "I don't know. I could swim to Niagara, but it's too cold for you. I don't know what to do, Leah. Help me." He starts to pace. He's panicking. _Oh, God, Leah! Why haven't you paid more attention?_

"Normally, I can easily go two weeks without feeding. This is different. I feel like I've run unexpectedly into a wall of ice. I'm on fire. I'm not going to make it," he tells me, pressing his hand to his forehead.

"Edward says raccoons are good," I plead.

Ivo grabs my hand and we start to walk, our long parkas flapping around our legs. "Use your sense of smell for me, Leah. I don't dare unleash my senses."

I start sniffing. I don't dare phase in the city. There's nowhere to hide. Five minutes later, we have located three raccoons in a dirty alley. Ivo has them in a flash, their necks snapped. He gulps down their blood hurriedly, shaking the last one in frustration when it yields nothing more.

We move on, quickly, and Ivo holds his breath, averting his face when we pass by a homeless man, begging for loose change. I hold Ivo close, urging him onward. He's shaking like he has the DT's.

How did this happen? I should have known he would need monitoring. He's not accustomed to drinking animal blood. He doesn't know how much less time it lasts, and how quickly the thirst comes on. If Jasper knew I hadn't encouraged Ivo to hunt three days ago, he'd be angry at me. I press Ivo's head to my shoulder as we stumble away from his natural food source. I have unwittingly turned him into a hazard.

Five more raccoons are rooting around in a dumpster. My mate pounces on them, and drains them dry. He is gasping for air as the last one comes up empty. His thirst is out of control. He throws the empty carcass against the alley wall, growling aggressively. He staggers on his feet, and falls to his knees.

Mortified, I stroke his hair, and he turns his face up to me, eyes hollow and black. The brown contacts disintegrate, and he blinks away the bits of glass, wiping them away with hands that shake. "I can't," he pleads. "I'm going to hurt someone."

I brush his hair out of his left eye. "How far to your club?" I ask softly.

He blinks at me in shock. "I promised you I wouldn't do it any more."

"We should have planned," I lament. "I should have warned you what would happen. You don't know how to be a Vegetarian. I should have made you hunt days ago. Now this is an emergency. Can you feed from one of your donors without killing?"

He looks calmer. "I can always feed from more than one human. It's not far."

"Okay. Let's go," I say, offering my hand to pull him up.

"You're not coming with me," he says adamantly.

"Yes I am," I say implacably.

With a snarl, he lifts me onto his back, and everything around me blurs. He is faster than the winter wind, so fast that the people we pass do not even see us. He runs and he runs down the brightly-lit streets of Toronto, turning them streaky gold, and our hair flies behind us as I cling to his neck. No one sees. They are too busy with their small concerns, not realizing there is a deadly predator in their midst. I am terrified and elated. It is all very confusing.

He runs into a dark alley and stops, panting, his eyes huge and determined. He pushes me back against the bricks. "You must not leave my side for an instant."

I swallow hard, and nod. "You promise not to kill anyone?"

"I promise. There are plenty of potential donors inside. I'm used to this, Leah. Once I take the edge off, I'll be able to go further afield. We can run out of town, and find something big. Something to sate my thirst."

The front of the club is dimly lit. It looks drab and neglected. Loud, Death Metal music blares from inside, and the beat pulses harshly in my chest. My heart is drumming madly against my ribs. Sam would order my death for this.

Ivo knocks rhythmically at the heavy metal door, and a slit opens on the front, revealing a pair of frowning eyes. The door flies open, but a huge body blocks it. I press myself tightly against my Imprint's side.

"Tir?" the bouncer gawps, not stepping back. He turns to look at me suspiciously.

"She's my mate," Ivo says curtly. "She needs to know what she's getting into."

I shiver a little. The bouncer appraises me, then refocuses on Ivo, who is quivering dangerously on the doorstep, like a cocked pistol.

"I've waited too long!" Ivo barks. "It's urgent."

The bouncer steps back. "Next time, remember the dress code. You'd best collar her so nobody tries to touch her."

Ivo nods sharply, and pulls me inside. There's a little vestibule. The bouncer kindly takes my coat, and reaches for Ivo's. He puts them in the corner where they aren't highly visible, and he hands Ivo a rather silly black cape with a hood. The next thing I know, a studded collar is being affixed around my neck, and a leash is pressed into Ivo's hands. He takes it loosely in his left, and holds my hand in his right. I don't know which one of us is shaking more. The bouncer opens the inner door, and we step through.

It's midnight black, except for purple and blue strobes, the corners lit with lava lamps and the occasional neon. There are tables scattered around the edges, and round leather ottomans on which people are lounging. Ivo looks around, cold as ice, and I press myself against his side as curious men, strangely attired, pierced in strange places, and smelling of blood and antiseptic, examine me in passing. The hair on the back of my neck is standing up. These humans are far more frightening than the real vampires I know.

Ivo kisses my perspiring forehead, putting his caped arm around me possessively, and tugs me onto the dance floor. It's Goth paradise: a writhing, pulsating sea of leather and chained human bodies, imprisoned by a sick lust for blood. He ignores them, pushing through. Then, he turns to speak in my ear.

"I wouldn't normally choose her. She gets carried away, and she wants me. But she's big, so I can take more from her than the others, and she's eager to give," he tells me.

I nod once, swallowing hard, and he pulls me up to the bar, where a woman five times my size is drinking something blue that looks like the Romulan Ale from Star Trek. Ivo pulls back her cloud of frizzy auburn hair with one flirtatious finger, and slides it down her back.

"Tir!" she gasps, hand fluttering to her ample cleavage. She is about forty, with not unattractive features, wearing a red satin evening gown and heavy biker boots.

"Caliandre," he husks. Her colour rises. She _does_ like him. I don't like it, but I know he's only using her. I don't like him using her, but I don't like her using him, either. It's parasitic. It's not right. But desperate times call for desperate measures. If he feeds from her, safely, someone else may survive the night. This is the lesser evil. I push down my revulsion. He's not doing this to satisfy some strange urge. He's hungry, and he's trying to be responsible about it.

"And this is?" she says, looking at me with an arched brow.

He puts his hand to my bare throat. "Ermine."

"Ermine. How very pretty."

I shudder. I don't like the way she looks at me.

Ivo is not fazed. "She wants to be my mate, but she's afraid, and I'm thirsty."

Caliandre looks at me, obviously feeling superior. "I can teach her how it's done," she smirks, looking at me in a really oily way. She's creepy like Jane.

Ivo nods, and sticks out his arm, and she slides off the bar stool, her skirt swishy about her feet. She takes my mate's arm. He does not release my hand or the leash, but leads us across the dance floor again, to a dark staircase against the wall. None of us speak.

Twenty minutes later, he helps me on with my coat, and puts me on his back, and jogs for what seems like forever. We don't talk about it. We don't talk about anything. We reach the eastern limits of the city, and he picks up speed, until he's flying, and I bury my tears in the back of his fur-lined hood.

When he stops, we are surrounded by thin, tall trees and water. He sets me down, walking away from me with his head down. I stand still, dreading what he will say.

"You're leaving me, aren't you?" he asks brokenly.

"I can't," I say, through a throat that rasps raw.

He turns to me, and pulls my head gently against his chest. He feels so good, looks so masculine in the moonlight. "This is what I am, Leah. This is the cold thing to which you wish to be joined."

"But you're not a monster, Ivo. You didn't kill her. I don't pretend to understand how a human can offer herself like that, but if she hadn't, you might have killed someone. It's my fault. I didn't foresee your need to hunt coming on so strong."

"I should have made plans to find food," he asserts, his narrowed eyes scanning the horizon. "You ought not to have seen such a thing."

I throw my arms around his neck, and bawl. He would be crying too, if he could. We cling to each other trying to forget the harsh realities of his world.

"I should have kept my promise not to touch humans," he sobs.

"I should have foreseen it. The Cullens hunt at least once a week," I sob back.

"Never again, Leah. Never again, I swear. That has to have been the worst experience of my entire life," he tells me, smoothing back my hair and wiping away my tears.

"At least she's not dead," I force out.

"But it's wrong," he says, lip trembling. "I prefer hunting animals. I will never do this again. Never!"

He holds me, chest to chest, placing gentle kisses which burn my cheeks and forehead, and we shake together until the inner storm has run its course. He continues to hold me, chanting mantras of apology, and then he starts to sing, painting stories of hope in my head, until I start to forget the upsetting events of the night. Eventually, warmth creeps into my body, although my feet are cold, and I pull back to find him watching me, the fear of abandonment naked in his eyes.

"You should hunt more," I say solemnly, and he shudders.

"Hunt with me?" he pleads, and we shuck our parkas and run.

I phase to wolf, and stumble, and pick myself up, and stumble again. Then, with an angry growl, I hurtle after him into the darkness, my paws silent upon the frozen ground.

The white-tailed deer scatter in all directions, and I find him at the heart of them, amongst three hot, but still, forms. He is gulping down the blood like there is no tomorrow, and I phase down, regretting that my lack of foresight has made him so desperate.

Setting the first one gently aside, he picks up the next and sinks his teeth into it greedily, hardly noticing my presence. He finishes, and picks up the third. I cannot imagine how many litres of blood are sloshing around inside him. I have never seen Emmett consume more than five deer of this size, and he is a lot bigger than my mate.

Ivo tips back his head, and cleans the blood from around his lips. His cheeks are red, even in the moonlight. He opens sad eyes to me. "Are you not eating? Leah?"

"I don't think so," I say, pushing back his hair and watching it fall. "I'm still full from that pizza."

He wrinkles his nose, and we both laugh self-deprecatingly. "I don't know how you can eat that stuff," he smirks.

Chuckling, I crawl closer, and press my face into the hollow of his throat, curling up against him. He wraps his arms around me, clasping his hands on my bare back, and I feel my heart flutter in my throat. "Love me," I whimper.

He stares at me, his eyes swirling, and the silver lights that I find so attractive come to life. He brushes hair out of my eyes, and I can see nothing but love there. But he pulls back, with a soft kiss. "Not tonight."

I shrink back, hurt despite his obvious affection. Maybe he doesn't want me the way I want him.

"Not when you're reacting to Caliandre," he asserts. "And not before we belong to each other in front of the world."

I nod, and launch myself into the darkness, knowing he will follow. I run, faster and faster, breathing the stillness of the woodlands, and leap, phasing to wolf.

With a cry, I land on human hands and knees, skidding along the rough ice, and he swoops me into his arms. Worried eyes meet my panicking ones.

"Darling! What is wrong?" he demands, eyes an endless black sea, flickering with worry.

"I don't know," I whimper, hurling myself away. I run, and leap, and come down with a devastated cry on human hands and feet. I curl into a ball, juddering with shock. Something descends over my head, and then Ivo pulls my hands gently through the arms of his t-shirt. He sits beside me in the snow, waiting.

"I... I can't phase," I tell him, not even able to admire the lines of his bare chest.

"We had best speak to your _Umialik_," he tells me, licking my palms and shins so that the flow of blood stops, and the next thing I know, I am hurtling through space and time on his back, until he sets me down beside our discarded clothing. I give him back his shirt, and pull on my own, too upset to worry about modesty.

"Where are we, anyway?" I ask him, as he helps me into my heavy coat.

"The Kawarthas," he answers, lifting me effortlessly onto his back again.

It's a quiet trip home, and I begin to nod. He shifts me, so that he can carry me wrapped around his front like a little kid. He runs so far, so swiftly.

When I feel him stepping downward, and the noise of the world dims, I lift my head drowsily. "Where are we?"

"Scarborough," he tells me, dropping tokens in the box. Huh. We didn't bring our passes. He must keep loose change in his pockets. I walk groggily through the turnstile and he picks me up again, carrying me down to the platform. Within minutes, the wind whips us as the noisy train hurtles up beside us, and Ivo carries me on, and sits down with me straddling his lap. I doze.

After four stops, we transfer to the Bloor Line, and I sleep. Some time later, I cling to him, disorientated, as he transfers to Yonge, and seats us again. I feel so, incredibly tired. I don't wake up when he carries me off the train car at St Andrews. The first thing I know, he is tucking me up in bed at home.

The first thing I see, in my exhausted state, is Edward's worried face peering at me from the TV. "What's wrong?" he frowns.

"I'm worried," Ivo says. "She cannot phase to wolf, and she's very lethargic."

Dr Fang joins his son onscreen. "What have you been doing?"

"Nothing new. Hunting, hanging out with friends, that sort of thing," Ivo shrugs.

"Fluffy?" Leech calls, sounding so far away. I force my eyes open. "How do you feel?"

"I'm so tired," I moan.

"Any pain at all?" he says, a crease between his brows.

"Nope," I sigh.

"No burning?"

My eyes snap open, and I sit up, catching myself woozily. "No. Not at all."

"Too hot? Chilled, Achy?" Carlisle asks me, looking concerned.

"I feel cold. And my legs are achy. I fell when I couldn't phase. Twice. I scraped my shins and my palms, see?" I ask, holding them up. They're still tingling. I must have done a remarkable job on them with the ice. Edward and Carlisle exchange a serious look. I turn my palms back toward myself, and marvel.

They are perfect. There's no sign of injury at all.

"Um, Fluffy," Edward says, very calmly, "is there any chance that you and Ivo might have exchanged any bodily fluids?"

"No," I say, irritated. "He promised you he wouldn't touch me, and he hasn't."

"Licking?" he asks.

"I only licked her after she cut herself, when she wasn't able to phase," Ivo tells him.

"Blood drinking?" Edward presses.

"No," Ivo and I say together. We definitely won't be doing that. Venom is supposed to be toxic to _Kwali_.

"French kissing?" Edward asks, blinking.

I feel my face drain of blood, all its muscles falling slack.

I've been swapping spit with a vampire for six days.

"We're coming," Edward says, and the screen goes black.


	12. Chapter 12: Umialik

**Chapter 12: Umialik**

**Leah wishes me to remind you that you are all invited to the wedding. That's assuming Ivo gets on his game and asks her to marry him. Like that's gonna be a problem! Please indicate your (fake) name, bride/groom affiliation, dietary needs, and species. I'm collecting your answer so Alice can plan the seating. Please rsvp asap. Those who do not rsvp early risk being seated at the back. Those who rsvp soon risk being written into the chapter in minor roles. A few of you have already sent me such entertaining personae that you will have an ongoing place in this fic, and make appearances in LAF.**

**Edward and Carlisle are cool as... you know, Cold Ones. But Sam's having kittens already. Something about Trads and unsuspecting humans occupying the same space.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Any resemblance to persons living or dead is merely coincidental. Opinions expressed are those of the characters, and may not reflect those of the author. Ivo belongs to me. And to Leah. Hands off or she'll tear you a new orifice. Grr. **

******Please go to my channel, youtubedotcom/jmollytwilight2, and pick the HHMH playlist to hear great music that I guarantee will enhance your reading. This chappie's vids start at #19:**

******'Bridge Over Troubled Water', sung by Roberta Flack  
**

_When you're weary, feeling small,  
When tears are in your eyes, I will dry  
them all;  
I'm on your side. When times get rough  
And friends just can't be found,  
Like a bridge over troubled water  
I will lay me down.  
Like a bridge over troubled water  
I will lay me down._

_When you're down and out,  
When you're on the street,  
When evening falls so hard  
I will comfort you.  
I'll take your part.  
When darkness comes  
And pain is all around,  
Like a bridge over troubled water  
I will lay me down.  
Like a bridge over troubled water  
I will lay me down._

_Sail on silvergirl,  
Sail on by.  
Your time has come to shine.  
All your dreams are on their way.  
See how they shine.  
If you need a friend  
I'm sailing right behind.  
Like a bridge over troubled water  
I will ease your mind.  
Like a bridge over troubled water  
I will ease your mind.  
_

**Friday, February 23, 2014, 7:30 am:**

_**Ivo's pov:**_

She sleeps, and I stand before the long pane of glass, trying not to chew through my lip. A little while ago, she was awake, but so, so listless. It frightens me.

"I don't want to go back to school," she moaned a couple of hours ago, thick tears collecting on her hot forehead. "I want to go to your events. I want to travel with you. I don't like the job. I don't like... let me. Oh..."

And in that moment, I would have promised her anything. Children. The moon. So I told her she didn't have to go back. That she could go back to taking her courses by correspondence, and leave the co-op placements for a few months, until she was very sure she didn't want to finish. I told her we could get her Senior Kinsman to write a doctor's note, and she would get a reprieve from the responsibility of work.

How could life change so much in six days? And yet that is what happens. One goes along in a rut, and then something happens to blow everything out of the water. Suddenly, for better or worse, everything changes. It's a blizzard after a long stretch of mild weather.

It is very difficult to wrap my head around all the changes that have taken place in less than a week. Even my vampire brain is overwhelmed. I wonder how Leah feels. She does not have perfect recall. She gets tired. And now it seems that she is sick.

It is my fault.

At least, that is what I infer from Edward.

I don't know what I did. Her Senior Kinsman asked about kissing. But mates kiss, do they not?

I want to cry.

Just as the sun peeps out of the blackness, I see the strangest thing: There is a fighter jet flying low over the black water of the harbour. As it approaches, two very shadowy figures drop thirty feet, like a pair of sharp black quills into the freezing water. I am riveted. The jet surges sharply upward, and vanishes. A few minutes later, the pair of men walk onto the shore, right outside my building.

Vampires.

Could it...

Yes!

I grab two towels and hurtle into the elevator, cursing the time it takes to reach the main level, and throw myself out of the lobby into the street, around the building and down to the icy waterfront. They are carrying large, waterproof cases, and wearing wetsuits.

"Edward! Carlisle!" I shout at vampire pitch, and they turn toward me, waiting. I do not hesitate, but run straight up to them, thrusting the towels at them so they can dry off.

"Ivo," Carlisle says, rubbing his hair with the towel, and I am so relieved to have help for my Leah that I start to sob, and they put their arms around my shoulders as though I am family, and gently push me back the way I came.

"How is Leah?" Carlisle asks gently.

"I don't know," I say, begging them with my eyes to help her. If she dies my life will become a never-ending winter.

"Alright, chum, we're here now," Edward says as I push open the door and use my key-card to enter. He calls me chum, which is the stuff they feed to sharks to make them come. I deserve this name.

Edward pats me a little. "Where I come from, 'chum' means friend. The same as 'pal'. I wouldn't be mean to you, Ivo. There's no reason to be."

I nod, relieved, but I continue to feel guilty for not taking adequate care of his kinswoman.

The doorman will be here soon. Thank goodness he has not yet arrived. The last thing I want is to draw attention. I hurry to the elevator, gesturing for the Cullens to follow. Blessedly, it has not ascended, and we can go straight up.

"Symptoms?" Carlisle asks on the way.

"Her heart is slower. She is burning up, and she was moaning and fretting a couple of hours ago, and she is so tired," I relay fretfully.

"Well, a lot has happened in a few days. It may just be exhaustion," Edward tells me, but I think he is not being honest.

The door opens, and Kaya jumps on, her eyes widening in surprise. Then, she hurries to greet the visitors.

"Kaya, down!" I snap, uncharacteristically sharp, and feel a sharp stab of regret.

"Chht!" Edward says, poking Kaya on the side of her neck. She flops down on the floor, submitting to him. The men set down the large cases and remove their wetsuits. Under them, they wear jeans and navy blue t-shirts.

"She's in here," I direct them, pushing the bedroom door wide. They hurry straight to Leah's side.

Edward feels her forehead. "She's not hot. Probably because fevers break at dawn."

The sky outside is a lovely mass of swirled colours: orange, red and yellow mixed with the black.

"Mmm. I concur," Carlisle murmurs. "We'll soon know."

"Leah? Hey, Sweetheart? Smurfette?" her Senior Kinsman says, smoothing his hand up and down her arm while Carlisle lifts one case onto the dresser and opens it.

Leah moans and rolls, and tries to open her eyes. "Leech?"

"She lives. Hello, Baby," Edward smiles.

"Are you really here?" she asks weakly.

"You betcha. We're gonna run some tests, okay?"

"Whatever. I'm going back to sleep." She is pouting.

Carlisle takes a device and sticks it in her ear. It beeps, and he looks at it. "One-oh-two." He puts the device away, then takes something out, and lies it on the floor. I don't know what it is, either.

"It's a scale, to measure how many pounds she weighs," Edward tells me. "Stand on it, please."

"Why?" I wonder.

"Well, you're the lightest of us, so there's less chance we'll break the scale when we put you and Leah both on it. And to know how much she weighs, we have to know how much you weigh," he explains.

"Oh," I say, and step onto it, careful not to break it.

"Hundred and sixty pounds," Edward tells Carlisle.

"How tall are you?" Carlisle wonders.

"Five foot six," I tell them. Why does it matter? Perhaps they are just curious. Both of them tower over me.

Edward tells me not to move, and he steps over to the bed, gently putting his arms around Leah. "Fluffy? I'm gonna lift you, okay?"

"Lemme sleep," she whines groggily.

"Soon, Baby." He cradles her and picks her up, and brings her to me, hushing her whimpers as he transfers her into my arms.

"Don't call me 'Baby'," she growls, to his amusement. I press my lips to her forehead, balancing carefully on the scale.

"Two-eighty-two," Edward murmurs, and Carlisle writes it down. "She's lost weight, Dad." He presses his lips together, and I resist the tingle of fear that creeps up my spine. "You think she's infected?"

"Likely. I'll know for sure when we compare these." Carlisle hands a little glass rectangle to Edward, who holds it up close to my face. It makes me feel a little anxious.

"Lick it," he directs me, so I do. He puts another, smaller piece of glass on top of the wet one, and passes it to Carlisle, who puts it under something that looks like a jeweler's eye piece with legs. Carlisle looks through the eye piece at the glass, and then writes on a white sticker, and puts it on the piece of glass.

Leah makes a loud, angry whimper. "I hate needles, you bloodsucker!"

"Sorry, Fluff. Only need a little bit," Edward says, amused.

"Should-a known you'd act like a tick," she pouts crossly. Edward and Carlisle chuckle quietly, their eyes alight with humour.

Edward passes Carlisle another little piece of glass that has Leah's blood on it. Carlisle covers the blood with the smaller piece of glass, makes another name sticker, and puts Leah's blood under the strange viewing-object.

Edward leaves some blood in his hypodermic. The scent bothers my nose and throat.

"Bingo! Look at this, Edward," Carlisle says. I am twitching with the need to see for myself and understand what it means. But I must be polite.

"Wow, that's fascinating," Edward enthuses. "Okay, Ivo. We know what's going on. Come here and look."

I approach the strange equipment.

"You don't interact with humans much, do you?" Edward asks, yellow eyes flickering.

"Some humans," I protest. "The ones who go to the art shows and book openings, and our friends."

"But no TV and not too many books. I can tell. But it's good that you Google stuff you don't understand. This, my dear fellow, is a microscope. It allows us to magnify the cells we want to look at. The glass holding the sample is called a slide. The virus in our venom is very tiny. Here, come and look at it."

I peer into the microscope, and look at the slide. My saliva is streaked with miniscule silver cells. The cells are moving. They are alive.

"All of our venom is much the same. Now, have a look at Kwoli blood. This is Sam's." He invites me to look. The unmoving circles are dark red, with amber fluid outside them. The blood smells like Kaya.

"This belongs to my son-in-law Jacob," he says, putting a new slide under the viewer. I look at it. The blood is red, and thick looking: little round bubbles with dark edges and outer rims of silver. It smells strange: doggy, and stale, but sweet.

"Now here's human blood," Edward shows me, switching the slides. I look. The round bubbles are a lighter red, with sort of amber liquid around them. Delicious.

"See, now this was Leah's blood, before she came here," Edward tells me. Upon inspection, I find it to be a thicker, darker red with amber liquid around the circles. It looks the same as Sam's.

"And this is Leah's blood now," Edward tells me, smiling a little. Reassured, I look into the eyepiece. Leah's living blood is made up of dark red circles, with amber around them, but there's something weird: there are little silver things invading the red cells, and when they do, all the content of the cells moves out, and is replaced with a new, darker center.

"What's the silver?"

"Venom. It's the virus," Edward says. "Congratulations. You've turned Leah into a hybrid."

I gawp at him, then panic. "Vampire venom is toxic to _Kwoli_ Ute!"

Edward's mouth turns up on one side, and Carlisle grins. "Apparently not. My son-in-law is still alive."

"Eh?" I ask weakly. It is odd, having him read my mind.

"A mercy," Carlisle says, looking most teasingly at Edward.

"Hey, I didn't even hit him when they announced their elopement," Edward protests.

Carlisle pinches his lips shut with his fingers, eyes dancing. How can he be so happy when my Leah lies sick in our bed?

"Let's go sit down, so she can sleep," Edward placates me, taking me by the arm. I must trust him.

"She won't die?" I whimper.

"No, no. Everything's going to be okay," he soothes me.

I sag in relief onto our new blue couch. Carlisle and Edward sit down, too, Carlisle in the chair and Edward at the opposite end of the couch from me. Kaya invites herself up onto Carlisle's legs. He coos at her and scratches her ears.

"We think the legend started because some _Kwoli_ Warrior in the distant past got bitten by one of us, and his abilities and physique were enhanced. Obviously, the tribal elders would not have wanted the idea to become popular, hence the invention of the idea that our venom is deadly to Shifters. It isn't."

"How did this happen? I haven't bitten her," I lament.

"You don't know much about venom, do you?" Edward asks me.

"I know it paralyzes prey," I cringe, "and it makes humans into vampires if enough of it gets into their system."

"Yes, that's true. But it doesn't take as much venom as you think it does to make changes. Have you bitten humans you want to leave alive?" he asks calmly.

"No. I'm afraid I'll get carried away if I use my teeth. Long ago, I bit my victims, and it was impossible to prevent myself from draining them. It became hard to cover up deaths, so I started knocking them out and making a small cut instead."

"Did you seal the cut by licking it?" Edward presses.

"No. I didn't want to leave a scar that could not be explained. So I was careful not to make too large a cut. I'd put pressure on it, and leave it seeping slightly. Then, when my victims woke up, they always thought they fell and cut themselves."

"Amazing," Carlisle says, shaking his head. He exchanges a look with Edward, and then they both look at me as though they are impressed.

"And most recently, I tried to frequent these clubs that cater to strange humans who think they're like us," I tell them. "I don't have to knock such people out and falsify anything. I just find a willing victim, and feed from him or her."

"Rue Morgue?" Edward wonders.

"That's more for Goths. I go to the smaller, seedier clubs. At least, I used to. I'm converting to vegetarianism, but I had to go there as an emergency yesterday," I say, peeking at the males sorrowfully. Perhaps they will disapprove of me now that I have broken my promise not to feed from humans. "I know it's wrong to use humans like this. I want to stop. But the animal blood doesn't satisfy my thirst for as long a time."

"No. Animal blood only satiates us for a few days. We should have warned you and Leah. We were remiss," Carlisle says, and I feel easier. He accepts me despite my failure. "Edward? Are you sure Ivo isn't your kid? He's so much like you."

"Hah. He's older than me, Grandpa. More like your age. Now, back to the subject. So, Ivo, you never touch your victims with your saliva?" Edward checks.

"That is correct. But it wouldn't hurt them anyway," I shrug.

"I'm very sorry to have to tell you this, but you're wrong. It barely takes any venom to change a human," Edward informs me. "It simply takes longer to transform the victim, the less venom there is, and if the venom seals the veins before it reaches the heart, the human can die."

"But..." I object. "Leah?"

"Leah's not Human. She's a Shifter," Carlisle says.

"So. You've gifted Leah some venom," Edward says, brows raised. I get the feeling he wishes to laugh at me.

"I didn't touch her!" I protest. We are waiting until we are married. Not that her clan could prevent us if we wished to consummate the bond earlier, but because of Leah's history, I do not want her to worry about being abandoned.

Edward hums the smallest of laughs, and brings his eyes up to meet mine. "There is no venom in ejaculate, male or female."

"Oh," I say shyly. I guess I don't know very much. "But Leah says the human mothers of hybrid infants start to become hybrids themselves when they become pregnant."

"Well, that's not the father," Carlisle tells me. "That's the baby."

I am perplexed.

"The father's DNA and the mother's mingle to create the baby. The baby is then infected with the DNA that makes us vampires. Venom exists all through our bodily tissues. It becomes part of our genes. Why the father does not infect the mother during intercourse, we do not know, but in experiments with human tissue and vampire ejaculate, we know it doesn't.

"We think perhaps the healthy bacteria humans secrete in their mouths and genitalia act as a barrier. Human research shows that healthy bacteria somewhat deters disease between monogamous partners, so it may just work on the venom. It seems like a stretch to accept that, when some human diseases that don't affect us are passed on from partner to partner, like AIDS. But there's so much about our own physiology we don't know yet, and since nobody's willing to be dissected, it's apt to be a very long time before we find out. And since we already know everything that's important, we don't need to ardently pursue it. Just because scientists can do something, doesn't mean they should.

"What we do know is that the hybrid baby starts to produce minescule amounts of venom, carried in its blood, very early_ in utero_. It crosses the placenta and infects the mother."

"How _do_ you know?" I ask Carlisle. Do they experiment on the precious unborn?

"Nobody experiments on the unborn, they're too rare to risk," Edward tells me, "but sadly, upon occasion, a mother or a fetus is lost. The Volturi have had enough cases of that, for us to form a conclusion."

"Wow," I say. They have answered so many questions that I didn't even know I had.

"So you kissed Leah, and some of your venom got in her mouth," Edward tells me. "It's not always present in our mouths. If we're thirsty, or angry, or feeling strong emotion such as anxiety, it comes down out of the ducts in our top teeth, and the one in the soft palate. It's something vampires can learn to control under certain circumstances. That's why you see Incubuses and Succubi who don't infect their human... partners."

"Oh," I say shyly.

"So you know enough to not bite humans, but you never thought twice about kissing Leah?" he asks, smiling gently.

"Leah says you kissed your mate all the time when she was human," I protest. "Do mates not kiss one another?"

"I didn't kiss Bella with my mouth open until August 11th, 2005," the _umialik_ tells me.

"That date was two days before your wedding?" I ask. "But did you not know the venom could harm her?"

"Like I said, Ivo, you can learn to control the release of the venom under certain situations, and my mate ... encouraged me to experiment. Bella has always been rather daring."

Carlisle snorts when Edward describes Bella as daring, and Edward takes his middle finger and scratches his temple with it while mock-glaring at his father. I wonder what it means. Edward does not tell me, but Carlisle is now laughing under his breath.

"She kind of ... took me by surprise, the first time," Edward admits. "For all we know, I might have gifted her venom, but at that point we didn't know she was already pregnant, and her DNA was changing. At any rate, kissing her once gave me the confidence to do it on a regular basis."

"But you might have been giving her venom. How do you know vampires can learn to control it?" I wonder.

"Based solely on my own experience, we could not safely extrapolate that conclusion. The hypothesis would be based on too narrow a population. However, we know a handful of Succubi and at least two other Incubi who have taken human lovers, and they all proudly boast of oral contact with their partners, and the ability to control the flow of their venom."

Wow.

I shake myself and refocus on what is important: Leah. "So what does this mean for my mate?"

Edward's lip turns up. "Not much. She's going to feel awfully tired for a couple of days, that's all, assuming we can go on Jacob's model. Hopefully, females are affected the same way as males."

"Not much? But she cannot phase," I lament. "Is she back to being like a human?"

"When Jacob and my daughter..." Edward breaks off, looking like he needs to gather his thoughts. "When Ren was a kid, she bit him. He got sick like Leah for a couple of days, and we were all terrified, based on Quileute Legend, that he would be poisoned and die. For a little while, he couldn't phase, and then things just kind of went back to normal. He didn't weigh quite as much, his body temperature cooled a few degrees, and he says his memory is better and he can think faster. His dyslexia is much milder. He runs faster. He can hear higher pitches than a _Kwoli_. He doesn't eat quite as much as he used to. Not a bad deal, as far as I'm concerned. He soon went back to phasing, and he wasn't quite as ... rambunctious, but he still doesn't age and he stayed fertile. Lucky dog."

"Win-win," Carlisle nods.

"So... it's going to be fine?" I check, not quite able to believe my good fortune.

"Yep. We'll stick around a bit, and give you a few pointers to help you adjust to the lifestyle, and fill Leah in on her new genetic make-up. But yeah, it's going to be okay."

"Wonderful!" I gush, beaming. "Thank you so much for coming. I was so worried."

"You're welcome," Edward says. "It was best to make sure this was the problem with Fluffy's health, and not something else. We love her a lot, you know."

"Yeah, and it's nice to get away from Alice for a little while," Carlisle mutters. This Alice must be terrifying if she intimidates large males.

Edward continues. "Besides, this gave us a chance to come and meet you, and see your place. It's super. You must really like living here."

"I do. It's a big enough city to meet my needs, and yet small enough to not be overwhelming. I love the view, and the tenants and superintendent tolerate my sculpting. And I'm very close to the ROM and the AGO, so it's good for my career."

"We hear you have a book signing today," Edward smiles.

"I was going to cancel it," I murmur. "Reschedule it for when Leah is better."

"You shouldn't have to," Carlisle shrugs.

Leah wails from the next room. "I want to go."

Carlisle and Edward huff affectionate laughs. We all get up and go back into the bedroom.

"So how much did you hear, Fluff?" Edward demands.

"I'm turning into a Stripe!" she cries. Edward and Carlisle laugh very loudly.

"Congratulations!" Edward giggles. I cannot understand the joke. How unfair.

Edward gets control of himself in order to enlighten me. "A long time ago, when our clan started producing hybrids, Rosalie, while razzing me, referred to my daughter as a 'Stripe': a combination of two kinds of creature that don't traditionally mix."

I don't understand how that could be. Colours always mix to create something new, and usually wonderful, when you're painting.

"But textures and chemicals, or elements, don't always mix, do they?" Edward asks.

"No," I admit.

"And somehow, God created tigers, and zebras, and leopards, and dogs with brindle coats and such, and their coats aren't all one colour or even texture," he says.

"Is it about colour then?" I wonder.

"No, it's about the fact that Humans, Shifters, and Vampires -as natural-born enemies- ought to be genetically incompatible, and they're not. Somehow, everything splices together genetically to create a being that is pretty highly evolved, and yet fertile. The hybrids are not inferior genetic specimens like mules. They're successes, like zebras."

"The name could have been an insult," I worry.

"Rose meant it in fun, although it easily could have turned into something derogatory. The hybrids like being called Stripes. They call each other Stripes all the time. God help anybody who would dare to try to use it as an insult. The hybrids are very protective of each other, and so is everyone who knows about their existence. Essentially, they allied a lot of old enemies. Even the rare number of Trads who know about them are their fans."

"Trads know about them," I ask, shocked. It could lead to so much abuse of humans, were they to know they could reproduce and enjoy raising children.

"I love this guy. Don't you love this guy? He's worried about whether there's widespread knowledge about our Stripes." Edward tells Carlisle.

"Yeah, you were meant to be one of us," Carlisle tells me.

I feel pretty happy about that, but Edward has not answered my question.

He smiles patiently. "The Volturi know about them, along with a few allies. The greater Trad population does not know. It would be catastrophic."

"I agree," I say for Carlisle and Leah's benefit. Edward already knows.

Leah huffs. "The book-signing?"

Edward nudges Carlisle. "We tell her she's turning into a Stripe, and she's more worried about missing the book-signing." They laugh again.

"Sorry," Edward tells me, looking not at all contrite. "It's just that Fluffy used to be so prejudiced against us."

"Yeah, whatever," Leah says crossly. "Tell me how I'm going to attend the signing when I don't even think I can walk."

"What time's the signing?" Edward wonders, eyes dancing.

"Two o'clock to four-thirty," I inform him.

"This morning, Fluffy, you're going to sleep. You can get up and get ready at noon, and then Carlisle and I will pretend to be bodyguards. We'll carry you, and you can sit in a chair near Ivo while he greets his fans."

"Well, that will be a turnabout," Leah sighs. Her vampires snort.

"Yeah, it'll be funny carrying you, instead of the other way around," Edward says, his expression wry.

Leah tells him to do something that I think is anatomically impossible, and calls him a tick.

"She hasn't changed, thank God," Edward says, shaking his head as though he is reminiscing. "Still the same old cranky beeyotch we know and love."

My mate growls at him. "Watch your step. When I feel better, I'm going to be able to outrun you."


	13. Chapter 13: Boy Vampires

**Chapter 13: Boy Vampires **

**You still have a little time to RSVP with your persona. The guest list is shaping up and we're all excited back at the ranch. But we do hope you're coming, too.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Any resemblance to persons living or dead is merely coincidental. Opinions expressed are those of the characters, and may not reflect those of the author. Ivo belongs to me. And to Leah. Hands off or she'll tear you a new orifice. Grr. **

******Please go to my channel, youtubedotcom/jmollytwilight2, and pick the HHMH playlist to hear great music that I guarantee will enhance your reading. This chappie's vids start at #20:**

**'The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face', by Roberta Flack**

**'Black is the Colour of My True Love's Hair', by Cara Dillon**

_The first time ever I saw your face  
I thought the sun rose in your eyes  
And the moon and stars were the gifts you gave  
To the dark and the empty skies, my love,  
To the dark and the empty skies._

_The first time ever I kissed your mouth  
And felt your heart beat close to mine  
Like the trembling heart of a captive bird  
That was there at my command, my love  
That was there at my command._

_And the first time ever I lay with you  
I felt your heart so close to mine  
And I knew our joy would fill the earth  
And last till the end of time my love  
It would last till the end of time my love_

_The first time ever I saw your face, your face,  
your face, your face _

**Friday, February23, 2014, 3pm:**

_**Leah's pov:**_

The line extends out the door of the bookshop, and around the block. I didn't realize Ivo Iluak was such a popular writer. He is sitting to my right, behind the table, signing his name, and being _undyingly_ gracious. Heh. And he looks gorgeous while doing it. Sigh...

I'm sitting in the chair next to him, doing my level best to stay awake. Yes, I'm smiling. I'm enjoying watching him interact with his readers, and I'm relishing the jealous looks that some of the women are giving me because I'm with him, and he's mine. Every once in a while he touches me or gives me that special smile that he keeps only for me, and it makes one of the skanky ones scowl. Then, there are the supportive fans, who ask to take our picture, and say hi to me and ask who I am, or ask to have their pictures taken with him.

I'm wearing a curve-hugging lavender knit dress, and my parka is spread over my lap, and legs, to keep me warm. Ivo has on a black silk button-down, dress pants, and his high, suede boots, and he has his parka slung about his shoulders. Some of the people in line have asked questions about it, since it's obviously a traditional garment.

Dr Fang and Leech are standing off to the side, looking like a couple of intimidating muscle dudes in their blue tees, which is what they're supposed to be. The manager of the bookstore, Linda, comes over occasionally to make sure everything is okay, and ask us if we need anything. She's brought me two cups of coffee already, which is great, because it's kinda draughty with the door being open part of the time, and I'm freezing.

It's a big bookstore, but not the biggest in Toronto. Ivo says he likes this place, because the manager did a lot for him when he first started publishing stuff, and he wants to support her business. It's not far from home, but the driver took a circuitous route to get here so nobody would know where we live.

The current book is fiction, which is unusual for Ivo. It's about a hunter who struggled to support his tribe during a particularly brutal winter, back when the Voyageurs and Jesuits were making their journeys across Canada. It's already topping the best-seller lists of Canadian books.

Ivo signs another book, and smoothly thanks the fan for coming to the signing. Something catches his eye, and he frowns uncertainly. I follow his line of sight, and see a woman duck down one of the aisles. When I turn to look at Leech, I notice that he is looking at the same spot. Leech nudges Dr Fang, who casually steps away from the table. He's obviously going to check the person out.

Ivo smiles at the next individual in line, who happens to be a native of Inuvik. They converse in Inuktituk for several minutes, fascinating those close enough to hear. Meanwhile, Leech waits for his father, looking a little anxious. Eventually, the Inuk departs, and Dr Fang returns.

"She's gone," Dr Fang tells Leech grimly.

Leech bends close to Ivo's ear. "Ivo, do you know that woman?"

"No, I'm certain I've never seen her before, but she was looking at me so strangely. It made me uncomfortable," he says quietly.

"I don't like it. Do me a favour and keep an eye out for her. She's having very strange, possessive, romantic thoughts about you. She could easily turn into a stalker," Leech frowns.

Ivo gives him a disparaging look. Like a human's gonna stalk a vampire?

"Seriously. Do not underestimate an unbalanced human. If she finds out where you live, or stalks you at events, she could expose you, or come after Leah," Leech warns. "Your mate's heart is still beating. She's vulnerable."

Ivo's face shows that he recognizes and understands the danger. "Okay, I'll be careful, and beware of her presence."

"Okay," Leech says, and pats his shoulder. Then, he retreats to his post.

The rest of the signing is uneventful, and goes a half hour overtime, so that Ivo can greet every person who has lined up for such a long wait. When we're done listening to Linda gush praise, which is highly enjoyable for me, Leech helps me on with my coat, and lifts me smoothly into his arms. I rest my head against his neck. He's such a comfort. But I have to tease him about something.

"I see you've stopped shaving again," I say, the beginning of a grin warming me. I haven't seen him with a beard since Bella was pregnant with Ren.

"Well, I have to pass for twenty-nine, for some of your wedding guests," he says a little defensively.

"You're never gonna pass for twenty-nine, Junior Fang," I scoff.

"Watch me," he says smugly.

"Sure, sure. What are _you_ trying to pass for, again, Dr Fang?" I grin.

"Forty-two," he says.

The limo pulls up outside the store and Dr Fang opens the door so Leech can carry me out. The four of us go outside together _en masse_.

"That's younger than you were pretending to be in Forks," I frown.

"Not by much. I was being thirty-eight when we left Forks in 2010," he tells me.

"And people were asking questions, then," I fret. The last thing I want is to have my vampire family exposed. Leech puts me in the back of the limo, and climbs in after me. I crawl over the butter-cream leather seat to make room for the others.

Dr Fang keeps his hand on Ivo's arm, and escorts him into the vehicle to sit beside me, and gets in after him. Then, he finishes making his point. "Nobody's really likely to ask our ages, Leah. We won't have many people there who don't know what we are, anyway. Just don't tell your friends how old we 'are' if you can avoid it."

"Okay. How many people are invited?" I ask him.

"You probably don't want to know," Dr Fang grimaces. "More people than we've ever entertained at once. Aro's personal event manager, Camilla Sala, is already at our ranch, discussing chairs, place settings, tables and the like with Alice and Esme. She's from Volterra. One of Aro's regular suppliers. Quite a fascinating person, but more than a little disconcerting."

"She's a Trad?" I wince. I bet Sam's doing cartwheels.

"Oh, no. She's a human in-the-know. She must be about forty. I expect she'll ask Aro to change her soon, but right now she has clients of both species, and I think she wants to keep the _status quo_ as long as she can. But she's going to make one intimidating vampire. Bossy as Alice, opinionated, and just as exuberant."

"Wow," I say, stunned.

"Chirica, Demetri and Duquitu are coming," Leech tells me. "So are Raphael and Cristina, and their four kids, and Fernanda and Paulo and their three, and-"

"What about Nahuel?" I interrupt.

"Um, funny thing, that. Nahuel found his mate this week, too." There's something lurking behind Leech's smile. I think it's smugness.

I am reeling. "Nahuel found his mate?"

"Yep."

"Ticuna?" I wonder.

"Nope. Gabriela Silva Perreira."

"Isn't she the girl from Rio, with the brain tumour, who writes kids' books?" I wonder.

"That's the one."

"Let me guess: the tumour got worse, and you sent Nahuel to have a look at her," I say, eyeing my Man of Honour beadily. He loves to match-make.

"Got it in one," he crows.

"You're unbelievable, do you know that?" I gawp.

"Shameless," he grins. "Anyhow, I doubt he'll be able to leave his Newborn mate to come all the way up here, although I know he'd have loved to visit."

"I guess I'll forgive him. How's Seth?"

"Taller. You should have heard him go off when he heard you found Ivo. Kid's tickled pink."

Ivo looks perplexed.

"That means he's thrilled for us," I tell him, and he looks so happy I want to cry. "And Caleb?"

"Thrilled to be a Junior Groomsman," Leech says, looking at me out of the corner of his eye.

The limo driver has been around the neighbourhood three times. Finally, he pulls up in front of Ivo's building. Leech stops us all from moving, shaking his head. "Don't get out yet. I want to _Listen_ first."

We all nod, and wait while the seconds tick by. I wonder how far away he can _Hear._

" _'_Bout half a mile, if I've heard the person before, but they're not family. 'Bout a mile for family, and about three miles for Bella or Ren."

How cool is that!

"Yeah. Ssh," he tells me, distracted.

After what seems like an age, he is satisfied, and signals for the driver to come and open the door. Dr Fang gets out first, and watches the area as Ivo exits. Leech scrambles out next, and I practically crawl out after him. I'm still so tired. Leech picks me up and hurries to the entrance, where the doorman is rather taken aback. Apparently Ivo has never shown up with Security before.

"Hello, I'm Carl," Dr Fang says to the doorman. "Ed and I work security for Mr Iluak and Miss Clearwater. And you are?"

"Kurt," the doorman replies, shaking hands. Good thing he's wearing winter gloves.

"Kurt. Great. Mr Iluak is being stalked. Caucasian woman, about thirty, thin, approximately 5'4", with shoulder-length, mousey-brown hair. She's mentally ill and highly dangerous. We don't have an ID on her yet, but we'll give you more information as it becomes available. Kindly do not inform anyone that Mr Iluak and Miss Clearwater reside here."

"Yes, sir. Carl," he blinks.

"Carl, we should move this inside," Leech says anxiously, scanning the street. We nod, and the three men hurry in, heads down. I don't like how vulnerable I feel, even in Leech's arms. It's horrible being so drained of energy. It's more horrible knowing there's some strange woman out there who wants my mate.

For the first time ever, I resent not being able to phase. I feel sorry for myself. Well, what else is new! But this time I'm sorry I'm _not _a wolf, which is completely contrary to how I've felt for more than a decade.

We get upstairs without running into anybody. Kaya greets us with her usual enthusiasm, nuzzling at me with her nose. Leech lifts me effortlessly around her, and takes me to the bedroom, setting me down on the bed.

"Kaya needs to go out," Ivo frets.

"I'll take her," Dr Fang says. I hear Ivo getting him the leash and doggy bags. "Come on, Kaya. Time for walkies," Dr Fang singsongs in a rather squeaky voice. I wish I had my video camera. I didn't think he liked dogs. Perhaps Kaya is an exception, because she received him so joyfully.

"A human has been in here," Leech declares, sniffing. I don't smell anything unusual. So tired. Too tired to take off my boots. I slump back against the pillows.

Ivo comes in, tasting the air. "Oh, that's just Kobe. She dog sits for me."

"Well, that's a relief," Leech sighs.

"I must feed Kaya," Ivo says apologetically, and exits to the kitchen.

Leech turns to me. "Smurfette, go to bed."

"Yessir." I have no objection to going to bed at six o'clock, except that I am too weak to undress. "Need help getting into my pj's."

"Um," Leech says, running a hand through his hair.

"I meant Ivo," I say with eyes rolling. "He's seen me phase. No big."

"Thank God," I think I hear my next-to-favourite leech moan as he leaves the room. "Ivo? Leah wants your help getting ready for bed. Do you have any drawing supplies? I want to try and sketch that woman."

"I could draw her," Ivo offers. "I'm the artist."

"Leah needs you," Leech says firmly.

"It will take me seven minutes. How long would it take you?" Ivo wonders.

"I can't match that. Okay," Leech says, relenting.

"Leech?" I call, knowing Ivo is busy with the drawing.

My _Umialik_ instantly appears in the doorway.

"I need to go potty," I slur.

"Swell. Thanks for sharing," he tells me. His hand goes through his hair again.

"C'mon. Take me. You trained Ren," I grumble.

"Ren was a _toddler_," he protests.

"I can't walk there. I'm too weak. I don't want to pee the bed, please?"

"Jeez Louise," he sighs, striding over to lift me up. "I'll get you in there, but I'm not staying, okay?"

"Good enough," I grunt. Being carried makes the dizziness worse.

He sets me down in front of the toilet and turns to go. I promptly tilt to one side like a drunken sailor. He's back instantly, holding me upright. "Crap."

"No,_ pee_," I correct him. It's so much fun to fluster him.

"Leah!" he whines.

"Just pull my pants down, will ya? Pretend I'm two. But don't sing Ren's Pee Song."

"Geez." He whips down my underpants, and I throw out my hands to catch his shoulders before I can fall. _Flump!_ I sink ever-so-gracefully onto the pot, and sigh. Then, I can't go.

My _Umialik_ is standing with his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Um, I can't go with you here," I wince.

"You aren't gonna fall down when I leave, right?" he checks, still pinching his eyes shut.

"I'm okay now," I assert. Leech disappears so fast it makes my head spin. Oh, wait: It was already spinning.

Ah, blessed relief. I may live. I have never peed for five minutes before. It's a record. Too much coffee, I suppose. Now, if I can get my panties off, and my boots, Ivo can pull off my dress and put me in his t-shirt, and I can retire for the night. I lean forward, and push my panties down the length of the boot cuffs past my ankles, and stretch them over the soles and off, careful not to tear them. I like these. They're plain white cotton with a little lace on top.

I undo the tie at the top of my boot, and promptly keel over onto the floor. "Waaah!"

"Leah!" Ivo gasps into my ear, making me jump, and the next thing I know, I'm on the bed with my dress hiked around my waist, and my mate is peeling me out of my boots. I cover my lady parts, blushing.

"She okay?" Leech calls from the main room.

"No blood," Ivo informs him.

"No foul, then," Leech declares, moving off smartly into the kitchen.

My mate locates my t-shirt -_his_ t-shirt. Whatever- under my pillow. He sits me up and then skins me like the proverbial rabbit. I flop back onto the pillows, boobs jiggling, and think I hear Ivo curse. He puts the shirt over my head and pulls my arms through. Then he slides me under the covers, and turns out the light. I assumed he would lie down with me, but the space feels strangely empty.

I open one eye to look for him. He's over by the window, pacing, and his lips are moving soundlessly. I wish I could hear what he is saying. Annoying supersonic vampires. Sometimes they pitch so far out of normal range that even dogs can't hear them.

The elevator opens, and Kaya bounds onto the bed and licks me. I signal her to lie at my feet, and she turns three circles and plops down with a sigh. I hear Leech and Dr Fang conversing softly about Ivo's art.

"Love?" I ask dizzily. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he says curtly.

"I need a hug. Won't you come and cuddle me?"

"Can't," he snaps.

I'm so shocked. He might as well have hit me. What have I done to upset him? Rejection swamps me, and my eyes fill with tears. He smacks his palm onto his forehead and rubs it, eyes squeezed shut behind his curtain of glossy hair. My ears catch the occasional curse word. My presence is a burden. Has today been too much? My chest feels so heavy that I fear it will crack wide open.

Leech steps quietly into the doorway and knocks. Ivo spins to look at him, his face angry. "Carlisle can go with you," he says quietly. "Wear a different coat, and a hat." Ivo simply nods and storms out. Moments later, I hear the elevator arrive, and the two men depart.

"What did I do?" I whimper to Leech, who rolls his eyes and shakes his head with a sigh. He comes to the bed and invites himself onto Ivo's side, holding out an arm while staring firmly at the ceiling. I burst into tears and tuck myself up against his side.

"And they used to call _me_ thick," he mutters, slinging his arm around me. What, now he's mad at me, too? I'm clueless.

"I thought you weren't..." he begins, and breaks off.

"What?" I snivel.

"A virgin. I thought you weren't a virgin," he says, still staring resolutely upward.

"I'm not," I frown crossly.

Leech sighs and shakes his head again. "I can't believe I'm having this conversation. Alice is probably at home turning herself inside out with glee. Rotten pixie."

I blink away my tears, in confusion. "Huh?"

He pinches his eyes shut again with a long-suffering sigh. "Leah."

"Uh-huh?" I ask, all wobbly-voiced.

"Dolt. You spend too much time naked in front of your pack of annoying wolf-boys, who totally ignore the fact that you're naked. You turned him on, idiot. He's trying very hard not to -I quote- 'accost you with his penis' in your fragile state."

My jaw drops as I process this information. "Did Edward Cullen just say the word 'penis' in my presence?"

"Get stuffed, beeyotch. It's only a body part, and I am a doctor, you know. Besides, for your information, I swear all the time. I just don't tend to do it around females. Well, except for Bella. I really hate Esme's swears jar. She tried to fine me yesterday for saying 'boobs'." He's miffed. Something about that makes me giddy. But it's not only _that,_ that's amusing. It's been so long since I... and Ivo... and, oh my, he had to get away from me. That's funny. Suddenly, I am flat on my back, laughing my guts out. Leech sighs and gets up. "Moron," he mutters. "Don't let him hear you laughing at him."

"I'm laughing at _me_," I squeak. "You're right. I'm a moron. Where did my beautiful guy and Dr Fang go?"

Edward doesn't turn back as he heads for the other room. "Cold showers don't work for us. They went for a run. Probably end up in Niagara. Carlisle wants a look at the new casino."

I curl up on my side, still giggling. I can hear Leech muttering to himself, from the kitchen, about how clueless I am, and how Ivo's worse than _he_ used to be, even if his naivete is endearing, and how he wishes Bella was here, and how Mother and Father Masen are laughing at him from their little puffy cloud, and why-God-oh-why do these things happen to him. Naturally, everything he says just makes me laugh harder. I laugh until my sides ache, and I'm clutching my belly. Eventually, it peters out, in stops and starts, although every once in a while I have another little giggle when some silly idea comes to me. Like what might have happened if Ivo _had_ accosted me with his penis, with my _Umialik_ in the house. That would have been really, really interesting, considering Leech thinks it's his business, and Ivo tends to agree with him. They don't ask for my opinion. I don't agree at all.

My _Umialik_ is still muttering to himself out in my kitchen, now about my sheer cussedness and unwillingness to recognize what's good for me. Arrogant man. I mean he and Bella weren't exactly chaste, even if they did wait 'til they were married to do the deed. But all of a sudden, he thinks Ivo shouldn't touch me at all? I don't get it. I also have no idea what he's doing in the kitchen. There's quite a bit of noise, considering he told me to get some sleep. It sounds like he's washing dishes, but that's not possible because Ivo and I did them last night.

Leech starts singing to himself under his breath. He does that a lot. When he notices that I'm listening, he tells me, again, to go to sleep, and he starts singing lullabies. Sighing happily, I shut my eyes and fall into a contented slumber.

It feels like no time at all has passed when Leech wakes me, and in his hands is something fabulous, that makes my mouth water, and smacks of home. "You only love me for these," he accuses me.

"You missed your calling. You should have been a baker," I tell him, taking the plate. On it are two enormous buns, that resemble cinnamon rolls, but are actually filled with chocolate. This explains what he's been doing in the kitchen.

"Too nerve-wracking. I can't taste test anything."

I can't miss the opportunity to yank his chain, and he raises one eyebrow, waiting for it. "I don't expect you get to taste test much in your career as a doctor, either."

He winces. "Ooh, Fluffy. I'm not even gonna touch that one." I snort and thank him for my dinner. He watches me eat with concern. "Fluff, you're not pregnant are you?"

"How many times are you gonna ask me?" I huff. "We haven't done anything. He hasn't touched me. At all."

"It's just that you're packing that in like Bella did in her first trimester," he says, eyes apologetic. I slap him on the arm. Hard. It hurts my fingers.

"Don't break your hand, you sappy date," he growls.

"Is your constant fear that I will get pregnant your reason for rushing us into getting married?" I ask around a mouthful of bun.

Edward peeks at me, looking like a guilty little boy. "Part of it." I smack him on the arm again. Harder. "Watch it!" he warns, inspecting my fingers for damage. I pull them back, pouting.

"I thought he would be too old," I grumble.

"Life tends to find a way," Leech tells me.

"Ivo said that the day we met," I beam. Then I glare at him again. Leech looks a little bewildered, like my mood swings are hard to follow. "What are your other reasons?" I know he has twelve. Or fifty. Leech over-thinks everything.

He sighs, running a hand through his hair. "He's a lovely guy."

"Check," I agree.

"He's a Trad."

"He's on the wagon," I protest.

Edward sighs. "You're going to be mad at me, but honesty compels me to tell you that I wanted to test him. Most human-drinkers are emotional infants, Leah. They're shallow and self-centered. They're also impatient and rash. The extent of their bonds rarely goes beyond the physical. Suggesting you get married right away was the only thing I could think of to measure the depth of his emotional commitment to you. A normal Trad would have run from me, screaming, the minute I suggested that you should wait to consummate the bond until after a formal declaration of marriage was made."

"So the wedding is a test?" I ask, thoroughly shocked.

Leech smiles a little sadly. "If it's any consolation, he passed with flying colours. Look, Fluffy. I know it's not my business. Sometimes... the person we love... hurts us. I don't want to see your heart broken again, okay?" I nod. I understand what he's saying. Encouraged by my lack of bad temper, he continues. "I hope you realize how much God has blessed you. Ivo is not your average Trad. He is patient, and affectionate, and he puts a great deal of importance on family. He is putting you first, emotionally, and he's very, very gentlemanly. He's a keeper.

"This situation could have been horrific. Do you realize how rare Ivo is? He doesn't kill humans, and he made that decision alone. He interacts and lives amongst them, without problems. He obviously treasures people and he's very nurturing. The only other beings I've met who are like him, are people affiliated with Aro, and they were taught by the collective to be that way. They had help. Just think if Ivo hadn't been a good person. You probably would have had a battle to the death, right there on the train."

I think over our meeting. "If I had attacked, I don't think he would have fought me. The first thing he did was to tell me to make his death quick, so he could pretend I wanted him," I reveal. "He seemed so depressed, and so convinced he was unworthy of being loved."

Leech pats my blanked-covered leg, looking down. "He was probably very depressed, Leah. Once you've murdered, it is very, very hard to tolerate yourself, and if you don't love yourself, you can't believe that anyone else will ever want or need you." His lips are thin, and he stares out the window at the black water and the stars. It sounds almost like he's speaking from personal experience.

"Have... you killed humans?" I ask tentatively. He nods slowly, looking out the window with sad eyes. I am so surprised. "I just assumed you were always like Carlisle."

"Most of us kill when we're newly made. Alice didn't. Neither did Carlisle. And you know the hybrids don't hunt humans unless a Trad teaches them to do it, so Bella and Ren are innocent. The rest of us... not so much. And I ... left Carlisle for a couple of years," he says grimly.

I want to know more. "What's it like to be a Trad?"

He grimaces, shaking his head to one side like something tastes bad. "Awful. Terrifying."

"Terrifying?" I wonder. I never thought of Trads being frightened of anything. Most of them are so aggressive.

Edward shakes his head. "Trads usually don't know much about their human lives. That's frightening in itself. Imagine waking up tomorrow, not knowing who you were or what you are now, and then discovering this lust to kill people. So, the monster gets let out of the box, and the result is horrific. You don't even recognize yourself, and you find out you're capable of incredible violence and depraved acts. You'll do anything to get the blood. Some Trads even fight their mates over the body of a victim. Like, _literally_ do their mate physical damage. Terrifying, to look in the mirror and see a monster."

"So... you're telling me that Ivo looks in the mirror and sees a monster?" I ask, feeling so confused and uncertain about his self-image.

"Well, he seems to have achieved a modicum of self-forgiveness," Leech tells me. "He seems to have been productive in society to some degree, and he took joy in his art, and now, whether he understands why you love him or not, he has embraced your love, and accepted that he is worth loving, at least in your eyes. He's much mentally healthier than I was when I met Bella."

"But... he's much older than you," I protest. "Surely he has killed... more?"

Leech shakes his head. "I've killed a lot of people, Leah. Human people." I am shocked, but my initial feeling of revulsion melts into pity. He has helped so many humans for so many decades. "Thank you for not judging me. I repented of it, and I believe God has forgiven me for it. But it was Bella who convinced me I had not lost my soul, not Carlisle. So if I tell you that it's not going to be easy for Ivo to adapt to being a Vegetarian, speaking from experience, I hope you won't think I'm being critical."

"You're going to help him, though, right?' I fret, biting my lips.

"As much as inhumanly possible, Fluff. Just do me a favour and remember that just because he's cute, it doesn't make him a little fluffy bunny."

The memories of our night at the vampyric club float to the surface of my mind, and rather than talk about them, I let them play through my head while Leech reads them like a movie.

"Pretty nasty," he says when it's through. I nod. "You okay, Baby?"

I smack him. "I'm not a Baby."

His eyes roll. "If you say so. You okay?"

I nod again. "It's okay." I show him my memory of Ivo crying, as he holds me, overwhelmed with regret for taking blood from Caliandre.

"Pretty intense," Leech says, eyes on me. I shy away.

"I didn't expect her to find it... pleasurable," I admit with difficulty.

"But her enjoyment displeased Ivo. I could see that, just in your memory, unless you're manipulating the memory."

"I'm not. He was very embarrassed. Upset," I tell him, eyes cast shyly down.

"Most Trads would find it a turn on," my kinsman tells me. "That he did not tells me beyond the shadow of a doubt that he is head-over-heels in love with you, and thoroughly monogamous."

"So can we put off the wedding?" I tease.

"Sappy date. Alice would slay you." His eyes roll. " You really want to do that? He said he's not going to touch you 'til you're married, right?" he asks, with a wicked glint in his eye.

"We don't know each other very well," I murmur. "But no, I'm not afraid to marry him so soon. I'm excited about it. I'm just surprised that you are encouraging a quick marriage. Took you enough navel-gazing."

"Yeah, well _I _thought I was going to steal Bella's soul, so I spent forever looking at the wrong end of the stick. Ivo isn't any more religious than you are, so even if changing you were a consideration, he probably wouldn't bat an eye about doing it. Look, your values are pretty much the same. That means you have a really good shot at a successful marriage, and the degree of intensity you both feel toward each other is a good sign. You two are gonna drive Jasper nuts."

"We are?" I grin, planning to encourage Ivo's romantic feelings at every opportunity.

"Oh, yeah. It's gonna be fun," he grins.

"Thanks, Edward," I tell him, lying down. I'm so, so tired.

"Anytime, Leah. Once you're home, remind me to warn you about vampire naps. I think Ivo is in for a doozy." He picks up my plate on his way out, and shuts the door.

I sleep, and sleep, and then, I hear a noise: the bedroom door opens gently, admitting my mate. He tiptoes into the bathroom, flipping on the light, and shuts himself in. A couple of minutes later, he emerges, wearing his black sleep shorts, his skin shimmering in the pool of yellow light spilling from the doorway. He shuts it off, leaving us in darkness, and approaches the bed slowly. Wordlessly, I open my arms to him, and he comes to me, and melds his form to mine. His hair tickles my face. His breath is cool on my cheek.

"I'm sorry," he says so softly that I can barely hear. His apology warms me all the way through.

"I know," I say. "Hush. Everything is going to be wonderful."

For the first time, I sleep in his arms all night, and well into the next day.


	14. Chapter 14: Mr Romance Starts Plotting

**Chapter 14: Mr Romance Starts Plotting**

**Wow! What a week. Between RL and leaked BD pic chatter, the time has flown. I've been writing quite a bit: partly this, partly IH, and my independent novel. So, here ya go! Something from me, at long last. The next chappie of this will post soon, so don't kill me.**

**Got your persona in yet? Heh heh heh. I think there are 28 of you coming so far. C'mon. You can do better than that. There are over 1500 of you reading this story. Gimme more challenge!**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Any resemblance to persons living or dead is merely coincidental. Opinions expressed are those of the characters, and may not reflect those of the author. Ivo belongs to me. And to Leah. Hands off or she'll tear you a new orifice. Grr. **

******Please go to my channel, youtubedotcom/jmollytwilight2, and pick the HHMH playlist to hear great music that I guarantee will enhance your reading. This chappie's vids start at #22:**

**'Following the Sun', by Enigma**

_Following The Sun, To Find The One  
Who's Giving You The Wings To Fly  
Following The Sun, The Golden One  
Losing Sense For Space and Time_

Can You Feel The Waves Of Life  
(Can You) Hear The Sigh Of Love  
Do You Believe In It ?

Following The Sun, Just For The One  
Till You`ll Find The Door You Thought  
Following The Sun, Like Everyone  
Searching For A Sign Of Hope

Have A Look Up To The Sky  
See The Billion Stars Above  
'Cause (Maybe) On One Of Them  
You`ll Spend Your Further Life..

**Saturday, February 24th, 2014:**

_**Ivo's pov:**_

"I don't know how," I plead. I am taking the opportunity, while Leah is in the shower, to fish for knowledge. I lean forward on the couch, anxious for answers. We speak at vampire pitch to further impede her hearing.

"Just ask her, Ivo. No big," Carlisle shrugs from one of the bar stools. Kaya is sitting at his feet again.

"How did you ask your mate?" I press, padding over to join them at the breakfast bar. I pull up a stool, too.

"Easy. I got down on one knee and said, 'Esme, I love you, and I want you forever. Marry me'," Carlisle tells me. He flips the page on his paper.

"Oh," I blink. "And she said 'yes' ?"

"Indeed she did. I was quite worried she wouldn't, but I needn't have been. She was nothing like Bella," Carlisle says, sneaking an amused look at Edward, who is sitting on another stool.

"Hah, hah. Very funny, yuk it up," Edward says, eyes rolling.

My eyes widen. If my heart could beat, it would fly right out of my chest. "Bella said 'no'?" I gawp. Perhaps Leah will say no, even though she told me she would accept me. Oh, no. Unconsciously, my fingers tighten on the counter top. Edward taps them with a finger, and I let go before I can spoil the furniture.

Edward looks irritated with his sire. But he turns friendly eyes on me. "Leah's not going to say 'no'. My timing was lousy. The first time I asked her was right after Jasper attacked her." My eyes get even wider. "Oh. Leah didn't tell you this story? She cut her finger open at her eighteenth birthday party, and I knocked her away from Jazz, into a glass sideboard. Cut her arm open all the way from here to here," he says, pointing from one end of his bicep to the other. "Bella's always had a knack for being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Anyhow, I was upset, and stupid, so I asked her as soon as I got her home. I figured if she were legally mine, I could run far away with her and nobody could do anything about it. It wasn't well thought out. I didn't have a ring or get down on one knee or anything. So, I kinda threw it out of left field and she said 'no'."

"And you ran away for half a year," Carlisle says, lips pressed together.

"That wasn't the only reason I left, and you know it. I didn't think my bond was reciprocated, and I thought she'd be better off remaining human if she didn't feel the same as me," Edward says softly, picking up a section of Carlisle's _'Globe and Mail'._

"But you came back, and asked her again, and she said 'yes', right?" I ask eagerly.

Edward's mouth twists. "Not exactly." He opens the paper and begins to read it.

My jaw drops. "You asked her again, and she said 'no' _again_?" To my confusion, Carlisle snorts.

"Well..." Edward sighs, running his hand through his hair.

Carlisle snickers. "Just how many times did you ask her, Dom Yawaruna?"

"A few," he mutters, without looking up.

"How many? How many _seriously_, and how many _in jest_?"

"Well, I asked her when I was flirting, and whenever I kissed her, and at every conceivable opportunity that-"

"How many?" Carlisle demands.

Edward rolls his eyes. "Couple of thousand."

"A couple of _thousand_?" I gawp. "_Times_?"

"Yeah, I mean, she thought I was just flirting, but when I asked her in all seriousness, she still turned me down."

"And how many times did you ask her, seriously, and get told 'no'?" I wince. If Leah turns me down, I am going to drop stone dead.

"Including the first time? Six times. Apparently, I don't learn very well, because I never used the ring, or the right words. Seventh time I did, and it did the charm."

"Superstition," Carlisle grunts. Edward ignores him.

I am still fixated on all the times she turned him down. "Six. Times."

Edward shrugs. "Bella's parents are divorced, and her mother was dead set against her marrying young. I was a little impatient for her to finish growing up, that's all."

"And the time you were successful, how did you propose?" I ask anxiously.

"Well, I figured I'd better do an over-the-top, bang-up job," he tells me. "I thought about it for ages."

"Over-thinks everything," Carlisle mutters, looking at his paper. "_Except_ what might happen when one leaves one's mate, and how to ask a girl to marry him properly, the first time he decided to do it."

"Hey, I romanced the socks off her," Edward protests. "She said 'yes', didn't she?"

"Tell me what you said," I plead.

"Well, Leah knows what I said to Bella, so you'd better not copy me," Edward warns.

"I just want an idea," I declare.

"Okay. I told her that back in the day, I'd have courted her. We'd have gone for walks, and had iced tea on the back veranda, and I might have stolen a kiss or two, but as soon as I knew she was The One, I would have gone to her father, and asked for her hand. And then I said, 'Isabella Swan, I promise to love you forever. Every single day of forever. Will you marry me?', and she said 'yes'."

"You're so cheesy," Carlisle says, shaking his head.

"Bite me. Bella likes me cheesy."

I am worried. I have a girlfriend to propose to, and I suspect I will do better keeping it simple, but I suspect Leah will be hoping for something more ... _cheesy _like Edward said to Bella. I can hardly walk up to my mate and say, 'Hello, Love. Back in the day, I'd have exchanged cute looks with you across one of the big igloos, and brought you a nice, juicy piece of meat for dinner, along with a hide to tan, and maybe given you a _kunik_, and asked your father to let you be my wife'. It just doesn't sound as romantic, somehow. I am going to have to go with _setting_. If I can make the setting super-romantic, then surely I can use less words.

"Sounds like a plan, Ivo," Edward says, clapping me companionably on the shoulder. Greatly encouraged, I wait for my mate to be ready to go. Carlisle and Edward are already dressed in their jeans and freshly-laundered blue t-shirts. They're going to play-act at being Security for me and Leah tonight.

"Leech? Come help me with my hair, now?" Leah calls from the bathroom.

"Sometimes I wish I'd never let it out that I could do braids," Edward sighs, eyes rolling.

Carlisle cackles again. "Just wait 'til the wedding. Bet you'll be conscripted to do a lot of hair that day."

"I'm the Man of Honour. People can do their own hair," Leah's _Umialik _declares, opening the bedroom door. "Ah. Beautiful, Smurfette." He winks at me, and shuts the door. I debate going in to see her. No, I was told to stay out, so she could surprise me.

After what feels like forever, but is actually only forty-five minutes and fifty-three seconds, my mate emerges from the bedroom, and stops time. I sigh like a lovesick polar bear, and every cell in my body starts to tingle.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" she asks me, swinging her long, pooling skirt so that the satin swishes. The neckline fabric pools between her breasts, and gathers at the shoulders to pour down the back in a short cape that rather reminds me of the wings of a butterfly. The dress is the sea-foam green of ice in Baffin Bay, and contrasts perfectly with her warm cinnamon skin.

I step closer, and tip up her chin, and she smiles radiantly at me, her eyes like warm, melted chocolate. "I have never seen anyone so lovely." She shuts her eyes happily, basking in the compliment. I marvel at the intricacy of her hair. I would like to touch it, but I do not wish to spoil it. "How wonderful, Edward. How do you do it?"

"The freshwater pearls have to be wrapped around the hair with a fine wire that doesn't show. The bigger pearls are a necklace that's all twisted through around itself. The braiding and placement of the curls is relatively easy. It's much like knitting, or making fishing nets. That's where I learned to do it," he tells me.

"Knitting, tatting and braiding hair. I'm astounded you're not gay," Carlisle teases. My mate looks at them both with evident enjoyment.

"Men did it in your time," Edward protests, looking a bit defensive.

"That was 300 years ago. They also wore pink velvet, bows, brooches, ribbons, and lockets." Carlisle flips the page on his paper again.

"Stop teasing me, Dad. The girls appreciate these things. If you don't let up on me, I'm going to use a few choice words of which Mom would not approve. Then, when we go _home_, I will _tell_ her that you want to learn how to do hair. She'll force you to do hers every day."

"Children are evil," Carlisle sighs, winking at me to show he is just teasing his son. "Why did I have you again?"

"Because before I came along, your life was monotonous and lonely," Edward says smoothly. "Don't complain. I gave you a granddaughter." His cell phone rings. "Hello? Thank you. We'll be right down." He pockets the phone, sliding off his stool. "The Limo awaits."

"In a moment," I murmur, going to my desk. I retrieve a square, blue velvet box, and present it to my mate.

"You shouldn't have," she says, lips parted anxiously.

"It is nice to have someone to give presents," I protest, opening the box for her. The necklace is a string of pearls, that have a triangular fringe of freshwater pearls lengthening to a point at the front. I fasten it around her neck and admire it. It makes her chest look... well, she looks beautiful.

She strokes it, eyes sparkling with tears. "It's ... perfect."

" For a perfect mate," I tell her, smouldering a little.

" _You're_ the one who's perfect," she tells me, her lashes fluttering.

"Lord, I wish I'd brought Jasper. Let's go," Edward encourages us, trying not to roll his eyes. "You don't want to be late for your own Opening."

I get out my short opera cape, which is better to wear with the Hugo Boss tuxedo, and Leah beams. Carlisle and his son have already put on buckskin leather jackets. Edward helps Leah into her coat. I hope it will not squash her dress. I shall have to order a long cape made for her, perhaps two. One for summer, one for winter. Carlisle calls for the elevator, and Edward picks Leah up.

"I can walk now," she protests. "I'm a lot better than I was."

"Humour me. Save your strength," Edward frowns.

"Yeah, okay," she pouts, but by the time we get downstairs, she looks excited again.

"Leah! Ivo!" a high voice bellows behind us, and Kobe comes running down the hall, all excited. "There's a Limo out front! Is it yours? Dad and Marley are really slow. I got the zipper stuck on her dress and he's still trying to fix it." Leah and I exchange one of our looks. "Kendra and Bastion aren't here yet, she's babysitting us." Kobe suddenly takes note of Leah's kinsmen. "Why is he carrying you? Who are your friends? Hi, I'm Kobe." She eyes the chuckling males expectantly. "Oh, look! Here's Kendra!" Kobe rushes to admit Kendra and Bastion to the building. She jabbers to them non-stop as they try to get past her, into the lobby, grinning. Edward sets Leah down as our friends join us.

"People, this is my best friend Edward. He's agreed to be my Man of Honour. And this is his Dad, Carlisle. He's going to marry us. Right Carlisle?" Leah asks, beaming.

"Um, yeah?" Carlisle says uncertainly. Kobe squeals and claps her hands.

"Gentleman, this is our good friend Kendra, my bridesmaid, and her son Bastion." The humans and vampires shake hands. "And this is our friend Kobe. She takes care of Kaya when Ivo travels, and she's going to be my Junior Bridesmaid."

"Well, you're going to look much better in your pink dress than I am in mine," Edward winks.

"I dare you," Leah says, smiling wickedly. All the humans start cackling.

"Smurfette, you should never, _ever_ dare me to do anything," Edward smirks.

"Now there are going to be bets," Carlisle sighs, eyes rolling. "Very nice to meet you, Kobe."

"You too, uh..."

"Carlisle."

"Carlisle. Are you sure you're his father? You don't look old enough," she asks warily.

"I'm adopted," Edward shrugs.

"Hi," Marley says rather shyly, her hand in Daniel's. He looks smart in his tuxedo. Marley has on her usual ski jacket and a very short black dress. The greetings are affected, and then Marley pulls Kendra aside to give her about a million instructions on how to take care of Brody.

"Marley, I'm a Mom. Brody will be fine," Kendra tells her.

"But I've never left him before, except during the day with Ivo," Marley whines. "He's asleep, but he might wake up later, and if he does-"

"His milk is in the fridge. I know. Now go have some fun, girlfriend," Kendra tells her. "Come on, Kobe. Bastion and I brought cookies."

"Cookies! Peanut butter chocolate chip like last time?" Kobe squeals.

"You know it." Kendra looks at Marley and Daniel. "We won't wait up."

"Thanks," Marley says nervously, and peeps up at Daniel.

"Let's go folks. Time waits for nobody," Edward commands, picking Leah up again. He addresses the humans. "Now, Ivo has acquired himself a stalker, so I am going to go first, and carry Leah. My Dad will escort Ivo next, and then he'll assist you two into the car, okay?"

"A stalker?" Marley frowns, her eyes turning worried again.

"Pretty scary," Leah murmurs.

"Nothing's going to happen, Fluff. Let's hurry, though, okay?" Edward says, and I can tell that he is _Listening_ for anything odd. Finding nothing, he nods, and Carlisle opens the outer doors to the building. The Limo driver opens the back door, and Edward slips Leah in. She lifts her skirt to slide along the seat, then Carlisle marches me in, and I crawl over to sit next to her. Marley and Daniel are right behind me, and they claim the seats opposite us. Then Carlisle takes the short seat at the back, and Edward joins him, pulling the door shut.

"I can't believe we're in a Limo," Marley smiles, and Daniels eyes turn soft.

"There are drinks in the minibar," Edward suggests.

"Oh, it's only a five minute ride," Marley says, shaking her head.

"Not tonight. We're laying a false trail to foil the stalker, just in case she follows the Limo. As far as we know, she hasn't found out where Ivo lives, but there's no sense in making it easy for her to find out. Remind me to tell the driver not to tell anybody," Edward says. "Champagne?" Daniel, and Leah accept, and Edward pours two flutes for them. "Pop for you, Marley?"

"Yes, please," she affirms.

"What's this stalker like?" Daniel frowns.

" She's about thirty. Caucasian, malnourished looking. She's about five-four, and her eyes are grey. She may change her hair to foil us, so we shouldn't count on that as an identifier," Carlisle says.

"What's she done?" Daniel frets, looking at me.

"Not much yet," I answer.

"She's made some highly disturbing remarks, and claims to be Ivo's girlfriend," Edward says, lips thin, "and she's very jealous of Leah."

"We'll have to be cautious if anyone asks about you," Marley tells me.

I nod, watching my mate enjoy the city lights. The lustrous pearls she wears catch the light, and shine pink and blue. Our driver takes us on a trip down Yonge Street, and our companions discuss the various musicals and plays that Toronto has on offer. After about half an hour, the driver turns, and makes his way to the ROM. He lowers the screen between us. "Where would you like me to drop you?" he asks.

"Directly outside the front entrance, thank you, Moaz. We won't get out until someone is there to meet us. First, I'll get out and surveil the surroundings to make sure the stalker is not present," Edward tells him.

The driver pulls up to the front of the museum, and Edward gets out, shutting the door. There is a shadow of movement behind a car parked at the curb in front of us. "There!" I bellow, she is there!" I howl, pointing. In a flash, Edward and Carlisle are gone, and my frightened companions cringe in their seats. Even Leah looks afraid, because she cannot phase. "Do not fear, our kinsmen are trained ..."

"Soldiers. They're trained soldiers," Leah finishes. "If anyone can catch her, they can."

"Is that how they disappeared so fast?" Daniel frowns, looking everywhere for a sign of the Cullens.

"There are security guards inside the doors, using walkie-talkies," Marley frowns. "Do you suppose Edward and Carlisle told them about the stalker?"

"Likely," I murmur. I am going to be late for the Opening thanks to this woman, who does not know how idiotically she is behaving.

"There!" Marley exclaims, pointing. Carlisle's fair blond head is visible, moving down the street at top human speed. The humans kneel up on their seats to watch him run. "He's so fast," Marley declares. "How does he do that?" Then, he's gone again. All falls quiet, and we sit and wait.

Suddenly, the back door opens, and the humans jump. "Sorry," Edward says, reaching his hand out to Leah. "She gave us the slip. Quite the evasive girl. If I didn't know better, I'd say she was one of us."

"A soldier?" Daniel frowns.

"Yeah," Edward says, prevaricating quickly. "Or someone else with special training and abilities." He gives me a meaningful look, lips thin. An inaudible growl resonates in my chest. Edward lifts Leah and marches briskly to the heavy glass doors. The glass peak of the remodelled building stretches high above our heads. A pair of security guards open the doors, welcoming us. Carlisle accompanies me, then goes back for Daniel and Marley. We all hurry into the lobby, past metal detectors, the heels of our dress shoes loud upon the dark tile floor.

"Welcome, Mr Iluak. We have orders to escort you to the party," the tall, lanky guard says respectfully.

"Please wait, I must inform you that Mr Iluak was followed here by a very dangerous stalker," Edward says, halting their movement. "She has made threats on the life of his girlfriend, Miss Clearwater, here, and today, she made known her intention to abduct him. Mr Iluak has produced a sketch of her that is highly accurate. Please note the accompanying list of details, and be careful that you do not admit anyone like her to the building."

"Why were we not informed of this sooner?" the grey-haired, muscular guard frowns.

Carlisle takes over. "This is the first opportunity we've had. She only made moves that were clearly threatening this afternoon. My partner and I shall escort Mr Iluak, Miss Clearwater and their friends to the party. We ask that you secure the main entrance. Are any other entrances to the museum open this evening?"

"No," the grey-haired guard replies. "We are actually just waiting on you, and your guests, Mr Iluak. Everyone else seems to be here." He waves his admission list at us.

"You will have to be very careful when people slip out and in of the building this evening," Edward warns. " Be attentive when people pop out for a smoke. This woman avoids tracking expertly. We suspect she may have some sort of combat training."

"Oh, boy," the older guard says, putting his hands on his hips. "Perhaps it won't be secure enough for us to keep Mr Iluak and Miss Clearwater safe. There's a patio outside the room they're using for the party. Anybody with strength and determination could get in."

Edward and Carlisle sigh, staring at each other. Edward shakes his head. "It's probably too late. We lost her outside the south corner of the museum. She could be anywhere in here, if she got in through the patio."

"Maybe we should go," Carlisle suggests.

"No," Leah says firmly. "If this woman wants my Ivo for herself, she's never going to make a move in public. I promise you, I won't go anywhere by myself. Not even to the bathroom. Ivo? Do you promise, too?"

"I promise, but I hold you to your promise, Leah," I caution her. "I cannot lose you."

"You'll never lose me," she smiles. I offer her my arm, and she takes it, looking at me with pride. I return her smile, and escort her to the elevators.


	15. Chapter 15:Hunting of a Different Nature

**Chapter 15: Hunting of a Different Nature**

**Janiriki? Surprise.**

**I'm all kinds of happy to report that Ivo has been nominated for Best Other(Canon or Original) Character in the Sunflower Awards. If you love him, please do me the honour of voting (beginning May 4th):**

**thesunflowerawardsdotcom/p/categories**

**I have taken the liberty of inventing the reception room at the ROM, since I have no clue where it is. Please note: I haven't been there since it was renovated, and have never been to an Opening. I claim artistic license. Lol Actually, I'm going to be claiming a lot of artistic license. I'm not sure whether you'd prefer to think of this as a departure from S Meyer reality, or a flight into fancy. Anyhow, it's gonna be a trip.**

**The Royal Ontario Museum's galleries, save Ivo's collection (which, sadly, is fictional), are real. When I have 5 spare minutes, I'll be putting up some pictures of some of the items on the UE Facebook.**

**Would you care to share your favourite proposal story? Anthony went to our local ice cream shop, and ordered me a cake. He cooked me a Valentine's Day supper at his apartment. When it was time for dessert, he produced it. 'Marry Me' was written on top, and he did get down on one knee with my diamond solitaire. He had to go back to the shop the next day and tell them I said 'yes'. Apparently, they'd never had anyone propose via ice cream cake before, and they were all very excited. That was 18 years ago. The cake was yummy. So was his kiss. Now I want some. _Cake_, people! Jeepers! This is a teen-rated fic. Be good!**

**Research:**

**mccord-museumdotqcdotca/scripts/printtourdotphp?tourID=CW_InuitClothing_EN&Lang=2**

**The History of New Zealand is available on Wikepedia.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Any resemblance to persons living or dead is merely coincidental. Opinions expressed are those of the characters, and may not reflect those of the author. Ivo belongs to me. And to Leah. And so do Mickey, Joan, Katie, Rangi, Marley and Daniel. Hands off or Leah and Ivo will destroy you. Grr. **

******Please go to my channel, youtubedotcom/jmollytwilight2, and pick the HHMH playlist to hear great music that I guarantee will enhance your reading. This chappie's vids start at #23:**

**'Adiemus', by Miriam Stockley**

**'Marry Me', by Train**

**'Maori Haka: Ka Mate'**

**'Carl's Wedding Haka'**

**'Hero', by Skillet**

_Forever can never be long enough for me  
Feel like I've had long enough with you  
Forget the world now, we won't let them see  
But there's one thing left to do_

Now that the weight has lifted  
Love has surely shifted my way

Marry me today and every day  
Marry me if I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe  
Say you will, say you will

Together can never be close enough for me  
Feel like I am close enough to you  
You wear white and I'll wear out the words I love you  
And you're beautiful

Now that the wait is over  
And love and has finally shown her my way

Marry me today and every day  
Marry me if I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe  
Say you will, say you will

Promise me you'll always be happy by my side  
I promise to sing to you when all the music dies

And marry me today and everyday  
Marry me if I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe  
Say you will, say you will marry me

**Saturday, February 24****th****, 7:30pm:**

_**Ivo's pov:**_

"She's in the building. I can _Hear_ her," Edward murmurs as the three of us stand in the Reception Room. It is downstairs, in the old section of the building, and has a long wall of glass to the outside, with several doors out to a small, empty patio. Several humans are out there, smoking. There are about seventy-five people here, not counting the immortals. At least I know she will not attempt to enter this way.

"How did she get away from us?" Carlisle wonders. "Is she one of us, Edward?"

"No," he says thoughtfully. "No, I could smell her scent. She's human, alright. But she might be something... more."

"You think she's ... extraordinary?" Carlisle checks.

"Yes. I think she's like Bella. I think her talent is manifesting when she's human. But she's not even close to normal mentally, Carlisle. She's completely deranged. She wants Ivo, and if she can't have him, she's willing to make sure nobody else can have him, either," Edward says dully, _Listening_ out. I look at my Leah, chatting happily with Prudence, and my anxiety grows.

"So, she's fast. How are we to catch her?" Carlisle wonders.

"I'm going to _Listen_ to her for awhile. It's very odd. I _Hear_ her thoughts coming from one direction, and I'll get an image from that area of the museum, and then, a split second later, I'll _Hear_ her in a completely different place, and get an image of a different gallery. Right now, I think she's in the Roman Artifacts section. Oh, no, she's in the Textiles area. How on earth does she get around so fast? I can't run that fast. It's like... instantaneous."

"Is she like Zafrina? Could she be embedding a decoy-image in our minds?" Carlisle wonders. That sounds very like what I can do with my talent, and I don't like the sound of it.

"I don't think she has that much control over her gift," Edward says, shaking his head. "I think it's a physical manipulation, not a mental one." His eyes narrow. "She's very hard to read. Her mind is completely disorganized. Random thought patterns. She doesn't seem to have a plan."

"Maybe we should all go home," Carlisle says again, his forehead creased.

"Titch says not to. She says this is the safest place to catch her. If we leave, there's a chance she'll actually burn down Ivo's building tonight. We have to keep her here, and if we can't, we have to keep Ivo here so he's out of her reach. Alice says she won't touch the building if he's not in it."

Joy. A lunatic human is threatening me, and I have to hide like a vulnerable human?

"I can't _Hear_ anything from her now. I think she's left the museum," Edward murmurs. "You should do everything you normally do at these things, Ivo. Keep up the charade for the humans."

"Okay," I say reluctantly, although I know he is right. But to be honest, I was not planning on a routine Opening Night. I stroll purposefully over to Leah, and steal her from Pru's company with a small bow. Carlisle and Edward form a loose point behind us. I bring my mate over to the Curator, and his wife, and introduce her. "Mickey? This is my girlfriend, Leah Clearwater. Leah? Mickey Parsons, Curator of the Exhibit, and his wife, Joan."

"Charmed," Mickey says, beaming. "You've never brought a young lady with you before, Ivo. And a beautiful lady she is, too. Must be serious."

"It is," I assure him.

"And you've brought Security as well?" he asks curiously.

"I have a stalker. She's quite ... worrisome."

His forehead wrinkles. "Oh, dear. Has Museum Security been alerted?"

"Yes. We do not think she will attack while Leah and I are out in the open. We do not wish to spoil the evening, or live in fear of her. I will have a small speech to make later. Would you mind if I take Leah to see the exhibit first?"

"It's your collection," he smiles.

_For now,_ I think.

"Why don't I walk you over, and then bring up our guests in half an hour?"

"Thank you, Mickey. Gentlemen, if you will, accompany us, please?" I direct at Edward and Carlisle.

"Certainly, Mr Iluak," Carlisle says smoothly.

"Yes, sir," Edward adds.

Are you certain we are safe?" I ask Leah's kinsmen quietly as we walk toward the main doors.

"No point in fussing if I can't _Hear_ her," Edward murmurs. "She could be miles away. Just stay close to us." He raises an eyebrow at me, questioning. I know exactly what he is asking.

_Yes, _I think, and he nods, satisfied, and gives me a pat on the shoulder. I am glad I have his support.

We take the elevator back to the main level, and cross the lobby into the new part of the museum, where six galleries are housed. The outside of the building looks impressive, but the inside is rather plain. Most of it is dry-walled, and painted white, which is a shame, because this covers up the exterior crystal prismatic architecture, designed by Daniel Libeskind. However, it is not the space that matters, but what is housed within it.

This is one of my country's greatest museums, where over six million artifacts can be found. And since 2010, when the new section went up, one of the galleries has been devoted both to the history of Canada's indigenous cultures, and to the celebration of their modern life. So, there is a wing called Daphne Cockwell Gallery of Canada: First Peoples, with over a thousand artifacts on display; and a theatre where films, interactive displays, and performances by Native Peoples are shared; and a gallery for the paintings of Paul Kane. And then, there is a room where the exhibits change, called Contemporary Expressions, and that is where we are headed.

Mickey opens the door to the main gallery, excusing himself, and Edward passes through it, looking all around like a tourist. "Wow. Pretty impressive," he says, inspecting the crimson-painted wall of old photographs.

"Look, Son, these were taken with a box camera," Carlisle says, sounding nostalgic.

"The kids today wouldn't credit how long people had to sit still for those pictures," Edward muses.

"Where's your stuff, Ivo?" Leah demands.

"It's in the Contemporary Expressions Gallery," I say, leading them toward the room. "In the daytime, there are recordings running. Sometimes music, sometimes stories. You'll have to just imagine them tonight."

"Tell us about your collection, Ivo," Carlisle asks me.

"The first objects you see, as you enter, here, are artifacts that I have found over the years. Here, you see a summer tent from the time of the Voyageurs, along with a kayak, beaver pelts, an original Hudson's Bay blanket, and snowshoes. This bow, circa 1860, was given to me by a Métis. You can see several arrowheads beside it. Also notice the drum.

"Here is _Nanook,"_ I say, gesturing at the enormous polar bear skin hung on the wall.

"The one you told me about?" Leah asks.

"The very same. And here is a set of winter clothing for a man who would have lived somewhere near Nunavut, two hundred years ago," I tell them, raising one brow with a slight smile. I liked that coat. "Modern Inuit men still wear two layers of fur clothes if they plan to hunt in deep winter. Traditionally, women and children only wear one layer of outerwear, as they rarely venture outside for long periods of time.

"The inner garments are made of caribou skin, with the fur toward the outside. As you can see, there are two pairs of trousers, called _qarliik_. The inner _qarliik_ have insets for ease of movement, decorative stripes on the thighs, knees and ankles that are meant to resemble the caribou hide, and are sewn with sinew. The outer pair as you may guess are sealskin, extremely heavy and warm. For thousands of years, Inuit women have made waterproof stitches out of gut, and they weave spells into the garment that they believe enhance its waterproof nature. It takes a seamstress a month to sew enough clothing to see her family through the winter.

The inner parka, or _qulittuq,_ is caribou hide. See how the decorative pattern showcases the arm muscles? That is because the bowman's arm muscles are important. The outer _qulittuq_ is sealskin, too. The shoulders are wide, leaving plenty of room for movement. The hood is deep, but close-fitting, to keep out the snow and wind. The hood is edged with the fur of a wolverine. As you see, the fur is uneven, which allows the hoarfrost to collect on it, and be easily brushed off."

"Fascinating," Leah murmurs.

"The _mitts _are short. This pair is made of caribou hide, cut in three pieces. Very large thumb, for warmth, see? The back fur angles away from the wrist, so that snow can be brushed off. The half-palm angles toward the body, to enhance the man's ability to grip objects. One pair of _mitts_ was considered adequate most of the time. This pair was good for deep cold. It breathes, so condensation does not build up, because sweat causes the body to become colder.

"This pair is bearskin: longer and thicker, and very waterproof. It's good for building _iglu_ or icing sled runners, which are wet jobs, but it does not breathe well."

"The third pair of _mitts_ is sealskin, which is very waterproof, and breathes well, but is not as warm. They would be good in warm, wet weather."

"Ingenious," Carlisle says.

"The Inuit have survived in harsh conditions for four thousand years, because they understand such things. Many European explorers froze to death because they did not understand them. Their leather boots did not breathe, so they got wet with perspiration or transpiration, which turns into hoarfrost, and the men were unable to keep warm. Not like the Inuit. They used fur, which allows the moisture to escape. Notice that the bottom of the boot has no seams, insulating it against cold and damp. The nap of the fur all lies forward, which grabs snow and helps the wearer not to slip on ice."

"Absolutely fascinating," Edward declares.

"This is a woman's semi-lunar knife, or _ulu_, symbol of a woman and her work. Every girl gets a special _ulu_ of her own, that only she may use. When she marries, she takes her special _ulu_ and her lamp to her husband's tent, and when she passes away it is buried with her. _Uluit_ of various sizes are used to remove skin -and scrape it clean- from game, butcher it, slice food, prepare and cut skins and sinew for sewing, and in some cases can be substituted for an awl."

The men and Leah enthuse over the artifacts (it is difficult for me to think of them thus) and ingenuity of mankind and thank me for teaching them about the history of the far north. I lead them further into the room, where some of my art is displayed. Some is old, some new.

" '_Man Tanning Seal Hides'_," Leah moans, approaching the large glass case. She walks around it and peers up at the face. "It really is Tiriaq," she says. "I love it."

"Mind you don't step under the rope, Love," I grin. "You might set off the alarm."

"There's been enough excitement for one night," she declares. I gulp. I hope she likes nice surprises, because I have a couple of them planned. And I really, _really_ hope that she is excited.

"Dad, come and look at this," Edward says, coaxing Carlisle to the other side of the room to look at '_Tiriaq Drums for Nanook'_. I fidget a little. He is giving me space.

Leah wanders around, looking at this and that, a happy smile lighting her face. She wanders back toward the artifacts, lost in thought. I follow her shyly. "You make such beautiful things, Ivo. I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks." I step closer, hunting a deer. The ring is heavy in my pocket.

"You used all these things, didn't you?" she says, her eyes soft. "They're all part of your life. You've seen so many things. I want to know your stories."

I clear my throat, glancing at the Cullens. They appear to be thoroughly absorbed, looking at a cribbage set carved out of whalebone. Carlisle is telling Edward about a set he had once. I turn my full attention to Leah. "My life, _this_ life, was so empty, Leah. Many of the stories were sad. I'm very happy now, having you with me."

"I'm happy, too, Ivo," she tells me, wandering to the next display case. I catch her arm, and turn her back toward me. She looks at me curiously.

"I want you to be part of my life, and share my stories, forever," I tell her. Getting nervous now.

She brushes back my hair. "I want that, too."

The ring is in my hand as I sink down, and she gasps, "Ohmygod!"

"Will you do me the great honour of becoming my wife?" I ask a little shakily, pressing the ring into her hand.

She flies at me, knocking me over, and screams 'yes', kissing me all over my face. Thank goodness! She is not like Bella. I right myself, chuckling, and pull her up so I can slip the ring onto her finger, and kiss her. "How well it looks on you." Mr Jennsens did a great job fashioning the setting, which is in the form of a large, round love knot of platinum, gold and pink gold. There are three stones. The first is green jade, carved into the shape of a wolf's head. The second is peachy-coloured jade, carved like the head of an ermine, and the third is a diamond, over them like a star in the sky. Leah stops kissing me long enough to greatly admire the ring. Fat tears are running down her cheeks, and she is beaming. "You look like a fairy princess," I inform her.

"I love you," she tells me.

"As I love you," I say back, brushing a kiss across her mouth. There is some noise in the outside hallway, and then our human guests begin to step into the gallery. Marley and Daniel come in, holding hands. Carlisle and Edward rejoin us, quietly offering their congratulations. Pru comes in, beaming, as do Mickey and his wife, my Dean from the college, and my book agent, amongst others. Leah hurries to waggle her ring hand at Marley, and both girls fall to squealing and jabbering as excited girls do. Pru hurries over and grabs Leah's hand, and kisses her on the cheek.

Daniel walks over to me, his face a little wry. "Congratulations, Ivo."

"Thank you."

"She's a lovely girl," he says softly.

"So is Marley," I tell him. "Is it serious?"

He watches her for a moment. "I expect so."

By this time, the room is becoming quite crowded. Eventually, all my guests have filtered in. I signal to Mickey that I want to speak. He fetches me a chair from somewhere, and I stand on it. The Cullens stand behind me, and Leah stands by my side. "Ladies and gentleman, a word, if you please." The talking dies down, and everyone comes closer to me. "I expect that you are not used to me giving speeches," I say, "but tonight is a special occasion, because I am able to announce that my beautiful Leah has agreed to marry me." There are a lot of pleased exclamations, and claps, and I have to wait for the racket to die down.

"Marriage means a lot of changes in a man's life. Part of that is deciding what must be kept, and what should be discarded. I must say that looking after all these valuable objects is getting a little tedious." There are a couple of curious whispers. "In light of that fact, I have decided to find this collection a good home, where it will be properly protected and appreciated. In short, because I am a proud Canadian and I think that this is the best museum I have ever visited, I am donating the entire-"

Several museum employees start screaming, and I am drowned out, not that anything else I had to say was important. I am pulled down off my chair by Mickey, and the museum director, Katie Morris, who are so busy shaking my hand, spluttering their thanks, and patting me, that I cannot fit in a single word. Eventually they release me, and I am able to slip an arm around my _fianc__ée_, who looks just as thrilled as they do.

"You're a generous man, Ivo Iluak," my Leah tells me, tipping my face so she can kiss me.

"You don't mind?" I rasp.

"Not at all. I'm so proud of you I could just burst," she says, making the night perfect.

"Ivo? We had planned a little surprise for you, which is hopefully going to be some small thanks for your extravagant gift to our museum," Mickey says, beaming. "From the bottom of our hearts, thank you. If you would all please accompany me into the theatre, we can see the performance of a fellow artist who claims Ivo Iluak's acquaintance."

I look at the Cullens, and Edward nods at me. It is safe. "Certainly, Mickey. Please lead on." All of us troop into the adjacent theatre. There is a vampire standing on the stage, clad in a fringed loincloth with most of his backside hanging out. His brown body is covered in tribal tattoos, his long black hair is bound up in a high topknot with three white feathers sticking out of it, and he is beaming at me. "Rangi!" I yell, hardly daring to believe my eyes. He rarely comes where it is cold. He doesn't like the clothing required for us to blend.

"Ivo, you sly fox! So you've found your mate, have you?" he asks, grinning at me, his red eyes glinting under the lights. He still refuses to wear contacts, but nobody ever seemed to comment, perhaps because humans generally find him intimidating.

I draw Leah over. "Yes, this is she. Leah, this is an old, old friend. How long since we last met, Kiwi?"

"Mm," he growls. "A lifetime, I'm certain."

"Rangi is a jade carver," I tell Leah. I turn back to him in excitement. "Are you up here to do a show?"

"Yes, I'm showing a bunch of my carvings at the AGO. I'm also teaching a group of hu- Native youth to carve. Hopefully none of them shall cut themselves."

"We shall have to come and see your show," I beam. "You're going to dance for us?"

"I thought I might surprise you," he grins like a brat. He is the oldest Trad I know, in both senses of the word. He was changed at the approximate age of 55 by a vampire who ocean-walked onto the island five hundred odd years ago. He must have been a very big human, because he still looks portly. Not much of his life changed. He was a cannibal before the change, and remained one after. He looks at Leah playfully. "You are interested in my _t__ā__ moko_," he says, gesturing at his tattoos.

She blushes a little. "Yes. Didn't they hurt?"

"Heh heh. I don't remember, it was so long ago," he tells her, winking. He steps back and circles, holding up his short, decorative spear, from which more feathers dangle. "Hello, Canadians. I am Rangi of New Zealand, and I will give you a little history lesson before I dance for you." There are murmurs of delight, and everyone makes themselves comfortable. Carlisle and Edward stand guard by the entrance.

"The Eastern Polynesians, who became the Māori, came to New Zealand 700 years ago, and the Dutch arrived in 1642 in the boats of Captain Abel Tasman. He named the country _Staten Landt,_ but cartographers changed it to _Nova Zeelandia_, after the Dutch province of Zeeland, and the name was Anglicized by Captain James Cook in 1769.

"My _tā moko _were applied with a chisel made of albatross bone, and a mallet, which leaves grooves in the skin, which are then filled with natural pigments." The humans cringe a little. "They are mostly spirals, as you see. High ranking Māori traditionally sported them, and people who had none were considered of low rank. For some years after the Europeans arrived, they fell out of fashion, but there was a resurgence in their popularity in the 1950's when the Māori protested for their rights. The _tā moko _were usually -since the 1950's- applied with needles, rather than chisels, which makes them flat, but recently there has been a return to the use of chisels.

"The receipt of _tā moko _is a rite of passage given with many rituals. Men may get them on their faces, backs, buttocks, thighs, stomachs and calves. Women do not get large _tā moko _on their faces. They get them on their lips, chins and sometimes nostrils. Some women now also get them on their thighs, buttocks and backs. The marks are considered attractive to the opposite sex." He waggles his eyebrows and everyone laughs.

"I am going to dance for you, this evening, a famous ceremonial _haka_ known as _Ka Mate_, which may be interpreted as a celebration of the triumph of life over death." How appropriate. "You may have seen one of our national rugby teams dancing it, which has caused not a little stir between the Māori and the All Blacks. The All Blacks are a union rugby team, if you don't know. However, I give it to you here as a tribute to the life of Ivo Iluak, descendent of Tiriaq the Archer."

"Thank you," I call, inclining my head, as the group applauds.

"The song was composed by a famous warrior who had a narrow escape from his enemies, and was saved by a chief named Te Whareangi, which means 'The Hairy Man'." There are a few titters. I can't imagine anyone in the room being happy with such a name. "The words translate thus:

'_Tis death! 'tis death! (or: I may die) 'Tis life! 'tis life! (or: I may live) _

'_Tis death! 'tis death! 'Tis life! 'tis life!_

_This is the hairy man_

_Who brought the sun and caused it to shine_

_A step upward, another step upward!_

_A step upward, another... the Sun shines!"_

He stands quietly, then breaks without warning into much bellowing, grimacing and burgundy-eye-bulging, looking fierce. Almost everybody in the theatre jumps out of their skin, which makes me chuckle. Of course, I knew it was coming. The average Westerner does not expect a celebration of life to sound like a war chant. Rangi stands with his knees bent, legs wide, and slaps at his chest and lays his arms one over the other in fists. He looks extremely frightening. I am highly entertained. At the end of the short dance, he rises to his full height and smiles proudly at the audience, who cheer him wildly, to his delight. I clap loudly, laughing. Then, Rangi looks at me slyly.

"Ivo Iluak, it is not everyone who can make me do a wedding dance without my mate's participation, but for you I shall make an exception," he declares.

"You have a mate?" I ask, gawping. "What is she like?"

He grins evilly. "She is Tongan. Fierce." What else? Again, he assumes a wide stance, and bellows so loudly that all our ears ring, even though nobody jumps this time. This dance involves stomping, hissing, grunting and kneeling, and a lot more smiling, in addition to the usual slapping and gesturing. It's absolutely great and the group devours it. With a final 'woof' he freezes, and everyone stands and claps for him. He bows like a clown, and stomps over to me. He hardly ever just walks. He stomps.

"So you're here for a while?" I grin.

"Yeah."

"Then you'll come to our wedding?" I ask him.

"Yeah. Love to. I can bring Mahuika, right?"

"Of course. I am dying to meet her." I am also glad to have another person that I know, going. Edward and Carlisle join us, and I introduce them. "Edward, can you please tell Rangi how to get to your home?"

"Sure," Edward says, looking a little hesitant. "But you must promise that you and your mate will not feed from humans anywhere while you're visiting. We are all animal-drinkers, and we cohabit-ate with shape-shifting wolves who protect human life. We can provide you with bagged blood if you want."

"Ah, well, I gave it up for Lent."

Edward looks at him incredulously.

"Kidding. Bagged is not as tasty as fresh is, but at least it can't resist me," Rangi laughs. I have missed him.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I invite you back downstairs for refreshments: wine and cheese," Mickey calls from the stage. The happy humans start wandering back toward the reception room. Daniel and Marley fall in with us.

"That was really neat," Marley tells Rangi, who reaches out to touch her soft blond curls, which makes her nervous.

"Thank you, pretty one," he winks. Then, he turns to me and we start catching up, and Leah asks not a few questions about Māori life. Soon, we are back in the hall and I must pretend to drink. Again, Leah makes life better by sneaking food and wine out of my grasp. It makes me happy. I'm glad she is here, along with our friends, because normally these events are boring, boring, boring. I don't suppose I'm ever going to be bored again. How wonderful.

Marley and Pru pull Leah over to meet my agent. I watch them happily for several minutes, then-

"She's back in the building," Edward says suddenly to Carlisle at vampire pitch.

"Where?"

"Chinese Ceramics. Did you scout cameras?"

"Approximately three per room, plus hallways and bathrooms," Carlisle shrugs.

"No way we can kill her here."

"You're going to kill her?" I ask at vampire pitch.

"She's a total psycho. There won't be any other way to get rid of her," Edward tells me. "We'll have to lure her out, and try to capture her."

Edward's cell phone rings, and he answers it. "Titch?"

"_Brother, don't let Ivo leave the room. She's made her decision."_

"Can you give me more than that?" he says, looking worried.

"_She's not going to come out in the open, and it's very unlikely she's going to act tonight if he's... Oh, no. Edward, get Leah!"_

My eyes fly to the spot where my mate was just standing. She is gone. I march over to my agent. "Where is Leah, it's urgent!" She looks very disconcerted.

"Bathroom!" Edward barks, already in motion. Carlisle and I fly along beside him, pushing our way through the crowd. Edward grabs my arm, slowing me down. "Ivo! Alice said you mustn't leave the room! Trust us! We won't let this woman harm Leah!" I grind to a halt, pacing outside the door, while Edward and Carlisle bang inside. I have paced back and forth three times, when Marley and Pru hurry out of the bathroom, faces white with shock.

"Leah! They won't let me in," I fret, desperate to know Leah is alright. Marley clutches my arms.

"She's alright, Ivo, but God must be looking out for her tonight. Leah said this woman appeared out of nowhere. She had a wire. Pru and I were standing at the sinks, and Leah screamed in one of the cubicles. Luckily she was able to insert her hand between the wire and her neck. Edward and Carlisle ran in before we could get to her, and this woman must have gone through the ceiling tiles or something, because she was just gone. I'd swear there was nobody in the room when we went in." She turns as the lavatory door opens. Leah is coming out, holding Carlisle's arm. There is a linen handkerchief wrapped around her right hand, that smells bloody. I rush to her side, sniffing her scent anxiously.

"I'm alright, Love," she says shakily, as Carlisle helps her into a chair. "Only a scratch."

"Where's the Director?" Carlisle asks grimly.

"I will bring her," I promise, getting up. She is across the room, chatting with Mickey.

"Ivo," she says warmly, reaching for my hand. "I do not have enough words to th-"

"Please pardon my rudeness, but I have a stalker, and she is in the building. She just tried to garotte Leah in the washroom, and she has utterly vanished. She may be in the ventilation system. We need to evacuate our friends safely and search for her."

"Oh my God!" Katie gasps. "Mickey! Call the police, and get me Security.

"Edward and I can take care of this room," Carlisle declares. "Leave your guards on the main door, so she can't get out."

Katie announces that there has been an emergency, and the party must end early. The doors to the patio are locked. Carlisle and Edward collect all the guests and march them out. Each person will be checked over before being permitted to leave. Our party, and Rangi, Mickey and Katie, alone remain. Soon, Edward and Carlisle return, looking grim.

"Can't find her. She's moving around, and she's not staying on camera long enough to get a good fix," Edward says. He surreptitiously takes off Leah's bandage, discovering that the cut has healed. He quickly runs his thumbnail down the red scar, reopening the injury, and Leah squeaks. "Sorry, Baby," Edward whispers, re-binding it. I growl a little. Blood is now seeping through the bandage.

"Bloodsucker!" Leah whines.

"Police," he winces, looking around furtively. "Carlisle, you and I need to search for this woman." He looks around. "Excuse me, Mrs Morris? Can you make sure copies of the drawing I gave your Security Team are distributed?"

"Certainly," Katie says, getting back on her phone.

"Rangi? Can you help Ivo to protect Leah, please?" Edward asks.

"Most assuredly. Go catch the dreadful woman," he says, looking fierce.

Carlisle and Edward hurry out, and the police come to take statements and look at Leah's hand, and photograph it. After a while I get antsy and start pacing. An interminable time later, the Cullens are back. "There's no sign of her. Titch thinks we should go home."

We thank Katie for her team's diligent attempt to catch my stalker, and make our way cautiously to the Limo. "Evasive tactics again, please, Moaz," Carlisle directs the driver.

"Yes, sir." We head out down Bloor, and the towering crystal prisms of the museum remain visible for some time. We have acquired Rangi as a passenger and house guest. Nobody speaks. Then Edward jumps out of his skin, and casually presses the intercom button above the back seat. "Moaz, could you kindly pull over for a minute?"

"Yes, sir."

We arrive at the curb. Edward presses a finger to his lips, cautioning silence with his black eyes."She's in the trunk," he mouths silently.


	16. Chapter 16: Dark Instincts

**Chapter 16: Dark Instincts**

**You are going to hate me for this one. ** ***hides under couch with flack helmet*** . **Perhaps this is not the time to ask you to vote for Ivo in the Sunflower Awards, as Best Other (Original) Character... ? Dawnblaze? Please no shoot me. I love you? *****blinks*** **The next chapter is already complete. Of course, you might all hate me for that one, too.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Any resemblance to persons living or dead is merely coincidental. Opinions expressed are those of the characters, and may not reflect those of the author. Ivo belongs to me. And to Leah. And so do Rangi, Marley and Daniel. Hands off or Leah and Ivo will destroy you. Grr. **

**Research: giftsnzdotcom/weapons**

******Please go to my channel, youtubedotcom/jmollytwilight2, and pick the HHMH playlist to hear great music that I guarantee will enhance your reading. This chappie's vids start at #28:**

******'Monster', by Skillet**

_The secret side of me, I never let you see  
I keep it caged but I can't control it  
So stay away from me, the beast is ugly  
I feel the rage and I just can't hold it_

_It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls_  
_It comes awake and I can't control it_  
_Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head_  
_Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?_

_{Chorus}  
I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster_

_My secret side I keep hid under lock and key_  
_I keep it caged but I can't control it_  
_'Cause if I let him out he'll tear me up, break me down_  
_Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?_

{Chorus}

_It's hiding in the dark, it's teeth are razor sharp  
There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart  
No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream  
Maybe it's inside of me, stop this monster  
_  
_{Chorus}_

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_  
_I must confess that I feel like a monster_  
_I've gotta lose control, be something radical_  
_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I, I feel like a monster {X4)_

**Saturday, February 24th, 2014, circa midnight:**

_**Ivo's pov:**_

Edward jumps out of his skin, and casually presses the intercom button above the back seat of the Limo. "Moaz, could you kindly pull over for a minute?"

"Yes, sir."

We arrive at the curb. Edward presses a finger to his lips, cautioning silence with his black eyes."She's in the trunk," he mouths silently. "Not a bad night, after all," he declares in a strong voice. "Bet you're ready for home, Mr Iluak."

I can hear my stalker fidget in the trunk. She is listening. "I wish the woman would tell me what she wants," I say weakly, trying to distinguish her scent, which is masked by exhaust.

"It _would_ make things easier if she would just communicate her needs to you. Maybe she's a lovely person, and you'll be able to be friends. I'm sure she didn't mean to hurt your date. You're okay, aren't you Fluff?" Edward asks calmly. My mate looks both frightened and furious. I never thought to see her frightened. She is always so self-confident. A protective sub-audible growl thrums in my chest. I cannot prevent my lips from drawing back from my teeth. Hurriedly, I gulp down venom before I can drool any out in front of the humans. Carlisle pats me, warning me with his eyes, to be calm.

Leah looks a little taken aback, then her mouth turns firm. "I'm fine. She must think that I'm more important to Ivo than I am." My heart breaks a little, even though I know she is lying.

"No blood, no foul." Edward turns to Carlisle and I realize, although I do not speak it, that they are using American Sign Language to communicate. He takes a cocktail napkin from the bar, and retrieves a pen from his pocket. He scribbles a note on the napkin, and passes it to Moaz. Then, he turns to me, and with a glare, directs us all, with a gesture, to remain in the car. "Glad we're home. Let's go, people."

Of course it is nowhere near home. Edward and Carlisle grasp the door handles, and when Carlisle nods, they exit, and walk swiftly to the back of the vehicle. Moaz pops the trunk open, and the air is filled with the sound of a female screaming in fury. Leah and Rangi both rush to defend Carlisle and Edward, and I push them back firmly. Marley cringes into Daniel's arms, hiding her face. We can hear much banging, bumping, grunting, and struggling. I hear the males growl aggressively, and a responsive scream from the stalker. I grip Leah firmly so she cannot join the fight. Then, Edward howls in pain, Carlisle in fury.

"Bitch!" Edward spits. "Where the hell did she go?"

"I don't sense her anywhere," Carlisle growls angrily.

"What the hell just happened?" Edward yells.

"She's obviously got skills we know nothing about. Come on, let's get home."

"What if she follows us?" Edward frets.

"Then at least we'll know the territory. Move, Junior. Now."

After a moment's hesitation, Edward replies. "Yes, sir."

"Wait," Carlisle grunts. A couple of seconds pass, and Edward cries out in pain, making all of us jump.

"Leech!" Leah whines, leaping up. I pull her down again.

"Hush," I tell her. "Let them keep us safe."

"If I could only phase I-"

"Leah!" I snap. She shrinks down, submitting to my will. It pleases me. "Don't risk yourself, he's fine," I tell her, even though I am not sure of that. The doors open, and Edward gets in. He's wearing his jacket, but his blue shirt has been torn into strips and used to bandage his right hand, which is cradled to his chest. He is extremely pale, his eyes shadowed. He will have to feed soon. He slides over, resting his head against the back of the seat, and Carlisle gets in next to him, slamming the door.

"Moaz, go!" Carlisle barks, slapping Rangi back into his seat. "She got away," he says grimly.

"How?" I ask incredulously. This wisp of a girl is supposed to be human, and yet she escaped two mature male vampires? It is unheard of.

"I don't know. I had her firmly in my grip, and she twisted, and she was just ... gone," Edward says in disbelief.

"She obviously has special abilities. Combat training," Carlisle snaps. "I didn't even see her move until it was too late to catch her."

"What did she do to you, Leech?" Leah asks, lip trembling.

"Ah, I'll be fine, Fluff. She dislocated my thumb, that's all," Edward shrugs, but I can see and smell venom leaking through the makeshift bandages. I suspect the injury is much worse, but he does not wish the humans to know.

"Bella's gonna murder me," Leah moans, making her _Umialik_ chuckle.

"Bella's gonna murder Stalker Chick," Edward corrects her, lying his head on Carlisle's shoulder. "What now, Dad?"

Carlisle watches me grimly. "There's only one way to catch her," he declares.

"How?" Rangi growls, eyes glittering black.

"Ivo," Carlisle answers simply. "We're going to have to use him as bait."

"Using people as bait does not normally go terribly well for us," Edward reminds his sire.

"She's too slippery. It's our only chance, unless you'd prefer that she target Marley or Leah. Or one of the children," Carlisle insists.

"No," Leah whimpers.

"I can do it," I growl. "Nobody is going to threaten my loved ones."

"Good man," Edward murmurs, closing his eyes. "Geez, Ivo. Opening Nights are a lot more exciting than I was counting on."

"They're normally pretty dull," I reveal.

"It was providential that we came to see you," Carlisle says, shaking his head.

"She's following us," Edward murmurs, and we all look at each other uneasily.

"How do you know?" Daniel frowns.

"I just do," Edward sighs.

"Edward has good instincts. You might call it intuition, in combination with training," Carlisle shrugs, and stares out the window, searching. We fall quiet for the rest of the ride.

When we reach the building, Carlisle gets out and calls for Rangi to accompany Daniel and Marley inside. Then, he gestures to Edward, who gets out, and turns, extending his arms to Leah.

"I can walk," she protests hotly.

"No arguments. You're the only Smurfette I know. Do as your told," Edward orders, to the consternation of the humans. She climbs gracefully out of the vehicle, and loops her arms around his neck. He swings her up, kissing her briefly on the forehead, and she hides her face against his neck.

The doorman has gone for the night. Our shoes echo on the linoleum. Our guardians stop to confer. "Rangi? Will you kindly stay with Marley and Daniel until we come for you?" Carlisle requests.

"Of course. We must protect the little people from this threat," he growls. "I am glad that I brought my _taiaha_ and my_ mere_." He shakes them aggressively as he names them. The taiaha is a short spear with a blunt tail, good for bashing. The mere resembles a paddle with a short handle, but it is made of greenstone. I have seen him use it to decapitate enemies, back in the time when such things could be done without raising uncomfortable questions.

"You have to be close enough to use them," Edward says wryly. "Let's hope that doesn't happen. Alright, Daniel. Rangi is going to keep you all safe tonight, while we see if this woman makes another move. She's highly determined."

"Okay," Daniel says, gripping Marley's shoulder fiercely. Such a brave human. It is well that he does not know what he is fighting, or recognize his allies for what they are. "Goodnight, Ivo. Goodnight, Leah. We'll see you... in the morning. Congratulations to you both. Thanks for inviting us, we were really enjoying your Opening until that psycho showed up. I'm sorry this woman marred your big night."

"She didn't spoil anything," Leah tells him.

"I'm glad," Daniel says solemnly. He gestures to Rangi, who stomps off after him and Marley, down the hallway, _taiaha_ and _mere_ in hand.

"Let's get upstairs," Edward mutters.

The elevator comes almost immediately. Once we are inside, Edward sets Leah down, and we relax somewhat. Then, Edward is yelling, and his head whips in various directions. "She's here! No, there! There!" His phone rings. And without warning, my stalker is in the elevator, eye to eye with me. We all pounce, and then, we are alone, staring blankly into each others' black eyes: Edward, Carlisle, and me.

Leah and my psychotic stalker are gone. The phone rings.

"God!" Edward gasps, and it sounds more like a prayer than an expletive. "They've completely vanished. There's nowhere to begin," he frets.

"Calm down," Carlisle orders, lying a hand on his shoulder. "Think!"

I roar, infuriated. How can he tell anyone to be calm at a time like this? That woman tried to kill my mate tonight, and now she has my Leah! My Leah. My mate!

"Stop it!" Carlisle shouts, and I flinch. He is almost a foot taller than I, and he is owning my space. Despite my anger, I cringe.

"Titch?" Edward says into the phone. "Anything? No." He turns to me, black-eyed. "I'm so sorry. She's left no trail. Her thoughts are too disorganized to follow."

"My Leah! How do I get my Leah!" I shout at him, terrified and incensed.

"You be the bait," Carlisle snarls. "And we can't come with you. You have to trick her."

"How!" I bellow.

"Edward! You're the one who can unravel how she thinks. Tell him straight!" Carlisle spits.

Edward's eyes flicker, and then mute down. He looks at me narrowly. "She wants you. You're going to have to make her think Leah means nothing to you. Stand around and wait for her to show up, and when she does, get her to take you to Leah. Tell her you're going to dispose of Leah, so that you can be with her forever. Convince her that you want her. Then tell her you're going to turn her." He listens into his phone. "Alice says it will work, as long as you treat Leah like you don't care about her."

"I can do it," I state calmly. My Leah needs me.

"We can't come with you," Carlisle says again. "Or she won't trust you."

"I can manage. I shall not give this woman the chance to harm my mate, but if she has done so already, I shall avenge my Leah," I growl, seething. "You shall make a song about it." The elevator is sitting a floor below my penthouse. I insert my key and it ascends to the top.

"Take my phone, so we can join you as soon as possible," Edward says, fumbling it shut with his left hand. "When you find Leah, turn it on. The Global Positioning Satellite will lead us right to you." I take it, pushing it deep into my inner jacket pocket. "I just pray we're not too late. Please forgive me."

"Faith, Christian!" I spit at him, pushing him out of the elevator. He grins at me dangerously. Carlisle steps after him to block Kaya from joining me.

"I like your style," Edward tells me. "Go get her, Kodiak."

**o~o~0~o~o**

I have been standing in my brightly-lit lobby for fifty-three minutes and seven seconds. Pacing. Looking out into the street. Worrying and seething. Restraining my panic. I am alone. There is no sign of my tormentor. Where is my Leah? What has befallen her? She is still ill. She cannot phase. And I have no help. I, alone, must save my mate.

Perhaps the stalker is afraid to come inside. I push through the double doors, growling, and sniff the winter air. There is something... unsettling in the bitter wind. It makes the hair on the back of my neck stand on end. I step into the street, searching. I dare not leave the area. The stalker will come back here, looking for me.

I sniff anxiously, looking for clues. For eleven more minutes, it is fruitless. Sixty-four minutes and eleven seconds: My mate could be anywhere. She could be dead. "My love, where are you?" I cry out in anguish, wishing for the solace of tears. How could this have happened? How?

Suddenly, I smell the most singular, delicious scent I have ever smelled. It surrounds me like a warm bearskin placed before a fire, and I groan despite my broken heart, eyes drifting shut. My hair whips against my cheek, tossed by the icy wind, but I am warm and ... languid.

"I am here," a soft voice coos, and I open my eyes to find the woman I seek standing before me. Venom floods my mouth, and I gulp it down. It floods my mouth again. Ever cell in my body is on fire.

"Who are you?" I croon, as she reaches up to brush back my hair.

"Lisa. I am yours. You belong to me," she declares, wrapping her arms behind my neck. "I was made for you. I'm special, just like you are. You're a real vampire, aren't you? Not like those cheaters in the clubs."

"Yes," I affirm, pulling her into my embrace. I know _exactly_ what Lisa is. "You. are. mine."

"Yes," she declares, kissing my face, and I am surrounded by the richness of her scent. Consumed by it. This is madness, surely. She is as drawn to me as I am to her. I did not know it worked that way.

She pulls back. "You see? It was right for me to get rid of her. You don't belong with her. I knew, if I could just get you to notice me, you would understand." She pushes her body against mine, measuring my reaction to her, and my sanity begins to unravel. How easy it would be to give way to my instincts. I want her as I have never wanted Leah. Yet Leah is my mate, and this would hurt her. This is wrong.

Lisa's voice pulls at me, and I gulp down the venom that constantly floods my mouth, and try to ignore the stabbing pain in my throat. I must talk to this seductive creature. "She means nothing to me. Let her go. I do not wish to have my opinion of you tainted by unnecessary violence."

She looks at me speculatively, her eyes slightly mad. "You love me then?"

"Yes," I growl, unleashing the full force of my hypnotic eyes upon her. "I want you. I want you to be part of me, forever."

Her pupils become huge, so that I can barely see her grey irises. I have her completely. I gloat triumphantly inside. Mine! All mine. Her heart beats for me, and me alone. "So we can go away now?" she moans wantonly.

"As soon as you return the human girl. Then, I will make you as I am, and we will be as one, forever," I promise. She kisses me again, groaning, and runs her hands over my body, touching me as I have never allowed Leah to touch. It is all I can do not to leap upon this woman and use her as I will. I gulp down venom madly. Never have I wanted anyone in this all-consuming way. Lisa smiles smugly, feeling the evidence of her effect on me.

"Let's go, then," she says triumphantly. She embraces me tightly, and everything turns black.


	17. Chapter 17: Escape

**Chapter 17: Escape**

**And if you were mad at me before...**

**Well, let's all remember that it gets darkest before the dawn, okay? Thanks to ff glitches that have slowed down posting, I have 2 more chapters sitting ready for you. So the sooner you tell me you're mad, the sooner I'll be guilt-ed into posting them. Assuming I can post. And assuming you can review. Dratted glitches!**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Any resemblance to persons living or dead is merely coincidental. Opinions expressed are those of the characters, and may not reflect those of the author. Ivo belongs to me. And to Leah. Even if she doesn't think so. **

******Please go to my channel, youtubedotcom/jmollytwilight2, and pick the HHMH playlist to hear great music that I guarantee will enhance your reading. This chappie's vids start at #29:**

**'Age of Loneliness', by Enigma**

**'The Finish Line', by Train**

_I thought I knew it all  
I've been through the highs, said all my good-byes  
Learned to run before I learned to crawl  
It's not worth fighting for  
If one of us is sure  
One of us is dying  
Trying, to find love's cure_

I have waited all my life  
To paint these cities red  
The thoughts I've always had here  
Are stuck inside my head, It's not worth waiting for  
If one of us wants more  
And one of us is dying  
Trying, to find loves door

When we learn how to fly, we forget how to walk  
When we learn how to sing, don't want to hear each other talk  
Here we are at the finish line  
Here we are at the finish line

And you, you really thought you knew everything to do  
With holding onto me  
And holding on this time  
It's making me slip right through your hands

_And now you don't understand  
Trying to find love all, yourself_

When we learn how to fly, we forget how to walk  
When we learn how to sing, don't want to hear each other talk  
When we know what we want, we forget what we need  
When you find who you are, you'll forget about me  
Here we are at the finish line  
Here we are at the finish line  
Here we are at the finish line

**Sunday, February 25****th****, 2014, 1 am:**

_**Leah's pov:**_

The duct tape is impossible to loosen. Now I understand why Leech's brothers tease him about it. From what I gather, Bella tied him up once, when she was human. I don't think I want to know why. Apparently, duct tape is one thing a bloodsucker can't easily break. The only thing that struggling against it has earned _me_ is extremely chafed wrists. She didn't bother binding my ankles. She obviously doesn't think I'm a threat.

I wonder what Dr Teeth thinks of 'Star Trek' now. He always thought it would be fun to be beamed somewhere. I bet he's not thinking it's so cool any more. Will they be able to find me? Is this the end? Surely the good life that was within my grasp will not be stolen from me. Surely the Creator wouldn't set up something like that. I have discovered that Major Sucker is right. There are no atheists in foxholes.

"God, please," I whimper, banging my head against the concrete wall behind me. "Please, if you're not laughing at me, punishing me for feeling sorry for myself, then send Ivo. I know she'll go after him, so please let him find me. Please God please God please God..."

My forearms are bound at least six inches up, so I can't manoeuvre them easily. It's taken what seems like forever to rub the tape until it begins to bunch together and cover less of my arms. I strain and struggle against it, wishing I had my _Kwoli_ strength. I rub my arms frantically against the rough floor, tears stinging my eyes.

Once upon a time, I considered vampires my mortal enemies. I've fought with the Cullens and the Yawaruna Coven against depraved monsters before. Now, I have met a worse monster. She seems human in every respect, except she can move from one place to another instantly. But she's a human with no regard for human life, and somehow, that's worse than any bloodsucker.

One second, I was in the elevator, feeling frightened but protected. The next, I saw my abductor, and everything went black. I struggled with her, and I don't think she was any stronger than me, but if I grabbed her, she just disappeared, and reappeared with an improved grip on me. When she got fed up with fighting she just knocked me out. I woke up here, in what appears to be a basement, with a lump on my head. I must be getting stronger, though, because the headache faded fairly quickly.

She stood and taunted me, about how Ivo belonged to her, and I would never see him again. She said with me out of the way, he would notice how much _better for him_ she was, and he would forget me.

Yeah, she's a complete nut bar, as my mother would say. I want my Mom. I want my Dad.

I want my mate.

The duct tape is now squashed into a thick band around the heels of my hands. I can't wriggle out of it yet. I slip my hands under my bum and, finally, bring them forward. My long skirt swishes through my scratched fingers. My beautiful dress is ruined. I try to separate my hands. The bonds are beginning to loosen. Yes! I bring my hands up in front of my face like I'm praying, and put the tape between my teeth. If I were a leech, I would be free right now. If I could phase, I would be skulking in a corner by now, waiting for my kidnapper to come back so I could bite off her freakin' head. But I can't do any of it, because my special abilities have been taken from me. The Creator is for sure teaching me about taking my nature for granted.

"God? I'm really sorry I complained. Now please help me?" I whisper, trying to bite off the tape with my teeth. It's extremely slow, and makes them ache. I must get free. My life may depend upon it.

The darkness seems to grow, and stretch out endlessly, and I get more frantic, the breath scything in and out of my chest. I feel my heart, frantic in my rasping throat. The psycho isn't going to leave me here forever. Or... is she? Perhaps she'll never come back. Or maybe Ivo will kill her in a fight before he can find out where I am. I sob, working harder than ever. I _must_ free myself. This stuff is too sticky. Too strong.

_Don't give up, Leah! Ivo will never give up on you, and neither will Leech. Or Seth, or Mom, or even Charlie. Keep working. Keep biting. _"I'm coming, Ivo. I'm coming," I promise him. Mercifully, a couple of inches of the tape suddenly tear. I am going to make it!

There is a rush of air, and I scream, pressing myself back against the wall. My eyes dart about in the blackness. I can hear breathing. Then, I smell him. _He's here. Thank you God! _ "Ivo?" I ask tentatively.

There's a click, and the chain of the light bulb jumps and jingles against the side of the overhead bulb. My abductor stands in the pool of hazy yellow light, her face like a lifeless skull with cold, murderous eyes. "You see?" she says to me. "I told you, if I had the chance to talk to him without you around, he would choose me."

A shadow moves out of the darkness behind her. It is my mate. He runs caressing fingers up the side of her throat, and pushes back her frizzy, unkempt hair. He croons, nuzzling her ear, while I watch him in total disbelief. "Let her go, Darling Lisa, so that we may be together forever."

I force my mouth to close, my brain to assemble this puzzle, with a huge piece in the middle that simply doesn't fit. I gawp at him, and he winks at me. He's fooling. He's tricking her! He's going to save me! I duck my head to conceal my relief.

"You don't care about her at all?" the monster demands, looking between us. Evaluating. My heart thrashes again. I must not reveal to him that I know he's lying. She could transport herself instantly, and cut my throat, or bash my head in, before he could do anything to prevent it. I must play it cool.

"It's only the first time we went out," I protest loudly.

"Don't lie. You were at his book signing, sitting in my place," she spits, overflowing with jealousy.

"I'm sorry. I'm frightened. Mr Iluak? Please tell her I don't matter to you, and let me go home," I demand calmly. "I won't tell. It's all just a misunderstanding."

This Lisa woman smirks at me, her eyes glittering with malice. "I don't think so. You see, pretty princess, as you can't have helped overhearing, Ivo happens to be a vampire, and he's going to change me into one, so that I can be with him forever. When I turn into a vampire, I expect I'm going to want something -_somebody_- to eat. And you happen to be very convenient. So, Ivo, tell me. Does she matter, or not?"

For a moment he hesitates, and I'm afraid she's not going to believe him. Cold sweat trickles down my back. This woman really is insane. Ivo draws in a deep breath, and suddenly angles his whole body toward her, laughing darkly. It makes me shiver. "She's worthless to me. You can have her," he declares.

"Ivo!" I wail, wanting the charade to work. I wonder what he intends to do, to get me free without tipping her off. He cackles again, confusing me. He's holding her from behind. Surely, he could snap her neck, as the Cullens and their fellow Vegetarians do to their animal prey. Why isn't he doing it? He reaches his hand up, and strokes her chest, and she leans back against him with a guttural moan, her hand on his thigh. Her eyes are shut. I entreat him with my eyes to strike, but his focus is entirely upon her.

He brushes his lips up the length of her neck, and I can hear his breathing pick up. I watch him, not understanding. It's like seeing a car accident. I can't look away. Then, he runs his tongue along her jugular, grabs the neck of her sweater, and roughly rips it away from her shoulder. Giggling, she reaches up and holds his head against her, and his possessive growl makes my knees go weak. What is he doing? Why is he drawing this out? Is he waiting for reinforcements to arrive?

Lisa opens her eyes, watching me triumphantly, smug and evil, while he rubs his face against her neck. "Take me, Ivo Iluak. I can feel you pressed against me. I know how much you want me. Take me, and make me yours."

"You want to be part of me?" he growls seductively, pawing at her, and licking at her skin. Why does he touch her this way? Why is he doing this, and in front of me? I can't understand it. This is not my guy. This is not the Ivo I know. Suddenly, I hear Leech in my head. _"Vampires are not little fluffy bunnies."_ How often has he said it? And Sam. Sam used to say, "_Trads are irredeemable. Trads are evil. They kill humans, and they do it in the most psychologically damaging way."_ And now, I am watching my mate seduce a woman who very much wants to see me dead. And it's all mixed up, and I just want to run. What is he doing?

"Yes!" she gasps loudly, smiling in victory. "I want you. Make me yours."

"I want you, too," he says, grinning like it's a joke, and then, to my horror, he rears back and strikes at her throat, and she actually laughs when his teeth sink in. I let go an involuntary scream. He's supporting her now, growling with satisfaction, and she's making happy noises while he drinks from her. And then, her face contorts, and she starts screaming. His venom has entered her veins.

Laughing a sinister laugh I've never heard, he lowers her to the floor, and takes her onto his lap like a crying child, and his silky voice murmurs in her ear. I am thankful that her eyes are shut and she's not watching me. "So, you wanted me, did you? Wanted me to make you a part of me? Well, you have got your way. You shall be part of me forever. I don't know why you are so tasty, but I am quite happy to take you into my body, just not in quite the manner you intended."

She is writhing now, screaming silently, unable to speak. He puts his lips to her ear, while blood trickles down her neck. "Say 'good-night', Lisa. You dared to touch my mate. If there's a hell, I hope you burn in it. Thanks for dinner." He sets his mouth on the wound again, and I can hear him draining her of blood. He repositions her, to make the angle better, without missing a beat. My heart is a white dove, hurling itself against the bars of its cage. Ivo's stalker-turned-victim is trying to get away, kicking her legs uselessly. She grips his arm desperately, but can't break his hold. It is not long before her body stills, and grows limp, and he does not falter, but continues to drink.

"Ivo?" I beg, wishing he would stop, wishing this had never happened. If I had stayed home from the book signing, perhaps she would still be alive. He does not respond. He is glutting himself on her life. It isn't like I wanted her to live, but this is not a good way to die. He could have made it fast and easy, and he chose to make her suffer instead. And he's enjoying that suffering. And he's drinking human blood, when he promised me he wouldn't. There's an enormous lump in my throat, and my heart is splitting right down the middle. The pain is tremendous.

My adorable, cute, affectionate mate is nothing but a murdering Trad.

He's no better than his victim.

The bile rises in my throat, and I watch him suck every last drop of life out of this insane and foolish human. And despite my revulsion, I still cannot seem to pity her. Even if nobody deserves to die like that, she is ... lacking all the better human qualities. But it's still no excuse for his cruelty.

Ivo, at last, throws back his head, as I have seen him do after feeding on animals, and licks his mouth clean. His every movement mocks me. When he fed from animals he seemed so beautiful to me. Now, he is so scary. He sets down Lisa's empty shell, with its now-vacant eyes, and gets up, smiling at me with what looks like pride. Kneeling beside my frozen form, he takes his razor-sharp nails and rips the remaining duct tape, and pulls it away swiftly, kissing my wrists. I cannot help myself, I start to hyperventilate. He kisses my hands, holding them tenderly. He reeks of her blood. Of death. I press myself against the wall in terror.

"Beautiful Leah, you are alright now," he tells me, smiling sweetly, but his lips and cheeks are rouged with the blood of a human, and his eyes, which were lightening a little, are now a deep burgundy.

"Don't touch me!" I gasp, staring at him like a rabbit looks at a wolf.

"But, everything is fine now. I saved you. We can go home," he tells me happily. "That horrible woman shall never bother us again."

"You... you took a long time to kill her," I whimper tearfully.

"I made her suffer, for hurting you," he says proudly.

"She was insane. You should have killed her quickly. You should have shown her mercy," I insist.

He smiles wildly, still caressing my wrists. "I wanted her blood hot. It's the best feed I ever had. I needed to have it. I wish there was more. I wonder why it was better. Perhaps, because she threatened my mate. At any rate, I feel really, really good now. Kiss me? And let's go home."

My entire body is shaking. Kiss him, when he has her blood in his mouth? Kiss a murderer, who pawed lecherously at a woman while he sucked out her life? "No."

"No?" he asks incredulously. "No, Leah?" He is confused.

"I can't kiss you. You murdered her, and you're sitting here talking to me like you won a game of chess," I say hotly.

"Yes, well, she was not a nice person, was she? I daresay your kinsmen will be glad that I finished her. I am. You're safe now. For always," he says, eyes turning tender.

"I... I feel like I don't even know you," I marvel sadly.

His certainty fades. "Don't... don't you love me any more?" He plays with my fingers, begging me with his eyes for acceptance.

I swallow, with difficulty. My throat is razor-raw and dry. "I... of course I love you. You're my mate."

"Well, then. Let us go back to your kinsmen and celebrate," he beams.

Killing is nothing to celebrate. "No," I say, and my heart crumbles into a million tiny pieces. The Creator doesn't love me after all. It's all just a big joke, isn't it?

Ivo gawps at me. "No?"

I reach out a hand to tenderly cup his cheek. "No, I'm ... not coming home."

Understanding dawns. He clutches my hand against his face. "No. I did it for you, to keep you safe. I'm sorry I drank her blood. I know I promised you not to, but I haven't had my fill in ten days, and she smelled so good, and I didn't want it to go to waste. She had to die, you heard Edward say so. It would have been bad to waste her blood, Leah, but I should have, since you wanted that. Please forgive me. Please don't leave me. Please!"

Two seconds ago, he said he was glad he finished her. I know my face is more sad than it has ever been in my life. "We're not compatible, Love. I love you. I always will. But love is not enough."

"No, no, no," he begs me, remaining on his knees as I stand, swaying in my pretty shoes. "Please, Leah! Please don't leave me! I need you. Please, God! I need you." He presses his face into my once-beautiful skirt, and I am old, and dry as broken sticks, and wretched. There are no atheists in foxholes. He sobs and sobs, and I stroke his lovely head, and shush him as he looks up at me like I've pulled his heart right out of his chest. But I know what's right, and what's wrong. Apparently, he is incapable of following the rules of decency.

"I," I husk. "I don't want you to hate me, Love. You have brought me back to life, and you saved my life tonight, and I will always be grateful for that. I have been happier with you than I have ever been, anywhere, at any time, and I will never, ever forget you."

"Then why are you leaving me?" he begs, and I swear his eyes are glassy with tears.

"You're a Trad, love, and _Kwoli Ute_ kill Trads. I can't join you to my family. We're not compatible, and we never will be. It's impossible," I say, smiling gently to soften the blow. "But please don't do anything rash. I love you. I want you to be happy. I want to think of you, sculpting in your studio, and going to Openings, and loving up Kaya. I want you to laugh at Rangi, and write your stories, and sing songs that paint the most wonderful pictures in people's heads. And I will always love you, and be dreaming of you, doing the things that make you happy."

"I can't be happy if you aren't with me," he cries brokenly, and my resolve wavers.

I put my hands on his cheeks. His face, oh God! He looks broken. His eyes are huge and black, and pleading. "You will. If you love me, you will. You'll do it for me, and I'll do it for you. Can I keep your ring?"

"Please Leah, I know I was a fool, but don't do this. I can't breathe. I'm going to die! Don't leave me don't leave me don't leave me," he keens, burying his face in my skirt.

"Maybe someday, we'll meet again," I say weakly, stealing the sea-foam green handkerchief out of his pocket. "I love you, Ivo Iluak. Be happy."

"Leah," he moans throatily. "Leah, no. No, I'll do anything. You can't leave me. You can't do this. Come back. Come home with me. Please, Leah! God, I'm begging you." He crawls behind me, as I walk resolutely to the stairs, past the body of the woman whose existence ruined my chance at happiness. I feel like I'm walking through an ocean of syrup, my feet dragging in the pretty shoes that were meant for dancing.

"No, no, no," Ivo chants, and I don't dare look back. I feel him clutch the hem of my skirt. "Wait. Just give me one moment." He gulps, and I pause. "I love you, Leah Suzanne Clearwater. Know that I shall never love anyone else, even should I live forever."

"You will always hold the best place in my heart," I whimper, and run up the stairs, leaving, in his fingers, the hem off my dress. I search for the front door, restraining my tears, and fling it open, and run outside. I kick off the shoes, not caring about the icy pavement. It is still night time, and silent as the grave, and there are exquisite stars to guide me as I run. The thin fabric of the dress presses against my sides as the bitter wind howls. My chest heaves, as I leave the dearest thing in my life behind me, and I increase my pace as I hear him scream my name repeatedly into the night. He does not follow.

I run and run until I leave the town of Exeter, and do not tire. I must be getting my strength back. Leaping, I stumble. Twice. Three times. Leaping again, I phase to wolf. It is bittersweet. I have done it! It took a vampire to make me value everything I am. And how I am going to live without him is beyond me.

I am in the timberlands somewhere around Lake Erie, very far from all three of my homes. Looking at the stars, I orient myself, and start to run east. Perhaps I can get home to Muskoka by morning. I want Bella and Esme. And Alice. And with the faintest crumb of joy, I realize that Seth will be there, too. I dig my paws into the frozen ground, hard, and push my muscles. I run faster than I have ever run in my life.

Away from love, and happiness.


	18. Chapter 18: Ulcers

**Chapter 18: Ulcers**

**Thank you all for not ordering a hit on me. Haven't I often said that I have the best readers ever? On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Any resemblance to persons living or dead is merely coincidental. Opinions expressed are those of the characters, and may not reflect those of the author. Ivo belongs to me. And to Leah. Even if she doesn't think so. **

******Please go to my channel, youtubedotcom/jmollytwilight2, and pick the HHMH playlist to hear great music that I guarantee will enhance your reading. This chappie's vids start at #31:**

**'When You're Gone', by Avril Lavigne**

_I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie is made up on your side_

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?

_{Chorus)  
When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through  
The day and make it ok  
I miss you_

I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?

{Chorus}

We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were, yeah

And all I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah

{Chorus}

_I miss you_

**Tuesday, February 27th, 2014, 4am:**

_**Edward's pov:**_

"She's still not talking?" I ask, pinching my eyes shut.

"_No_," Bella says sadly. _"She's huddled in bed, cuddling a green hanky that smells like vampire. What happened to her, Edward? She looks just like I did, the time we were apart._"

I blow out a frustrated breath, anxiety clawing at me. "Who knows? I have no way of finding him, unless he caves and turns on the phone. For all I know, that woman killed him and that's why Leah's grieving. Try and get her to tell you if he's alive, at least. I hate to leave here when he might show up, but I don't want to wait here indefinitely, either."

"_Yeah, I know. I miss you. So much."_

"I miss you, too, Love. How's Esme?" I wonder, pacing in front of the beautiful sculpture of the bear. I am worried sick. Good thing I can't get ulcers.

"_Meh. Same as me, I expect. Wants her husband home. And Alice is acting like she's got a migraine. She's driving Jasper off his nut with anxiety, which he then spreads around. We all keep having to remind him to cut it out."_

"Titch can't _See_ anything?" I sigh. It's only the fortieth time I've asked.

"_No, and she refuses to cancel the wedding, even though she says ... hey! Hold on, she's got something."_

"Love ya."

"_You'd better."_

My lips twitch up. Bella always knows how to get me out of my funk. There's a pause while my sister gets on the line. _"Bimbo?"_

Alice, on the other hand, is annoying. "Don't call me- aargh. What have you got?"

"_He just turned on the phone. He's decided to ask for help."_

"Thank you, bye," I bark, hanging up. I phone my own cell number, pacing desperately. It rings and rings, and then, just when I'm about ready to scream, it picks up. "Ivo? That you?" There's a pause. This is God paying me back for Italy. I now know, first-hand, exactly what I put my family through. Titch is probably ecstatic about that.

"_Edward?_" I can barely hear him, he's so quiet.

"Where are you?" I demand hotly. "Leah got home, and she won't talk to anyone. What happened?"

"_I killed the stalker. Lisa. Tell me how to make this pain stop."_

I swallow my temper, alarmed. He's suicidal. "Where are you?"

"_I do not know."_

Awesome. "Can you find out?"

"_Everything's too heavy. I want to die. Just tell me how to die."_

"I will make the pain stop," I promise, gritting my teeth, "but you have to tell me how to find you. If I track you by GPS, it will take much longer for me to get there."

"_I don't want to go outside,"_ he says listlessly.

"You are inside somewhere?" I growl. We're making progress. Spiffy.

"_I am in a house."_

"Where in a house? Is there a mailbox? Can you get me an address?" I pace and pace, seething. These dopes are as bad as me and Bella! I may spank them both.

"_Hold on. I shall go upstairs."_

"Keep the phone on." I order. I walk back and forth, back and forth...

"_I have an address."_

"Way to go. Gimme." He names a rural route address just north of Exeter. "Okay. Hang up, but do not turn off your phone. I'm coming." I am in motion, blurring my way down to Daniel's unit.

"-very different now, than fifty years ago," Rangi tells his captive audience. Daniel and Marley are sitting fretfully on the loveseat, with the baby -who is kicking his toes- in the baby seat at their feet. They have also been on tender hooks, waiting for information. They sit up anxiously as I burst in, and Rangi and Carlisle turn desperate eyes to me. I edit up a suitable story.

"He called. The stalker isn't going to bother anyone any more. She's dead. Killed herself." There are gasps of incredulity from the humans. "He's alright. She had him locked up in a basement in Exeter. I don't know how Leah got away, but presumably he got her out."

"But why didn't Leah say where he was?" Carlisle protests.

"I think he had to follow our plan, and pretend he didn't love her. He sounds thoroughly traumatized. At any rate, Rangi, you're welcome to stick around, but you don't need to guard these good folks any more. The threat is gone."

"Will they come home, now?" Rangi frets.

"I don't think so. Leah's at our place in Muskoka. I think I'll have to take Ivo up there," I muse.

"We'll look after the dog," Daniel offers.

"I can look after the dog," Rangi frowns. "I'll take care of his home until he returns."

"That's very nice of you," I tell him, and he growls at me a little. Interesting character, this Trad. Crusty on the outside, marshmallow on the inside. Hm. Make a great Veggie, not that he'd appreciate me telling him that.

"So let's go," Carlisle urges me.

"I'll call as soon as possible," I promise Daniel.

Carlisle and I hurry out of the building without ceremony. In less than four hours, it will be light out, and travel will be difficult. We use the subway. It will be faster than trying to hide our nature in the city. At the very last station, we get out, and whip out of Toronto and into the woods on foot.

"What do you suppose that woman was?" Carlisle wonders.

"A human, graced with a talent she couldn't handle," I snarl.

"But how did she injure you?" my Dad protests. "If she was only human, how could she damage you?"

"I've been thinking about that. I don't think she was actually any stronger than any other human. I think when I grabbed her, and she ... popped out of existence, and into it somewhere else, that she actually warped the time-space continuum somehow, and I got my hand in the blender."

"Mm. Good thing it didn't get stuck on the other side," Carlisle muses.

"You're telling me," I scoff, flexing my mostly-healed hand. It was not pleasant, repositioning the bones of my thumb and index finger. And I hate it when the flesh rips. It's so hard to get it back in place properly, so that the scarring is minimal. I wouldn't let Dad drool any venom in it either, which is why it's probably still aching a little. I don't want a permanent scar from that sicko. I'll get Bella to do it. A mate's venom heals injuries better than one's own.

At the thought of Bella my body quickens. Perhaps we will be home by tomorrow. I have to measure my pace, so I don't leave my Dad in the dust.

By six o'clock in the morning, we've reached the pathetic farmhouse. It looks almost as old as me, only it's not in good shape. Knocking, my Dad and I open the door cautiously, and peek in. Both of us slap our hands over our noses, gagging. It reeks of death.

"Ivo?" I call, not breathing in any of the fetid air. There is the tiniest of whimpers in response. Carlisle and I hurry in, flitting from room to room. Then, I can _Hear_ him, in the basement.

_Let me die let me die let me die let me die let me die..._

"He's down here," I tell Carlisle, opening the door to the cellar a few more inches. "Oh, God!" There's a corpse at the foot of the stairs, that's got to be a couple of days old. It's our stalker. Carlisle and I look at each other grimly, and rush, one at a time, down the dilapidated wooden steps. Ivo is curled in fetal position, in the corner furthest from the body.

"Okay, kiddo, I gotcha," I comfort him, hauling him up in my arms. It might sound weird, because he's older than me in every sense of the word, but at the moment, he's a broken kid, and age is meaningless. "Autopsy!" I bark at Carlisle. Rather than speak, he nods, and picks up the gruesome bag of bones. I carry Ivo upstairs, to the back of the house. He's numbed out, in shock. Practically catatonic. "Okay, I'm here," I tell him, sitting on a sagging bed that's seen better days. "Tell me." But nothing will come out of the overwrought vampire's mouth. Thank God I can read minds. "I'm your _Umialik_. Show me what happened. Now!"

Slowly, weak pictures start to leak out of his brain. He shows me how the scent of the stalker overwhelmed him. His shame as his entire addicted body reacted to her scent. His desperation to save Leah. How he tricked this Lisa into letting down her guard. How he tortured her, with relish, instead of being merciful. He shows me how he lusted for Lisa's blood, as he had never lusted for any before, even as a newborn. He confused it with desire, misinterpreting the abnormal power of her blood's call, and he indulged his lust, in spite of his mate's presence. He shows me Leah's revulsion, and terror of him, and how he did not understand why. He shows me how she stood bravely, and told him it was over, and how her rejection bewildered him. And then, how utterly it destroyed him, when she ran away, leaving him clutching at the skirt of her dress.

"So you drained Lisa's blood, and got a little too friendly with her, and Leah had a normal human reaction to seeing that, exacerbated by her _Kwoli _nature and tribal indoctrination."

_Would you have not fed on her, then, if you had been in my place? Really? You would have wasted food?_

"Under normal circumstances, I would have wasted it. Human blood makes us more impulsive, more aggressive, and more likely to behave uncharitably. But this wasn't normal, was it? Aw, you poor sap. You don't know what hit you, do you?" I sigh, pressing my lips together. He gives no answer, but despite his depression, I can feel his curiosity. "You've been to Volterra."

_Too many years ago to mention. Hey! Carlisle was there. They berated him for being a Vegetarian._

"Yes. Did the Volturi ever speak of _La Tua Cantante _?"

_What is that?_

"Sometimes a vampire meets a human that smells better to him than anyone else. The person's blood seems to sing, just for him. Every fibre of his being vibrates to the beat of his Singer's heart, until he cannot resist possessing her -or him, as the case may be- in every conceivable way. Often this bloodlust is accompanied by physical desire: an urge to be linked completely to the Singer, regardless of consequences." Ivo mulls over what I've said. "Did her blood sing for you?" I ask softly, certain of the answer.

"Yes," he tells me simply. "When she introduced herself, I knew exactly what she was. She was made for me to take. But how do you know that is what happened to me? Why, I behaved like a dumb animal, without regard for my mate's feelings?"

"Bella was my Singer," I tell him. His head snaps up, eyes black and enormous, and he gets very close to my face. He doesn't exactly smell pretty after cohabitating with a corpse. I resist the urge to back away.

"But you did not kill Bella," he laments. _I broke my promise. I disappointed my mate._

"The circumstances were different. I bonded with Bella before I smelled her. I had to fight my instinct to harm her for a very long time. But, Ivo, I had already been a vegetarian for ages. More than eighty years, which were spent acclimating myself to being around humans. My brothers killed their Singers. Under normal circumstances, it is pretty much impossible not to, and this situation was anything but normal.

"This Lisa person was insane. Her house has bars on the windows, and there's a collection of restraints in the kitchen. She was going to take prisoners, and even worse, she knew what you were, and wanted to be a vampire. She threw herself at you, she lusted after you, and she threatened the life of your mate. There's no way you could have resisted killing her."

"Your rationale doesn't fix anything. Leah was upset. I have hurt Leah," he laments.

"I've seen worse," I shrug. "In fact, I've done worse. Soon as Carlisle's finished, and we set the gas, we're going home. You're coming with us. Rangi is staying at your place with Kaya."

Ivo is curious about what I might have done that was worse than this, but I hardly want to tell him that I irrationally chose to be separated from my mate for half a year. No reason to increase his alarm. He's already too depressed to think anything positive, or hopeful, about being taken to Leah. He still thinks her heart will be hard against him. I let him lie in the bed quietly. There's no point trying to jolly him around. He's adamant that everything is messed up beyond repair. He's not begging for death any more, but he doesn't exactly have his hopes up, either. He is, however, grateful that he's going to see his mate again, no matter what his reception from her might be.

Every once in a while, Carlisle makes a rather revolted-sounding noise. I'm not going out there unless he asks for my help, thank you! The odour is... unbelievable. We never, ever leave bodies lying around, even animal bodies. Tanning animal hides is bad enough. I can hear Carlisle examining the deteriorating tissues. Ew. Squicky. I don't imagine he has any gloves. No, we can't be harmed by germs. Rationally, I know that, but I'm an OCD misophobe. No way do I touch disgusting things like that, if I can help it. So sue me.

However, having a good look at this talented human, whatever she was, is important. We can't do autopsies on our kind, even our enemies. They tend to reanimate in the middle of the job. The only way to keep them non-interfering is to cut off the head, punch out the teeth, and cauterize everything so it can't grow back. And seeing as there's no anaesthetic to use while one picks apart the brain, it's considered depraved, disrespectful, and taboo. Even Trads have their limits. We suspect the Volturi have records, but they're not telling, even if Aro and I are pals. So, the chance to look at this ability-enhanced human is too important to miss, just in case we should ever meet a similar enemy again.

I can hear Carlisle scrubbing his hands in the kitchen. Within moments, he joins us in the bedroom, wiping his hands on a paper towel. "Normal musculature and organs, except for the brain. She seemed to have an enlarged neo cortex, and some damage to the frontal lobe."

"So... she was using more parts of the brain than most humans, and she had some damage to the area of the brain that humans use for morality and social attachment?" I check.

"Conscience. She lacked a conscience. Precisely. She was a psycho, with normal human abilities except for this extreme ability to teleport. It's quite likely that overtaxing a brain that wasn't designed for that sort of thing resulted in damage to the rest of it. Maybe she had cells burst when she teleported. Who knows? At any rate, she was definitely psychotic, and could not have been rehabilitated," my father shrugs. "Humanity will definitely be safer without her around. You shouldn't feel too guilty, Ivo."

"Leah won't forgive me," he husks. "I used that woman badly, in front of my mate."

"Oh, I think Leah will understand, once you explain," I assert, picking him up. I consider sticking him in the shower, and then think better of it. We should get away from the stench, and cover this up before anyone comes looking for Lisa. "We setting gas?" I ask Carlisle.

"Yeah. Gimme Ivo. You do it."

I pass Ivo off to my Dad, who slings the little guy over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, and carries him outside. I estimate the capacity of the kitchen, hypothesizing how large of a gas leak it will take to utterly consume everything. Luckily, the house stands alone with a farm field around it. We don't need to be overly-careful. I search the cupboards for matches, and help myself. Then, I open the oven door, turn on the gas, and set the body of the defeated foe on a towel, on its door. "God have mercy on her soul, and on these creatures here present," I sigh, hopping out the window. I pull the window mostly shut, and wait. Then, I light a match, and fling it inside.

There's this fascinating moment when the very air hisses and sings, like a tea kettle boiling, and then the whole shebang goes _BOOM! _I join my father in the woods, suppressing a cackle. Covering up a death, or staging one, is never pleasant, but it has been many a year since I blew up a house. The flames reach very high into the sky, and the smoke is impressively black and oily.

"Enjoying yourself?" Carlisle asks disapprovingly.

"Sorry." We start to run toward the Muskokas, Ivo over Carlisle's shoulder in a fireman's carry. He is beyond either contributing to his welfare, or resisting help. "The stalker was _Il Suo Cantante_."

" His Singer pursued him? That's ironic," Carlisle says grimly. He is thinking back to another boy who wasted away into this state, after losing his mate.

"Cheer up, Dad. Bella and I are sailing now. We really don't think about Italy any more. And these two will soon get over this. I'm sure Leah will forgive him once she hears he's not going to continue to predate the human population."

"Hah!" Ivo says sarcastically, displaying the first hint of liveliness I've seen from him today. Yeah, he's _not_ feeling really good about himself right now. He doesn't even have the energy to walk. Well, in one way that's encouraging. It means he'll work hard to conform to our lifestyle.

"Hey, I said we'd help you adjust, remember? Leah will listen," I tell him.

"From your mouth to God's ear. She's awfully stubborn," Carlisle pouts. He's missing Esme. I guess we're all kinda in a funk.

"I'm more worried about Sam, than Leah," I admit.

"You can manage Sam. He respects you more than he realizes."

"From your mouth to God's ear," I rejoin. We run on, parallel to the lakes, until dawn. Then, we slip into the deep, snow-blanketed forests of Ontario, and vanish.


	19. Chapter 19: Heartbroken

**Chapter 19: Heartbroken**

**Hey. So I promised you all an update on Thursday, and then we had a brother-in-law in hospital. I've had enough crises, thanks muchly. He's stable now, thank God. Now, on the upside, the next chapter is almost ready, so if you're good I might just give you that one, too. Hmm?**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Any resemblance to persons living or dead is merely coincidental. Opinions expressed are those of the characters, and may not reflect those of the author. Ivo belongs to me. And to Leah. Even if she doesn't think so. **

******Please go to my channel, youtubedotcom/jmollytwilight2, and pick the HHMH playlist to hear great music that I guarantee will enhance your reading. This chappie's vids start at #32:**

**'Man in the Rain', by Pepsi DeMacque**

_You're the one who's nearly breaking my heart.  
Had your chance, you just threw it all away.  
Living in a world that you could never be a part of  
And never time to walk away._

[ Chorus ]  
You can't stay, no, you can't stay.  
You're no loser, there's still time to ride that train  
And you must be on your way tonight.  
Think anew right through, you're a man in the rain.

What's the use in hanging round these walls.  
Lamps are burning, but nobody's at home.  
There's a new day dawning as a cold rain falls  
And now's the time to walk alone.

[ Repeat Chorus ]

How's it feel when there's time to remember?  
Branches bare, like the trees in November.

Had it all, threw it all away.  
Now's the time to walk away.

[ Repeat Chorus ad lib]

**Tuesday, February 27th, 2014, 4:20 am: **

_**Leah's pov:**_

So, here I am, back where it all started. I'm in my bed, too sore to cry any more, unable to sleep, and the least thing sets me off again. And because they love me here, they just won't leave me alone. The Pixie chick is mad at me. She says I'm throwing away a guy who could be one of the best Veggie's ever. But she still came up to plead with me, because she can't _See_ anything about him. He hasn't made any decisions. Not about life, or death, or anything in between. She did _See_ that he'd be devastated if I left him. He's heartbroken, and that's all I know. And I did it to him, by not loving him unconditionally.

I ran, and now I'm questioning whether I should have done it. But my morals just can't be suppressed. He killed that woman with absolute enjoyment, and held her like a lover, in a way that he has thoroughly avoided touching me. Perhaps he doesn't find me attractive. Maybe he doesn't feel that way about me. No other males seem to. Or maybe he doesn't feel that way about anyone but her, because that insane stalker woman was meant to be his mate. For all I know, he only took me for his mate because he was lonely, and then the real one showed up. But... that doesn't make sense. He wouldn't have gotten carried away and killed her, had he meant to keep her, would he? Maybe he would...

I heard Sam down in the Great Room last night, trying to get details out of Jake's Pack, who are under orders not to tell him anything else. Embry let something slip of what his pack _Saw_ when they escorted me home, and then Jake clamped it down. He knew I wouldn't want Sam to know anything. Nevertheless, Sam assumes I left my mate because he is a Trad, and I didn't contradict him.

Even worse than giving up my mate, is hearing Sam praise me for doing it. Worse than _that_, is hearing him put my beautiful mate down. He hasn't even met him, to be a fair judge, and I am beginning to think that maybe my Imprint's violent behaviour had some validity. There must be some reason for it. It's so incomprehensible.

He told Lisa he was going to kill her for touching me. But how could he touch her so ... lustily, and claim to love me? _Because he's a Trad, silly Leah. _They don't usually bond as deeply as Veggies do. The Cullens all have said that at one time or another. So... maybe he's not monogamous. At least, he _was_, but now he's discovered he's not. That's something I couldn't live with. That's a line I can't cross.

Or maybe he really killed her because she threatened my life, and he really does love me, but he didn't know how to kill her mercifully. Or maybe he really does enjoy making his victims suffer. I didn't see that when he drank from Caliandre, though.

I just don't understand it. The violent images are on loop in my head. I can't get rid of them.

I guess I thought he was a fluffy bunny, despite being warned. I remember him sitting with me in the big chair, his dog on our legs like a hot furry blanket. I miss Kaya. I miss our friends, too. Nobody is going to understand what happened. Maybe they'll all dislike me, now. There won't be any going back, even though the more time that passes, the more I want to, no matter what the consequence. But I've made my bed, and I have to lie in it.

I can see him now, holding Brody along his forearms, singing lullabies in a language that can be quite melodic for something that is so percussive. In my mind, the baby suddenly morphs into a different child, with spiky black hair and huge brown eyes. It looks completely enamoured with its father. It's such a beautiful picture, and my eyes sting as though it could be real. My heart tries to pull out of my chest, to go and seek him. But it's not real, and it probably never will be. I am deluding myself, because my foolish heart wants him so badly.

There's a soft knock at the door, and a tray precedes Bella into the room. "Hey, Leah. How about trying a little custard?"

I sit up slowly. That actually sounds good. Esme makes really nice custard, and Bella has brought me a big bowl of it. The tray has two huge chocolate chip cookies on it, too, and a mug of steaming hot tea. I nod, not capable of speaking. I have to try to eat sometime. I told him I would live my life properly, for him, and I expected him to do the same. How can I expect him to do it, if I'm not doing it myself?

I pick up the spoon, dipping it into the pale yellow treat, and bring it into my mouth, surprisingly hungry. Once I start, I keep going. The custard starts to disappear. Before I know it, it is gone. Bella silently hands me the hot tea. She watches me with concern, but she seems to understand how I feel more than anyone else does, because once upon a time her mate left her.

"I talked to Edward," she says casually. "He's been so worried. You know how he gets. They just heard from Ivo."

I gag. Pain and panic course through my chest. What is my mate going to say?

"Ah, I'm sorry. It hurts to hear his name, doesn't it? I remember."

I nod, the tissues in my chest constricting past my ability to bear.

"Leah, we have to know what happened. Your mate wants to die." She looks at me with such sisterly concern. I stare back, panicking. What if he has somehow managed to kill himself? What would I do in a world without any light in it? I can't breathe! As long as he's in it, I'll be fine. I don't need to be with him, as long as he is happy. And he wasn't that attached to me. Not as attached to me as I was to him. So he will be fine. He'll be fine. He has to be.

"Leah, please answer me. Everyone is so worried about you, and about him. Edward and Carlisle have been frantic, and so have Daniel, Marley, Kobe and Rangi. Even Kaya is upset. We need to know, Sweetie. Please help us to help him, or help you, if he is beyond help. Alice is not _Seeing_ anything about him. We don't know if he's going to have a future."

"He can't die," I cry desperately. "He has to live. He has to be happy, for my sake. He promised me."

"He promised you?" Bella asks cautiously.

"He killed her," I wail, flinging myself over onto my side. The last bit of my tea splatters on the bedside table and the rug. I set the mug down. "He killed her. He murdered her right in front of me, and took her blood. It was awful," I sob brokenly.

"That must have been ... really horrifying." Bella nods sympathetically. "It was hard when I was human, watching them kill, and of course _you're_ used to seeing them do it during battles. But when I was a girl, I watched Edward bite chunks out of James, and decapitate Victoria using his teeth. I must say though, that I was afraid _for_ him, not _of _him. And during the war with Caius, of course, I saw him turn into a killing machine. We all had to wipe out as many Trads as possible. And sometimes, we wanted revenge so badly that it was difficult to kill mercifully." Her yellow eyes look into the past, and she bites her lip pensively.

"Ivo is a Trad," I husk. "He enjoyed killing her. Lisa."

Bella nods. "They -_we_- are predators. Vampires enjoy the hunt, Leah. We're built for fighting and killing. We have to discipline ourselves. And she was very evil, by the sound of things. You're his mate, and she threatened you, didn't she? She kidnapped you. Edward said Ivo was absolutely terrified for you."

"He was?" I ask hopefully, but then I shake myself. "He doesn't love me. He said she was made for him, and then he said he would change her, and when he started to drink for her, he lost control and drained her dry. He didn't kill her before he drank, so she screamed and screamed, only no sound came out, and he ... he touched her, in a really ... he wanted her. Not just for her blood."

Downstairs, there is a vicious growl, that makes me jump. I hear Bella swear under her breath. "Oh, no," I moan, "Sam overheard." Why didn't I consider that he would be eavesdropping? Somehow, he thinks he has rights over me.

"You just let Jake handle Sam," Bella orders me, touching the back of my hand gently. "I don't think your mate wanted her at all, Leah. He was tricking her. He's not your average Trad, he's almost like a Veggie, even though he still imbibes Human. But he will be more aggressive, because he does drink it. So maybe he couldn't resist his instincts. We are predators, you know, and the males protect us. If something threatens us, they pretty much lose their minds."

"Really?" I wonder. Their kills usually seem cold and calculating. Like Terminator.

"You haven't seen too many revenge fights. Think about Irina," Bella advises me, her eyes soft. I nod, considering. "And Chepaã."

"But they reigned it in," I protest.

"The girls were not the mates of the people fighting on their behalf," Bella points out. "I'd have knocked down rows of houses to get to Edward, back when the Peruvians showed up."

"Thank god that turned out," I sigh.

"Yeah. So why did you run?" she asks calmly. I cringe, considering.

"I was scared. It's all moving so fast, and when he struck Lisa he was so unlike himself. And I just don't feel like I know him sometimes, and at other times, I feel like I've known him forever. But I can't marry a Trad. I need him to love, and be loved by, my family and friends. And I need his loyalty and his fidelity. And when he betrayed me with her-"

"How did he betray you?" Bella interrupts, frowning.

"He kissed her, and touched her. I was sure he was thoroughly committed to me, but now, I just don't know. And after he killed her, he asked me to kiss him, with her blood still in his mouth. I wanted to die right then. I was so shocked."

"You know that we get snoggy when we hunt, right?" Bella checks.

"Yes, but you don't hunt people," I sniff.

" We don't think anything of kissing each other with blood in our mouths, that's what I'm trying to get at. Food and loving tend to go together. He probably just... forgot," she shrugs.

"Vampires have perfect recall," I say, eyes narrowed.

"You would be surprised how many things we forget. We're not talking memorizing text here, Sweetie. We're talking socially appropriate behaviour, which can be overruled by instinct. And that assumes he understands that it's not socially appropriate to offer you cannibalistic kisses. Does he understand a lot of socially appropriate behaviour?"

"Not really. More than I would have thought, given his history," I admit.

"And this guy really, really likes to kiss you, doesn't he Stripe?"

I nod, sheepishly.

"Fluffy, I have to warn you, that Edward is probably going to bring him here."

_Yes. _"No. He won't be safe here. The _Kwoli_ will kill him," I protest.

Bella looks at me knowingly. "Is that the real reason you ran away?"

"No. Yes. I don't know. I need him to be in the world. I can be without him, as long as I know he's happy," I cry.

"You may have to consider that he cannot be in the world without you," Bella informs me. "Almost all vampires get themselves killed when they are separated long-term from their mates."

"No," I croak. "I don't want him to come. If he can't be a Vegetarian, I can't join myself with him, and if he's a Trad he's in danger from everyone. Don't let Leech bring him, Bella!"

"It's too late, Sweetie. They're probably already on their way," Bella says softly. At that moment, the door flies open, admitting Pixie Chick and Esme. Pixie Chick is beaming.

"It's all going to be explained," she declares, bouncing up onto my bed.

"Nooo," I howl. "I can't send him away again, even if he chooses to be a Trad."

"Patience, Doggy Breath. Edward is going to give you your answers, and then we can go back to planning the wedding. You gonna talk to your true love looking like that?" the Pixie frowns.

"He can't come here! He can't!" I wail. Then, I growl at them both. "He must not come here. I don't want to see him, understand?"

"The path to true love is never easy, the Pixie shrugs. "He's coming. Edward will get you both sorted out. Get some sleep."

"How can I sleep? My beautiful guy is a Trad. A cannibal. He doesn't love me enough to stop. I can't keep him, and I can't leave him. It's impossible. I wish I was dead," I sob.

"It's getting worse," Bella mutters while my tears threaten to suffocate me.

"Always darkest before the dawn," Pixie Chick shrugs. What is she today, with the clichés?

"It's dark all winter in the Far North," I wail, wracked with sobs. "It doesn't get better."

"It does when spring comes," Bella tells me, touching my shoulder gently. "Have faith, Leah."

"No. It hurts too much. Go away, both of you. Let me rest," I snap.

"You _should _get some rest," Alice declares. She and Bella creep out.

I hug my pillow, whimpering, but I don't fall asleep. I hold back angry tears. Just when I thought maybe the Creator loved me, my world gets unbearably painful. Existence is a never-ending circle of pain.

Eventually, in my sleep-deprived state, I snooze, and then, I hear something that frightens me:

"Please? Please? You must let me see her. I cannot be without her. Please let me in!"

"She doesn't want to see you," Sam says sternly.

It's my mate. "Please. I _must_ explain-"

"She's not going to see you. Get him!" Sam bellows in the Alpha Voice, and I hear my Cullen kinsmen hiss. I listen, terrified. My mate never should have come here. It will be the end of him.

"Sam! Stop this minute!" Edward bellows. "Jake! Call them off!" There is snapping and growling, and then I hear my Inu sing. The _Kwoli_ fall quiet. "Cool talent, man," Edward says admiringly. Ivo stops singing. "Aw crap."

"It's only a trick!" Sam bellows. My mate! My body tenses, waiting for the world to end. I can't go downstairs. I can't watch.

Edward yells, "Jacob! Some help would be nice!" I can't breathe, listening to the scuffle.

"Stop now!" Jacob bellows, running outside, and Sam's _Kwoli_ instantly stop their attack. I hear a bunch of people run out of the house. The males roar, and the females moan. They're upset about the fighting.

"Sam! You are under direct orders from the Alpha not to harm Ivo or Leah!" Edward roars.

"All promises are off, Edward. The safety of humans outweighs the wishes of the Alpha. This vampire is a Trad, plain and simple. He killed somebody, and Leah is devastated. Jake's Pack saw everything in her mind when we ran with her. He is evil, like I told you. He will never change. Old dogs don't learn new tricks," Sam shouts.

"Leah wouldn't want her Imprint harmed!" Seth yells.

"Do you really want your sister joined to that thing, Seth?" Sam snarls.

"If _he_'s a Vegetarian, yeah," Seth declares hotly.

There's a brief pause, then Edward orders, "Phase back and get in here." A few minutes later, I hear a lot of feet on the hardwood floor of the Great Room. People are also walking down the stairs. I want to go down, but if I see my Imprint, I will be done for. I'll never be able to resist my heart if I see him. I will join myself to him forever, and abandon the path of good.

"Now, we're going to have a rational discussion. No fighting. Right Jake?" Edward says firmly.

"Right. No fighting," Jake asserts. I listen anxiously. Maybe it will be okay. Thank goodness for my Alpha.

Edward's voice rings out because of the high ceiling. "The woman he killed was a demented, brain-damaged psychopath, who has been stalking him for God only knows how long. She had the ability to teleport instantly from one location to another, making her an enormous threat to people of all species. And she threatened his mate: Our Leah. She kidnapped _our Leah _and said she was going to kill her. Ivo was provoked. He's not normally aggressive. He's an extraordinary person."

Edward still approves of my mate?

Sam scoffs disparagingly. Oh, no. It is going to come to a fight.

"Sam, if you attack Edward, I will order both packs to take you down," Jacob warns. Surely Sam won't be that stupid. I listen on pins and needles.

Sam laughs incredulously.

My mate. Oh, God! No, no, no...

Sam growls menacingly.

"Ivo!" I scream, launching myself out of the room. "Ivoooo!"


	20. Chapter 20: Conflict

**Chapter 19: Conflict**

**Sigh. The stats page has been down for four days again, which means I have no idea if you are reading, unless you poke me with a review. Anybody there? Thanks to my regulars who got the last chap reviewed so fast, and thanks to the new people for joining us :D**

**My pal Easter says I need to Gibbs-slap Leah (_doncha love Gibbs?_) and hit Sam on the nose with a rolled up newspaper. Okay, here ya go: _Whack! _ (Leah is now snivelling). Ivo and Sam both object. Now Ivo is objecting to Sam's objection. Oh, Leech wants to know if he can hit Sam for me. _Swat!_ Uh oh. That had to hurt. Major Sucker wants in on it. He just smacked Sam upside the head, whilst forcing contrition upon him. Uh oh, we're in trouble. Now the Cullen females are getting involved. They'd all best cut this out before it gets out of hand. Again. Leech: please get control over Ivo and Leah and knock their silly heads together!**

**Francie? I googled it, too. You know what I'm talking about. Rofl.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Any resemblance to persons living or dead is merely coincidental. Opinions expressed are those of the characters, and may not reflect those of the author. Ivo belongs to me. And to Leah. Even if she doesn't think so. **

******Please go to my channel, youtubedotcom/jmollytwilight2, and pick the HHMH playlist to hear great music that I guarantee will enhance your reading. This chappie's vids start at #33:**

**'Iris', by Goo Goo Dolls with Avril Lavigne**

**'Your Stone Walls', by Larry Gowan**

And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now

And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight

_{Chorus} And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything seems like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know your alive

{Chorus X2}

I just want you to know who I am {4X}

**Tuesday, February 27th, 2014, circa 5 pm: **

_**Ivo's pov:**_

"Please? Please? You must let me see her. I cannot be without her. Please let me in," I beg. Carlisle and Edward flank my sides. Sam won't let them inside their own house, providing I am with them, and they refuse to go inside without me.

"She doesn't want to see you," Sam says sternly.

"Please. I must explain-" I beg.

"She's not going to see you. Get him!" Sam bellows in a strange double-timbre, pushing past my hissing Cullen kinsmen. It must be the Alpha voice. He runs at me, with a few helpless-to-resist _Kwoli _close on his heels.

They are going to kill me. My eyes widen in disbelief. The wolf people will not even allow me a chance to speak. I turn and run, terrified.

"Sam! Stop this minute!" Edward bellows, giving chase. "Jake! Call them off!" But they continue to come at me. Jake has not answered.

The enormous wolves catch me, and throw me to the snowy ground. I do my best to cover my head as they pummel me with their giant paws. I start to sing a nightmarish song, in which elk-sized saber tooth tigers jump out of the surrounding woods and pounce on the _Kwoli_. They forget all about little old me, instead, looking around in terror for the dream monsters.

Edward pushes through the pile of stupefied Shifters, hauling them away from me by their scruffs. "Cool talent, man," he says admiringly. I neglect my singing. Edward's face falls, black eyes huge. "Aw crap."

"It's only a trick!" Sam bellows. Yikes!

Edward manages to push them back. "Jacob!" he snarls, "Some help would be nice!"

The _Kwoli_ obviously do not wish to attack Edward, only me. They are as big as horses. If they wanted to harm him, he would have been ripped to pieces by now. More _Kwoli_ join the pile-up, and I am momentarily convinced of my destruction, but these ones are on Edward's side. They wrestle the other pack of wolves back.

"Stop now!" Jacob bellows, running outside the building. Sam's _Kwoli_ instantly stop trying to get through Edward to get me. A bunch of vampires and some humans come hurtling out of the house. The males roar, and the females mostly moan their dismay.

"Sam! You are under direct orders from the Alpha not to harm Ivo or Leah!" Edward barks, positioning himself possessively over me.

"All promises are off, Edward. The safety of humans outweighs the wishes of the Alpha. This vampire is a Trad, plain and simple. He killed somebody, and Leah is devastated. We saw everything in her mind when we ran with her. He is evil, like I told you. He will never change. Old dogs don't learn new tricks," Sam shouts. His pack circles.

I kneel in the snow at Edward's feet, shaking. I am not accustomed to submitting to anyone, but it is the only way I am going to survive. Some of Sam's _Kwoli Ute_ look at me with hatred. They are furious that I have hurt Leah. Can they not understand that I didn't mean to?

"Leah wouldn't want her Imprint harmed!" a tall, rangy man with shoulder-length hair yells in a deep baritone.

"Do you really want your sister joined to that thing, Seth?" Sam snarls.

"If _he_'s a Vegetarian, yeah," Seth declares hotly.

Wordlessly, Edward picks me up by the back of my collar, and half-carries me into the lodge. "Phase back and get in here," he orders the wolf packs. I lower my eyes, but relax a fraction. My _Umialik_ climbs onto a small dais just inside the front door, sets me down between his feet like a package, and directs me to stay there. I obey, crossing my legs and peeking around. Everyone collects in the room, facing the dais.

"Now, we're going to have a rational discussion. No fighting. Right Jake?" Edward says firmly.

"Right. No fighting," the _Kwoli Warrior_ orders, crossing his arms. Seth crosses his arms too. Sam's brethren lower their heads sheepishly. Most of them obviously did not wish to fight me in the first place.

I became conscious that the eyes of everyone in the huge room rest upon me. There must be ... easily fifty people in here. Looking around furtively, I realize that there are a lot of vampires standing at ease, but protectively, nearby.

Edward's voice rings because of the vaulted ceiling. This lodge is very large. There are more people leaning on the railing of the walkways that flank the third floor. "The woman he killed was a demented, brain-damaged psychopath, who has been stalking him for God only knows how long. She had the ability to teleport instantly from one location to another, making her an enormous threat to people of all species. And she threatened his mate: Our Leah. She kidnapped _our Leah _and said she was going to kill her. Ivo was provoked. He's not normally aggressive. He's an extraordinary person."

Sam bristles, along with a couple of his pack members. He does not believe my _Umialik_. I marvel that he dares to defy him. However, Edward is the most patient vampire I have ever encountered. He is definitely more tolerant of insubordination than Aro. I regard him in awe. Edward sighs, running a hand through his hair. He does not move away from me one inch. Jasper growls, and some of the other vampires copy him. Edward signals them to restrain themselves. Yes, he is incredibly patient.

Sam squawks disrespectfully at Edward, and starts to tremble. I look pleadingly at my _Umialik, _who stands tall and noble. He does not so much as flinch as Sam confronts him.

"Sam, if you attack Edward, I will order both packs to take you down," Jacob warns. Sam laughs incredulously, then grits his teeth with a frustrated growl, gesturing at Edward to begin talking.

Leah chooses this moment to come flying down the stairs, screaming for me. My spirit soars. My tearful mate is coming to defend me. I hold out my arms, ready to receive her. But to my shock, she leaps in the air, preparing to phase. Jacob bellows in his oddly-ringing voice, "Leah! No phasing!" and my mate falls freely on human hands and feet, looking frightened. She will fall down the stairs and be hurt! I leap up, and Edward pulls me back. Carlisle picks my mate out of the air, cradling her as she reaches for me, and tells her to be still. Meanwhile, Edward pushes down on my neck, preventing me from running to her. There are creatures growling threateningly on both sides.

I sag, submitting to the Dom of this huge coven. He is my protector now. I dare not move. I want Leah, but if I go to her it may provoke Sam to attack me. If I lose my temper and fight this infuriating _Kwoli_ leader, who dared to hurt my Leah, but now wishes to direct her choices, I will be giving his Pack a reason to take me out. I must not give them any justification to do it. I must be patient and self-controlled. I must emulate my _Umialik_.

I have never seen so many vampires in one room outside of Volterra. And then, there are all these _Kwoli_ Warriors to worry about. The variety of scents in the crowded hall is overwhelming. Thanks to the web-cam, I recognize a great many people. Most of them look curious and shocked, not hateful. Perhaps they will be sympathetic, out of affection for my mate. She resists Carlisle's protection, having hysterics for a couple of minutes, but he will not let her come to me. My muscles quiver with the effort of remaining where I am. My poor Leah goes limp, sobbing, and Carlisle shushes her and strokes her hair.

"Don't hurt him. Don't hurt him!" my mate sobs over and over. She looks wild. Almost unhinged. She is wearing cotton pyjamas but she is not her usual tidy self. Our few days apart have devastated her, too. So, she still loves me. I had wondered if perhaps she was not as attached to me as I am to her, but she looks as bad as I have been feeling. Perhaps she will be willing to work on our problems after all. I want to get up and hold her, tell her I am sorry for behaving like a savage, and that I will make it all up to her, but I am afraid to move.

Sam finally answers Edward. "Not aggressive?" he protests. "You didn't _See_ what happened. He might look small and harmless, but as you're fond of saying, vampires are not little fluffy bunnies."

Edward sighs. "Sam, unlike you, I _have_ _Seen_. Mind-reader, remember? Ivo showed me exactly what happened, he didn't edit one bit of the story to protect himself."

Sam swells up self-righteously. He reminds me of the type of men who came to Canada to dominate Native Peoples and eradicate whole cultures. Odd, that it is the Whites here, who are defending me, and the Natives who question my status. Perhaps the world has changed in the time since I was made. Sam throws out his hands, and smiles as though he has been validated. "Then you know he's a murderer. What makes you think he can change?"

Edward cackles unexpectedly, then sighs, pinching his eyes shut. "The truth will out. There is always a reckoning."

"That's cryptic," one of Sam's _Kwoli _says sarcastically. A lot of Native females and a White Human couple patter into the room. Some carry children.

"Sam, you know me. Can I be trusted?" Edward asks softly.

Sam looks both angry and devastated. "I _should_ trust you, Edward. You have demonstrated a dedication to humanity throughout your life, and you have wiped out Trads who were murderers before. Don't tell me this one is worth saving, just because of Leah."

I shrink lower. _Please, Edward. I did a bad thing. I wish I could undo it, but I can't. I'll never, ever do it again. Please help me. I need Leah._

Edward looks calmly at Sam. "He repents."

Sam laughs incredulously. "What does that matter? He's killed. He has a taste for it. Vampires are creatures of habit. Once a Trad, always a Trad."

Edward blows out his breath heavily. "I've told you before Sam, not to judge people."

"The Creator gave us the power of discernment so we can tell good from evil!" he roars.

Edward looks up at him, head cocked a little to the side. "To prevent those who are unrepentant from harming the innocent."

"He's a threat!" Sam bellows, stamping at the hardwood floor.

Edward remains calm. His hand rests on my head as though he is approving a small boy. "Then we're all a threat. Any of us could change our minds about being good, including you. You need to stop playing God. I'm not going to let you kill him." Leah whimpers, regarding me with desperation. She is frightened for me. She does love me. I mouth my love to her. Edward continues. "He has my endorsement, and is under my protection."

"He's a threat!" Sam reiterates, looking daggers at Edward. Leah cries out in protest, and Carlisle holds her back, murmuring at her to 'let Edward handle it'. Simultaneously, Jasper moves closer to me, and Emmett shifts to flank Edward's other side.

"I was a Trad, Sam." Edward says solemnly. "For nearly three years."

The room goes still. Nobody is breathing. I beam. If he could change, then so can I.

"You're lying!" Sam roars.

Edward cocks his head to one side, folding his arms. "Why should I lie?"

"Out of some misguided compassion for that thing snivelling at your feet."

"He's not a thing," Edward growls. "He is a person."

"Not for much longer, he isn't," Sam snarls, bristling. His body appears to be quivering. Shimmering. Is he going to phase in a room full of innocents? I am sorely tempted to fight him, but that would be stupid.

"You do as you're told, Sam, no violence," Jacob snarls. Sam huffs angrily.

Edward does not raise his voice. "I'm really surprised you think Ivo is weak. I'd say he's pretty strong, considering you're threatening to kill him, and he already dislikes you based on things Leah has told him. He knows if he moves it will validate your excuse to kill him. He's extremely well-controlled considering he's a blood-drinker. And he's also wondering if you're planning to phase in a room full of innocents. Seems to me, he's exhibiting more dedication to the preservation of human life than you are right now."

_Yeah! Take that, you arrogant wolverine!_

"Hah. Go ahead, bloodsucker. Defend him just because he's one of your own kind. I never thought to see the day when Edward Cullen would lie to protect a Trad," Sam pouts.

"I'm not lying, Sam. I was a Trad. I was young, and rebellious, and I thought God didn't love or want me any more. I figured as long as I was a soulless monster, I might as well go to Hell thoroughly," Edward says quietly.

"No," Sam protests.

"Carlisle will tell you."

"No. I know we're both mad right now, Edward, but I know you can't _ever_ have behaved like a Trad. You've built something noble here in this house. Don't lie to jeopardize it," Sam begs. Oh, I understand now: His behaviour is directed by his fear. I begin to see that he might not be all bad. He is a hothead. He overreacts.

Edward pulls in a large breath, sighs it out, and looks straight in the eye of his adversary. "I had a fight with Carlisle. I left home. I was always thirsty. Never satisfied. Restless. I tried to justify my actions by picking off criminals. _Hundreds _of them. And for a long time, Sam, I enjoyed it."

There is whispering in the crowd. Will they turn on Edward? "No," Sam moans. Does he not know that there is no pure black and white in this world?

"Daddy?" Ren whimpers. I realize she did not know her father's history. Edward is risking himself for me in more ways than one. I am humbled, and deeply sorry that my actions have provoked this confession.

"I'm sorry, Baby Girl. It's true," Edward says softly. His eyes stay locked on Sam. "After a while the ... delectable taste, the ... satiation, the extinguished flame of my previously burning throat ... just didn't make up for the guilt," he reveals, grimacing. "Carlisle and Esme will tell you how I crawled back to them on my knees, begging for forgiveness, with eyes full of blood." The assembled creatures murmur. Although shocked at his confession, the vast majority of those present trust him utterly.

"Edward is telling you the truth, Sam," Carlisle affirms. "Just look at all the good he has done. Had we turned him away, or murdered him for his actions, he would not have had the opportunity to influence so many of our kind toward vegetarianism. Also, although he will be unhappy to have me say it, he has created charities in his lifetime that support humans with millions of dollars."

Sam's certainty about old leopards not changing their spots is visibly wavering. Something in me unwinds.

"I'm not that man anymore," Edward says firmly. "It's a lifetime ago. I changed." How I admire this vampire!

"I'm not that man anymore either," Jasper says, "and I killed a lot more humans than Edward. Innocent humans, not nasty ones." Really? There is hope for me.

"I'm not that man now, either," Em booms. "And unlike my brothers, I killed women, too."

"So did I," Esme says, her voice firm.

"I'm not that woman," Rosalie declares, and her voice rings in the rafters. "I'm not the same person who avenged herself on her attackers and their innocent bodyguards."

"You... you're all Trads?" Sam gawps, deflating.

Edward shifts his weight a little. "No, Sam, we're _not_. That's my point. Being a Vegetarian is a choice. We make it on a daily basis. And we choose it gladly, even though it is sometimes difficult to resist our thirst. All of our throats burn, almost all the time. Even those of Vegetarians who have never murdered anyone, like Carlisle and Bella. But managing a sore throat is infinitely preferable to killing people."

"But... you're good. You... take care of people. You..." Sam gawps, lost for words.

"And that is my point. Things... change. Thank God!"

"It is much easier to endure a sore throat than it is to live with the guilt of being a cannibal," Carlisle declares, looking at his coven members. "Would any of you go back to life the way it used to be when you were killers?"

"No," all the vampires chorus, including me. My eyes are on my mate. She is studying me, perplexed.

"And Ivo is already well-controlled. He interacts with humans all the time. He exhibits his art, goes to events surrounding his books, has human friends over daily, uses the subway, works at a university... Something happened that interfered with that," Edward informs everyone. "Ivo met his Singer."

The vampires groan, and look at one another in undisguised relief.

"But Mom was your Singer, and you didn't kill her," Renesmee protests, looking tearful.

"I was mated to your mother," Edward reminds her. "and I fought my inclination to kill her for months. It was always a terrifying possibility. Wasn't it, Bella?"

"Yes, Mocha-chino. I always knew you might lose control. I always had to tread carefully."

"I was in love with her, and still had to fight the impulse to kill her," Edward explains. "Ivo was not emotionally connected to his Singer. He had no willpower to save her. It was a tragedy that they met. For both killer and victim."

I look down, grieved. I was cruel to Lisa, and it was wrong to take pleasure in causing her terror and physical pain. The fact that I had almost no chance of controlling myself does not take away any of my guilt or regret. I am devastated, and even if my mate chooses to give me another chance, I will always have to live with what I have done.

"So... the stalker was his Singer?" Leah asks Edward, her eyes examining me.

"Yes. There's really no way he could have stopped himself. The lust for a Singer is all-consuming," Edward declares. His vampire family make murmurs of agreement. Leah looks like she has been struck. She seems shrunken, and then, she raises sorrowful eyes to me. I smile at her, letting her know I understand her feelings, and why she rejected me.

"So if one of you met your Singer, even Carlisle, it would be your philosophy that it is okay to kill the Singer?" Sam gawps.

Seth folds his arms in disgust. "Sam, you're such an a-"

"That's not what I said," Edward interrupts. "It's wrong, but if circumstances are beyond someone's control, and they fail, we take remorse into account. Our philosophy is that it is wrong to kill people, and it is to be avoided as much as possible, even if those people are our enemies. However, we understand how it feels to hurt someone innocent." For some reason, Edward's eyes move to rest on a Quileute woman with scars on her face. Sam flushes red. Edward watches Sam. "It feels horrible to hurt someone when you're out of control. It's even worse to kill them. The guilt is crushing. When you hurt someone, you hurt yourself more. Why do you think we live together in such large groups? It helps us to avoid failure and wickedness. It also keeps us accountable, and it helps us protect our loved-ones hearts and spirits."

"Trads don't have consciences," Sam declares provocatively, narrowing his eyes at me. "They kill over and over without regret. They're self-centered and shallow. I doubt he even loves Leah. Look how he betrayed her! Embry said he was all over his victim like a cur in- "

"How do you know how we feel?" I roar, leaping to my feet. Edward clutches my arm, holding me back. I pant away my fury, looking up at my _Umialik_, deferring to his leadership. He squeezes my shoulder, and I speak more calmly. "How do you know anything about me, Samuel Uley? Yes, I know who you are, and what you did. I do not think that you should be criticizing me for hurting Leah, considering that you used her in every possible way and tossed her aside. I love her more than someone like _you_ can possibly imagine."

"And exactly what sort of person do you think I am?" Sam growls dangerously.

"The sort of person who pushes a young girl to sleep with him, does not care for her needs, and abandons her for someone he considers better, destroying her dreams of marriage and children!" I spit.

"I _imprinted_ on Emily!" Sam bellows. "Not that I don't love my wife, she's perfect for me. But I didn't have a choice."

I cross my arms, and smile. My point is proven. "And Leah imprinted on me. Therefore, our bond is just as valid as yours and your wife's."

"He's good," Emmett mutters.

Sam is still furious with me. And possibly himself. "I was happy for Leah until I found out you were a Trad."

"I am _not_ a Trad. Not in the way you mean. I haven't killed a human, except my Singer, in more than two decades. I have killed only a handful of humans in the past century, and those instances were when I found individuals who were despicable. For the past three years, I've had a highrise condo in Toronto, and I have a few good human friends. I don't want to kill people. It makes me unhappy, and it's rash and foolish when there are other ways to feed. I've been following the new diet well, haven't I Leah?"

There is a pause. Will she report my use of Caliandre on the night of desperate thirst? Have they seen it through the pack mind already? "Ivo has been doing very well on the Vegetarian diet," Leah husks.

"There! You see? I want to be good, Sam, and I will do it for Leah, even if the Cullens have to pull out all my teeth to keep me that way. They will teach me, and I will do as I'm told. In that way, I will be able to protect my Leah."

"He's perfectly genuine," Edward declares. "Won't you trust me, and give him a chance?"

Sam spends a minute considering. "Since you and your family used to be Trads, and you now behave admirably, I ... guess."

"We done here, Sam?" Edward asks quietly.

Sam is obviously looking for another point to argue, but he cannot find it. He puts his head down, nods curtly, and steps closer to me. "_Are_ we done here?"

A flicker of annoyance passes through me, and I slough it off like hoarfrost. "I came here peaceably. I do not wish to quarrel with you, Samuel Uley."

"If you treat Leah well, I will have no quarrel with you, Ivo whoever-you-are. Assuming she'll take you back after the way you behaved." He looks at me like I am dirt.

" Ivo Iluak. It means 'The Archer Who Does Good Things'. I am sorry for the way I behaved. I was weak to fall into destructive behaviour. It will not happen again. I have a family now, that will not allow me to fail." I hold my head up proudly. There is a lot of restorative work to do, but I am certain, for the first time, that a happy life is still possible.

Edward slaps me on the shoulder, and I sway a little. Why do the males all have to be so much bigger than me? Edward chuckles at my thought, but addresses his opponent. "That's good enough for me, Sam. Is it good enough for you?"

Sam Uley swallows hard. "I guess... it's only right of me to give him a chance. But he had better behave himself."

Edward holds out his hand to Sam. "Friends?" he asks uncertainly.

Sam steps closer to take it, with very little hesitation. "Friends," he agrees, clasping it, then he looks at me, sizing me up. "Truce?"

I win. "Truce," I agree happily, shaking his hand.

"Don't let me down," he warns.

"I do not wish to let _myself_ down," I tell him, taking my hand back. I turn to my mate, and discover that Carlisle looks quite proud of me. I reach for Leah, and let my hands fall. She has not yet rescinded her words. She may yet send me away. Will she take me back? We look at each other awkwardly, and a delicious blush paints her cheeks.

"You two have a lot to talk about." Edward whispers directly in Leah's ear. Then, he draws me back under his arm, and addresses the room. "I, Dom Edward Anthony Masen Cullen di Volturi Yawaruna, claim Ivo Iluak for my new kinsman, under the mantle of the Yawaruna Coven of the Amazonas." Nearly everyone in the room claps. How wonderful.

Carlisle yells happily over the noise. "And I, Dom Carlisle Volturi Cullen, claim Ivo Iluak di Yawaruna for my new kinsman, under the mantle of the Cullen Coven of Olympia and Muskoka."

I am ecstatic. He is a prince, of both the Volturi and Cullen Covens? And he claims me?

Emmett Cullen steps forward. "I, Vice-Dom Emmett Wallace McCarty Cullen di Yawaruna, officially welcome our new member to the family. I give you Ivo Iluak Cullen di Yawaruna."

Not only do I have a new status in life, and a new family to love, I also have two extremely powerful new names. The names will infuse me with their strength and nobility! I cannot fail. Without thinking, I swing Leah in a circle, and then freeze, realizing that she has not yet recommitted herself to me. I draw back fretfully, trying to discern her feelings. Tears tremble on the lashes of eyes swollen from crying and smudged with dark circles, but she smiles wistfully at me, and grips my arms to prevent me from dropping them.

"I'm sorry I behaved like a savage," I tell her thickly.

"I'm sorry I ran away," she says back. I give her a _kunik_, and she gives me one back. I move to clutch her. Never let her go. But Edward comes between us.

"Alright, you two. Save it. The family wants to welcome Ivo." So we are pushed apart while almost everyone in the building comes to meet me. The men shake my hand, or hug me, or clap me on the back, and the women hug and kiss me. There is no particular order to it. The young, the old, the _Kwoli,_ the Vampires, the Hybrids, and the Humans all come with their congratulations. And after welcoming me, they congratulate Leah, who is warm and receptive and happy. I am so thrilled, that I could weep, and probably will do so, later.

The crowd disperses, and Leah and I are again looking at each other, a little awkwardly, in a way that smoulders around the edges. Then, to my shock, our _Umialik_ grasps each of us by the ear, and pulls us firmly along with him. "Ow! Leech!" Leah protests, scrambling to keep up.

Edward forces us up the stairs, onto the second of three floors of this immense log-cabin style building. I am getting a good look at the soft green carpet. I did not expect him to discipline me, but I am under his mantle now. "Don't talk back to me Smurfette."

Leah's temper flares, and vanishes, as she seems to think better of doing just that. "Yes, Dom Cullen," she says, lowering her eyes.

Edward stops before the first door on the right, marked 'Office: Do not enter without knocking!', and releases us. "Get in," he orders stonily, opening it. We slink silently inside, and he directs us to take two comfortable-looking royal blue chairs, with huge clawed feet like a big cat's, across from his heavy desk, which is adorned with ornately-carved birds, deer and panthers. Taking his own chair, he interlaces his fingers, displaying the angry-looking new scar on his right hand. "Now. We're going to have a little chat."

"Mood-swing much?" Leah asks, gawping.

"Ask Bella about that sometime," he smiles smoothly, then the smile disappears. "You both scared the living daylights out of us, and you almost started a family feud."

"Sorry," we cringe.

"I'll have you know that I think you're going to do exceedingly well together. And to do that, you are going to have to communicate clearly with one another. I'm going to help you with that. Welcome to Hell.

"Leah? This is Ivo. He's a v_ampire_. He wants to be a Veggie, but he has no experience at it and he's only been practising vegetarianism for a few days. He's an addict. His life has been a constant struggle, devoid of the satisfaction of family and love, and he's lived on the outskirts of humanity, fantasizing about belonging to somebody.

"Hes also an Inu, a person from a culture that survives incredible hardship on a regular basis. They live through things that kill everybody else, like a lack of heat, or light, or darkness, or food, or decent shelter. They don't waste _anything_. When they kill an animal, they use the meat for food, the sinew for thread, the fat for lamp fuel, the bone for tools and entertainment, and the fur for clothing and shelter. So it's no surprise that when a nice tasty Singer throws herself at him, he doesn't waste a drop.

"The Inuit treat their dogs like family and they're kind to their children and old people. They love stories, their history, music and art. Everything Ivo knows and values, he taught himself by observing others. He's a remarkable person.

"To survive, he has had to be aggressive and smart. His instincts are to fight, to take as much as he can grab, quickly, to sneak around, and to run from more powerful entities. If he has a grudge, he punishes the oppressor. On the upside, he is the most affectionate, thoughtful, and loyal Trad I have ever met, save Marcus and Aro, Sulpicia and Athenodora. He is extremely self-knowledgeable and intuitive about people, and hardly understands you at all, although he very much wants to. He loves you thoroughly, and will work extremely hard to make you happy. You are going to cut him some slack, knowing he isn't perfect. And you are going to support him when he fails, rather than running away. Any questions?"

"No," Leah says in a small voice.

"Excellent." Edward turns to me. "Ivo? This is Leah Clearwater. Once upon a time, her life was perfect. She was a normal human teenager with a stereotypically insensitive, demanding boyfriend. That doesn't mean he didn't love her, but it was not a selfless, mature love. But despite her loveliness and amiability, the goofus dumped her in a humiliating fashion, taking up, without apology, with her cousin, who was also her best friend. Soon after, she transformed into a _Kwoli_ Warrior, because of the increased presence of vampires in her community. Her father had a heart attack and died when she and Seth phased for the first time, pursuing an evil Trad named Victoria, whom later Seth assisted me by killing.

"Leah is the only known female _Kwoli_ Warrior, which led me to name her Smurfette, after a television character who was the only female of her kind, who also happened to nurture and strongly-influence an entire community of males. I think it's highly apropos. That said, it is exceedingly difficult for Leah to _be _Smurfette. As a young girl, as you have obviously deduced, she wanted a husband, a nice little house, and lots and lots of kids. Her usurper got that instead. In a brief amount of time, she lost her perceived mate, her best friend and kinswoman, her Dad, her ability to bear children, and her ability to age and change physically . Those massive losses left her an extremely bitter, jealous beeyotch with insecurities about her own worth and sexual attractiveness. Is that understood?"

I nod, sneaking a look at my very red mate.

Edward puts his foot on his knee, leaning back with tented fingers. "So. She ran away, heartbroken because her Alpha Dog has acquired a mate and twin daughters, and it was just too much to watch yet another _Kwoli_ get everything _she _wants. She decided to finish her schooling, and finally, FINALLY, tripped over you. And she gave up a lifetime of prejudice against Trads and hurled herself into your open, tolerant arms, for which I am very, very proud of both of you. Got it?"

We nod again, peeking at each other.

"And the two of you behaved extremely maturely, and didn't fall straight into bed, instead opting to get to know each other, and get married. Which made me all kinds of happy. And then, disaster struck.

"Ivo, you fulfilled all her worst fears by behaving exactly like a Trad. But, Leah, you must understand that everything he did, he did with your best interest in mind. The fact that he fawned all over his victim while gleefully murdering her is simply down to the fact that _that _is what vampires do to their Singers. It has nothing to do with a lack of fidelity. A Singer is -excepting Bella- a temptation from the darkest pit of Hell, not a mate. _Comprende_?"

Leah nods while I cringe in embarrassment.

"Lord, people, if you had _any idea _how many humans Jasper and Em snuffed out, in the exact same fashion, when they became Veggies, _sometimes_ while I was literally hanging off their necks screaming at them to stop, you wouldn't be so surprised. Boy, I hated babysitting them. Most of my own children are infinitely easier to manage. Every once in a while-" he checks himself, "I digress." He stares at me.

"Ivo: You are going to remember that Leah has been raised from infancy to respect human life, and she finds the idea of you being cruel to any creature abhorrent. Clear?"

"Yes, sir," I agree.

"Leah: You are not going to take for granted that Ivo knows what is socially or morally acceptable, and you are going to teach him how to fit in, and what we value here. Is it understood?"

"Yes," she agrees.

"Ivo, you're not going to act in ways that assault her morals, right?"

"Right."

"Good answer. Leah's sorry she ran away instead of communicating with you. She's been pining for you every minute." His eyes shift. "Leah? Your abandonment of Ivo made him suicidal. A mated vampire cannot live without his mate, even if a _Kwoli _can live without hers, and can eventually choose a new partner. I assume that choice no longer applies here. Since you are now a hybrid entity, chances are that a long-term separation would kill you both.

"Forget about calling him your Imprint, Leah. The name no longer fits. You are a Kwoli-vampire Hybrid, and he is your one, eternal mate. Irreplaceable. Any separation will only grow more painful, not easier to bear. I walked away from Bella and both of us quite nearly ended up dead. Being a vampire is just crappy that way, okay? On the upside, you can have a closer relationship than any other species on the planet if you so choose. It is imperative that you sort your differences and learn to compromise. Your bond is real, to which I'm sure Aro will attest when he visits next week.

"Now, fair warning: I am going to be an extremely interfering, nosey, embarrassment-creating _Umialik_, because it would have done me and Bella a world of good if only Carlisle had stepped in right away when I left her, and put his foot down, after I rejected his help. Any questions?"

"No," we chorus.

"We're done. Kiss and make up." Edward gets up, so we stand up awkwardly. "Oh, and Ivo? Give her physical proof that she is desirable, not just words. She needs that. And Leah? Just remember, when you get to that ...special moment in your relationship, the average lasting-power of the inexperienced male is only 3 to five minutes. Be kind."

Huh?

"Leech!" Leah smacks our _Umialik_ on the arm, flustered and annoyed. I wonder why.

"Just sayin'," he shrugs. "In case I don't get another chance to talk to you like this before you get married and all. Anyhow, take it slow. You don't want him to fall asleep before the wedding, do you?"

"Huh?" I gawp. I wonder if Leah understands any of this cryptic speech.

"Huh?" Leah gawps, too. Nope. She's also lost.

"Aw, you'd better hear it now, just in case," Edward sighs, pinching between his eyes, and gesturing us back into the chairs. We sink into them, still gawping.

"Just in case, what?" Leah asks blankly.

"Just in case you get carried away before I get another opportunity to bring this up. This is more embarrassing for me than it is for you," he says, eyes rolling.

"You aren't going to tell us about the birds and the bees, are you?" Leah asks, horrified.

"Not exactly," Edward shrugs. Hand through the hair again. Nervous habit? His mouth twitches. He is amused? No, wry. Then, he sighs. "I just don't want it to be a surprise. Everybody in my family kept it from me and Bella, thinking it would be a great joke. When I passed out, not breathing, she thought I was dead, and quite nearly killed herself. As usual."

"I'm not following," Leah frowns.

"I'm not either," I admit, wincing.

Edward taps his fingers on the desk, then gives it a pat. "I'll give it to you straight, okay kiddies? Male vampires build up a lot of stress hormones in their cells over time. Nobody knows why the females don't. Anyhow, when a lot of endorphins suddenly hit our cells, they fight with the stress hormones, and our bodies temporarily konk out. Only happens in closely-attuned mated pairs, once every ten to fifty years. And there's no better source of endorphins than lovemaking. So, Ivo is in for one dilly of a Nap. He's going to get tired beforehand, and eventually... he'll fall asleep."

I am shocked. And ... pleased. Edward continues. "But it won't look like sleep, it will look like death: no breathing, dull eyes, no reflexes, lividity, and coldness. So no freaking out. That's normal.

"After what will likely be several hours, he'll start talking about every blasted thing in his life that ever stressed him out. The hormones will get overtaken by the endorphins during this time. Jazz holds the present record, for fourteen hours of lamenting and complaining. I came in second, with not quite seven. When it's over, Leah, you'll know and understand Ivo a lot better. Anyhow, when we're all done complaining about ourselves, we konk out again, for a comparable number of hours to what we talked. This part is a happy sleep. A healing sleep. Then, we sleepwalk, and think we're human.

"The Volturi used to claim sleepwalking was rare. It isn't, it's just humiliating. We do all sorts of weird stuff. I drink tea and smoke cigarettes. Emmett plays the fiddle and drinks whiskey. Carlisle downs endless cups of coffee, and tries desperately to escape from Esme's clutches, because he wants to go to work. He's really funny when he's wired on caffeine. We have it on video. When we're done putting on a most amusing show, we usually have another little lie down, and wake up very confused as to what is real, but feeling a whole lot better about life."

"You think he's in for a Nap today. What's with the big turnabout on chastity?" my mate gawps.

Oh. Lasting power. Endurance. Three to five minutes. I think I get it. Maybe.

"What turnabout? Ivo's the one who wants to wait, missy, so that makes my opinion moot, and you know what? He's wise. A lot of people regret not being chaste before marriage. Nobody regrets waiting. But it's plain that you two can't stay away from each other, in any capacity. Just know where to draw the line, so that neither of you regret anything."

"You really are from a different century," Leah moans, shaking her head in disbelief.

"And glad of it," Edward nods, smiling crookedly.

"Me too," I say, eyes wide, shaking my head mournfully at the state of the modern world. Edward turns back to Leah.

"I really love this guy," he says, winking. "Lock the door. The young people always forget to knock. This room is soundproof. Ivo? Don't break the furniture."

Leah looks like she is going to have a fit. She sucks in air and shrills, "Leech!"

He regards her seriously. "Go easy on him."


	21. Chapter 21: Kiss and Make Up

**Chapter 21: Kiss and Make Up**

**Based on your reviews, I'm starting to wonder if I should have rated this 'M'. Snort!**

**Well, this story was meant to be for my _LAF_ readers, some of whom are a little young for lemons. My daughter reads it, and that makes me happy. The plan all along has been to keep this fic 'T', and give you an outtake or two to fill in the fade-to-blacks. So, I'm gonna stick with that, and warn you that this chapter ... smoulders somewhat. But not as much as some of you want it to. I think it smoulders about as much as _BD_, or _Vampire Diaries_, and that may be a little more than the ffnet 'T' designation, but there won't be anything graphic here. Go 'head M-readers. Yell at me. They're getting married soon, and I promise to write an o/t or three. So make sure I'm on your Author Alert.**

**The next few chapters will have concurrent time lines, jsyk.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Any resemblance to persons living or dead is merely coincidental. Opinions expressed are those of the characters, and may not reflect those of the author. Ivo belongs to me. And to Leah. Hands off! Grr. **

******Please go to my channel, youtubedotcom/jmollytwilight2, and pick the HHMH playlist to hear great music that I guarantee will enhance your reading. This chappie's vids start at #35:**

**'If You're Gone', by Matchbox Twenty**

**'Always a Woman', by Billy Joel**

**'E.T.', by Katy Perry**

_I think I've already lost you  
I think you're already gone  
I think I'm finally scared now  
You think I'm weak - but I think you're wrong  
I think you're already leaving  
Feels like your hand is on the door  
I thought this place was an empire  
But now I'm relaxed - I can't be sure_

I think you're so mean - I think we should try  
I think I could need - this in my life  
I think I'm just scared - I think too much  
I know this is wrong it's a problem I'm dealing

{Chorus}If you're gone - maybe it's time to come home  
There's an awful lot of breathing room  
But I can hardly move  
If you're gone - baby you need to come home  
Cuz there's a little bit of something me  
In everything in you

I bet you're hard to get over  
I bet the room just won't shine  
I bet my hands I can stay here  
I bet you need - more than you mind

I think you're so mean - I think we should try  
I think I could need - this in my life  
I think I'm just scared - that I know too much  
I can't relate and that's a problem I'm feeling

{Chorus}

I think you're so mean - I think we should try  
I think I could need - this in my life  
I think I'm just scared - do I talk too much  
I know this is wrong it's a problem I'm dealing

{Chorus}

**Tuesday, February 27th, 2014, circa 6 pm: **

_**Ivo's pov:**_

Edward bows out, shutting the door to his office. Leah and I stare at it. He has left us alone, and implied that we... well, heh heh. Apparently, we don't know how to begin making up. Then, the door abruptly opens again. He appears annoyed. "_Lock_ the _door_."

"Ivo's not going to jump me in your office," Leah protests.

"It's not an invitation, Smurfette. It's an order. My brothers will have a field day with you, if you don't lock the door. I am not channelling Alice, I speak from experience. There are innocent children staying here whom they are more than willing to use as pawns in their naughty games. Now stop bickering with me, and lock the door."

"Fine," Leah sings, rolling her eyes, and locks the door behind him. A very muffled 'thank you' seeps through to us from the hallway. Our eyes remain on the door. "Awkwaaard," my mate declares. Her heart stutters nervously.

"Yeah," I mumble uncomfortably, fidgeting. She turns to me, and her eyes fall. Practically the entire coven has given us their blessing, and everyone assumes the wedding is still on. Except me. I was ecstatic until it occurred to me that things might not be what they seem. I do not understand my mate well enough. Our _Umialik_ has raised a lot of issues, and he is right about all of them.

For the first time, in all the years I have dreamed of love and belonging, a horrible truth has become apparent to me: just because you love someone, and they love you back, it does not mean that you are going to be able to be together. A relationship is hard work, and a partner can injure, not just heal. There are no guarantees to happiness. This is not something I ever wanted to learn. And Edward says we must deal with our problems, because the pain will only get worse if we do not.

Leah seems like she wants to reunite, but what do I know? She was glad to see me, that is plain, and she was devastated when Edward explained about Singers. She told me she was sorry for running away. However, I do not know if I have won her back. It seems too easy, considering her fearful reaction to me after I killed Lisa. We won't be getting married unless Leah declares that she still wants to, and I am not sure her feelings are sorted out. And I have a couple of things I am still upset about, despite the urging of my heart to just ignore what has happened between us. That would not be wise. We need to clear the air. We need to get off the emotional, runaway horse, and learn to walk.

"So..." Leah drawls, shifting on her feet uncertainly.

"So..." I echo. Neither of us knows how to begin.

"I ran away," she admits, the dark smudges under her eyes standing out.

"I frightened you," I lament. She nods hesitantly, confirming it. My heart cracks again. We do not touch. "The last thing I would ever want to do is have you be afraid of me."

"I... um, I ... was more upset when you... came onto her, and made her promises," my mate admits, biting her lip.

"I was _pretending_. _Yes_, I touched her. I wanted her blood. All of it. If I could have taken her entirely into my flesh by osmosis, I admit, I would have done so," I tell Leah, and my regret mixes with a strangely-growing sense of irritation.

"I... I know that now. But... I haven't known you very long. I couldn't be sure. I didn't ... I wasn't... sure. I thought maybe ... you really were, um, choosing her."

Everything feels so overwhelming. Part of me just wants to run, I am so frustrated. Part of me wants to beg, I'm so afraid. Part wants to scream and fight. It is so unfair. I feel the venom well in my mouth. My eyes sting, and my muscles clench.

Nothing will be solved by running away.

"You doubted me," I accuse, iron bands squeezing tight around my protesting lungs.

"I'm sorry," she says softly.

I cannot look at her. "What... what have I ever done, to make you doubt my commitment to you?" My voice grows louder than I want it to be, and yet I cannot seem to control it. My fists are clenched. My eyes burn. I am in tatters at her feet, if only she could see it. "What have I done to make you feel unloved, Leah? I met you. I declared my devotion within hours. I took you to my home. Shared my life. My dog. My friends. My time. Bought things with you. Gave you gifts. Affection. Let your friends into my life and my heart. I let you _inside_. You know me better, in ten days, than anyone else has known me in centuries. And yet you doubt me? Because I suddenly act out of character, and put on a show to distract a woman who could easily have killed you, and taken away _my everything_ in the process? And you are upset with me for how I killed her? Well, so am I, but I have seen vampires who did a lot worse to people who harmed their mates. I would have _liked_ to snap every bone in her body for what she did to you."

"I know. I never should have doubted you. I was wrong," she tells me, trying to get me to look at her. I resist. It is ... humiliating to be so upset, distressing to be so misunderstood, and have to explain myself.

"Is it why you left me?" I demand stonily.

" I... I was so confused. I didn't know if you really wanted me, but I _thought_ you did. But I didn't know about her being your Singer, and I ... all I could see, was that if I stayed with you, and you couldn't stop drinking human blood, then either I would have to stay away from my family, or they would come and fight you, and kill you, and all the light would go out of the world, and-"

"So. Instead, you took all the light out of mine, by deciding it was over between us, without giving me a chance to explain myself, or to change your mind. You made the decision for both of us. You doubted my commitment to you, and my ability to adhere to this lifestyle. You don't respect me," I pout, and take a step toward the door. I have to get away before I say or do something regrettable. This pain is insurmountable.

"No! You can't go!" Leah sobs, interfering in my grand plan again.

"Why not? You did," I rasp out sullenly, moving past her. Remorse stabs me. That was uncalled for.

She blocks me again. "No."

I huff a laugh that turns into a sob, and shake my head sadly. "You think I'm weak."

"I was wrong. And I ... I never think I deserve happiness, Ivo. I ... always seem to look a gift-horse in the mouth."

I step up to her face, seething. "So, you are telling me that _you_ are the weak one?"

"Yes. I was afraid to commit myself fully. I thought you were going to..."

"Going to what?" I growl, clenching and unclenching my fists.

"Consume me. I thought I was in so deep, that I'd follow you anywhere, and I was ... afraid to lose myself."

I am so angry. "I wondered if you were as committed to me as I am to you. Obviously, I was right. You don't love me like I love you." I take a fresh step toward the door.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry!" Leah shrills, throwing her arms around my neck. "I didn't love you unconditionally. You've never done anything to justify my fears. I want-"

I hold her back, stiffly. "You are going to live in fear for the rest of your life," I tell her calmly. "You doubt yourself. You doubt me. This is your problem, Leah, as Edward said. I cannot force you to live in the here-and-now. You dwell on the past and fear the future. There is nothing sufficient I can do to reassure you." I gently lift her, and set her away from me. "I must get away and find a place to cool down and lick my wounds. Perhaps then, we will be able to talk more objectively." I turn the lock and put my hand on the knob.

"You touched her in ways you've never touched me!" my mate howls, and I freeze. Then, the volcano explodes and the door is locked and Leah is wrapped around me, on her back on the huge desk.

"Is this how you want me to touch you?" I whisper dangerously, running my hands over her body. "Like I touched her, Leah? Like you don't mean anything to me? Like you are only a vessel for my consumption? Is that what you want?" I have never been so angry.

"N-no. Yes. I don't know," she sobs, twisting her hands in my hair. She is trembling, and her face is wet with tears. I curse myself for provoking these negative feelings in her.

"Do you want me to use you as Sam did, without regard for your needs or pleasure?" I ask, furious and yet needy and helpless. She is maddening, this girl!

"No! I want you to love me," she cries, her dear voice cutting through the oppressive stillness of the room, and I am tamed. I brush back her hair from her face, and kiss away her tears.

"And that is what I wish to do, Leah. Love you. Thoroughly," I tell her, my voice shaking with emotion.

"Yes!" she tells me, trying to meld herself to me. I let her.

"And I do not wish to rush it," I remind her. "I do not want you in any doubt that you are my precious treasure. I want you to marry me first."

"Yes!" she pleads. "I won't ever doubt you again."

"Do you doubt that I want you?" I demand. The fact should be blatantly obvious.

"No," she cries.

"Do you doubt that I love you?" I ask forcefully.

"No! I know you love me, and I love you, too!" she yells.

"And will you ever walk out on me again?" I demand.

"Never. Never again!" she declares, and I stifle her crying with my kiss, pressing myself to her small form, until we are melting together. If I do not mind my manners, I _am_ going to break the blasted desk! Our _Umialik_ is annoyingly smart.

I pull my Leah up into my arms, wrapping her legs around me, and she watches me trustingly. I ease myself down onto the chair I recently vacated as she clings to me, and her hair tickles my cheeks as we lock eyes. I let her see my desire, and watch her equally strong response. Tangling my fingers in her hair, I draw her head sideways, exposing her graceful neck, and lick a line up her jugular, nuzzling the powerful pulse point under the jawbone, and follow it up behind her ear. Her breathing quickens, and she presses herself against me, closer, so that her rapid breath tickles my shoulder. I trace my mouth over her arteries, delighting in the varied strength of her pulses, loud or soft, based on their depth. It is a better dance than any of the drums played by humankind, resonating in my very being.

Pulling aside her collar, I get acquainted with her neck, and she makes a soft sound as I suck at the skin. I wonder what her blood would taste like, and almost ask permission, but my mate draws back, chuckling a little as she disengages from me. "Alice will murder you if you give me a hickey," she tells me, eyes dancing.

I peek up at Leah playfully, leaning back and drawing lines on her pajama-clad shoulder with one finger. "Why is everyone so afraid of such a little female?"

"She's terrifying when she rants," Leah chuckles.

"So am I," I claim, "and I really want to mark you."

"You do?" she husks.

"Mm. What do you suppose would happen if I bit you?" I growl flirtatiously.

Her mouth tips up. "I don't know. There's no precedent for a male Vamp biting a female _Kwoli_. But if you set me to burning and I end up as a ravenous Newborn for the wedding, all the females in the house are going to take you out back, and put you through Bella's chipper shredder, and that will put a real damper on the honeymoon. It would take you months to reassemble."

I roll my eyes, sighing playfully. "I guess I had better mind my manners, then."

"You..." My mate's voice trails off and her eyes roll shut as I go back to kissing her throat. She holds me close, affectionate and trusting. "I ... don't want you to... mind your manners quite so much."

" I want to know what you taste like," I croon, pressing my nose against her neck.

"You mean...?" she asks a little nervously.

"I want to have your pulse in my mouth," I breathe against her skin.

"I- oh," she sighs, lashes fluttering, and her heart throbs for me. "You won't get carried away, will you?"

"I will not make you my victim, Beautiful Leah. But I will not promise _not _to hunt you down and claim you eventually," I say silkily, trailing a finger down the neckline of her silly pajamas. They are white flannel, with little blue, and pink, bunnies all over. I never expected her to own anything so... cute.

"Is it wrong of me to think that's really hot?" she winces.

"You are asking me?" I murmur, unbuttoning two buttons.

"How will you-" she begins, as I nick her just beneath the jawbone with my thumb, and watch hot beads form on the shallow cut. "Oh, holy." She pulls down my head, and I sample her life force curiously whilst cradling her head. I draw back.

"What's it like?" she whispers, peeping at me shyly.

"Sort of ... Well, not like anything else. Pleasant. Sour and spicy, with a vampire-sweetness." I duck my own head, shyly.

"Just call me Spicy Thai," she giggles nervously. I don't even think. My lips crash against hers, and, gasping, she admits me. It is a searing kiss. I stop myself, knowing that she did not want to kiss me before, when I had blood in my mouth, but then I taste it: venom. And it is not mine. I break the kiss, pulling back to find her eyes large and black with shock.

"Your eyes are black," I say numbly.

"Um, is that bad?" she blinks.

"You're drooling venom," I add. I suddenly realize that I never sealed her cut, and it is dripping scarlet. I swallow hard, unable to lift my eyes.

"You wanna... clean me up?" she asks. Does she even need to ask? Of course I do. But I might just have to undo another button to do it.


	22. Chapter 22: Well That Was Unexpected

**Chapter 23: Well, That Was Unexpected**

**Important: read first paragraph of a/n:**

**Hello my dears. I've missed you so. Thanks for coming back to this story. I've written a new, M-rated story for Leah and Ivo. If you're not 18+, please stick with LAF and HHMH. All three stories will update at the same time, and you won't miss any storyline if you skip 'HHMH Fade to Blacks'. Promise.**

**If you're reading all three stories, I recommend you read 'Fade to Blacks' first, 'LAF' second, and this chapter third.**

**It's getting close to the wedding, so if you haven't left me your fake identity, you need to **_**get it to me now.**_** Last chance to be part of this story. If you can't think of a persona, just give me a name. I think I can come up with something ;+) At the beginning of the next chapter, I'll be posting a list of minor characters alongside your FF account names. **

**I've written an AH story for The Flight for Bobby Dupea (Autism Speaks):**

**Cats and Dogs:**

**Rated M**

They had met when she was four, and he was eight, and his rambunctious Border Collie, Bear, had attempted to ingest her Calico, Wednesday Addams, for lunch. It had begun the war. He had been in love with her ever since.

**I've also written an o/t from the 'Unforeseen Events Series' for The Fandom Against Juvenile Diabetes:**

**The Sad Story of Woof:**

**Rated M for harsh subject matter. No lemons.**

Swallowing hard, I stepped through the doorway into the kitchen. Carlisle was standing with his back to the counter, one of his experiments with cleansers on display. Esme sat in one of the kitchen chairs, pale as a ghost. And Woof was already curled up on his rug, wagging his tail and enjoying the heat from the stove.

Our guest stood at the opposite side of the room from me, leering out of eyes that looked like rotten raw beef. I was very taken aback, but lowered my eyes as my sire had ordered.

"Roman? This is my first born," Carlisle said quietly.

**Both compilations will be available at the beginning of March.**

**Music for this chapter can be found on the jmollytwilight2 Youtube beginning at #35:**

"_**Always You,"**_** by Charice**

"_**Inuit Drum Dancing,"**_** Kugluktuk Drum Dancers**

**Sources for this chapter:**

**Story of The Giant Dog: www dot sacred-texts dot com/nam/inu/eft/eft34**

**www dot lowchensaustralia dot com/names/eskimonames dot htm**

**Wednesday, February 28****th****, 2014, circa 3pm:**

_**The Cullen Lodge: Leah and Ivo's Room**_

_**Leah's pov:**_

The men of the lodge are making a positively unholy racket. Hockey. They're watching hockey. Yawning, I roll away from Ivo, smoothing down the sheets on our comfy new bed. I'm extremely glad that Leech spoke to us about Naps, or I would be having kittens right now. Ivo looks awful. I mean, 'dead for at least three days' awful. His eye muscles have relaxed so they're slightly open and dull, and venom has pooled on the parts of him that are touching the mattress, turning his skin black. He isn't breathing. Like I said, awful. I brush my fingertips tenderly over his eyelids, shutting them.

Sighing, I edge away from him and get out of bed, wondering where I might find clean pajamas.

Yeah. I quite unexpectedly got my way. Now I can't decide whether to be high on endorphins or just plain wiped out. Neither of us got any sleep last night.

We were in Leech's office, having a nice little love-up (after a not-so-nice little argument) when we both started getting carried away. And we really didn't want to fool around in Edward's office, know what I'm sayin'? So I peeked out the door, intending to sneak him to my room before my Pack Brothers could notice, and found Rosalie guarding us from busybodies. And then Alice showed up and told us that my stuff had been moved to one of the really nice suites, one meant for mates. The one where Marcus normally stays when he visits. It's right next to Leech and Bella's.

After I had a shower, Ivo and I got a little giggedy, and I accidentally hurt him.

Um, I _didn't_ hurt him, actually, the fact that he's never… um…climaxed… hurt him. I guess if you don't use it, you really can lose it. And just when I was starting to have a panic attack, Leech knocked on the door. The fact that I opened it totally naked freaked him out, and just when I was expecting him to argue for abstinence, he pulled the rug right out from under me.

Leech said Ivo might be fertile because he had never, you know, and I had better take advantage of my one and only opportunity to make a baby with my mate. So… I did. And Ivo did. And he called me his wife and the whole night was the best experience of my life. And now, he's asleep. Sort of.

Good thing our _Umialik_ sat us down and had a Vampy Birds and the Bees chat with us, or I would have been freaking terrified when the death rattle juddered out of Ivo's throat.

I locate my jammies in the bedside table drawer, and crawl into them. I swear I'm going to put all the males who are making a ruckus into the chipper shredder at the back of the property. Now, where are my moccasins? Oh, on the floor of the closet. Perfect.

There's a soft tap on the door. I answer it.

"So, how are you doing, Stripe?" Carlisle asks me.

I nod. "Good. Tired."

"We need to dress him," he tells me gently.

"Huh?" I ask. Did I hear him right? He wants to come in and dress my mate? I shake my head slowly. "I don't think he'd like that, Dr Fang. He'd be embarrassed."

"More embarrassed than having people see him Sleepwalk naked?"

"Oh," I frown. "When you put it that way…"

"Come on, it's not like I haven't seen people naked before. You go get a cloth and give him a quick wash, and then we'll put these clothes on him. Embry's lending them."

"Thanks." I set the clothes on the end of the bed, and head for the bathroom.

"I'll wait in the hall. Call me when you're ready."

"M'kay."

I get a warm washcloth and clean my mate up. It's like washing a corpse. Totally makes me want to give him CPR. I have to keep reminding myself that Ivo is going to wake up, and Naps are good for Vampires. They relieve stress, just like real sleep does. When Ivo is relatively clean, I stop and think before summoning Carlisle. The bed is in an embarrassingly messy condition. I tidy up as best I can. Then I pitch the washcloth and towel in the hamper in the bathroom and call softly to the Vampire in the hall.

"Dr Fang?"

He comes in, and pulls the sheet down to Ivo's waist. "Now, Dear, I'll hold him up, and you put the hoodie on him." He sits Ivo up, and I pull one sleeve up his arm. Then, I walk around the bed and scoot past Dr Fang to bend Ivo's other arm and pull the other sleeve up. I hold the hoodie up around his shoulders and Carlisle lies him down and zips the zipper. Then, uncovering Ivo's legs, but leaving his package covered by the sheet, Carlisle takes the track pants and scrunches up a leg just like women do with panty hose, and pulls it up Ivo's leg partway. After doing the other leg, _Umialik_ Sr turns to give me instructions.

"Now, I'll hold up his hips, and you pull up the, erm, pants." It's a big leap for Dr Fang to call the track pants, 'pants'. To him, pants are underwear.

"Okay." In mere moments, my mate is all decent. "Thanks for helping me," I say. "I would have had a really hard time doing that on my own."

"It's best to be in a group when one Naps," he tells me.

"How does Esmom manage when you take a Nap?" I wonder, then feel my face get hot.

"Female Vampires are strong enough to manage," he says, not fazed in the least by my highly intrusive question. "While _Kwali_ are only powerful when they're in wolf form, Vampires are powerful all the time."

"Oh," I say.

"Anything else you'd like to know?" he asks, smiling kindly at me.

There are plenty of things I'd like to know. "How did Leech know Ivo might be fertile?"

"He _Hears_ Aro, and the King of the Vampires knows everything." Carlisle puts a pair of moccasins on Ivo's feet. Ivo doesn't so much as twitch.

"So it's happened before?" I ask, wincing. I'm so afraid to get my hopes up.

"Obviously."

"Am I pregnant?" I blurt out.

"I don't know, Dear. You certainly smell different than you did a couple of weeks ago, but it's impossible to know yet if you've conceived. We know what to look for, but it's too early. You can take a test tomorrow, all right?"

Tomorrow: I will find out if I'm carrying my beautiful guy's child tomorrow. How am I going to wait? How am I going to bear the wait? And how am I going to cope if the answer is 'no'?

"Try to rest, Leah," Dr Fang says on his way out.

"Okay," I murmur. I crawl back into bed, kicking off my moccasins, but the men downstairs start getting more excited. And noisy. Stupid Canadian national sport! Grr.

Twenty minutes pass. It's not working. I can't sleep, even though I'm so tired. I'm gonna kick some butt. I get out of bed and open the door, leaving Ivo unguarded. I don't want to lock him in, just in case he 'wakes' and panics trying to get out.

Outside my door is Renesmee. "Hi, Leah."

"Hi, Ren. Are you here to mind him?"

"Yes. I'm kind of excited. I missed it when the men Napped."

"You were running around with my Alpha," I tease.

"Can you blame me?" she grins.

"Not anymore," I say wryly. "Thanks for looking out for us."

"No probs."

I drift downstairs through a haze of exhaustion, to find all the males making an unholy amount of noise. Some are crowing, others jeering. I walk up to our _Umialik_. "Leech."

He turns and gives me the sorry-dog eyes. "Um, sorry?"

"Urgh," I say, throwing myself down on the couch beside him. "Who won?"

"Leafs, of course," Edward grins, looking like the predator he is.

"Leafs haven't won a game in a dog's age," Major Sucker pouts resentfully.

"Go team," I say in a dead voice. Hockey: big whoop. I'm so tired. I rest my head on Leech's shoulder and look at the TV.

"I thought you rooted for my team, General Beeyotch," Jasper huffs.

"Who wants to support a team named after politicians?" Edward sneers, putting a possessive arm around me. Half a dozen people start arguing.

"The Senators are a good team!" Jared declares.

"You ought to support politicians, Edward. They're our elected leaders," Emmett says as though Leech shot his puppy.

"Kind-a like you!" Brian says.

"All of you shut up. You're giving me a migraine," I grunt.

"Did you get some sleep?" Leech wants to know. He looks worried. What else is new?

I grin evilly. I just can't help myself. "Not much. At least, not until Ivo fell asleep."

"Whoa-ho! TMI!" Jacob says.

"Just wait 'til she phases and fills your head with gory details," Em teases.

"That's sick, Corpse Bride!" Jared says.

"We won't have her hanging around much for a while," Jacob teases.

"I am _so_ going to dwell on all things romantic when I phase," I promise. Payback is a beeyotch.

"No skin off my nose," Brian snorts.

"Ew," Jacob says. "Now I know what Edward has to deal with all the time."

"Yeah, you're all nasty," Edward says, wrinkling his nose. "Although Fluff does smell better, now that she's got Vamp."

"Stripe," Jared sneers. "I'm gonna have to get you some oatmeal shampoo."

I want to tell him that Ivo smells good to me, but I'm just too tired to argue.

"Okay, enough teasing. Everybody give Leah a break. Get off with you!" Leech orders. About ten of the males take off, leaving Jake, Quil, Major Sucker, Em and Dr Fang behind. Leech starts rubbing my head. It's helping my headache.

"Ask," he offers me.

"Is it scary to Nap?"

"During the first phase, yes, but the last part is great."

"You've Napped twice?"

"Yes."

"Do you remember your Walks?"

"Not at all."

"And you smoke?"

"And drink tea, yes. I ate raw stewing beef the first time. Getting that back up was godawful."

I'm starting to relax.

"You know Ivo's never Napped before. I'm a little worried about his upcoming Walk, actually. He hasn't known Leah very long, and I have no idea what he's going to play out while he thinks he's human," Leech tells everyone.

"He has a grudge against Hudson's Bay, and Catholic Missionaries," I admit. So tired.

"Mm. Good to know. We'll have some _Kwali_ in here when he comes down."

"I wish we had his drum," I share.

"We could make one this afternoon," Quil offers. He's a nice guy, Quil. I like him best, next to Seth and Jake.

"Thanks." My eyes drift shut, and I vaguely register lying down on a cushion. Somebody throws a blanket over me. I sigh. I can sleep for a bit, maybe.

*~*~0~*~*

"Fluffy, wake up."

"Huh?" I frown.

"Fluffy? Ivo's starting to talk. You need to go up to him."

"Mm."

"It will help you bond. It will help you understand him," Edward coaxes me.

" 'Kay." I stretch and get up, then realize I've been asleep with my head on a cushion in Edward's lap, and there's drool all over the cushion. Sigh.

"It's like the good old days, when we laughed at Bella," Leech tells me, his lip twisting up into a crooked grin.

"Bell's Palsy?" I growl.

"Shaddap and take care of your mate," he says, eyes alight with enjoyment.

"I'm a little scared," I admit. What things is Ivo going to tell me about his past?

"It's probably not too bad, Fluff. I talked for seven hours, yeah? He might not even talk for one. It's almost five now, and he's waking up at seven. There can't be too many skeletons in that closet."

"Okay," I whisper.

"You go on up, and I'll bring your dinner when it's ready," he promises. "Oh, and be careful you don't startle him. He could hurt you by accident."

"Okay." Slowly, I go up the stairs, and into my new room. Ren's been holding Ivo's hand. She smiles at me and gets up, giving him a pat on the hand. Ivo is speaking, but it's in Inuktituk. All that fretting, and it's for nothing, because I can't understand him. I feel so defeated.

Next time, I vow, I'm going to know his languages, so I can be part of his healing.

After about forty-five minutes of boredom, something changes. He's been speaking Inuktituk and French, and I don't understand any of it. And then, he does something I do understand, and I wish he'd stop it.

He starts keening. He is screaming and thrashing about on the bed, rumpling the bedclothes.

"Love!" I lament, placing my hand on his forearm. He stills instantly, but his mouth is open in a silent scream. My heart is racing as though it's about to stop. I don't know what to do. What should I do?

"He's reliving the burning," a quiet voice says from the doorway.

"Major, help!" I plead, tears glazing my face.

Jasper comes over to the bed. He puts his hand over Ivo's heart, and my mate's face relaxes. I release my breath and suck in a new one unsteadily.

"I can't help him. I can't help him," I choke.

"You're helping him, Baby, just by being close. Now, he i'n't gonna get rid of the guilt and angst if I medicate him through this stage. Once he's done trying to preserve his human body, I'm going to ease it off. And you need to be calm for him, okay? He'll pick up on your anxiety and it will make it worse."

I swallow my tears. "Okay."

"Good girl. He's about done with that memory. Speak to him in English. He might switch over if you tell him to. The mind is an amazing thing."

"Okay," I agree.

"You need to stay calm in case you're carrying."

That sobers me up in a big hurry. How would I feel if my stupid hysterics cost me our baby? Calm is necessary. I must be calm.

Ivo starts speaking Inuktituk again. I look at Jasper, and he nods. After a few minutes, he leaves us. Ivo's hand jerks, seeking something. Me?

"Ivo?" I ask, lip quivering.

"Leah."

"What's happening?" I am so scared of the answer.

"The camp. All of the hunters are dead. All of them. My elder brother, Tariq, too. The ghostfaces came in the night and bit us, and my arrows… my knife… they didn't do anything. It burns. I must get home to my children. I promised Buniq I would bring her a blanket. She is cold now and suffering. Chulyin will starve to death. He is so little and Akluitok wants meat. The salt meat. The salt meat, where is it? It is gone and we must have it for winter. She will not forgive me."

"She will forgive you, Ivo."

"Aargh! The traders do not care, nor do they listen. I cannot get help. The slaughter. The slaughter is … blood everywhere blood in the camp I cannot get home I cannot get home the blood the blood the blood the blood I will _teach_ them to ignore me! Bloody English! I have children somewhere… where are they? What are their names I cannot remember my name what kind of father cannot remember that? I want to go home…"

"I'm sorry, Love," I whisper, feeling my eyes fill.

"The Season of the Whale is here and I am so thirsty it burns it burns it burns the old gentleman gives his life for me it is better than waiting for the snow to take him away but he cries in fright sorry sorry sorry why is it so bad? This is all strange and all I desire is my drum. Play it. Oh, yes, come and hear it and let me tell you a story. No! Run away! Please I- no, not again. Her plump cheeks are grey what have you done you have no name!"

"Caribou has her fawn and Inu her baby and the Archer, with ten victims, has found his way home. I did not think I knew her name but is it… Buniq?"

Oh, no.

"Buniq, where are you? They are not here. They have gone to the summer camp with a new father no doubt the Archer has no family now just as well just as well you're a monster now and Tekkeitsertok has no pity for men with no hearts."

He left the area without looking for them. Thank the Creator!

"What a fool. You do not get close to Nanook to kill her! Squishy, and too old for eating. Well, I shall have the skin and bones. Ew. I cannot dispose of that horrid carcass."

Ivo was quiet for a few seconds, and then he started up again. "I am sorry, Aro. I have no wish to stay in this hot place. And the hunting here is _hardly _hunting, when the prey is delivered to your chamber. No. I have no wish to bring them to you. That Cullen man is strange. Why will he not…?

"You have no name. Choose yourself a new one."

I wondered what was coming next. The new world, perhaps?

"Rangi you have no limits, do you? Thank you for your hospitality. I enjoyed the feast, yes… No no no it's too hard to say no but how the blood the blood always the burning I cannot quench…

"They are too easy to kill."

I shudder.

"They go out at night and I pick them off like newborn sheep it is too easy. Goodnight, Christian. They take my children to boarding school and steal their names. I cannot find the first Annie anymore."

"Hate the thirst. Must resist. Can I just open the vein and milk it. Ah, no! I have failed again why why why cannot I control this? Madness I will have to move again."

"I can drink them without killing."

He's supposed to be Walking in an hour, according to Alice.

"And yet I fail again! One at least every year. I must not fail again! I must have a new name and I must live up to it! Iluak."

"Caliandre… Lisa-a-a… Delicious… It has been so long." His suave tone makes me shudder. But soon, he is whimpering. "No, it has been twenty years and now I fail! My Leah! She is frightened of me! She does not want me anymore! My Love!" He sobs. "Let me die let me die let me die let me-"

"Ivo! Stop!" I beg him, capturing his face between my hands. To my amazement, a single tear traces down each cheek. "Don't cry, Love. Leah is here."

"My mate."

"Yes."

"You are here, Beautiful Leah?"

"I'm here, Ivo. I'll never leave you."

"Stay with me, always."

"Forever."

"I have a name. It is a good name, I think. Strong enough to last."

"Forever."

He reaches out his arm and pulls me close, into his embrace. His breath is soft against my shoulder. Every muscle in his body is relaxed. He's asleep again. Not a deathlike sleep, he's asleep for real. And I'm going to sleep with him, and treasure the experience. Dr Fang and Leech don't know what's going to happen, if I'm going to stay a Stripe like Jacob did, or convert to full Vamp someday. So I'd better value sleeping while I can. I close my eyes, thankful that the worst is over, and drift…

**o~o~0~o~o**

Sometime later, I begin to wake. I feel cold, and realise it's because my blankets are missing. Opening my eyes, I see Ivo sit up and get out of bed. "Ivo?"

He doesn't answer me. Quickly, I get up and put on my moccasins as he heads to the bedroom door and opens it. I look at the clock. It's 7:32pm. Stupid Pixie is right again.

I follow him down the stairs, feeling anxious. "He's not speaking English. I think it's Inuktituk," I tell Edward.

"I thought as much," he shrugs.

Esmom creeps down the stairs behind me. She's got a video camera trained on my mate. I know it's not for blackmail, it's to remind Ivo of what he said and did. I know that he consciously remembers almost nothing about his human life. I really hope this is a positive experience, like everyone keeps assuring me.

There are less people in the Great Room than I expected. I notice that there are hardly any non-Quileutes, and wonder if that's been done on purpose. Perhaps Edward's worried that Ivo, Walking in 1800-and-something, is going to pick a fight against our beloved White family members. Who knows what he'll do? He might think they're Catholic Missionaries and turn murderous.

I notice that Carlisle, Jasper, Edward and Emmett are all wearing buckskin jackets with fringe, that might have been worn by Natives, Voyageurs, Traders or Metis. Yeah, Leech is afraid Ivo might have a tantrum. I'm not scared. He's a sweet guy.

Looking up, I see Bella, Rose, Alice, Jasper and Emmett hanging over the third floor railing along with most of the other Vamps. Dr Fang, of course pads down the stairs to sit near Esmom.

Ivo approaches Edward warily. _"Voyageur?" _Huh. French again.

Leech looks solemnly at my mate. _"Non. Indigenne."_

Ivo looks at Edward like he's from another planet. Yeah, buddy? You're whiter than white. _"Huron?"_

"_Non. M__é__tis."_

Ivo's brow creases. He must think Edward is a little pale to be Métis. _"Parlez-vous francais?"_

"_Oui."_

Ivo assumes a confident stance. "_J'ai cinquante peaux de castor. Voulez-vous échanger ?"_

"_Oui."_

"_Que ferez-vous me donner pour eux?"_

"_Un peau de mouton, laine cardée et des aiguilles à coudre."_

Ivo crosses his arms. _" Pas assez. Je dois garder ma famille forte pour l'hiver."_

"_Voulez-vous des bottes?"_

"_Non, vos bottes sont mauvais."_ Ivo looks kinda peeved now. I wonder what they're saying.

_Voulez-vous un couteau?"_

Well, now he looks happier. _" Oui, je vais prendre ça, avec les premières choses que vous avez proposé. Je voudrais une couverture, aussi."_

"_Eh, bien."_

"_Merci."_ Finally, a word I understand!

"_De rien." _

Ivo cheerfully turns his back on Leech and scans the room. When he sees the fireplace, he goes straight over to it and sits on the floor.

"What was all that?" I beg to know.

"First, he asked me if I was a Voyageur. Then, he said he had fifty beaver pelts and asked if I wanted to trade. I offered him a sheepskin, carded wool and sewing needles. He said it wasn't enough because he had a family to get through the winter, and he had to keep them strong. I asked him if he wanted boots, and he told me pretty firmly that my kind of boots were bad. I asked him if he wanted a knife, and he told me that he wanted the knife, the sheepskin, the wool and the needles, and a Hudson's Bay blanket."

"Our boy drives a hard bargain," Major Sucker says with admiration. "Back in my day, he'd-a been offered some beads and firewater."

Yeah, that was not a good time or place to be non-White. I know the Major wasn't a bad dude, we've talked about his culture a lot. We've talked about my culture a lot, too. But I still want to give him a snippy answer. He knows it, too. He's nodding his sympathy.

If anybody's been enslaved and downtrodden, it's Jasper Whitlock Hale. Maria is one nasty Bloodsucker.

"He had a family," Edward murmurs, watching Ivo in fascination.

Some of the members of my tribe are padding over to sit with him. Ivo sees Claire and his face lights up. He says something to her in Inuktituk. A lot of people look fascinated.

"He thinks Claire is his daughter. Iyaroa(k)," Edward informs me gently. "Ask him what his name is, Leah."

"I don't speak Inuktituk," I protest.

"Part of him will still process your speech even if he can't process mine. You're his mate."

Apprehensively, I walk over to my mate, who eyes me like he's never seen me before. "What is your name?"

His eyes warm and travel over my bod appreciatively. He smiles. Is he flirting with me? "Aglakti," he says immediately, his head tipped a little to the side.

A thrill passes through me. Wow! He knows his name! And Esmom's recording this. Maybe he'll remember something of his human life when this is over.

"Where are you from?" I ask eagerly.

He looks so confused. For a few minutes, he doesn't answer. Then he shakes his head uncertainly. "I don't know."

What should I ask him? What is going to be the most important to him? "What are the names of your children?"

"I don't know," he says, looking panicky. He almost looks like he's going to grab me, and shake me, and force me to tell him. His children must have been … so important to him. His priority.

"Buniq?" I suggest calmly.

"Iyaroak, Buniq and Chulyin," he says, smiling in triumph. The relief is practically oozing out of him.

"How old are they?" I want to know.

He frowns. "My elder daughter, Iyaroak is twenty-four seasons old. The younger, Buniq, is almost twelve seasons. My son Chulyin is in his third season."

"What are the seasons?" I ask urgently.

"Caribou, Seal and Whale," he says immediately.

"Three seasons a year. So Iyaroak was eight, Buniq was nearly four, and Chulyin was nearly one," I muse. "Who is your wife?"

"Akluitok," he answers, his mouth curling briefly in displeasure.

Edward snorts. "Not a happy marriage."

"Really?" Is it wrong of me to be glad of it? I mean, it would be awful if Ivo remembered his wife and he missed her.

Edward stretches out his legs and crosses his ankles. "He wooed her because she was quite beautiful, but she was very spoiled. He thinks that she's high maintenance. It seems that's what her name meant. When he said it, he thought 'very expensive'. Hah."

Ivo says something else in Inuktituk.

"He's thinking about singing in front of the children. I think he wants to tell them a story," Edward shares. A lot of people looked excited. Several of them bring their kids to sit closer to Ivo, who beams and gets up. Quil steps forward with a large flat drum very like the one in Ivo's apartment in Toronto, along with a stick shaped rather like a knobby-ended bone. He holds it out to Ivo, who takes it with delight and what is likely a very formal thank-you.

Ivo takes the drum, and starts to turn and beat it. The timpani-like sound fills the air and reverberates from the vaulted ceiling. Ivo starts singing, and all of a sudden there are pictures in our heads. There's a collective intake of breath. Everyone is captivated. Nobody speaks. It's just Ivo and his song. Tears prick my eyes as I watch the images Ivo is projecting, and listen to him sing.

_A giant husky swims with a Narwhal. They finish playing together. It comes out of the sea and runs up to a man and woman, who climb up on its back and ride it. The man gives the dog an amulet that protects it from death, and it lives many seasons. One day a stranger comes to their land, and the dog kills him. The man and his wife sadly move away, for the people of the tribe are angry. Another stranger comes, and the man sends his dog up into the hills to eat a bone, but the dog comes down and destroys not only that stranger, but two more. The man realizes the victims are inland-dwellers, who often steal the daughters of the People. His dog is a great protector of the People, who rejoice to have him. Sometimes the dog goes away for days at a time, and returns bearing the bones of evil people. And the inland-dwellers become too frightened to bother the People any more._

Almost an hour after he begins, Ivo stops singing, silencing his drum, and resumes his seat, panting as though he is actually out of breath, and the thrilling images fade away.

The crowd collectively breathes a 'wow', except for some of the youngest children, who are crying and being soothed by their parents. I guess the pictures were a little too real for some of the kids. Like Grimm's Fairy Tales aren't just as bad? Well, Ivo left little to the imagination.

"No wonder he loves you, Leah," Seth says, shaking his head.

"Yeah," I murmur. I am the Giant Dog, right? Defending The People from wicked invaders? Why my Vampire doesn't mind me being a _Kwali _makes total sense, now.

Ivo yawns and rubs his eyes. Every human in the room gawps at him.

"Fluffy, you'd better get him back to bed," Leech suggests.

"Uh, okay," I say, wondering how I'm gonna accomplish that.

"Just improvise. He's going to listen to you, you're his mate," Edward says. _Yeah, go ahead, be amused, Leech . Bet you followed Bella upstairs pretty quickly. Yeah, go ahead. Nice giggle, Leech. It suits you._

"He'll probably be all … affectionate," my so-called friend chuckles.

"Okay," I say, trying not to roll my eyes in front of everybody. "Ivo?" I say, walking right up to him.

"Yes?" he smiles, and it's such a pretty, friendly smile.

"Come upstairs with me?" I blurt out, and blush like crazy.

"Sorry, I'm married," he tells me. "But were I free…" He gives me the eye. He definitely still finds me attractive. How… comforting? But strange. Definitely strange.

"Come on, Aga… Agla…" I wince.

"Aglakti," he smiles.

"I'll show you to your quarters," I tell him.

"Thank you, Beautiful Leah," he grins, picking up his drum. I stop dead, kind-a shocked, but it doesn't register with him. As the Cullen women have often joked, the lights are on, but nobody's home.

"He's getting more lucid, Leah. Get him to bed so he can get more sleep before he comes out of it," Leech urges me.

I hold out my hand, and Ivo takes it. "I'm going upstairs with Leah," he tells Jacob happily.

I am never going to live this down.

"Good luck with that," Jacob says, eyeing me sarcastically. Giving my Alpha a dirty look, I tug on Ivo's hand and head for the stairs.

"Show's over," Edward declares.

"That was fascinating," Major drawls.

"Yep, it was a good one," Esmom says as she and Dr Fang move away from the steps.

"We're going to have to attempt to Nap at different times from now on," Carlisle suggests.

"Like that's gonna work," Edward scoffs.

Their voices recede as I open our bedroom door and guide Ivo inside. Without hesitating, he sheds his clothes and crawls up into the bed. I stare at him. Who wouldn't?

"Are you coming?" my mate asks, breaking me out of my fog. Wordlessly, I pad over, pull down the covers and put my knee on the bed. "Aren't you going to undress?" he asks indignantly. Yeah, that's not embarrassing at all!

Swallowing my nerves, I turn out the lamp, shed my jammies and crawl into bed with my beautiful guy, who wraps me in his arms and sighs against my neck. Okay, so he wants to cuddle. That's pretty awesome.

Soon, his breaths are deep and regular, his arm heavy around my waist, and I know he's gone to sleep. Yeah, that's all kinds of awesome. I snuggle in and match his breaths, and in no time at all, I feel the world slip away.


	23. Chapter 23: Smiley Face

**Chapter Twenty-four: Smiley Face**

**Sincere thanks to goldengirl2707 for the absolutely stunning banner, which you may see on my Facebook fan page. Link's on my profile.**

**Thanks to ladylibre for pre-reading.**

**If you haven't done so, please check out my interview with my dear friend Lissa Bryan, in which we discuss my professional pen name, my writing, influences and the progress I've made on my book:**

**lissabryan dot blogspot ca/2013/01/a-conversation-with-author-j-molly-brown**

**Yep, that's my name, feel free to share it. LOL. There's a picture of me there, too. Guess I'm out of the Twi-closet now, peeps. My extended family knows, too. They're pretty excited.**

**I miss you. Please review, visit me on Facebook or Twitter, or send me a PM.**

**There's no corresponding chapter of LAF for this, but you might get one for Fade-to-Blacks. ;))**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Any resemblance to persons living or dead is merely coincidental. Opinions expressed are those of the characters, and may not reflect those of the author. Ivo belongs to me. And to Leah. Hands off or she'll tear you a new orifice. Grr. And that also goes for Caleb Swan.**

**I'm appalled by Seth's behaviour right now, but Apple is adamant that this is how her story goes.**

**Music for this chapter can be found on the jmollytwilight2 Youtube beginning at #31 (sigh. Youtube's been cutting vids again so the numbers are all mixed up for previous chapters):**

"**Marry Me," by John Berry**

"**Alianai," by Naujamiut Band**

"_This song is about my family and my girlfriend for thanking them that they're there for me when I need them. Also to bring message to young people that nobody is never alone there will always be somebody to talk to when they are in stress."_ ~David Nanorak

**Saturday, March 1****st****, 2014:**

_**Leah and Ivo's room:**_

It's too warm in the bed. Blearily, I feel around for the cord to the electric blanket. I have to reach over Ivo to turn it off. When I lean back with a relieved sigh, his eyes are open: velvety black, relaxed, and a tad confused. Gently, I brush his blue-black hair off his face.

"Aglakti."

His eyes flicker, searching mine, and then he cups my cheek in his too-warm palm and gives me a _kunik_. "Ivo," he corrects me, snuggling up tight.

"Leech –Edward- said you would be confused as to what is real."

"You are Leah, I am Ivo. Nothing else matters." He kisses me until my toes curl, but there are things I want to know, so I pull back.

"Do you remember your human life?" I ask him gently.

He sighs and gives up on kissing me, which makes me kind of sorry I asked him. "More than before, I think." He snuggles up against me, shutting his eyes against my shoulder. From lying under the electric blanket, his body is like a rock heated under desert sun.

"What did your name mean, love?"

"Song-maker. 'The Archer' is better. I intend to keep it. It's as good as the name my mother gave me."

"Tiriaq: _The Ermine_."

"Yes."

"Where are you from, do you remember?"

"I don't know. I moved around." Ivo doesn't look grieved, just pensive. "My father was not Inuit; his people were tall. He met my mother when The People followed Caribou south onto the plains. His father was a chief; he taught me archery. I think… yes, my father died of a fever. My mother went back to The People and I chose to go with her."

Such painful events, recalled with scant emotion, but it was –after all- more than 240 years ago. "You remembered a lot." Ivo still looks thoughtful. He doesn't seem upset at all; it's a good time to ask him questions. "What are the names of your children?"

"Iyaroak –_Apple of the Eye_; Buniq –_Sweet Daughter_; and Chulyin -_Raven_."

He knows their names, now. "Do you remember anything about them?"

Ivo presses his face into my neck with a sigh. "It is like trying to name someone who is standing behind a paper screen. I know… I was proud of them. I worked hard to provide. I remember that Chulyin had little white boots with needlework on them. His hair… it stuck up all over."

"I'm sorry you lost them, love."

"_Ajurnamat _(It cannot be helped)."

I bite my lip, afraid to ask about his former wife, or how they came to be married if he disliked her. But I want to know if he remembers her. "Who is your wife?"

Ivo draws back and blinks at me, confused. "What do you mean, Beautiful Leah? _You_ are."

I swallow, hard. "Akluitok."

He shakes his head, looking solemn. "No. She long since… passed. She was but a human mate, chosen for foolish reasons."

"How did you end up with her, if you disliked her?"

Ivo squints into the past, looking sad. "She was very beautiful, and she made eyes at me. I was flattered. Akluitok knew I would be a good provider so she … How is it said? She 'set her bonnet' for me."

"Set her cap."

"Yes. I see only flashes of the past, although I think it is better than seeing nothing at all. There is not much pleasant to remember of her. She was… contrary and spoiled. I think I have blocked her out." He traces my brow with a finger. "She was not my mate. Do you truly comprehend that I can never love anyone but you, from this time forward?"

I swallow, feeling my eyes tear up. "I do."

"Are you still going to be wed to me next week?" He wipes my eyes dry.

"I'll be there with bells on."

Ivo frowns. "You wear a dancing dress for weddings? Do you still want me to wear a tuxedo? If we wear native dress, is it going to upset The Pixie? The males are afraid of her. She must have strong medicine."

I giggle a little. "Oh, love. Being somewhere with bells on means you'll be prompt."

"Oh." He thinks for a minute. "That makes no sense whatsoever. So, no dancing dress?"

"No, I'm not wearing a jingle dress for my wedding," I say, trying not to laugh.

"If I am wearing Western attire, I would hope that you will be doing the same."

"Yes." I wonder about Ivo's past, but it's kind of sobering, knowing how the world has changed from when he was a boy. "Ivo?"

"Yes?"

"What was your first wedding like?"

He snorts. "Not like a modern wedding."

"Will you tell me about it? Please?"

"I don't really remember, to be honest." He leans his head on his forearm. "I would have taken Akluitok a big chunk of meat and a nice hide to tan, asked her _Umialik_'s permission and taken her to my tent or _iglu_. Times were much simpler." He frowns and then his face lights with humour. "I remember that her _Umialik_ seemed rather happy to see her go."

Poor Ivo. "Was she a good mother?"

"Selfish."

"I'm sorry."

Again, he shakes his head. "Without her, my children would not have existed." His eyes are on the past. "Who knows what adventures they had? It is pleasing to think that perhaps, somewhere, I have descendants."

I have no idea what to say to that. Somehow, he has taken a past that was impossibly bleak, and found the grain of hope in it: a hope for others, not for himself. It says something beautiful about him.

"There are many children here," he says slowly.

"Yes."

"You want children." It's not a question.

"I love children." There's a lump in my throat.

"Leah?"

"Yeah?"

"Did I dream it, or did your _Umialik_ say something about a baby for us?"

I sit up so fast that I get a head rush. Throwing back the bedclothes, I hurl myself toward the door.

"Stop!" Ivo yelps.

"Pregnancy test!"

"You are going downstairs like that?" my mate demands, eyes huge.

I look down, and feel myself blush. "I, um, I'll just go run us a tub."

"Good idea."

**o~o~0~o~o**

A little over an hour later, the two of us tip-toe downstairs, fingers twined. Ivo is once again wearing Embry's track pants and hoodie, and I'm wearing jeans and my favourite pair of moccasins.

"They're up!" Emmett yells loud enough to summon the entire house. Dr. Fang pops up at my side like somebody conjured him out of air.

"Hello, Stripe."

"Dr. Fang." I look around the room, ignoring the _Kwali_ boys snickering in the corner. I am so going to get them for it when I phase! "Where's Leech?"

Carlisle avoids answering. "He and Bella should be back at any time."

"Okay," I say, leading Ivo over to the couch nearest to the fireplace. We sit, and he holds my hand on his knee. It's nice. I put my feet up on the seat and lean my head on his shoulder, basking in his presence. He puts his arm around me and rests his lips on my hair. Public displays of affection totally rock. Who knew?

"Would you care to do that test?" Dr. Fang asks me.

"Would you mind if I wait for Leech? I kind of want him to be my doctor, if this works out."

He looks happy. "Not at all. Edward will be delighted." Carlisle turns his attention to my mate. "How was your Nap?"

Ivo looks a little bemused. "I feel rested, but it was very strange."

"It's an odd experience."

"Yes."

The front door opens, and cold air surges through the room. Bella stomps her booted feet on the mat, and Leech shakes snow out of his hair. Looking exceedingly cheerful, they disappear into the cloak room to ditch their coats. A couple of bumping noises, some giggles and even a snort or two issue from their vicinity. Normally, I'd be turning up my nose, but today, it's just not gonna faze me.

"Well, well, the lovebirds are out of bed already," Leech teases, tugging Bella into the great room.

"Hmm," Emmett rumbles. "I thought they'd at least take as long as you."

"Nobody took-"

Emmett facepalms his brother. "That was not a compliment."

"Get stuffed."

"That's your department."

Leech's eyes shine. "Don't even go there."

"Ew." I glare at him.

"Sorry, Fluff. How are you both?"

I am impatient.

Leech puts out his hands. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry I kept you waiting. C'mon, kids."

I spring up, but then, I hesitate. What if I'm not pregnant? Suddenly, I'm very afraid to take that test.

"Come, Leah." Ivo rises smoothly and takes my hand. "Whatever the outcome, it will be fine."

"_Ajurnamat_," I rasp.

Ivo looks at me tenderly. _"Ajurnamat."_

My pack brothers watch warily from different locations in the room and I realize that they're worried about me. I can't say I blame them; I'm worried about myself, too.

Leech opens up the door to the clinic, ushers in Ivo and me, and shuts the door. He takes down some bloodletting equipment and bids us to sit on the simple wooden chairs.

"I thought you were going to make me pee on a stick," I say warily.

"Hah. All doctors are vampires. I want a look at your cells, honey." Leech takes out a butterfly needle and some alcohol swabs. He wipes my skin and ties a rubber tourniquet around my arm. I lean against my mate, suddenly nauseous. This seems to delight our _Umialik_. "You're just as bad as Bella. She used to be scared of needles, you know."

"I'm not scared of needles," I lie, feeling woozy. "I've only had one blood test before, that's all."

"Blow your breath out," Leech orders. When I do, he starts to laugh. "Look at this!"

Warily, I open an eye at him. "What's so funny?" He's actually managed to smile using both sides of his mouth. _Hearing_ me think it, he smiles even wider. How annoying!

"Have a look at your arm," he urges. I do.

Leech takes a stab at me with the butterfly, and before my eyes, it crumples. My jaw drops. My skin is impenetrable.

"I'll never get tired of that," he laughs, taking a new butterfly out of the supply box.

"How are you going to-"

Before I can finish, he nicks the vein inside my elbow with his thumbnail, and blood wells. Leech pops the butterfly into the cut and the next thing I know, he's filling vials.

"Is that even sanitary?" I blurt out. He smiles brightly enough to light the entire lodge.

"I don't think you have to worry much about germs anymore, Stripe."

"B-bonus." I try not to pass out.

"While we're able, I think it might just be a good idea to set a bit of this aside. We might not get another opportunity to get human blood from you. Couple of months, it's going to be thoroughly stripey."

"Oh. Okay," I agree weakly as a sick sweat breaks out on my forehead. Ivo's now propping me up.

Leech lines up about ten vials of my blood on the tray. Then, he attaches an empty blood bag and starts to drain me dry. Ivo doesn't say 'boo', but his eyes follow Leech's every move as though he's going to kill him if he hurts me. Cute!

While Leech waits for the bag to fill, he opens up the clinic fridge, sticks a straw in a juice box and hands it to me. I slurp it down in about three seconds. Leech hands me another one. Then, he picks up one of the smaller vials of blood, sticks a needle in it, draws up a bit of blood and squirts it on a slide. Placing the slide on the white countertop, he leans over it, and starts to chuckle like a mad scientist.

"Oh, don't tell me you don't need a microscope," I huff.

Leech walks over and places a cotton ball over the nick in my arm, withdrawing the needle and tube. "Lick this," he tells Ivo. My mate swipes his tongue over the wound and it's like, totally gone, as though it never existed. Leech hands me another box of juice. "Here, Ivo," he says, motioning for my guy to come and have a look at the gory slide. "Tell me what you think of this."

Ivo leans over the slide and sniffs. "It smells different."

"She's definitely got Vamp."

"More pronounced than yesterday. Uh, two days ago."

"Yes, definitely. What do you see?" Leech asks, propping himself against the counter and looking like the bear who ate salmon.

"The…" Ivo bends closer to the slide. "I don't know what that is."

"Well, I do," our _Umialik_ smirks. Approaching me, he holds up something with a flourish. "Just for fun?"

My hand trembles as I reach out and take the small blue box.

"Hurry up, Fluffy."

I practically leap for the clinic bathroom and lock myself in. My hands are shaking so badly I can barely unwrap the test.

Leech already knows; he's just giving me the Human Moment.

I sit on the john, and nothing happens. Holy crow, how hard can it be to pee on a stick!

Finally, I'm able to go. I watch as a blue line creeps across the window of the test, trying not to pass out, and surprisingly quickly, a smiley-face appears in the middle. It's… positive. Numbly, I pull up my track pants, throw out the box and wash my hands. I pick up the test, unlock the door, and walk back to Leech and Ivo in a daze. Leech stops scribbling notes in a file and puts his hand on Ivo's shoulder. Our Great Leader collects me and tucks me under his free arm. Wordlessly, I hold up the test.

"Congratulations, kids," he says softly, giving Ivo a squeeze and kissing me on the forehead. "You're going to be parents." Leech steers me closer to Ivo and then he excuses himself and leaves. The door clicks shut. Ivo and I just gape at each other. Silently, I hold up the stick for his inspection.

"I'm pregnant."

After a moment, he nods. "I'm very, very happy."

"You are?"

"Yes." His kisses prove that it is so.

**o~o~0~o~o**

Two hours later, we sheepishly exit the clinic. It's a good thing that there's a sink in there. When we come out, there are about a hundred people in the Great Room, and all of them are staring at us.

"What took you so long?" Claire asks, making me blush.

"They were playing doctor," Emmett says mildly. Rosalie slaps him upside the head.

"I say puppy," Brian declares with a sly look at me, and Major Sucker writes it down.

"Boy," Leech chips in.

"Twin girls," Emmett throws out.

"Twin boys," Leech counters.

"What's your decision, Edward? You can't have both." Major Sucker asks, scribbling away.

"Sticking to it," he answers. "Twin boys." He holds up a Canadian Loonie, that Major Sucker swoops over to take. "Seth's wife had twins, so…"

"Twin girls!" Embry yells, waving another one of the dollar coins.

"Nah, boys," Timothy says.

"Are you betting on my baby?" I demand, floored.

"It's a girl," Dr. Fang argues, holding up a shiny dollar of his own. "Just one."

"I can't believe you're betting on my baby!" I throw my hands out. "I've only been pregnant for about five seconds."

Leech calmly looks at his watch. "Bit longer than that, Smurfette."

Emmett laughs a very dirty laugh.

"Aargh!" I throw out my hands. "How am I supposed to handle you nut heads? You're all like teenage boys!"

Leech smiles sweetly.

The front door bangs open, admitting Esmom. "We're home," she calls. A lot of people flinch, and turn sheepish. Her mom-radar picks up on the charged atmosphere right away. "What in the name of Roosevelt is going on?"

"Um..." Leech begins, looking at the beaming humans who are following her inside the lodge. "Hi, Mom. We were just having a ... debate." Major Sucker surreptitiously hides the evidence. Leech reaches to embrace the couple behind Esmom, who are bearing suitcases. "Sue. Charlie. Hi, Caleb. How are you, kiddo?"

"Tired and bored. Do you know how long the plane ride was?" he yawns.

"Yep. Why don't you go straight up to your room? Somebody can bring your lunch up for you."

" 'Kay," my baby brother says. "Emmett? Will you take me? Pleeeease?"

"Sure."

Leech whisks my mother and stepfather's coats into the cloak room. I can't even think straight. My mother hasn't even met my fiancé yet, and I'm knocked up, and there are heaven-knows-how-many people coming to my wedding in –_gasp_- a week. Well, first things first.

"Mom, Charlie, I want you to meet the... love of my life. Ivo Iluak."

"Ivo," my mom beams. "I didn't think she'd ever bring you home. We've all been so impatient to meet you." She embraces him and then kisses me on the cheek, pressing her face against mine. Archly, she whispers, "Oh, he's so cute, Leah."

Charlie sticks out his hand. "Ivo." He looks down warily into Ivo's eyes, which are still the colour of rotten raw beef, and scowls. For a human, Charlie can be very intimidating. I used to laugh at Leech when he said that, but now, I totally get it.

Ivo blinks. "Charlie."

"Be good to my daughter, or I'll shoot you. Welcome to the family." Charlie slaps Ivo on the shoulder and simply walks away to greet Bella. Ivo looks like the universe no longer makes sense: a human just threatened a vampire. I just grin at him, my heart warming when his lips tip up shyly. Swoon! We follow my mother and Charlie into the great room, where they sit on one of the couches.

"I wonder what he's gonna say when-"

"Brian!" Leech snaps. "Steal her thunder and I will personally cram you into Bella's chipper-shredder."

"And I'll help," Bella glares.

"Now, now!" Camilla says, clapping, as she spins on her Manolo's. "We shall have no mayhem before the wedding. You must all set your best example for the Volturi."

Mom and Charlie are now staring at me expectantly. Nothing like jumping right in with both feet, _thank you Brian_! "Um," I clear my throat. "Are you hungry?"

"Starving," Mom says with a narrow look.

"There are sandwiches and some chicken soup in the kitchen," Leech supplies. "Leah's probably starving, too," he smirks. "She missed lunch."

"Wooooo…" My stupid wolf brothers leer, elbowing each other. A good-natured tussle begins.

"Quit it," Leech growls, like he didn't just encourage them to get silly. He arches a brow at me. "Not in the house, boys."

My mother's eyes look like big, black question marks.

"Not used to seeing you take charge, Kid," Charlie remarks.

Edward huffs a laugh. "Ten years you've known me."

"January 5th, 2004," Bella adds. It's the day she met Leech.

"I'm enjoying my time off," Carlisle grins, crossing his Adidas-clad feet.

"I bet," Charlie says, casting his eyes around at the _Kwali_, who are poking each other again.

Mumbling, I gesture for my mother and Charlie to follow me to the kitchen. There are two blessed minutes during which I don't have to talk, while I get bowls and ladle out the soup, and fetch plates for the sandwiches. Juggling my plate and bowl, I lead the way into the dining room. Ivo has put a selection of pop on the table. He's sitting there, looking like a naughty puppy that's waiting to get smacked on the nose. The three of us set down our food and join him. I reach for a can of Coke.

Ivo immediately whisks it from my hands, and substitutes a Fresca. I look at him, thoroughly shocked. He gives me a meaningful look that I can't decipher.

"I prefer Coke."

"Caffeine," he says, looking at me apologetically from under his lashes. Oh. I wonder how he knows caffeine is not good for pregnant women.

My eyes flicker to Mom, and return to Ivo. "Um, I don't like Fresca, Love. Maybe ginger ale?"

Bowing his head to me respectfully, Ivo gets up in search of ginger ale. I turn from him to find my mother watching me with the intensity of an FBI agent. Yeah, I've met Mulder. I know that look.

"You're pregnant."

"Um."

"Leah Suzanne Clearwater!"

"We just found out," I supply weakly, taking the test out of my hoodie pocket and holding it out tentatively.

My mother's face lights up like it's Christmas. First, she hugs me really, really hard and tries to kiss my face off. Then, she hurls herself across the room at Ivo, who promptly drops the can of ginger ale he's holding, eyeing her like a deer at lunchtime. The pop fizzes and sprays all over the floor.

"I'm going to be a grandmother!" she gabbles, "a grandma!" Ivo submits to her patting his cheeks over and over. She runs back out into the great room. "Esme! Esme!" There's a great deal of masculine laughter ringing out in there, with the occasional bell-like vampy giggle floating over the top. "I'm gonna be a grandma!" Mom speeds back into the dining room. "Charlie! We're going to be grandparents again!"

Charlie is giving Ivo the evil eye. The demented Pixie skips in and takes his picture. He transfers the lasers to her.

"Oh, stop worrying, Charlie! This is going to be great!" she tells him, camera flashing.

My mother runs back to me. "When?"

"'When', what?" Seth asks, lounging in the doorway. He has a chubby baby in his arms.

"Seth!" My mom pulls him down into a hug. There's a way to go: Seth's really gangly and he's 6'7" now.

"Don't pull me over, Mom, I'm gonna flatten you."

"Is she here?"

Seth's calm brown eyes rest on me. "Yeah, Apple's fine, now."

"And is it going okay?" Mom presses.

"Yeah, it's… We're happy." My brother walks over and wraps me up in a hug, which scares the baby more than a little. "Hi, Short Stuff."

"Hi, Runt." There's a lump in my throat. "Is this my nephew?"

"Yeah, this is Albie. Sorry, I was busy at my cabin when you and Ivo arrived."

I offer my finger to the little guy, and he hides his face shyly against Seth's neck, but peeks at me. I fall in love with him instantly, even if his existence is a scandal.

"Hi, Albie, I'm Auntie Leah." My nephew is six months old; he's had a lot of new people to meet of late, including his mother.

A tiny baby girl in white tights and a velvet dress comes crawling in and wraps herself around Seth's leg. _Kwali_ babies develop at a fast rate. "Da!"

I squat down beside her. "You must be Leanne." Her blue eyes sparkle and she grins with eight perfect little white teeth. Except for the eyes, she looks exactly like me.

"Oh, she's the outgoing twin."

Seth nods. "Give Auntie Leah a kiss."

I'm presented with the sloppiest kiss I've ever had, but I'm not about to complain. "Thank you, darling."

"Is this your mate?" Seth asks.

Ivo offers me his hand; carefully, I pull myself up. "Yes. Seth? This is my mate, Ivo Iluak. Ivo? This is my brother, Seth Clearwater, and these are his kids."

Seth holds up his hand and Ivo clasps it. My brother turns it into some weird man-shake, which Ivo does his best to return. "Welcome to the family, man. You're brave taking this one on."

I'm about to open my mouth to respond when my mom yells, "Leah's pregnant!"

"Leah's?" Seth blinks, and then pouts. "Dudette? Why didn't you tell me?"

I roll my eyes. "How did you miss the memo? The males have been booking bets all afternoon."

"Oh, I'd better get in on that," he declares, striding toward the great room with his kid wrapped around his ankle. She squeals with glee; it's great to be tiny and have a dad the size of Sasquatch.

"Forget that! Where's Apple?" my mother demands, chasing after him.

"I just got back here with her, Kaure, Gustavo and the kids," Seth calls over his shoulder. He's anxious to spend every moment he's permitted with his Imprint. If I didn't understand where he was coming from, I'd call him a dork. Well, if I didn't understand where he was coming from, I'd have killed him for touching Apple.

We all hurry out to the great room. Edward and Bella are standing with their arms around one of the prettiest, youngest vampires I've ever seen. Kaure and Gustavo are with her; they seem so much older than the last time I saw them.

Shyly, Apple turns red-orange eyes to face me. Seth grabs Mom's arm to prevent her from hurrying forward.

"Slowly, Mom. She's still pretty new."

Mom approaches cautiously. "Apple. It's wonderful to have you home with us again."

"Hi, Mama Sue." There's a hint of Ticuna and a hint of Mississippi in her voice. Visibly swallowing, she gives my mother a gentle pat, getting nowhere near her with those venom-coated teeth. "I've missed you all so very much."

"How's it going with the children?" Esmom asks.

Apple looks with longing at her babies. "It's a lot better now. It was hard for them to understand, you know. They didn't know me at all when I left for the colony."

"It's going to be fine," Pixie Tick says firmly.

Ivo touches my arm and pulls me back through the doorway. "There are so many twins. They have twins?"

I haven't seen Apple since she was pregnant. We first met when she and her family took refuge in Forks after Hurricane Katrina. She was not quite four years old and her parents took her to live in Seattle not long after we evacuated them. Seth didn't meet her at that time, so he didn't imprint on a baby like Jacob, Quil and Jeremy did.

"Yes," I tell my mate. "That's why the males were all teasing me. Twins seem to run in _Kwali_ families." I prepare myself to answer uncomfortable questions.

"But she has not been with her mate and children?" Ivo looks very confused.

"Seth and Apple bonded, fourteen months ago, when Leech sent Seth to Apple's home to deliver something. Apple jumped in with both feet and a very clear head. She lied about her age and plowed Seth's restraint. Not that it excused _either_ of them for behaving inappropriately."

"The family did not approve?" Ivo breathes. I shake my head.

"Their romance went on undetected for some time, but when we found out Apple was pregnant -at thirteen- Leech and I were fit to be tied."

Seth and Leech had always been close. Edward said he wondered if he'd known him at all. I wondered the same thing.

"Thirteen is young for a woman to bear children, in this culture, is it not?" Ivo breathes in my ear.

"Yes. Charlie said Apple's parents could have charged him with sexual misconduct."

"How old is Seth?"

"Nearly twenty-four."

Now, I've seen Leech in battle, and I've seen him order the execution of a child-molester. I was there when he beat the devil out of Jacob for imprinting on Ren, but I had never seen him break down in public until Seth's thoughts betrayed him.

When Edward Cullen cries in front of people, you know that there's something fundamentally wrong with the world.

"I think Edward might have beaten Seth if Apple had not intervened. She calmly explained her belief that it was kismet: she already knew Seth was her vampire mate, and said if Leech really wanted to help her out, he'd let her live with us at the lodge after her parents kicked her out. Which they did. They didn't even try to blame Seth, they just said she was trash."

Ivo looks stunned. "Her parents did not protect her?"

I peer around surreptitiously. Nobody seemed to be paying attention to us. "They were never very nice. Apple's Grandma Burnett already knew about our world so she helped Apple get through it, but Apple's mother and father did not even ask after her.

"Her pregnancy was difficult. Leech and Bella took her in for the duration. They only let Seth see her under supervision, and taught my brother and Apple how to cope. Leech walked Apple down the aisle, and then served as Seth's best man, but it was a marriage on paper. Leech took Apple down to the colony, and four months after the wedding, he delivered the twins. They were premature.

"Apple is very young; she suffered pre-eclampsia delivering her babies and nearly died. The only thing to save her was venom. Edward's venom. And Apple has a talent: she can see people's guardian angels."

"Oh. You mean, she sees the dead?"

"Yes. When she woke up as a vampire, _Hearing_ her Angel, she informed the Cullens that the only thing to do to protect her babies from her was to separate her until she could control her thirst. So, my brother went to live with Edward and Bella's friends, Kaure and Gustavo Pereira, _there_," I nodded at them, "as a single parent to twins and attend the university. That way, he could visit Apple at the colony and the babies were far enough away to be safe."

Ivo's eyes are soft. "And now, she is well-controlled enough that they can be a family?"

I shake my head."Seth is overjoyed just to have her close, but their time together is still supervised. It's kind of shutting the barn door after the horse has escaped, because they're together to stay, but Edward says she's too young to have an adult relationship. Seth is just glad Edward took charge. Apple wouldn't be alive without him."

Yeah. To Seth? Leech walks on water.

Well, yeah, I think Leech walks on water, too.

"Forever," Ivo murmurs, leaning in close. "I'll be glad to have you with me forever, Beautiful Leah."

I put my arm around his neck and pull him down for a kiss. "Me, too."

"Leah! Ivo! Get out here for pictures!" Pixie Tick calls. She sure knows how to spoil a mood.

"She really is a pain," I mutter.

"I can hear you!"

"Come on," she whines, "Your Auntie Rae and your cousins will be here in ten minutes. And pretty soon after that, your friends from Toronto will arrive. Save the making out for later."

"TMI, Titch!" Edward growls.

I pull Ivo out to the great room. "Which cousins?"

"Heather, Ashley, Maya and Thea."

"Really?" I squeal. I catch Emily's eye.

"Yep," she nods. "More Makah and Quileute wanted to come, but most of them couldn't because of work."

"That's okay," I beam. "I didn't think anyone would come at all." I am marrying the enemy, after all.

"Oh, it's going to be a big wedding, _mia cara_," Camilla tells me.

Apparently, people like me. Who knew?

**If I don't have your name for the wedding, you'd better hurry up. You're running out of time. Thank you to all of you who have submitted a persona. I thought 80 people had actually RSVP'd, and then I found out that I'd received double and triple notifications. LOL Yeah, I won't forget you! Make sure your name is on the list if you want to appear in this story. Please pick a name, a species and tell me your diet. Xoox J**

**bmthespian**

Brandi

**Camilla 10**

Camilla Sala

**Janiriki**

Rangi

**bookworminpeace**

Amy Angelle

**Vampirelovetoo**

Ms. Kat

**MelindaProudBook…**

Melinda

**Ash186**

Ashley Hawkeye

**tam1116**

Tam

**ABarbieStory**

Auntie Rae Songz

**k1942**

Kath Marie

**Yusely**

Sevana

**Squirt**

Rhonda

**mazozravapalma**

Agnes Drummer

**myyoung228**

SavannahBlackstone

**jeasterl**

Tzsora

**SugarHuney**

Alexis

**Just Mione**

Heather Songz

**Room340C**

Ms. ArthurStreet

**badprincess400**

Cali

**GracebringsHope**

Rin

**dunedin girl**

Eirini

**Kataleena**

Kataleena

**MayaRoxUrSox**

Maya Indigo

**L J Moore**

Thea Indigo


End file.
